La Chasse au Dragon
by Syriel
Summary: "Tu as toujours apprécié le danger. Pas vrai, Sherlock ?" Des fumoirs glauques de Whitechapel aux rues de Covent Garden, Sherlock se lance dans une chasse étrange. Confronté à son passé, il devra choisir... Sherlock/John. Sequel de "Tea Time in London".
1. Préenquête : le Lóng fumait du Népenthès

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! **Me voici de retour avec une toute nouvelle histoire, intitulée _La Chasse au Dragon_. Le titre est un indice : il vous révèlera le thème (un des thèmes) principal de cette intrigue ; le motif central autour duquel s'articulera l'enquête. Affûtez vos esprits et jouez au détective! Quel est l'indice caché ? (lol. J'aime bien proposer des jeux... ^^)

Au programme de ce prologue : un mystérieux individu, un fumoir enfumé (logique), et bien sûr... un meurtre. Au fait, le titre du prologue vous donne également des indices sur la suite de l'intrigue. À vous de les décrypter! ^^ (hihihi! Je m'amuse follement)

J'espère, en tout cas, que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira et répondra à vos attentes! C'est avec un grand plaisir que je la partage avec vous. ;)

**Merci à vous toutes et vous tous :** que vous soyez des lecteurs de longues dates, de nouveaux lecteurs, des curieux de passage, que vous lisiez simplement, reviewiez ou pas... c'est pour vous que j'écris, avant tout. **Un merci tout spécial** aux lecteurs et/ou revieweurs de l'épilogue de mon histoire précédente, _Le Coucou_, et plus particulièrement à : _Over and Over Again, HaruKuro, Glasgow, Eiffel, Jessica630, Chou, MissMadHatter SH, Clina, TheLauloo_. Merci de m'avoir suivie jusque-là ! ;)

Sur ce... partez vous aussi à la chasse au dragon! **Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Pré-enquête : le <strong>_**Lóng**_** fumait du **_**Nepenthès**_**.**

- Quartier de Whitechapel, 00h05 -

Une méridienne défoncée. Cuir élimé ; clous couleur cuivre, patinés par les années. Il s'appuya contre le dossier, soupirant avec lenteur. Un petit homme sombre, empressé, lui apporta le plateau ciselé. Un regard, et il disparut dans la noirceur du fumoir.

Il se redressa légèrement, saisissant la pipe d'un geste sûr. Approcha la petite lampe. Aspira la première bouffée. _Enivrement._ Relâcha la fumée avec lenteur. Les vapeurs l'enveloppaient, permettaient l'abandon, la délivrance. _L'oubli_. Oui. Un oubli de soi dans lequel il aimait plonger. D'une main molle, la pipe coincée entre les dents, il déboutonna sa chemise. Une Paul Smith, cintrée. Noire. Il ne portait presque que du noir. À travers les pans de tissus, la flamme de la lampe joua brièvement sur sa peau tatouée.

Un bruit de pas lui fit tourner la tête : le petit homme sombre revenait ; jatte de porcelaine dans une main, minuscule tasse dans l'autre. Nouvelle bouffée entêtante. L'homme posa la tasse, la remplit du contenu de la jatte. _Alcool de riz. _

- Votre _baijiu_, maître _Lóng_.

L'homme s'exprimait dans un anglais parfait, presque sans accent. Il accepta la tasse, délaissa un instant la pipe et porta l'alcool à ses lèvres. _Puissant._ Puis il congédia le petit homme d'un signe de la tête. Reprit la pipe.

Un sourire lui vint. _À l'heure qu'il est, la baignoire a certainement du déborder_. Il s'enfonça dans la méridienne et, la fumée volant autour de lui, ferma les yeux. Ce fumoir – _le Nepenthès_ _– _ne fermait qu'à l'aube. Il avait tout son temps.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Would be continued...?<strong>_

**Ce n'était qu'un avant-goût** de ce que je vous réserve pour la suite. Je sais, je sais... je n'ai pas mis en scène John et Sherlock dans ce court prologue. Mais la suite leur sera consacrée, vous vous en doutez bien. ^^ Ils seront embarqués dans une chasse au dragon pour le moins... bouleversantes, tant sur le plan sentimental qu'aventurier.

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver bientôt... enfin j'espère. Je vais essayer de ne pas être trop lente, mais avec la reprise des cours, je ne peux rien promettre.

**À très bientôt ! =)**


	2. Le Lóng et la Baignoire

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! **Malgré mon silence de ces derniers jours, me voici de retour avec le premier chapitre de cette _Chasse au Dragon_. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir un peu tardé à publier... *ne pas taper* ^^

Au programme de ce chapitre : une bombe, une dispute fraternelle (ou fratricide, à voir), une baignoire, un grille-pain et... un dragon. J'espère que vous apprécierez! (au fait, avez-vous découvert les indices présents dans le prologue ?)

**Bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

><p><span>Réponses aux reviews :<span>

_TheLauloo :_ merci pour ton ptit mot! C'est vrai que ce début est assez mystérieux... et ça ne va pas s'arrêter là. ^^ Je dois cependant te détourner de ta route: cette histoire ne mêle pas Sherlock au fantastique. Il s'agit bien de "dragon", mais dans un sens figuré. Pas de dragons au sens littéral du terme. J'utilise cette image comme un symbole (symbole d'une chose bien précise, représentée par la tournure "chasse au dragon" ; symbole d'un personnage précis: le fameux Maître _Lóng_). C'était juste pour t'aider à y voir plus clair dans cette histoire. ;) (peut-être qu'un jour, je mélangerai Sherlock à du fantastique, qui sait...?) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, en tout cas! À bientôt! =)

_HaruKuro :_ merci pour ton message! J'ai été très contente de te retrouver dans cette aventure. ^^ Pour ce qui est de tes craintes concernant "l'autre chinois"... je ne vais pas vendre la mèche, mais je dois dire qu'elles sont fondées. Fortement. Pour Moriarty : il aura lui aussi un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire, même s'il sera moindre par rapport à mes anciennes fics. Mais on le verra quand même : je l'apprécie trop pour ne pas le faire figurer dans mes textes! ;) Bonne lecture, et encore merci! =)

_Chou : _merci pour ton commentaire! C'est chouette de te retrouver à nouveau! ;) (désolée, je n'ai pas encore répondu par mp à ta dernière review... snurf...) Non, je n'aime pas retenir les leçons : j'adore vous provoquer avec mes posts désespérément court... lol. Pour l'Opium : bien vu! Le _Nepenthès_ est effectivement un fumoir à opium... illégal, cela va sans dire! Mais non, ce n'était pas Sherlock. Du moins... pas encore (oulàààà, je lâche les indices... hihihi!) Pour ce qui est de ma rapidité légendaire: je crois qu'avec ce chapitre, j'ai failli à ma réputation. Désolée. En tout cas, j'attends ton avis avec impatience ; j'espère que ça te plaira! Plein de bizZz =)

_Glasgow :_ merci pour ta review! Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te retrouver dans cette histoire. Ce chapitre devrait te fournir un peu plus d'indications sur l'aventure mystérieuse dans laquelle nous nous embarquons... j'espère que tu aimeras! À très bientôt! =)

_Jessica630 :_ merci pour ton mot! Cette suite devrait fournir (peut-être) quelques réponses à tes nombreuses questions... Bonne lecture et merci de toujours me suivre ! =)

_Clina : _merci pour ton message! Je suis contente de te retrouver dans cette nouvelle fic. Je suis contente que tu surveilles mes posts avec autant de vigilance... la lenteur de celui-ci ne t'a pas énervée, j'espère? En tout cas, bonne lecture pour ce premier chapitre, et à bientôt ! =) (dommage que tu n'aies pas eu la force de trouver les indices... ^^)

_Eiffel :_ merci pour ton commentaire ! C'est sympa de voir que tu me suis toujours. ;) J'espère avoir quand même été assez rapide en postant ce chapitre, mais avec la reprise des études, c'est pas toujours facile. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce début d'enquête. À bientôt et plein de bizZz ! =)

_love FMA :_ merci pour ton ptit mot ! Oui, il y a de l'ambiance, et ça n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter. Profite bien de ce chapitre et à bientôt ! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Le <strong>_**Lóng**_** et la Baignoire.**

- _Baker Street_, 7h51 -

_« Voici un petit souvenir de mon dernier voyage d'affaire. En espérant vous revoir bientôt, pour un nouveau jeu. M_

_P.-S. : j'ai adoré notre conversation nocturne. J'espère qu'elle peuplera vos rêves, comme elle le fait des miens. _

_P.-S. 2 : j'oubliais. Le mécanisme se déclenchera à 7h56, heure de Londres. Bonne chance. »_

_- Le mécanisme ? fit John. Quel mécani…_

_Ses yeux se posèrent sur le cadran du coucou. 7h52. Il attrapa Sherlock par le bras :_

_- Viens ! _

_Sortit du salon en trombe. Saisit Mme Hudson qui balayait le pas de sa porte. Se précipita dans la rue._

'_BOUM !'. _

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Quelques part dans la_ City_, 12h34 -

- Assieds-toi dans ce fauteuil.

- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, Mycroft.

- Sherlock, tu devrais…

- John. Reste en dehors de ça.

- Assieds-toi, _tout de suite_.

- Tu n'avais aucun droit de nous emmener ici.

- Sherlock, je…

- Pour la dernière fois, Sherlock, assieds-toi dans ce _fauteuil_. Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force.

Sherlock s'enfonça dans le fauteuil en maugréant. Bras croisés, mine renfrognée, il jeta un regard noir à Mycroft, qui prit place à son bureau. _Toujours ce fichu sourire. Je te déteste. Idiot._ John s'installa dans le deuxième siège, résigné. Les disputes des frères Holmes lui étaient désormais habituelles : aucun souci à se faire ils aboyaient beaucoup, mais mordaient rarement. Mieux valait toutefois ne pas trop s'en mêler. Mycroft prit une inspiration, caressa le sous-main de cuir.

- Tu dois quitter _Baker Street_. Immédiatement.

- Mycroft, ce n'était qu'une petite bombe. Nous n'avons pas été blessés la seule victime à pleurer est la table basse. Il faudra aussi changer le papier peint.

- C'est la deuxième explosion en six mois. Dans _ton_ appartement.

- Celle-ci n'était qu'une plaisanterie.

- Une plaisanterie ? Sherlock. Tu plaisantes avec un _psychopathe_.

Sherlock haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent. Mycroft ne pouvait pas lui ordonner… il n'avait pas le droit… _interférer comme ça dans ma vie – dans _nos_ vies… _

- Ta protection est primordiale, poursuivit Mycroft en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne permettrai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Le sourire prit un pli déterminé. Sherlock détourna la tête, amer :

- La dernière fois que tu as pris soin de moi, j'ai passé dix-huit mois en cure de désintoxication.

- Tu te droguais, Sherlock. Il fallait que ça cesse.

- Tu as pris la décision à ma place. Je ne voulais pas de ton aide.

- C'était… nécessaire.

- Pour toi ! cracha Sherlock.

Il se leva brutalement le fauteuil crissa sur le parquet verni. John eut un sursaut : Sherlock était méconnaissable. Les traits déformés par la colère, le regard glacial. _Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. On dirait… un animal sauvage. Enragé. Blessé. _Le cœur de Sherlock battait à tout rompre, envoyant dans ses veines des _shoots_ d'adrénaline, de rage. Mycroft n'avait pas le droit._ Pas le droit !_ _C'est ma vie la _mienne _! _

- Tu ne t'es jamais soucié de ce que je pensais jamais ! Tu as toujours agi de ta propre initiative, sans jamais te préoccuper de ce que _je_ voulais !

Il s'appuya sur le bureau, se pencha sur Mycroft, toujours assis. L'habituel sourire vacilla.

- Je. Ne. Partirai. Pas. Je ne fuirai pas. Pas devant Moriarty.

Mycroft se leva à son tour, lentement.

- Sherlock… tu seras sans cesse en danger.

- J'ai toujours été en danger. C'est ce que je recherche, tu comprends ? Ce qui me fait vivre. Le danger. Les énigmes. Le jeu.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Sherlock.

- Pour moi, si. L'existence est un jeu. Sans ça, je ne peux pas avancer. Sans travail, sans duel, je… je ne suis plus moi. Tu le sais. Et battre Moriarty est _mon_ travail. Si je peux le mettre hors d'état de nuire, alors je te promets, je te promets, Mycroft, que j'arrêterai tout ça. Si je le bats, je t'écouterai.

Il reprit sa respiration. Baissa la tête. La rage était toujours là, mais plus froide. Il y avait presque comme une supplique dans sa posture. _S'il te plait. Mon existence n'a jamais eu beaucoup de sens. _Le_ combattre lui en donne._ Mycroft restait silencieux Sherlock glissa un regard vers John. _John. _Voilà un autre sens, un autre but. Le médecin était assis, immobile. Le sang battait à ses tempes. _Peur. J'ai peur pour toi. Peur de cette flamme que je vois dans tes yeux. Si tu ne _le _bats pas… tu vas finir par te brûler les ailes. Et je ne pourrais rien faire pour l'éviter._ Il sourit faiblement au détective, qui braqua à nouveau son regard sur Mycroft :

- J'ai pris ma décision. Mais John n'a pas à en pâtir.

Il se tourna vers le médecin :

- C'est toi qui partiras.

- Quoi ?

John se releva d'un bon. Sherlock resta impassible, évitant les yeux accusateurs.

- Mycroft a des caches dans tout le pays le MI-6 est bien équipé. L'Ecosse n'est pas trop pluvieuse, en cette saison. Tu devrais te plaire à Aberdeen.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser. Pas maintenant !

Le médecin saisit Sherlock par les épaules :

- Regarde-moi. _Regarde-moi _! Je vais rester avec toi. J'ai connu la guerre. L'Afghanistan. Moriarty ne peut pas être pire…

- Il s'en prendra à toi. Pour m'atteindre. Je ne veux pas que…

- Il l'a déjà fait. Et je suis toujours là. Je t'ai promis. Tu te rappelles ?

S'il s'en rappelait ? _Oh, John_. Bien sûr. C'était durant la nuit. Leur première nuit.

« _Je ne te demande rien. Aucune déclaration. Un jour, tu seras prêt. Mais je t'aime. Je ne partirai jamais._ »

Sherlock baissa la tête, vaincu. John relâcha sa prise. Mycroft se racla la gorge :

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne décision.

- C'est la nôtre, répondit son frère d'une voix sourde. Double le nombre des caméras truffe l'appartement de micros, si tu veux. Mais nous restons à _Baker Street_.

Mycroft acquiesça avec lenteur, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres.

- Je vous enverrai deux agents.

- Inutile. John est soldat. On s'en sortira.

- Ce n'est…

- C'est. I-nu-ti-le, répéta Sherlock en détachant bien les syllabes.

'Bip'. Ils sursautèrent de concert. Sortant le Blackberry de son manteau, le détective y jeta un coup d'œil.

_Besoin de vous pour une affaire particulière. 74 _Portobello Road_, dans _Nothing Hill_. Venez vite. Lestrade_.

Sherlock glissa le _smartphone_ dans sa poche, tourna les talons.

- Nous y allons, John. À bientôt, Mycroft. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

- Je n'oublierai pas. Et, Sherlock…

- Quoi ?

- Sois prudent.

Le claquement sec de la porte tint lieu de réponse.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Taxi longeant _Hide Park_, 12h49 -

John gigotait sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Se concentrer sur les rues qui défilaient, les bâtiments qui disparaissaient, était vain : malgré l'étrange message de Lestrade, ses pensées revenaient toujours au même point. _Sherlock._ Ou plutôt, les paroles de Sherlock. Elles résonnaient encore dans son esprit.

_La dernière fois que tu as pris soin de moi, j'ai passé dix-huit mois en cure de désintoxication._

Il connaissait peu cette facette du détective ce dernier n'avait jamais été très loquace à ce sujet. John n'oubliait pas sa stupéfaction, le jour où il avait compris, devant les regards éloquents de Lestrade, que son colocataire était un ancien drogué. Ça ne lui posait pas de problème. _Enfin. Pas trop. _Sherlock avait changé, non ? Le médecin soupçonnait la drogue d'avoir été une échappatoire de plus, une autre expérience pour fuir l'ennui. Quand tout cela avait-il commencé ? Il ne savait pas. _Mais aujourd'hui, c'est bien fini_. Peut-être. Mais…

_Je ne voulais pas de ton aide. _

Mycroft avait eu l'air atteint par cette phrase : visiblement, le problème était toujours présent, en filigrane. Sherlock ne voulait pas de cette désintoxication. Pourquoi ?

_J'ai toujours été en danger. C'est ce que je recherche, tu comprends ?_

Le danger. Un puissant moteur. John eut un soupir imperceptible. _Nous sommes pareils. Nous avons besoin de ce danger pour nous sentir exister._ Rapide coup d'œil au détective, absorbé par les rues, de l'autre côté de la vitre. _Oui,_ murmura une petite voix à l'oreille de John. _Mais toi, tu ne cherches pas à te détruire._ C'était cela qui effrayait le médecin, plus que tout. Cette apparente facilité dans l'autodestruction. Sherlock plongeait dans l'abime, sans se soucier des conséquences. _Et moi, alors ? Est-ce qu'il pense à moi ? C'est un sociopathe._ Le cœur du médecin se serra : un mois – à peine ! – depuis cette fameuse nuit, après l'épisode de l'escarboucle bleue. _Je lui ai promis de rester. De ne jamais le laisser. Oh, _God _! Je l'aime. Mais cette facette de lui me fait peur. _Il revoyait encore le regard dément de Sherlock, si différent de celui qu'il avait pendant les enquêtes…

_L'existence est un jeu. Sans ça, je ne peux pas avancer._ John se gratta la tête. Ferma un instant les yeux. Les rouvrit. _Et moi ? Je suis un jeu, moi aussi ? Un jeu qu'on délaissera, après en avoir épuisé les énigmes…_

Une main attrapa la sienne. Tiède. Il tourna le visage Sherlock s'était rapproché. Son regard le tenait. Le pouce tiède caressa doucement son poignet.

- Tu n'es pas un jeu, John.

John ne demanda même pas comment il savait. La voix du détective résonnait, basse, un peu rauque. _Je voudrais tellement te dire à quel point je t'aime. Je ne peux pas. Je… n'y arrive pas._

- Ce que j'ai dit à Mycroft, tout à l'heure…

Inspiration. John sentait le pouls du détective battre, là, contre sa peau. Contre son propre pouls.

- …c'était vrai. Je ne voulais pas de son aide. La drogue… c'était un monde à part, un monde dans lequel je pouvais m'enfoncer à loisir, oublier que j'étais différent, oublier que j'étais… seul, en quelque sorte, même si à cette époque, je ne l'étais pas. J'étais juste trop bête pour m'en rendre compte.

John fronça les sourcils il ne comprenait pas. _Seul, en quelque sorte, même si à cette époque, je ne l'étais pas._ Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?Néanmoins, il ne dit rien : les confessions de Sherlock était trop rares pour être interrompues.

- J'étais… jeune. Trop impulsif. Mais j'ai changé. Enfin, je crois.

- Ton existence est un jeu. C'est ce que tu as dit.

Sherlock secoua la tête. Agacement. Malaise. Frustration. _Il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprendra pas. _

- C'est un jeu, répondit-il avec lenteur.

Il se détourna un instant. Revint. John avait froid, tout d'un coup.

- Un jeu. Pour ne pas m'enfoncer davantage. Pour ne pas perdre l'esprit. Le travail, les enquêtes… Mais toi, tu n'es pas un jeu. Tu es… je ne sais pas vraiment comment te qualifier, en fait. Je sais juste que tu n'es pas un jeu.

Expiration. Il n'aimait pas parler de lui, comme ça. _Parler de ses émotions. Inutile. Ennuyant. _Mais John en avait besoin. _Il est trop humain. Il faut que je lui explique. _

- Je ne sais pas si tu comprends.

- Un peu.

La main de John se resserra sur celle de Sherlock.

- Tu es quelqu'un de très… particulier. Vraiment. Alors je suppose que je dois m'y accommoder. Et je te l'ai dit. Tout me va.

- Bien.

- Oui.

Le silence tomba sur eux. Le taxi était arrivé.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 74 _Portobello Road_, 13h12 -

Devant eux s'ouvrait une rue animée : le célèbre marché de _Portobello Road_ avait ouvert tôt, ce matin. Les étals s'égrainaient le long des trottoirs : fruits et légumes, confiseries, fromages et autres denrées alternaient avec les camelots, les bijoutiers, les fripiers. Devant de nombreuses portes, entrouvertes sur des intérieurs colorés, s'entassait un bric-à-brac en tout genre. Les antiquaires, nombreux dans le quartier, profitaient de la renommée du marché pour faire affaire. Amateurs de brocantes, curieux ou simples touristes se pressaient.

John emboita le pas à Sherlock. Le taxi les avait déposés à l'angle de _Portobello Road _et de _Chepstow Villas _; ils devaient encore parcourir une trentaine de mètres dans la cohue. Au loin, au milieu de la foule, clignotait un gyrophare rouge. _Lestrade est déjà là_. Sherlock se pressa : l'impatience coulait dans ses veines il avait oublié la dispute de ce matin, l'inquiétude de John. Même la bombe de Moriarty. _De toute façon, à cette heure-ci, Mme Hudson a sûrement réintégré l'appartement pour faire un peu de ménage._ Seul comptait le frisson d'une nouvelle affaire. _Et peut-être une nouvelle traque._

La porte. Close. Une bande de plastique jaune était clouée sur le battant vert foncé. D'un doigt tremblant d'excitation, Sherlock pressa le petit bouton doré de la sonnette. Attendit un instant, sourcils froncés. La porte s'ouvrit. _Lestrade._

- Holmes. Vous avez fait vite. J'ai appris pour l'explosion à _Baker Street_, je suis dés…

- L'inspecteur Dimmock a été envoyé. Rien de grave. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

Lestrade étouffa un sourire : Holmes le surprendrait toujours. _Un tel détachement… même chez un… sociopathe, c'est toujours étonnant._ Il les fit entrer, referma la porte.

- Le mollusque décérébré n'est pas avec vous ? Il a préféré aller s'accoupler dans un coin avec sa méduse ? demanda Sherlock d'un ton badin.

- Le mollusque ? De quoi vous…

- Je ne vois pas Anderson et Donovan.

John lui jeta un coup d'œil réprobateur. _Tu es insupportable. _Lestrade se gratta la tête, pénétra dans le salon et renonça mentalement à relever l'insulte.

- Ils sont venus ce matin. Je les ai renvoyés chez eux. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux.

- Enfin. Vous avez fini par vous décider à éliminer les incapables. Bien.

- Sherlock…

Le détective ne jeta pas un regard à John il jubilait. _Une nouvelle affaire, et aucun invertébré idiot pour me tourner dans les pattes. Ça va être le pied ! Quoique… j'aurais toujours pu titiller Anderson son coiffeur a eu la main un peu leste, mardi passé. _Il posa veste et écharpe – octobre arrivait, avec son cortège de brume et de pluie – sur le canapé, se tourna vers Lestrade. Avide.

- Alors ? Décrivez-moi le meurtre.

Lestrade jeta un coup d'œil à John il avait l'air mal à l'aise.

- Un problème ? jeta sèchement Sherlock. Vous m'avez bien fait venir pour un meurtre ? Dans le cas contraire, vous n'auriez pas appelé un légiste. Même si vous l'avez renvoyé.

- Ce n'est pas un meurtre à proprement parler.

- Et bien quoi, alors ? Un suicide ? Le _Yard _ne prend pas en charge les suicidés.

- Normalement, non.

Soupir. Lestrade poursuivit, sous le regard inquisiteur du détective :

- Je vous ai appelé pour avoir un… deuxième avis. C'est un suicide. Aucun doute possible, mais…

- Où est le corps ?

_Pas le temps pour le bavardage_. L'adrénaline coulait dans son organisme, aussi sûrement qu'une dose de cocaïne.

- À l'étage. Dans la salle de bain. Première porte à droite.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 74 _Portobello Road_, 13h40 -

Le corps surnageait dans l'eau laiteuse. _Cheveux roux teints. Rides d'expression pattes d'oies au coin des yeux ; tâches de rousseur. Traces visibles de crème dans les plis du cou. Age approximatif : entre trente-cinq et quarante ans. Soignée, élégante. Faisait attention sa ligne allait à la gym au moins trois fois par semaine._ Sherlock s'accroupit, une main posée sur le rebord de la baignoire. L'eau sentait la pivoine un flacon de gel douche rose attendait sur le rebord de céramique, ouvert. Par terre, une serviette blanche. Et dessus, un grille-pain. Visiblement, on l'avait sorti de l'eau.

- D'après Anderson, la mort remonte à hier, aux environs de 23h30.

Grognement. L'inspecteur enchaîna :

- Meredith Trumann. Trente-neuf ans. Divorcée elle avait une fille unique. Travaillait comme chimiste chez _Royal Chemical Industry_. Elle était spécialisée dans les parfums de synthèse.

Sherlock ne répondit rien : il fixait la femme avec une insistance méditative. John se racla la gorge.

- _Royal Chemical Industry_, vous avez dit ? Ce n'est pas l'entreprise de…

- Oui, acquiesça Lestrade. Kingsley Kleber. Celui que Moriarty avait désigné comme le _King_, dans l'affaire du _Tower Bridge_.

Sherlock eut un sifflement méprisant.

- John. Arrête de donner des noms ridicules à mes enquêtes.

Le médecin l'ignora, mais ne put étouffer un petit sourire satisfait.

- Donc, Meredith travaillait pour Kleber ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est la raison de ma présence ici.

Sherlock se releva, le visage impassible.

- Vous avez conclu à un suicide, ce qui n'a pas convaincu Mr Kleber. Il vous a donc prié de prendre un – comment avez-vous dit ? – un deuxième avis.

- Exact, répondit Lestrade.

Epaules basses, tête baissée : il regrettait cet état de fait. Kleber avait insisté pour que Holmes vienne. Jusque-là, aucun problème. Les paroles suivantes avaient cependant refroidi l'inspecteur. « _Meredith était une de mes meilleures chimistes. Malgré sa situation familiale, elle ne se serait jamais suicidée je refuse de croire à cette histoire. Et il n'est pas question qu'une possible erreur policière la prive de justice. Je n'oublie pas que c'est Monsieur Holmes qui m'a permis d'échapper à la mort. Pas le _Yard. » Lestrade avait ravalé sa fierté l'homme d'affaires avait tourné les talons. C'était dur à accepter. Mais Sherlock était le meilleur. Vraiment. _Pas question de lui avouer ça_. Il déglutit, mal à l'aise :

- Donc. Une voisine est venue sonner, ce matin. Elle prenait tous les jours le thé avec Mrs Trumann. Comme personne ne répondait, elle s'est inquiétée et a ouvert la porte – elle avait un double de la clé. Elle l'a trouvée dans la baignoire, le grille-pain dans l'eau. Les plombs avaient sauté. Elle nous a appelé. Selon moi, c'est un suicide l'enquête aurait du en rester là. Je suis sûr que vous rejoindrez nos conclusions.

Il y avait dans la voix de l'inspecteur une inflexion presque pathétique. Il attendait. Comme John.

Sherlock prit une inspiration, les yeux mi-clos. _C'est bon. Comme cet instant est bon._ Parfait. Le monde, suspendu à ses lèvres, désirant fébrilement son génie. _Un pur orgasme._ Il regarda John, et, avec une lenteur calculée, prononça les mots fatidiques :

- Ceci. N'est. Pas. Un. Suicide.

Sous le regard supérieur du détective, Lestrade secoua la tête avec fatalisme. Une fois encore, ses belles certitudes s'effondraient comme un château de cartes : il avait appris à ne plus mettre en doute les paroles de son consultant. Silencieux, l'inspecteur s'assit sur la cuvette des toilettes John ne quittait pas Sherlock des yeux. Voir cette fougue, à nouveau, lui réchauffait le cœur, après la difficile discussion dans le taxi.

- Vous vous suicidez souvent dans votre bain ? demanda Sherlock à brûle-pourpoint.

Lestrade haussa un sourcil.

- Personnellement, non. Mais des suicides par électrocution, ça s'est déjà vu. C'est… presque un _topos_ du genre.

Sherlock eut un geste impatient de la main :

- Bien sûr. Bien sûr ! Mais regardez un peu la morte ! Il n'y a rien qui vous choque ?

Dénégation muette.

- Elle s'est déshabillée. Elle s'est préparé un bain, s'est immergée, alors que l'eau coulait encore. Elle a versé deux bouchons de gel douche : on sent distinctement l'odeur de la pivoine. Elle voulait se détendre. Pourquoi se préparer un bain, un _vrai_ bain, si c'est pour se suicider ensuite ? Il aurait été plus simple de se coucher dans la baignoire, tout habillé, et de faire tomber le grille-pain dedans.

- Peut-être n'a-t-elle pas pris la décision tout de suite. Peut-être qu'elle voulait juste un bain et…

- … qu'elle a finalement décidé de s'électrocuter avec un grille-pain ? Ne soyez pas stupide. Ce genre d'acte est prémédité.

- Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on pense à un suicide ?

- Improbable. Vous croyez qu'elle aurait maquillé cela en meurtre, à dessein ? Dans quel but ? Comment la décrivait son entourage ?

- D'après sa voisine, et Mr Kleber, elle était énergique, volontaire. Très active. Elle faisait de la gym toutes les semaines, et allait chaque vendredi dans un groupe de paroles. Ça l'a beaucoup aidée, à la mort de sa fille. Par contre, elle avait peu d'amis proches.

- Sa fille est morte ?

Lestrade, toujours assis sur les toilettes, sortit un calepin de sa poche.

- Il y a neuf mois et demi. Crise d'asthme fulgurante : elle n'avait pas ses médicaments à portée de main. Sa mère est arrivée trop tard.

Sherlock replia ses doigts sous son menton, pensif. _Hm. Voilà qui change peut-être la donne._ John toussota le détective braqua ses yeux sur lui.

- Peut-être, commença le médecin, peut-être que sa… mort a un rapport avec celle de sa fille. Si c'est un suicide, ça pourrait s'expliquer par…

- John. Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est _pas _un suicide.

- Mais comment peux-tu être sûr que…

- Pour toutes les raisons que je viens d'évoquer. Ce n'est pas un suicide. D'ailleurs, la présence du dragon le prouve.

- Que… quel dragon ? De quoi tu parles ?

Impassible, le détective plongea sa main dans la baignoire. Il en ressortit un petit objet brillant, jusqu'alors prisonnier des cheveux de la morte.

- Ce dragon.

Entre ses doigts, un minuscule dragon d'argent.

- On dirait un…

- C'est un pendentif, coupa Sherlock en essuyant sa main. Facture… orientale, à en juger la forme et les attributs de l'animal.

- On est passé complètement à côté, murmura Lestrade, abasourdi.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Sherlock suintait l'autosatisfaction.

- Vous pensez que le meurtrier…

- À en juger par l'état de l'attache – ici, vous voyez, le métal est cassé –, je pense que ce bijou était déjà endommagé. Son possesseur l'a perdu… sans s'en rendre compte.

L'excitation pulsait sur son visage Sherlock se détourna, d'un mouvement ample. Il sortit à moitié de la salle de bains, s'appuya au chambranle de la porte.

- La femme prenait un bain. Le meurtrier était vraisemblablement déjà dans la maison vous avez trouvé une fenêtre ouverte, une porte, quelque chose ?

- Rien. Tout était verrouillé. Aucune trace d'effraction.

_Ah. Voilà qui corse l'affaire._

- Aucune trace d'effraction, répéta avec lenteur le détective.

Les hypothèses valsaient devant ses yeux.

- À part la voisine, quelqu'un d'autre possédait un double des clés ?

- Personne. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on nous a dit.

- Les fenêtres…

- Verrouillées de l'intérieur : j'ai vérifié impossible d'entrer depuis l'extérieur.

- Système de ventilation ? Il a très bien pu passer par les conduits d'aération.

- Il n'y en a pas : c'est une vieille maison…

De frustration, Sherlock frappa dans sa main. _Ah ! _C'était insupportable. Il y avait forcément quelque chose, un détail… _Oh. Peut-être_ ça.

- Elle connaissait son meurtrier. Elle lui a ouvert. C'est comme ça qu'il est entré.

Lestrade marqua un temps d'arrêt, fronça les sourcils :

- D'accord… mais comment expliquez-vous qu'il soit sorti en verrouillant la porte, après avoir tué Mrs Trumann ? S'il n'avait pas les clés…

- Vous avez retrouvé le trousseau de la victime ?

- N… heu… non. J'ai pensé qu'il était dans son sac.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, essayant de contenir son exaspération :

- Arrêtez de penser, inspecteur. Agissez. Vérifiez. Faites votre travail. C'est pour ça que vous êtes payé, non ?

John eut un pincement de compassion pour Lestrade, épinglé comme un papillon sans défense, sous le regard redoutable de l'entomologiste. Le policier baissa la tête, vaincu mais rageur :

- Je vérifierai, fit-il d'une voix sourde.

- Bien, reprit Sherlock, sans plus d'émotion.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers la baignoire, reprit le fil de ses déductions :

- Le meurtrier était dans la maison la victime l'a fait entrer elle-même. Pour une raison mystérieuse, elle a pris un bain. Était-il toujours censé être là ? Peut-être a-t-il fait semblant de partir peut-être devait-il venir la rejoindre… on peut dans ce cas suspecter un amant… il faudra y réfléchir.

- Pourquoi un homme ? demanda John.

- Pardon ?

- Tu suspectes un homme, visiblement. Tu as parlé d'_un_ pourrait être une meurtrière après tout, on a retrouvé un pendentif. C'est plutôt un bijou féminin.

- C'est exact, concéda Sherlock. Cependant, je doute qu'une femme soit capable de maquiller un tel crime en suicide, de cette manière-là.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- C'est beaucoup trop recherché.

John leva les yeux au ciel. _Je ne te savais pas misogyne, en plus d'être insupportable._ Sherlock poussa un soupir :

- Quoiqu'il en soit, le meurtrier – ou la meurtrière, si tu y tiens – a pris le grille-pain dans la cuisine, est monté à l'étage. Lorsqu'il est rentré dans la salle de bains, la victime n'a pas pu le voir : dans la baignoire, elle tournait le dos à la porte. Il a branché le grille-pain, s'est approché…

Tendu, presque tremblant, Sherlock mimait les actions, sous les regards fascinés et horrifiés de Lestrade et John.

- Il a jeté le grille-pain dans l'eau. Le court-circuit occasionné a du faire sursauter notre homme c'est sans doute cette secousse qui a décroché le pendentif.

Grand silence. Malgré son agacement – _franchement, c'est moche d'être si méprisant avec le sexe dit « faible »_, John posait un regard admiratif sur le détective : un mélange de fierté et de chaleur. Il aimait ces moments-là, ces moments où Sherlock vibrait de vie. La voix grave de son colocataire le tira de ses pensées :

- Bien. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Il se tourna vers Lestrade :

- Cherchez des traces. Empruntes, cheveux… tout ce que le meurtrier a pu laisser dans la maison, en dehors de ce pendentif. Je ne vais quand même pas vous apprendre votre travail. Il faut que je parle à son patron. Et je dois me rendre au labo.

Pause.

- Envoyez le corps à _Bart's _; la légiste saura qu'il est pour moi. Le grille-pain, à _Baker Street_. Le plus vite possible. N'oubliez pas de chercher le trousseau de clés de la victime : il est forcément manquant.

Coup d'œil au médecin :

- John. Nous allons à _Bart's_. Ensuite, je parlerai à ce Mr Kleber.

- Et le dragon ? demanda l'inspecteur. C'est une pièce à conviction, vous ne pouvez pas…

Mais Sherlock avait déjà glissé le médaillon dans une petite pochette de plastique, un sourire hautain aux lèvres.

- Vos analystes auront assez de travail. Compte tenu de leur efficacité limitée, pas question de les ralentir davantage. Je ferai les analyses moi-même j'ai deux ou trois choses à vérifier.

Il dévala les escaliers, comme un souffle de vent. John lui emboita le pas. Sourire. _Les affaires reprennent. _

* * *

><p><strong>Pfffiouuu...<strong> que voilà un long chapitre! Malheureusement, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ; j'espère que vous avez aimé, en tout cas. La suite viendra le plus vite possible (enfin j'espère). Cerise sur le gâteau : mes prochains chapitres seront aussi longs (voir plus) que celui-ci.

En attendant, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience : qu'avez-vous pensé de cette nouvelle enquête ? Avez-vous découvert les indices cachés (qui vous révéleront le point central autour duquel s'articule ce crime), ainsi qu'un indice capital sur le coupable... ? J'espère vous retrouvez très vite dans la suite de cette aventure. ^^

**À bientôt ! =) **


	3. Le Lóng et le Scalpel

**Bonjour à toutes, bonjour à tous !** Après cette (quand même) longue absence de ma part, comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, mais les études ont recommencé, et du coup, faut que je bosse. Pas facile de trouver du temps, donc. Mais je vais vraiment essayer d'être plus régulière, parce que écrire pour vous me manque quand même. =)

Au programme de ce chapitre : des analyses de laboratoire, des discussions de couple, des scènes... heu... pas moralement conseillées (on va dire ça, lol.), une morgue, et des retrouvailles inattendues... ça devrait être à peu près ça. ^^

**Merci** à toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont lue et/ou reviewée : ça me fait toujours chaud au coeur d'écrire pour des gens qui apprécient ce que je fais et qui n'hésitent pas à formuler des critiques. Merci, merci !

Sur ce, **bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

><p><span>Réponses aux reviews :<span>

_Chou :_ saluuuuut toi! Merci pour ton looooog (et très gentil) message "pas à pas" : ça m'a fait super plaisir! Alors comme ça, tu t'ennuies sans moi ? *grand sourire moriartyesque* Je vais essayer de ne pas trop te décevoir et de poster plus vite : je ne voudrais pas que tu sois fâchée (ouais, on a vraiment une relation étrange, nous deux... je vais commencé à t'appeler "Sherlock" et à poser des bombes, si ça continue... mdr).

Donc, je reprends ta review. Bombe: et oui, je me devais de mettre une ptite explosion dans le 1er chapitre, quand même!- Mycroft: il aime bien insister. Surtout concernant la sécurité de son frérot... - Disputes habituelles: étant donné que Sherlock et John vivent ensemble (comme on le sait) et sont désormais... heu... amants (selon ma version ^^), je pense que Mycroft les croise régulièrement, histoire de tenir tout ça à l'oeil; ça lui ressemble bien. - Non, je n'ai quand même pas détruit tout _Baker Street_: ce serait dommage! - Opium: je ne sais pas si Sherlock voulait vraiment arrêter. Selon mon optique, il était dans un logique d'autodestruction ayant pour cause son ennui. C'est son frère qui a donc du prendre les choses en main... - C'est vrai que cette scène de dispute était assez dure, surtout pour Mycroft qui s'en est pris plein la figure... et pour John qui a failli être écarté! Mais bon, ça s'est plutôt bien fini. - "Holmes" : je ne me souviens plus comment Lestrade appelle Sherlock ; dans les livres, c'est souvent par son prénom. J'imaginais qu'il l'appelait indifféremment "Sherlock" ou "Holmes"; le degré d'intimité de l'utilisation variant selon son degré d'énervement (plus facile de pester contre quelqu'un en le nommant par son nom, nan? ^^). - L'animal de Lestrade: si Sherlock devait faire de l'ironie et l'affubler d'un nom d'animal... mmmh... je vais y réfléchir... le caribou me dirait bien, mais je sais pas pourquoi... - Pour les virgules : en fait, ce sont les points-virgules qui sautent. Normalement, je les vérifie, mais là, j'avais oublié de le faire... et la flemme de corriger ensuite (c'est pas bien, je sais... j'y ferai quand j'aurai le temps ^^). - Orgasme : je suis d'accord avec ton "waou". D'ailleurs, au passage, niveau orgasme, tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre (enfin... plus ou moins... lol.). - Suicide/Meurtre : non, ça ne pouvait pas être un suicide, en effet. Sinon, y'aurait pas eu d'histoire! mdr Mais Lestrade aurait vraiment, VRAIMENT voulu que ce soit un suicide. Plus simple pour lui et son ego. - "Personnellement, non" : ben... phrase drôle, mais toute vraie! Moi, je me suicide rarement dans ma baignoire... (bon, en soit, le sujet n'est pas si drôle...) - Pendentif dragon: en fait, le bijou est tombé du cou du tueur, et est tombé dans les cheveux de la victime. - Meurtrière : là, malheureusement, je dois te laisser dans le doute... homme ou femme? -** Pour tes idées** : alors... 1) on voit effectivement réapparaître (et dans ce chapitre) une connaissance de Sherlock, d'origine chinoise. 2) Pour sa relation avec la victime: tu n'y es pas exactement... ^^ 3) La victime qui se droguait : là encore, tu es en partie dans le vrai... et en partie pas. Ce sera plus compliqué que ça. ;)

Sinon, j'espère que j'ai publié assez vite et que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre! En tout cas, je te remercie pour tout: c'est vraiment génial d'avoir une telle critique! :) À bientôt! =)

_HaruKuro :_ merci pour ton commentaire! Je suis heureuse que tu compares mon texte à un bon thriller : c'est très encourageant pour moi et ça me _boost_ pour avancer. ^^ C'est vrai que Sherlock est énervant ; mais le jour où il ne l'est plus, ça ne sera plus Sherlock. ;) C'est aussi vrai que "reprendre les affaires" sur un cadavre, ça fait bizarre... mais rassure-toi : John ne va pas perdre son humanité ; il reste toujours le plus sensible, le plus romantique, le plus patient et le plus tendre des deux. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre qui, comme je l'avais promis, est tout aussi long que le premier... mais quel boulot de faire du long! mdr Merci encore et plein de bizZz =)

_Glosgow :_ merci pour ton mot! Oui, Sherlock est horrible... je devais pas être dans un bon jour, quand j'ai écrit ça (y'a des fois, faut pas m'embêter... grrrr... lol). Mais dans l'ensemble, je dois dire que Sherlock n'est pas réellement sympathique, dans cette fic (telle que je l'ai imaginée, en tout cas) : je vais exploiter à fond son côté sombre, manipulateur, odieux, narcissique... John va déguster! *niark* Mais (normalement) ça devrait bien finir... à moins que les personnages m'échappent et deviennent incontrôlables ! *aaaaaah... le cauchemar de l'auteur* Le début de l'enquête est énigmatique, c'est vrai : ce chapitre devrait fournir quelques indications supplémentaires, mais c'est pas la suite que ça viendra vraiment. C'est pas facile à mettre en place, parce qu'en parallèle à l'enquête, je gère aussi tout le côté "relationnel" (évolution des sentiments, doutes...). Combiner les deux, c'est un peu complexe, des fois. ;) Pour John : non, cette enquête va être très éprouvante pour lui. Pour sa relation avec Sherlock. Il y aura des cris, et des blessures (figurées), probablement. Mais je laisse planer le suspense! *niark niark niark* Oui, cette fic vient après _Tea Time in London_ : en fait, toutes mes fics s'inscrivent dans la même chronologie (dans l'ordre : _L'Affaire du Tower Bridge, Tea Time in London, Le Coucou, La Chasse au Dragon_) ; comme ça, je garde toujours une logique et je fais évoluer les persos par rapport à un canevas déjà placé. (on referme le chapitre "la petite cuisine interne de Syriel", lol. ^^) J'espère continuer à publier régulièrement, en tout cas, malgré mon boulot! Merci d'être toujours là pour me lire et me reviewée: tu es super! Bonne lecture! =)

_Jessica630 :_ merci pour ton ptit mot! J'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi riche en suspense que le précédent. J'attends tes impressions avec impatience! BizZz =)

_Clina :_ merci pour ton commentaire! C'est chouette que tu ne sois pas fâchée pour la lenteur de mes publications... quoique... là, j'ai mis vraiment du temps avant de publiet. Tu me diras (après avoir lu celui-ci) si tu es en colère ou pas, cette fois-ci. :) C'est vrai que Sherlock se dévoile un peu plus : il essaie d'expliquer à John ce qu'il... ressent (même si le terme est discutable pour un sociopathe), mais c'est pas évident pour lui. Cette fic sera riche en psychologie et en problèmes relationnels en tout genre : la relation de nos deux tourtereaux en prendra un coup... je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment! J'aimais bien le coup du "mollusque décérébré et de la méduse" ; c'était très drôle à écrire! ^^ C'est chou que tu penses toujours à pas réveiller ta fille. *smile* Tant pis pour les indices que tu n'as pas trouvé : l'histoire se dévoilera petit à petit. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, en tout cas! Très bonne lecture et encore merci pour tes compliments! BizZz =)

_Eiffel :_ merci pour ta review! Décidément, le "mollusque décérébré" a du succès! ;) Pour la femme meurtrière : je ne sais pas si John a raison sur ce coup... je ne t'en dirais pas plus! *méchante, hein?* Merci pour tes compliments : j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre aussi parfait que le précédent (tu me mets la pression, là... mdr). À bientôt!

_love FMA :_ merci pour ton message! Tu as trouvé un des indices : un dragon, comme dans le titre (je suppose que tu parlais du pendentif). Mais il y a un autre dragon qui se cache, parmi les personnages que j'ai mis en scène (ouuuuuh, le gros indice... je suis gentille ce soir... hihihi! ^^). Il y a aussi des scènes qui donnent une partie du mobile du meurtre. Mais tu verras: les raisons se dévoileront petit à petit. C'est vrai que Sherlock est désagréable... et pervers... et... ça ne va pas vraiment s'arranger avec ce chapitre! ;) Bonne lecture! =)

_The Lauloo :_ merci pour ton ptit mot! J'espère être toujours à la hauteur dans ce chapitre... tu m'en diras des nouvelles! Au programme: relations sentimentao-sexuelles, quelques questions existentielles, interrogatoire d'un PDG et rencontre imprévue... À bientôt! =)

_Jade :_ merci pour ton mot! Et OUI : le chapitre 2 est enfin en ligne! Tu n'auras plus besoin de me harceler... mdr. ;) Bravo pour avoir posté ta première review: c'était pas trop dur? ^^ Je sais, je sais, mon cerveau est exceptionnel, je vais devenir le maître du monde... (nan, je ne me prends pas pour Moriarty, LOL.) T'inquiète pas pour les indices : la trame se dévoilera petit à petit. Et nan, je te les dévoilerai pas, même si tu me harcèles dans les bibliothèques! ^^ Bonne lecture, en tout cas; tu l'as bien méritée! ;) BizZz =)

* * *

><p><strong>Le <strong>_**Lóng**_** et le Scalpel.**

- _St Bartholomew's Hospital_, dans _West Smithfield_, laboratoire. 15h40 -

- Molly. Apportez un thé au docteur Watson. Et une tranche de _cheese-cake_. Il n'a rien mangé ce matin ; je ne voudrais pas qu'il fasse de l'hypoglycémie.

La jeune femme sortit du laboratoire avec un sourire crispé, ravie d'avoir entendu prononcer son nom. Une fois la porte fermée, John se tourna vers Sherlock, avec regard de reproche :

- J'aurais très bien pu y aller moi-même. Tu es vraiment obligé de martyriser cette pauvre fille ?

- Elle n'a rien contre.

Réglage minutieux. Dans la loupe électronique, le petit dragon d'argent prenait des proportions gigantesques. _Chaque détail est important. Chaque gravure dans le métal…_

- Tu n'as donc aucun remords ?

Soupir. Sherlock délaissa la loupe, braqua ses iris gris sur John, l'air profondément ennuyé. Lèvres plissées, le médecin était désapprobateur.

- Non. Je n'ai aucun remords. Je suis un sociopathe, tu l'as oublié ? Et puis, si ça lui fait plaisir de m'obéir sans rien exiger en retour, je ne vais pas vraiment m'en plaindre.

Il se repencha sur la loupe. John s'assit sur une chaise proche.

- Elle fait ça uniquement parce qu'elle est attirée par toi.

- Il me semble que toi aussi, répliqua le détective en tournant un manette.

- Ça n'est pas comparable.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu me supportes parce que tu es attiré par moi. Et tu ne t'en plains pas, à ce que je sache.

- Ce n'est pas…

- Quoi, tu oserais prétendre le contraire ?

- Non, mais…

- Tu n'es pas attiré par moi ?

- Bien sûr que si, mais ce n'est pas la…

- Et quand je te donne des ordres, tu obéis.

- Oui, mais je ne…

- Sans te plaindre.

- D'accord, mais tu…

Sherlock se rejeta soudain en arrière, un éclat de triomphe dans le regard.

- Donc, ton raisonnement ne tient pas. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher ma conduite avec Molly, avouer ensuite que j'agis de même avec toi – ce que tu acceptes sans rechigner, sans exiger que je change – et me demander ensuite d'être plus gentil avec elle, alors que mon comportement avec toi reste identique. Tacitement, tu approuves ma conduite.

Sur le coup, le médecin ne répondit rien. Il resta la bouche ouverte, essayant d'analyser le raisonnement. _C'est un sophisme idiot. Il se sert d'arguments qui n'ont aucun lien pour prouver ce qu'il avance. Il ne…_ Un corps chaud se plaqua contre son dos ; John sursauta. Sherlock avait quitté son siège, pour venir derrière lui. Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de son torse. Un murmure langoureux, au creux de son oreille :

- Mais toi… c'est différent. Si tu n'apprécies pas ma conduite, je peux… essayer de changer. Toutefois, je ne garantis pas le résultat.

Le contact se rompit, aussi brutalement qu'il était venu. Sherlock reprit sa place. La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit ; Molly apparut, portant tasse et part de tarte. Elle posa le tout devant John, qui la remercia d'un grand sourire, essayant de faire disparaître le rouge sur ses joues. Sherlock était si… _imprévisible_. L'odeur de son corps tournait encore autour de lui, envoûtante. Malgré la présence de la légiste, John sentait un puissant désir lui vriller les reins. Si elle n'était pas entrée… soupir. _On a dit qu'on devait être discret._ Coup d'œil à Sherlock. _Discrets, tu parles ! Comme si _lui_ était discret !_ D'un commun accord – c'est du moins ce qu'il avait semblé au médecin –, ils avaient convenu de ne pas révéler leur nouvelle… relation. Du moins pour l'instant. Seul Mycroft était au courant – _je suis sûr qu'il ne se prive pas d'utiliser les caméras placées dans nos chambres respectives_, songea John avec une pointe de colère. Même Mme Hudson n'en savait rien, ce qui rendait certains ébats fougueux assez difficiles – _il s'agirait de ne pas être trop bruyant_. Constatant que Molly le regardait, John planta sa cuillère dans le _cheese-cake_, et tenta de chasser ses pensées.

- Vous avez du nouveau ? demanda la légiste.

Elle se tenait près de Sherlock. Aujourd'hui, sous la blouse blanche, elle avait enfilé sa petite robe rouge, celle qu'il lui avait conseillé d'acheter. _J'espère qu'il la remarquera. Oh, faites qu'il la remarque !_ Mais le ténébreux détective ne lui adressait pas un regard, toujours rivé à la loupe électronique. Enfin, il se redressa:

- Du nouveau, oui, en effet.

Il sortit le pendentif du plateau de la loupe, le posa sur la table.

- Ce bijou. Un dragon chinois. Sa morphologie est parlante : tête de chameau, oreilles de bovidé, cou de serpent. Ses serres sont celles d'un aigle. La crête sur son dos est caractéristique.

Sherlock se passa la main dans les cheveux ; John termina sa tasse de thé.

- Facture chinoise – vous voyez le minuscule idéogramme, à l'arrière ? _Made in_ _China_. Le pendentif n'est pas ancien, et, outre qu'il est en argent pur – comme l'indique le poinçon 925 –, il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de valeur. Malheureusement, il se vend chaque jour des dizaines de breloques semblables. Impossible donc de connaître sa provenance avec certitude.

- Pas d'empreintes ? interrogea John en finissant son _cheese-cake. _

Il était affamé. Sherlock secoua la tête, agacé.

- Aucune. Et même s'il restait des traces, je doute qu'elles aient résisté à une nuit passée dans une eau savonneuse. Néanmoins…

Il s'empara d'une pince fine, l'approcha du dragon :

- J'ai pu dénicher ceci.

John s'approcha, tandis ce que le détective glissait sa minuscule trouvaille sur la plaque de verre d'un microscope. Il alluma l'écran, qui refléta l'image agrandie.

- On dirait… un grain de pollen, murmura Molly.

- Tout à fait. Il ne reste plus qu'à lancer une recherche, ce qui devrait nous donner un début de piste.

Il se leva :

- En attendant, vous devriez aller voir si le _Yard_ n'a pas laissé un cadavre pour moi à la morgue, Molly.

Il lui adressa un sourire qu'il essaya de rendre chaleureux. _Puisqu'il faut faire des efforts. Pitoyable._

- Vous seriez gentille… nous vous suivons ; je dois parler à John.

La jeune femme sortit avec empressement, des papillons dans le ventre.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- _St Bartholomew's Hospital_, dans _West Smithfield_, laboratoire. 16h16 -

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

John entrouvrit la porte du laboratoire et décrocha son blouson de la patère, un doigt sur l'interrupteur du laboratoire.

- Rien.

- Rien ? Mais alors pourquoi…

Sherlock le plaqua contre le mur. Fort.

- J'ai envie de toi. Tout de suite.

Le médecin déglutit avec difficulté ; les yeux de Sherlock brûlaient de désir. Il sentit son propre corps se réveiller. _Quelqu'un pourrait venir…_ La petite voix de sa raison. _Cet homme est impossible._

- Sh… Sherlock…

Le détective attrapa ses lèvres. Vorace. Les baisers avec Sherlock étaient à son image : possessifs, exigeants. Intenses. Le repousser fut une torture.

- Sher… lock… n'importe qui pourrait nous voir…

- Et alors ? C'est ce qui rend le jeu excitant, non ?

John frissonna sous ce regard dépravé. À son tour, il voulut le provoquer un peu, provoquer cette bouche qui dévorait son cou :

- Je croyais que… tu ne mélangeais pas travail et vie privée… Que tout élément extérieur ralentissaient tes… déductions… mmmh… aïe !

Il venait de lui mordre le cou. _Si j'ai une marque… très discret, vraiment !_

- Tu n'es pas un élément extérieur, John. En fait… j'ai très envie que tu deviennes un élément _intérieur_, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Sherlock frotta ses hanches contre les siennes ; le médecin écarquilla les yeux en comprenant le sous-entendu, puis attrapa les fesses de son amant. Gémissement.

- Tu es vraiment insortable, tu sais ? chuchota John. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi… ?

- Tu n'as qu'à me punir, ronronna Sherlock. Je n'ai pas vraiment été sage…

- Pas vraiment.

Les mains du détective caressaient son sexe ; il pouvait sentir leur chaleur à travers le tissu de son _jean_. John décida d'inverser les rôles. _Assez joué ! Et tant pis pour la morale_. Il fit faire volte-face à Sherlock, qui se retrouva dos au mur. _À ton tour_. John défit fébrilement la ceinture de cuir, tout en l'embrassant :

- Tu n'as pas _du tout_ été sage, Sherlock.

Le bouton du pantalon. La braguette. Le détective ferma les yeux. _God. Embrasse-moi encore. Touche-moi. Fais-moi toutes ces choses qui me rendent fou… John…_ John glissa une main dans le boxer noir, attrapa le sexe dur. _Chaud. Tu es si chaud, Sherlock. _Il fit passer son pouce sur le gland humide et sensible. Geignement. John eut un sourire doux. _Tu es beau._ Les joues rougies, les lèvres entrouvertes, la sueur collant les mèches sombres…

- Je crois que je vais te punir un peu, murmura le médecin en s'accroupissant.

Il baissa le boxer ; Sherlock rejeta la tête en arrière. _Mmmh. Oui. S'il te plait. Punis-moi. Punis-moi encore. J'ai envie de ça, envie de toi… je t'aime, je t'aime à crever._ La bouche chaude, la bouche délicieuse, la bouche humide s'empara de lui ; il jeta un cri muet et suppliant aux néons du laboratoire. John léchait, suçait, caressait ; les gémissements lui parvenaient, comme une douce litanie sans fin. Il aimait cette dureté contre sa langue, ce corps tremblant contre le sien, ces mains qui se crispaient dans ses cheveux. Et cette voix, comme une prière soupirant son nom. John accéléra ; Sherlock glapit de surprise. _Ah! Plus vite. Plus fort. John…_

- John, je vais…

Le médecin accéléra encore, envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans le corps de son amant. _Encore un peu… encore… plus…_ C'était là, tout proche, _si proche_… Soudain, John s'arrêta. Cessa tout mouvement. Se redressa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? balbutia le détective.

Joues rouges et pupilles dilatées, il semblait perdu, surpris. En colère. _Frustré_. 'Bip'. John sourit avec calcul :

- Tu as un message.

Sherlock, boxer toujours sur les cuisses, finit par attraper le Blackberry, coincé dans une poche de son pantalon. _John. J'ai envie… _Son sexe pulsait douloureusement ; il lut le texto.

_Le corps est arrivé. Je l'ai préparé pour vous. Je vous attends. Molly =)_

Il referma le _smartphone_, le posa sur une table proche, sans quitter le mur où il était adossé. Regard langoureux à John. Il l'attrapa par son pull ; la fine laine était douce, sous ses doigts.

- Viens…

John s'approcha, l'enlaça. L'embrassa. _Humide. Chaud. Excitant._ Puis se recula à nouveau. Il remonta le boxer et le pantalon de son amant, ferma la braguette. Sherlock le fixait, les yeux écarquillés :

- Mais… tu ne… tu me laisses comme ça, en plan ?

Le médecin lui répondit par un nouveau sourire. Machiavélique.

- Tu voulais être puni, non ?

Brusquement, il se plaqua contre Sherlock, emprisonnant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Plaqua sa main contre la hampe dure. Le détective gémit, avança les hanches. Mais John se recula aussitôt.

- Non, non, non. Tu attendras ce soir ; ça va te faire du bien, d'apprendre la patience. Et puis, Molly nous attend.

Il ouvrit la porte, éteignit les néons. Sherlock rattachait sa ceinture, encore abasourdi.

- Je te déteste, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le médecin étouffa un rire mental. _Toi, tu es vexé_.

- J'en suis persuadé, répliqua-t-il.

- Tu as intérêt à te rattraper ce soir.

- J'y compte bien.

John sortit, fit quelques pas dans le couloir. Sherlock le suivit. _Tu crois pouvoir me frustrer ? Attends un peu. _Décidément, il adorait les jeux.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- _St Bartholomew's Hospital_, dans _West Smithfield_, morgue. 16h39 -

- En dehors des lésions causées par son électrocution, elle n'a rien.

- Je m'y attendais.

Nez au ras de la peau blafarde, Sherlock était accroupi aux côtés du cadavre. Sourcils froncés : il se concentrait sur l'enquête, mais n'en oubliait pas l'affront de John. Ledit John gardait d'ailleurs aux lèvres un petit sourire d'ironie satisfaite qui le hérissait.

- Ce que je voudrais, fit le détective en se relevant, c'est que vous fassiez une analyse toxicologique complète.

- Une analyse toxicologique ? Elle est morte électrocutée…

- Je sais. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Mieux vaut contrôler complètement la situation.

Volte-face :

- N'est-ce pas, John ?

- Tout à fait.

Molly se précipita :

- B… bien, très bien. Je vais faire tous les tests.

- Parfait. Tenez-nous au courant.

Echarpe nouée.

- On s'en va, John.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 5 _King Street_, à proximité du _Royal Opera House_. 16h40. -

Il poussa la porte vitrée. Le _Fleur de Lotus_ était ouvert toute la semaine. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la boutique, l'odeur raffinée des fleurs le ravit. Orchidées rares, roses de Chine, camélias, pivoines, lys, jasmins… tant de fragrances délicates. Dans son costume noir, il était semblable au corbeau, perché dans le jardin. Il effleura d'un doigt une pivoine rouge sombre ; _la nuit dernière, _elle_ portait la même odeur. Juste avant de mourir_. Un sourire. Mouvement dans l'arrière-boutique : Sakura émergea entre deux vases de glycines. Elle le salua d'une courbette, interloquée, mais toujours fidèle à ses origines japonaises.

- Maître _Lóng_. Ravie de vous revoir. Je… je pensais que ce serait Steven qui…

- On m'a informé que ma livraison était arrivée. J'ai préféré venir m'en assurer moi-même, cette fois-ci.

Ce changement d'habitude était étonnant : les livraisons étaient un rituel bien réglé. La curiosité la brûlait ; la question lui échappa, s'envolant de ses lèvres :

- Il y a un problème ?

Grognement. _Toujours ce sourire imperturbable. Froid._ Soudain, elle eut peur.

- Rien qui ne puisse être réglé, répondit-il d'un ton cassant. La livraison, je te prie.

Toute discussion était inutile. Nouvelle courbette, crispée. Elle disparut dans l'arrière-boutique. Il la suivit, une main dans sa poche. Le scalpel était glacé entre ses doigts. Glacé et aiguisé.

Dans l'arrière-boutique, au milieu des fleurs et des pots multicolores, un paquet carré, enveloppé de papier _kraft_. Sourire froid. _Cette livraison s'est faite attendre._ Il sortit un scalpel de sa poche. Affûté. S'accroupit, glissa la lame sous le _scotch_. Tira un coup sec. À l'intérieur, aucun sachet ne manquait.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Taxi, quelque part sur _Brixton Road._ 16h57. -

' The phone rings'.

- _Allô ?_

- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes. Je souhaiterais prendre rendez-vous avec Mr Kleber.

- _À quel sujet ?_

- Je suis consultant auprès de _Scotland Yard_. J'enquête sur la mort de Meredith Trumann.

- _Mr Kleber n'est pas libre avant 19h30._

- Je serai à votre siège d'ici cinq minutes.

' Dial tone'. Sherlock se renversa sur le siège du taxi, satisfait. Il fit craquer ses doigts.

- Tu lui as forcé la main, fit John d'un ton amusé.

- Si peu. Les secrétaires d'entreprise sont rarement arrangeantes. Comme si une vulgaire réunion avait plus d'importance qu'un meurtre. Pitoyable.

Regard appuyé au médecin. Sherlock tendit son bras, jusqu'à effleurer le genou de son colocataire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien.

Le sourire en coin envoya un frisson dans l'échine de John. La main pesa davantage sur sa jambe ; remontant la cuisse, elle laissait derrière elle une traînée chaude, sensuelle. Le médecin gigota, mal à l'aise : il suffisait au chauffeur d'un regard, dans le rétroviseur…

- Sherlock…

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas très…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Les doigts poursuivirent leur course caressante. Effleurèrent la braguette, provoquant chez John un sursaut involontaire. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils insistaient sur cet endroit précis, le médecin sentait son désir se réveiller, l'envahir, le posséder. _Le chauffeur, John. Pense au chauffeur. Ne fais pas un bruit. Un gémissement serait…_

- A… arrête, murmura-t-il.

- Mais je ne fais rien.

Sherlock se passa la langue sur les lèvres. _Tu as joué avec moi. Tu n'aurais pas du._ Il aimait ces frissons, ces éclats de désir dans les yeux de son amant. _Rien que pour moi._

- Tu vois, John, murmura-t-il à son oreille – aucune chance que le chauffeur l'entende –. Tu n'aurais pas du me provoquer…

- C'est… c'est toi qui a commencé.

Sourire.

- C'est vrai, admit Sherlock en baissant la tête.

Il ôta sa main. Malgré lui, John soupira de frustration. Le taxi ralentit, s'arrêta.

- Et je vais continuer à jouer. Nous sommes arrivés.

Il sortit. John resta immobile un instant, bluffé. _Non mais… il va vraiment me laisser en plan !_ Puis le suivit.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Siège de _Royal Chemical Industry_, quartier de _Brixton_. 17h01 -

- Monsieur le président directeur général va vous recevoir dans un instant, Mr Holmes.

La secrétaire – une blonde platine aux ongles impressionnants – désigna d'un geste désinvolte une salle d'attente meublée de façon épurée. Malgré son sourire engageant, la femme vibrait de désapprobation :

- Il termine une réunion _très importante_ avec les actionnaires du groupe. Votre visite impromptue a légèrement modifié son programme et…

- C'est parfait. Nous attendrons, la coupa Sherlock d'un ton froid.

Sans un regard, il entra en conquérant dans la salle d'attente, s'affala dans un fauteuil plein cuir. Soupir. John s'installa dans un autre fauteuil, résigné : passé les premiers agacements, l'impolitesse de Sherlock l'amusait. C'était étrange de côtoyer un être pour qui les codes sociaux les plus basiques relevaient davantage de l'abstrait que du bon sens. C'était… _reposant. Enfin, si on veut._ Le médecin attrapa un magazine qu'il feuilleta sans grand intérêt avant de le reposer. Sherlock pianotait sur son Blackberry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Dimmock m'a demandé de jeter un œil à une affaire d'adultère qui s'est mal terminée.

- Tu fais des infidélités à Lestrade ?

- Je ne lui ai jamais promis l'exclusivité.

- Je croyais que tu ne courrais jamais deux lièvres à la fois.

- Je ne cours qu'un lièvre, fit le détective en glissant le _smatphone_ dans sa poche. J'ai résolu le problème de Dimmock.

- En trois minutes ?

- C'était évident. Elémentaire, John.

Le médecin leva les yeux au ciel :

- Je crois que je ne m'habituerai jamais.

- Je n'ai aucune envie que tu t'habitues à moi.

L'intonation particulière de Sherlock poussa John à relever la tête ; dans les iris gris brillaient à nouveau une lueur malicieuse.

- Ce qui veut dire… ? murmura le médecin.

Sherlock s'enfonça davantage dans son siège, ravi d'avoir capté l'attention de son interlocuteur :

- Mmmh… rien de vraiment particulier. Disons que… je n'aimerais pas que tu t'habitues. Qu'une certaine… routine s'installe entre nous. C'est mauvais pour la libido, à ce qu'il paraît.

_Merci à Molly et ses discours sur le couple et les relations humaines. _Tout seul, il ne serait jamais parvenu à une telle conclusion. Jon éclata d'un rire silencieux. Froncement de sourcils.

- Quoi ?

Un sourire lui répondit :

- Il ne peut pas y avoir de routine avec toi. Tu es trop…

Pause.

- Trop quoi ? Exceptionnel, brillant, fantastique, merveill….

- Non. Simplement… toi.

Perplexité. Sherlock reprit avec lenteur :

- Donc… il ne peut pas exister de routine entre nous parce que… je suis trop… _moi _? Ça n'a aucun sens.

Nouvel éclat de rire. _Parfois, je me demande à quoi peut bien lui servir une si remarquable intelligence : il ne comprend pas le plus évident._ C'était à la fois charmant et _désarmant_.

- Pour moi, ça a du sens. Ne t'inquiète pas. Le plus important, c'est que je ne m'ennuierai jamais avec toi. C'est drôle que tu te fasses du souci pour ça ; ce n'est pas comme si on était… ensemble depuis dix ans.

_Quoique… j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours. _

- Je ne me fais pas de souci, répondit Sherlock d'un ton hautain et ennuyé.

_Presque pas, en tout cas._ Mais il n'aimait pas apparaître en situation de faiblesse ; il n'aimait pas non plus nager dans des eaux qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Et sa relation avec John était… pour le moins hors de son contrôle. _Comme tout ce que les gens appellent « relations humaines », en fait_. Il aimait John, profondément ; néanmoins, _ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que je peux contrôler_. Il ne pouvait _pas _contrôler leur relation, comme il le faisait avec ses enquêtes, par exemple. Et ça le travaillait.

Le médecin sentit la tension de son colocataire ; il changea de sujet à dessein, évitant ainsi de nourrir les inquiétudes du détective :

- Que vas-tu dire à Kleber ?

- Hm. Je dois en savoir plus sur la victime. Sa personnalité. Sa famille. Le décès de sa fille. Il me faut plus d'éléments.

- Tu dois la cerner.

- Oui. Ce n'est pas un suicide. C'est un meurtre, j'en suis certain. Mais le problème reste entier et sans indices supplémentaires, aucune chance de coincer le coupable.

La porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvrit sans un bruit ; la secrétaire blonde platine passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement :

- Monsieur le président directeur général va vous recevoir, Monsieur Holmes.

Aucun sourire : _elle est agacée. Parfait. Ça lui apprendra._ Sherlock acquiesça d'un reniflement et se leva. Il sortit John l'imita.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Siège de _Royal Chemical Industry_, quartier de _Brixton_. 17h23 -

Septième étage. La secrétaire frappa discrètement au battant d'une porte de verre teinté. Ouvrit. Entra. Sherlock et John attendaient dehors, silencieux. Visiblement, quelqu'un s'était attardé après la réunion. La conversation leur parvint, étouffée :

- _Monsieur Sherlock Holmes est ici, monsieur le président. Je l'ai fait monter. _

_- Très bien, Sally, je vais le recevoir. Monsieur Zhao, nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard. _

_- Comme vous le souhaitez, monsieur le président._

Cette voix… _ce n'est…_ des bruits de pas se rapprochaient de la porte. Sherlock se figea. Le temps ralentit sa marche. _Monsieur Zhao. Zhao. Zh-a-o. _Ce n'était pas le nom principal qu'_il_ utilisait à l'époque, c'est vrai. _Juste un de ses nombreux pseudonymes _; on n'est jamais trop prudent, lorsqu'on trafic des poisons rares. _Pensées parasites. Je me fais sûrement des idées. Mais si…_

La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur une silhouette élancée. _Oh. _Blouse blanche de chimiste. Mains fines et élégantes_, à l'étreinte redoutable._ Il avait les cheveux plus longs que dans son souvenir ; des cheveux d'un noir de jais, brillants. Un sourire dansa sur ses lèvres douces. _Il me souriait ainsi, avant. Pensées parasites. _

- Sherlock Holmes. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici.

La voix était chaude, pareille à celle qu'il gardait en mémoire. _Un peu plus grave, pourtant._ Sherlock baissa lentement la tête.

- Je suis content de te revoir, Yuan.

John se figea à son tour.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !<strong> J'espère être plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre qui, si mes souhaits sont exhaussés, devrait être aussi long et dense que le présent chapitre. Au passage, j'espère aussi que vous ne m'en voulez PAS trop pour la fin du présent chapitre (je sais, je sais... ça va gueuler, c'est sûr... *ne me tapez pas, lol*

Sinon... quelles ont été vos impressions sur ce chapitre pour le moins... moralement douteux ?

**Merci encore et à très bientôt ! =)**


	4. Le Lóng et le Criminel

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! ** Comme je l'avais promis, voici le chapitre trois, avant la fin du week-end (et oui: il n'est pas encore minuit... ^^). J'espère que vous allez aimer ce nouveau volet. Au programme : une rivalité jalouse, un interrogatoire, des déductions difficiles, Moriarty et un Dragon... En parlant de dragon, je vais vous révéler un indice CAPITAL, puisque personne ne l'a trouvé. Vous êtes prêts...? ^^*tadaaaaa*

Le terme _Lóng _qui revient au début de chaque chapitre, et sur lequel nombres d'entre vous m'ont interrogée, signifie tout simplement "dragon" en chinois. Je sais, c'est basique, mais... peut-être comprenez vous un peu mieux le rôle de l'énigmatique "Maître _Lóng_", son lien avec le meurtre et le pendentif...

Assez de révélations pour ce soir. ^^ Un **grand merci** à celles et ceux qui m'ont lue et/ou reviewée : c'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire pour vous! =)

Sur ce, **bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

><p><span>Réponses aux reviews :<span>

_love FMA :_ merci pour ton message ! Tu as entièrement raison: c'était une "fin qui laissait sur sa faim". ^^ J'aime bien mettre Yuan en scène, c'est un personnage que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à créer. Quant à savoir si John ne risque rien... la suite de mon histoire te donnera la réponse! Merci d'être toujours là pour me suivre. À bientôt ! =)

_Jessica630 : _merci pour ton ptit mot! Ah oui, l'arrivée de Yuan a fait bondir plus d'un lecteur... et tu risques d'être encore en colère, parce qu'il s'installe dans cette fic pour un ptit moment... ;) Oui, Sherlock est un vrai dépravé : c'est le début de leur relation, alors... il saute sur John dès que l'occasion se présente. Pas très sérieux, tout ça... J'espère que tu aimerais ce chapitre autant que le précédent. Bonne lecture ! =)

_Chou :_ coucou toi, et merciiii pour ton "pas à pas" ! Je commence tout de suite. Ennui: j'espère que ce week-end n'a pas été trop ennuyant. Et tu as vu: j'ai tenu ma promesse ; la fic est arrivée avant lundi (ok, c'est dimanche soir très tard, mais quand même! ^^) - Piéger mon appart' : maiheu! C'est pas gentil, ça, franchement. Je me démène pour toi! C'est une façon de me remercier? lol Ours : ouiiii! Lestrade en ours! Très bien vu! Eiffel: j'ai vu pour son inscription! Bravo d'avoir fait une émule! :) Publication lente : en fait, c'est du de publier plus vite. Je veux garder de l'avant dans l'histoire, mais j'ai mon boulot d'étudiante qui prend pas mal de temps... sans parler de ma vie sociale à côté... donc, j'essaie de pas prendre trop de retard, mais c'est pas facile. Tu m'en veux pas, hein? *sourire trop chou* - Câlins et autres: oui, ce chapitre était à la fois tendre et dépravé... ils sont vraiment insortables, ces deux... - Caractéristique: je pense que tu parlais du pendentif. En fait, les attributs des dragons varient selon le folklore : un dragon chinois n'est pas représenté pareil qu'un dragon coréen, japonais ou vietnamien. Les attributs physiques que j'ai décris sont caractéristiques de la représentation traditionnelle chinoise, comme on la trouve dans la mythologie. ;) - Génie: je sais, je suis fantastique. Vénère-moi. MDR Non, je blague. Mais tes compliments me vont droit au coeur, même si je ne sais pas s'ils sont vraiment mérité... *rougit* - Punition: j'ai une idée _très_ particulière de la punition... lol. Je suis contente que tu apprécies mes lemons: pas évident d'écrire quelque chose de cru, mais de pas vulgaire... - Drogue: et oui! Un gros trafic, même. La drogue prendra par la suite une importance très grande dans cette fic... mais je n'en dis pas plus ;). - Comment j'écris mes fics : hum. D'ordinaire, je les termine avant de les mettre en ligne. Là, avec la reprise, j'ai eu plus de peine. Mais je garde de l'avance pour ne pas me laisser surmener. Je vais essayer de finir l'intégralité dans le courant de la semaine prochaine... Sinon, je suis contente de voir que mes histoires te mettent dans un état d'impatience aigüe! *niark* ça doit être mon côté sadique... Bonne lecture de ce chapitre! J'attends tes remarques avec impatience... Plein de bizZz =)

_Cicou : _merci pour tes (très) nombreuses reviews! Quand je les ai toutes vues, je me suis dit "Waou!". ^^Pour le masochisme, tu as sans doute raison: en mettant une fin comme ça, j'avais probablement envie que vous bondissiez... ce qui n'a pas manqué! Pour la relation Sherlock/John: je ne sais pas si elle va rester cachée longtemps. Un ptit moment, quand même. En fait, j'aimerais bien que la seule personne réellement au courant soit Mycroft... et dans une certaine mesure, la mère de Sherlock (que je compte mettre en scène dans une prochaine fic... peut-être)... et puis, Sarah se doute de quelque chose, comme John lui a préféré Sherlock (cf. _Tea time in London_)... Sinon, BRAVO pour ton décodage d'indices! ;) "Chasser le dragon" = effectivement fumer de l'opium, ou, dans une plus large mesure, prendre de la drogue (c'est quand même le sujet principal de l'histoire, comme le meurtre s'articule autour d'un trafic de cocaïne...). Par contre, pour le _Nepenthès_, tu fais fausse route: il faut chercher dans une sphère plus littéraire, et s'intéresser à _L'Odyssée_ d'Homère (ouh, le gros indice! ^^). _Lóng :_ j'ai donné l'explication dans le mot d'ouverture de ce chapitre... ;) Yuan : c'est vrai que ce mot désigne la monnaie chinoise... mais c'est aussi un VRAI prénom! Il signifie "l'original", en chinois, et est un patronyme très courant. Pour le coup, ce n'est pas un faux nom. Mais "Zhao", oui. Tu verras dans la suite de l'histoire s'il connaissait la victime. Quant à la cure de désintoxication... tu verras ça par la suite également! *méchante, hein? ^^* T'inquiète pas pour tes reviews : en être inondée ne me dérange absolument pas! Continue! ;) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, en tout cas. Plein de bizZz et à bientôt! =)

_Glasgow :_ merci pour ton commentaire ! J'aime bien vous tenir en haleine, en ne dévoilant pas tout de l'intrigue... le chapitre 4 devrait être plus riche au niveau des éléments de l'enquête, mais celui-ci pose déjà quelques bases. J'adore écrire des scènes de séductions : j'entends les répliques, exactement, dans ma tête ; ensuite, il ne reste qu'à retranscrire. Oh! toi aussi tu aimes les punitions ? loool ;) Qui est le mystérieux Maître _Lóng _? Je crois que c'est la question que tout le monde se pose, mais au fil du récit, on en apprendra plus sur lui. Pour Yuan, je ne dis rien pour l'instant : juste que, comme tu l'avais pronostiqué, John va se montrer jaloux. Très jaloux. J'espère publier vite les prochains chapitres... on verra bien! Bonne lecture et merci encore ! =)

_HaruKuro :_ merci pour ta review! J'ai été désolée d'être la cause de ton attaque contre les murs de ta chambre... je ne pensais pas que ma fic te mettrait dans un tel état de rage! ;) Contente d'avoir réussi à te frustrer avec mes scènes chaudes... c'était le but! Pour Yuan : tu as pas fini de t'en voir avec lui ; il est là pour un bout de temps... courage! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes... À bientôt ! =)

_Eiffel-FL:_ merci pour ton mot... et félicitations pour ton inscription! XD Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé mes scènes coquines : il y en a malheureusement moins dans ce chapitre, mais je joue beaucoup sur la description des sentiments... je te laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture et bizZz! =)

_Clina : _merci pour ton message! J'ai adoré ton néologisme : "sexduction", c'était exactement le terme pour décrire ce qui se passe entre John et Sherlock au chapitre précédent. ^^ Visiblement, mes lemons frustrants ont du succès! Toi aussi, tu te méfies de Yuan... la suite te donnera raison... ou pas! J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes ; mais le prochain sera pire... bien pire. À bientôt et merci ! =)

_TheLauloo : _merci pour ton ptit mot ! Et non, Sherlock et John ne peuvent PAS rester en place. Impossible. Voici la suite, avec Yuan qui vous la pagaille... profite bien! BizZz =)

* * *

><p><strong>Le <strong>_**Lóng **_**et ****le ****Criminel.**

- Siège de _Royal __Chemical __Industry_, quartier de _Brixton_. 17h25 -

Mr. Kleber était un homme grand, fort, blond. Son cou de taureau saillait avec puissance hors du col immaculé de sa chemise. Aux tempes, ses cheveux grisonnants étaient davantage un témoignage de respectabilité qu'une preuve de vieillesse. Il serra la main de Sherlock avec chaleur :

- Monsieur Holmes ! Je suis ravi, vraiment. Quelle joie pour moi de rencontrer l'homme à qui je dois la vie !

Le détective, les yeux toujours rivés sur Yuan, répondit mécaniquement d'un hochement de tête ; aucun commentaire narcissique ne lui vint à l'esprit. Kleber se tourna vers John, sans se départir de son expression avenante. Imposante.

- Et, monsieur… ?

- Docteur Watson, fit John en lui serrant à son tour la main. Je suis…

- C'est mon collègue.

Ton froid. _Habituel. _Sherlock avait dit ça d'une manière désinvolte, comme si ça n'avait aucune importance. Pourtant, le médecin sentit son cœur se serrer. _Collègue ? __Auparavant, __j__'__étais __un__… __ami. __Et __plus __récemment__… _Bien sûr, il était conscient qu'afficher leur relation au grand jour n'apparaîtrait pas forcément comme très professionnel. _Mais __quand __même__… __collègue ?_

- Je vois que vous vous connaissez déjà.

Kleber s'adressait à Sherlock et Yuan. Le détective acquiesça. Il souriait. John tiqua.

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a longtemps…

- … en Chine, compléta le chimiste. À Qingdao, pour être précis.

- Ah oui. C'est là que vous avez travaillé pour cette entreprise de cosmétique, Zhao ? Celle qui employait du venin de serpent ?

Yuan s'inclina, avec un mince sourire. Ses cheveux noirs de jais balayèrent son front. Beauté épurée. Le détective sentit son cœur accélérer. _Arrête. __C__'__est __ridicule._ Le regard de John alla de l'un à l'autre, lentement ; ses lèvres formèrent un pli mince et tendu. Il raccrocha à la conversation en entendant la réponse du chimiste :

- C'est exact. Je manipulais souvent du venin. Très utile, dans la fabrication de certains produits.

Sherlock pencha la tête. _Menteur. __Tu __trafiquais._

- Vous étiez collègues ? continua Kleber.

John se hérissa en silence. _Collègue__…__ !_

- En… quelque sorte, répondit Sherlock dans un souffle. Nous avons partagé un appartement. À l'époque, je parcourais le monde. Voyager est un moyen de nourrir l'esprit.

Il glissa un regard à Yuan.

- Vous êtes un aventurier ! s'exclama Kleber. Comme moi ! Sans un séjour forcé au Brésil, jamais je n'aurais fait fortune dans la pharmaceutique.

Yuan eut un léger rire, regarda le détective :

- C'est vrai que tu as toujours apprécié… l'aventure. Et le danger. Pas vrai, Sherlock ?

Pendant un instant, une bouffée de souvenirs enveloppa Sherlock. _La __Chine._ L'époque la plus instable de son existence. John toussota ; le détective secoua la tête. _Pensées __parasites._ Kleber les fit entrer :

- Je vous en prie.

John pénétra dans le bureau, un rictus crispé à l'attention de Yuan qui inclina la tête, le détaillant de ses yeux sombres. Sherlock mit un instant à emboîter le pas. Lorsqu'il croisa le chimiste, il marqua un imperceptible arrêt. Puis avança. Kleber lança :

- Zhao. Nous nous reverrons plus tard. Tenez-moi au courant de l'avancée de vos recherches sur ce nouveau composant ; plusieurs placements intéressants dépendent de votre succès.

Mouvement gracieux de la tête. _Flegmatique __jusqu__'__au __bout __de__s __ongles._

- Bien, monsieur le président.

Puis, à l'adresse du détective qui prenait place sur un siège :

- J'ai été ravi de te revoir, Sherlock. J'espère qu'on se croisera à nouveau.

La porte se referma avec un chuintement doux, étouffant l'hypothétique réponse de Sherlock. De toute façon, il était bien trop secoué pour en fournir une.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Siège de _Royal __Chemical __Industry_, quartier de _Brixton_. Bureau de la direction. 17h37 -

- Il est appréciable que vous soyez venu seul, Monsieur Holmes. Ces derniers temps, la police me… – comment dire ? – m'agace profondément. En particulier cet inspecteur… Lespadre, c'est ça ? Il considère la mort de Meredith comme un simple suicide et m'a traité avec condescendance lorsque je lui ai affirmé le contraire.

À la tête de sa propre entreprise depuis l'âge de vingt-quatre ans, Kingsley Kleber n'était pas homme à accepter le refus. L'attitude de _Scotland __Yard_ avait exacerbé son irritabilité naturelle.

- L'inspecteur _Lestrade_, fit Sherlock avec un petit sourire froid, est un homme compétant…

John retint une exclamation incrédule : _Sherlock, __complimenter __la __police ? __On __aura __tout __vu._ Il déchanta très vite :

- … mais malheureusement aveugle sur bien des détails.

_Ah. __Je __me __disais __aussi __que __c__'__était __trop __beau._ Soupir. Le médecin avait de la peine à se concentrer sur la rencontre en cours : le sombre regard de Zhao dansait dans son esprit, moqueur. _Ce __type__…_

Inconscient des états d'âme de son colocataire, Sherlock croisa les jambes, braquant un regard fixe sur Kleber. John eut un pâle sourire. _Un __serpent __qui __a __repéré __un __buffle __trop __confiant._

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je préfère – et de très loin – travailler seul. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'interroger des suspects.

Kleber eut un rire profond, quoiqu'un peu nerveux :

- Un suspect… ? Allons, Monsieur Holmes… c'est moi qui ai requis votre présence sur cette affaire.

- Argument insuffisant.

- Pardon ?

- Le fait que je sois ici suite à votre demande empressée ne prouve rien : vous pourriez très bien avoir supprimé la victime, pour ensuite jouer un double jeu devant la police ; celui de l'employeur inquiet persuadé d'un meurtre. Quel stratagème plus habile que celui de vous exposer vous-même au danger ? Nul ne songerait, _a __priori_, vous considérer comme suspect.

- Alors vous pensez…

- Non. Vous n'êtes pas assez malin pour avoir recours à de tels artifices. Ni pour avoir tué Meredith Trumann.

Intérieurement, John eut un sifflement réprobateur. Sherlock regardait ses ongles d'un air ennuyé, mais ce petit jeu lui plaisait beaucoup : Kleber était à tel point soulagé de ne pas être suspecté qu'il n'avait même pas relevé l'insulte.

- Néanmoins, reprit Sherlock, votre témoignage nous sera d'un grand secours.

- Je suis à votre entière disposition.

_Tiens, __tiens. __Acculé, __le __buffle __a __des __réflexes __de __souris : __il __se __terre __dans __son __trou __en __tremblant. __Pitoyable._

- Bien.

Long silence. Kleber toussota, mal à l'aise : il détestait être en position de faiblesse, et devant ces yeux fixes, face à cet individu efflanqué et calculateur, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Sherlock ne disait rien il restait immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Il réfléchissait. _Bronzage __entretenu. __Visites __régulières __chez __le __coiffeur. __Costume __soigné, __cintré, __élégant. __Visiblement, __de __la __gym ; __il __entretient __sa __forme. __Présence __passée __d__'__une __bague __à __l__'__annulaire __gauche. __Alliance. __Oh. __Je __vois. _Il se redressa :

- Vous avez été marié, Monsieur Kleber ?

- Oui, ça faisait dix-neuf ans la semaine passée.

- Mais vous êtes en instance de divorce depuis… environ un mois, non ?

Sursaut brusque.

- Comment savez-vous que… ?

- La marque de votre alliance. Et votre bronzage.

- Je ne vois pas…

Soupir. _Qu__'__il __est __parfois __laborieux __d__'__expliquer __le __génie __à __des __paramécies !_ La satisfaction d'avoir raison ne contrebalançait pas toujours l'ennui de l'exposé.

- Votre bronzage date du mois passé. Séances d'UV dans un salon hors de prix, sans doute. Vous portiez votre alliance, comme le montre la trace blanche sur votre doigt, à l'endroit où la peau n'a pas foncé. Un homme qui porte toujours son alliance, même après dix-neuf ans de mariage, ne l'enlève pas sans raison. Il y a un cadre vide sur votre bureau : il accueillait probablement une photo de votre femme. Ce cadre, votre alliance manquante ainsi que votre agenda – vous ne devriez pas laisser trainer ce genre d'information sur votre bureau – ouvert sur la page du jour – vous aviez rendez-vous avec votre avocat – me font dire que vous êtes sur le point de divorcer. Simple. Elémentaire.

Kleber resta bouche-bée. Malgré son agacement naissant – _c__'__est __ignoble __d__'__insulter __quelqu__'__un, __pour __ensuite __l__'__achever __avec __tes __raisonnements !_ – et le pincement qui lui serrait le cœur, John ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire. Amusé. Un peu fier, quand même. _Cet __homme__… __cet __être __est __exceptionnel._ L'image de Yuan s'imposa dans son esprit. _Amertume. __Peur. __Jalousie. __Je __ne __peux __pas __le __laiss__…_ mais déjà Sherlock reprenait :

- Bien. À présent, passons aux choses sérieuses. Je ne suis pas vraiment ici pour m'amuser.

_Enfin… pas vraiment. _

- Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez sur Meredith Trumann.

Kleber gigota visage rougi, en sueur. Il aimait de moins en moins ce type. _Si __j__'__avais __su__… __quelle __idée __d__'__exiger __sa __présence__… __c__'__est __le __meilleur, __mais__…_ Secoua la tête, tenta de se reprendre. Sans succès. Il bredouilla :

- C'était une… une excellente chimiste. Spécialiste dans les parfums de synthèse elle s'occupait des arômes ajouté à certains traitements… comme les… sirops pour la toux, certains antidouleurs… Elle habitait _Portobello __Road_ depuis une dizaine d'années. Jolie maison. Peu d'amis, à part une vieille voisine. Elle prenait soin d'elle… de son corps… d'après ce que j'en sais, elle allait toutes les semaines à la gym.

Sherlock soupira avec exaspération.

- Situation familiale ?

- Di… divorcée. Depuis sept ans. Elle a… obtenu la garde de sa fille, qu'elle élevait seule, jusqu'à…

- Son décès tragique.

- O… oui. C'est ça. Sa fille Anne est morte il y a environ… neuf mois. Asthme. Elle avait dix-huit ans ; c'était sa première année d'université.

- Hm.

Etait-ce une injonction à continuer ? Il le prit comme tel :

- M… Meredith a tenu le coup. Elle a été bien encadrée. Elle était solitaire, mais tout le monde l'aimait bien, ici.

- Vous aussi.

- Pa… pardon ?

- Rien. Elle avait un homme dans sa vie ? Un amant ?

La main de Kleber se crispa convulsivement sur l'accoudoir de son siège :

- N… non ! s'exclama-t-il, le ton rauque. Personne. Elle vivait seule. Depuis son divorce, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu de relations… intimes. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Elle préférait rester tranquille.

- C'est ce qu'elle vous a dit. Vous deviez enrager.

Sursaut sec. John fronça les sourcils, silencieux.

- Qu… quoi ?

- Elle a repoussé vos avances. Difficile à encaisser pour un homme comme vous, non ?

Kleber se leva :

- Comment osez-vous… ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez inventer ?

Sourire glacial, ton givrant :

- Ne jouez pas ce jeu-là avec moi.

John frémit : il connaissait cette voix, presque cruelle. _Le __sifflement __du __serpent __qui __accule __le __buffle. __Kleber __n__'__a __aucune __chance._

- Je vous ai demandé de me dire ce que vous saviez sur Meredith, continua le détective. _Tout_ ce que vous saviez et les banalités affligeantes que vous m'avez servies n'ont même pas réussi à cacher ce que vous redoutez d'avouer.

- C'est-à-dire ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Bien sûr que si. Etrange qu'un grand patron d'entreprise, un homme occupé tel que vous, prenne le temps de noter d'insignifiants détails sur une simple chimiste : elle s'occupait d'elle, allait à la gym, n'avait personne dans sa vie, l'âge de sa fille…

- Je… m'intéresse à mes employés. _Tous _mes employés. C'est une façon de se montrer humain.

- C'est une façon de se voiler la face.

Sherlock se leva à son tour, avec une lenteur calculée. Posa les mains sur la table. Planta ses yeux dans ceux de Kleber :

- Vous n'aurez pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Je sais tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Il se détourna, alla ouvrir la porte.

- John. On s'en va.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Taxi, quelque part le long de _Vauxhall __Bridge __Road_, 18h19 -

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris… Kleber faisait des avances à Meredith Trumann ?

- Tout à fait.

- Et… c'est pour ça que Mrs Kleber a demandé le divorce ?

- Sans doute. Vivre dix-neuf ans avec un impénitent coureur de jupons est un motif suffisant pour souhaiter le divorce, tu ne crois pas ?

- Comment sais-tu qu'il… ?

- Le soin qu'il apporte à son apparence.

- De nombreux hommes…

- Le regard jeté à sa secrétaire, lorsqu'elle a ouvert la porte du bureau.

_Secrétaire __qui _suintait _l__'__intelligence, __d__'__ailleurs. __Je __vais __parler __d__'__elle __à __Donovan : __en __plus __d__'__un __patronyme __ridiculement __banal, __ça __leur __fait __un __point __commun__… _John ne suivit pas cet échange douteux avec lui-même :

- Elle était vraiment très…

- Son agenda. Trois rendez-vous. En soirée. Avec…

Pause.

- Catherine, Susanna et Zoé.

- Peut-être que ce sont juste des…

- Et pour finir, sa réaction, lorsque j'ai évoqué sa relation avec Meredith. Aucun doute possible.

John jeta l'éponge, vaincu.

- Soit. Tes déductions sont… convaincantes.

- Mes déductions sont exactes.

- Comme toujours. Tu es exceptionnel.

Sourire. Avec le médecin, Sherlock buvait du petit-lait : son admiration sans borne, son dévouement, sa patience étaient un alcool enivrant. Il effleura la main bronzée, frissonna en touchant la peau. Il avait envie de lui. _Tout __de __suite. _En voyant _ce_ regard, le médecin sentit sa jalousie revenir. _Et _lui_, __tu __le __regardais __comme __ça ? __Est-ce __que __lui __aussi, __tu __l__'__as__…_ Secoua la tête. Se reprit.

- Mais, dit-il, essayant de profiter de la caresse, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas.

_Pas __étonnant._Sherlock ôta sa main même avec le médecin, il ne parvenait pas à éviter le sarcasme.

- Développe.

- Tu es parti en disant que tu savais ce que tu voulais savoir. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je ne vois pas ce que Kleber t'a montré d'exceptionnel.

_Tu __ne __vois __pas. __Comme __les __autres. __Tu __ne __vois __pas __les __détails __qui __sont __pour __moi __des __phares __dans __l__'__océan __nocturne. __Pourtant, __tu __es __différent. __Et __je __n__'__arrive __pas __à __comprendre __ça. __Pourquoi __es-tu __différent, __John ?_

- Il m'a appris une chose capitale.

- Laquelle ?

Rictus supérieur :

- Que Meredith Trumann ne faisait pas confiance à sa hiérarchie. Quelque soit le problème qui a conduit à sa mort, elle n'aurait jamais cherché de l'aide auprès de son patron. En tout cas, pas seule. Et surtout après avoir repoussé ses avances. De plus, elle avait peu d'amis. Si elle en a eu au sein de l'entreprise, Kleber ne l'aurait certainement pas su.

- Je ne vois pas ce que…

- Réfléchis un peu, John. Qui était proche d'elle, _réellement_ proche ? C'est la question à laquelle il faut réfléchir.

Une lueur apparut dans les yeux du médecin :

- Parce que celui qui l'a tuée la connaissait… elle lui faisait confiance…

- Exact. Comme je l'ai dit à Lestrade, c'est comme cela qu'il a pu pénétrer chez elle.

- Et tu penses que son problème était lié à son travail ?

- Possible. Les pistes… flottent dans ma tête. J'ai quelques idées, qu'il faudra concrétiser. Je ne sais pas encore.

Le taxi s'arrêta au moment où la pluie commençait à tomber sur Baker Street.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 7 _Long __Acre_, 18h41 -

'The phone rang.'

Le téléphone noir vibra sur le plan de travail patiné. Il releva la tête. Saisit l'appareil. Décrocha.

- Allô ?

Autour de lui, le bureau était silencieux, déjà dans la pénombre : l'automne grignotait jour après jours des miettes de soleil et la devanture vitrée laissait apparaître la rue qui s'assombrissait.

_- C'est moi. _

Frisson. La voix glaciale faisait toujours courir une peur enivrante le long de son échine.

- Maître _Lóng_. Je suis heureux de vous entendre. Le paquet que vous m'avez transmis est arrivé en début d'après-midi.

- _Parfait._

Pause. Il hésita un instant ; le dragon n'aimait pas être questionné, mais la tentation était trop forte. Il se lança :

- Sa… Sakura m'a dit que vous êtes venu le chercher vous-même, à sa boutique. Steven a eu un empêchement ?

Silence. Maître _Lóng_ ne répondit pas : la racaille n'avait pas à l'interroger.

- _Quand __seront __prêtes __les __prochaines __plaquettes ? U__n __gros __client __se __profile._

- Ce… ce soir, balbutia-t-il. On a presque fini.

Ses mains tremblaient, agrippées au combiné ; il était soulagé que maître _Lóng_ n'ait pas commenté son incartade.

- _Bien. __Je __viendrai __les __chercher._

- Vous ? Mais…

Cette situation était inhabituelle, et la terreur, la terreur froide et métallique l'envahissait.

- _Un __étrange __incident __s__'__est __produit __hier __soir_, reprit la voix calme. _Visiblement, __il __y __a __une __fuite __dans __le __réseau._

Une goutte de sueur coula sur sa joue. _Ah._

- Une… une fuite ? Vraiment… ?

Rien.

- _Je __passerai __ce __soir. __20h10._

'Dial tone'. Il lâcha le combiné. Sur le plan de travail, les sachets de poudre blanche s'éparpillaient, s'échappaient du carton éventré. Les moules attendaient ; les machines ronronnaient. Avec Ed, ils avaient déjà abattu plus de la moitié du travail ; mieux valait se dépêcher. _Ce __soir__…_ il tremblait. _Ça __sent __mauvais. __Il __est __très __bien __capable __de __remonter __jusqu__'__à__…_ Fébrile, il ouvrit la messagerie de son téléphone. Ecrivit.

_Monsieur. __Nous __avons __un __problème. __Ce __que __vous __m__'__avez __demandé, il y a plusieurs mois__… __je __crois __que _Lóng _est __au __courant._ 'Send'.

Il ne signa pas, conformément aux instructions reçues : son interlocuteur saurait de quoi il s'agissait. La réponse fusa. 'Bip'.

_Le __jeu __devient __intéressant. __Vous __connaissiez __les __règles : n__e __pas __se __faire __prendre. __Je __ne __peux __rien __pour __vous. __Désolé. __M_

Déglutir devint une torture infecte.

_Mais__… __vous __ne __pouvez __pas__…_ 'Send'.

'Bip'. _Notre __accord __était __clair : __un __chèque __à __sept __chiffres __pour __le __service __que __je __vous __demandais ; __votre __silence __en __cas __de __problème. __J__'__ai __rempli __ma __part __du __contrat. __Je __ne __vous __dois __rien. __Vous __n__'__avez __qu__'__à __utiliser __votre __argent __pour __échapper __au __grand __méchant __dragon. __M_

La rage, à présent, se mêlait à la peur. Il jura en tapant sur son téléphone.

_Impossible__, et __vous __le __savez__… il connaît __ma __famille, __vous __y __avez __pensé ?_ 'Send'.

'Bip'. _Mon __Dieu__… __la __culpabilité __m__'__étouffe. __M_

_Je __pourrais __vous __dénoncer ! _Lóng _est __puissant, __et __n__'__apprécierait __sans __doute __pas __de __savoir __que __vous __vous __êtes __mêlé __de _ses _affaires._ 'Send'.

'Bip'. Le message suivant contenait un éclat de rire glacé :

_Très __cher. __D__'__après __mes __sources, _son _cartel __n__'__englobe _que _la __Grande-Bretagne, __la __Chine, le nord de l'Afghanistan __et __certaines __régions __éloignées __d__'__Indonésie. __Je __dirige __une __organisation __internationale : __pensez-vous _réellement _qu_'_il_ _me __fasse __peur ? __De __plus, __vous __voir __me __«dénoncer», __comme __vous __dites, __ne __m__'__enchanterait __que __moyennement. __M_

Il ne répondit rien. C'était vrai. Trop vrai. Et les derniers mots l'achevèrent avec cruauté.

'Bip'. _Un __détail __reste __à __éclaircir : __de __qui __avez-vous __le __plus __peur ? __Du __Dragon__… __ou __de __moi ?__M_

Fébrile, il jeta le combiné sur le plan de travail. _De __qui ?_ Il ne savait pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Voili voilou! <strong>Après un week-end chargé, j'en ai enfin fini pour ce soir. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre riche en énigmes et en rebondissements sentimentaux... j'attends vos impressions avec impatience! J'essaierai de poster le prochain chapitre rapidement, promis. ;)

Au programme du chapitre quatre, quelques mots en vrac (juste pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche) : _Atrax robustus_, minauder, pivoine, claquement de porte, pilule, trafic. Ce sera un chapitre émotionnellement sombre...

**À bientôt, et bonne nuit! =)**


	5. Le Lóng et l'Araignée

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! **Au milieu de cette semaine d'étude, me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Sombre, dur et émotionnellement chargé... vous êtes prévenus! L'enquête est mise en suspend : je développe ici les événements de la soirée, après le retour à l'interrogatoire de Kleber et le retour à _Baker Street_. J'espère que vous aimerez... ^^

**Merci** à toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont lu et/ou reviewé... je suis toujours aussi heureuse de vous faire partager mes petites histoires ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous perturbera pas trop... *smile*

**Bonne lecture... =)**

* * *

><p><span>Réponses aux reviews :<span>

_Jessica630 :_ merci pour ton ptit mot ! Alors comme ça, tu n'aimes pas Yuan... comme c'est bizarre! (ironique, moi? si peu... ^^) On retrouve Moriarty dans ce chapitre, où maître _Lóng_ se dévoile légèrement. (disons que je sème des informations...) Pour tes pronostics quant aux mots que j'ai donné: "claquement de porte", tu es dans le vrai ; "pilules" et "trafic" également. "Minauder"... je te laisse découvrir! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que le précédent. Merci pour tout! =)

_Chou :_ merci pour ton sympathique "pas à pas"... auquel je réponds sans tarder! ^^ Merci d'avoir été si magnanime avec moi quant à mon dernier post ; j'espère que celui-ci te paraîtra tout aussi rapide. ;) Merci également pour tes remarques (toujours judicieuses) et tes compliments (qui me font toujours rougir!). Yuan : comme je l'imagine, c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt canon. Peut-être une description dans un prochain chapitre...? John/Sherlock/Yuan : désolée, mais je ne vais pas caser le médecin avec le chimiste ; ça ne rentre pas dans mes plans. Mais je comprends ta colère envers Sherlock et ta compassion pour John. ^^ À mon avis, la suite, tu vas pas aimer. Vraiment : heu... je ne sais pas vraiment si le 2e était voulu... malgré mes relectures, il se trouve toujours des répétitions de termes que je n'arrive pas à supprimer. Prénom : et oui! j'ai pris ta remarque en compte. D'ailleurs, elle m'a permis de bien me moquer des deux Sally (je sais, c'est pas gentil...) ^^. Point-virgule : toujours un problème, ceux-là. _Lóng :_ le dragon serait le maître de Yuan... mmmmh... piste intéressante... mais je ne vais certainement pas te révéler si elle est exacte ou pas? Pour ta proposition de fin de fic : bien que séduisante, elle n'entre pas dans mes projets. Mais c'est trop chou de l'avoir écrite en entier! ^^ J'espère que tu seras pas tristeuh que je l'utilise pas... ^^ Ah! Je viens de voir que tu avais changé d'hypothèse : Yuan n'est plus à la botte de _Lóng_. Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'en dire plus ! *non mais!* lol Moriarty : ouiiiii ! Je suis triste quand il est pas là. Il revient aussi dans ce chapitre. XD C'est vrai qu'il a toujours des répliques superbement dédaigneuses... *je l'aiiiiiime, mdr* Sinon, merci de ta magnanimité : une semaine pour finir ce chapitre, c'était trop! D'ailleurs, j'ai fini avant ; ça mérite une ptite félicitation, non? Allez, je te laisse lire. À bientôt et plein de bizZz =)

_HaruKuro :_ merci pour ton message ! C'est sympa de toujours me suivre. ^^ J'espère que le présent chapitre te plaira : je sens qu'il va t'énerver... et le suivant aussi... et celui d'après encore... peut-être que tu vas me détester, mais j'espère pas, quand même... Bonne lecture et bigs bizZz =) (et je ne peux pas encore révéler QUI est la fameux dragon... tuer le suspense, à ce point du récit ? lol)

_Gloasgow :_ merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que tu continues à te poser des questions : ça prouve que je reste assez mystérieuse et que les fils de l'intrigue ne sont pas dévoilés. ^^ Ah. Encore une qui n'aime pas Yuan ; encore une qui va (probablement) me détester... dans un prochain chapitre. Tu continueras à me lire, hein? *yeux de cocker malheureux* Pour John : oui, il est tout perdu, tout jaloux, tout frustré... quant à savoir si la situation va empirer : je te laisse lire ce chapitre. Et pour Moriarty : il est à nouveau là ; j'étais trop triste, sans lui. Allez, à bientôt et merci ! =)

_Eiffel-FL :_ merci pour ta review ! Ce chapitre va sûrement te faire hurler, alors je préfère te prévenir... L'enquête n'avancera que très peu, mais je me rattraperai par la suite (dur, de tout mettre en scène en même temps ^^). J'espère que ça te plaira ! Plein de bizZz =)

* * *

><p><strong>Le <em>Lóng<em> et l'Araignée.**

- 221b _Baker __Street_, 18h47 -

Affalé dans son canapé, Sherlock faisait tourner entre ses doigts le minuscule dragon d'argent. Dans le fauteuil, John essayait de se concentrer sur un roman : la pluie qui battait les vitres le déconcentrait sans cesse, et les soupirs exaspérés du détective, à intervalle régulier, n'aidaient pas davantage. Il savait qu'interroger son compagnon, replié dans un mutisme boudeur, ne servirait à rien. À son tour, le médecin souffla, se concentrant sur son livre sans parvenir à oublier les événements de l'après-midi.

Sherlock s'impatientait. Tournait le pendentif. Le retournait. Caressait les fines écailles. Son esprit jonglait avec les différentes pièces du puzzle ; un peu plus tôt, il avait orné son avant-bras de quatre patchs de nicotine. John avait grogné de désapprobation. _Mais __c__'__est __un __problème __à __quatre __patchs. __Peut-être __cinq. _Nouveau soupir. _Une __femme __assassinée __dans __sa __baignoire. __Un__grille-pain __et __des __portes __fermées __à c__lé. __Pas __d__'__effraction. __Lien __probable __avec __l__'__assassin. __Rapports __conflictuels __et __sexuellement __tendus __avec __son __patron. __Divorcée ; __fille __morte __d__'__une __crise __d__'__asthme fulgurante. __Pendentif __avec __grains __de __pollen__… __pollen__…_ Ce dernier point le tracassait particulièrement : Molly avait promis de le prévenir dès que les résultats seraient arrivés. Cependant, le Blackberry restait silencieux. _Grain __de __pollen__… _peut-être un début de piste. _Tout __comme __les __analyses __toxicologiques __pratiquées __sur __la __victime._ Là encore, il attendait. Et c'était in-su-por-ta-ble.

Sur la table trônait le grille-pain calciné, envoyé par Lestrade. Sherlock s'était précipité dessus, à leur retour. L'avait examiné sous toutes les coutures. Avait renoncé. _Rien. __Aucun __signe. __Pas __une __empreinte, __même __partielle. __Pas __une __cellule __épithéliale. __Ni __un __cheveu._ Depuis, le détective se morfondait dans le canapé, attendant un hypothétique mess… 'Bip'. Il bondit, laissant de côté le pendentif.

_Rien trouvé dans la maison : notre homme a fait le ménage derrière lui. Comme vous l'aviez annoncé, le trousseau de la victime est manquant. Peut-être qu'elle l'a juste perdu ? Lestrade. _

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. _Juste __perdu !_ Cet ours têtu ne comprendrait donc jamais ? Agacement. Il tapota le Blackberry :

_Vous __êtes __plus __borné __qu__'__un __âne __bâté. __Elle __ne __l__'__a __pas __perdu ; __le __meurtrier __le __lui __a __pris. __J__'__attends __le __rapport __de __la __légiste. __Analyses __toxicologiques __complètes __et __grain __de __pollen. __SH_ 'Send'.

'Bip'. _Une __analyse toxicologique__? __Pourquoi ? __Et __c__'__est __quoi, __ce __grain __de __pollen ?__Lestrade._

Nouveau soupir. John s'agitait derrière son roman ; Sherlock sentait son agacement. Ne s'attarda pas sur ces causes possibles. _Le __travail __avant __tout._

_Intuition. J'ai trouvé du pollen dans les interstices du pendentif. SH _'Send'.

Pause. Son agacement à l'encontre de l'inspecteur refluait.

_Je vous tiens au courant. Reposez-vous. SH_ 'Send'.

Il glissa le Blackberry dans sa poche, se redressa en position assise. Grimaça. Depuis que sa relation avec John avait… radicalement changé, il devenait de plus en plus humain. Aimable. _Presque._ Néanmoins, il préférait se convaincre que sa phrase avait une utilité purement pratique : un Lestrade reposé serait un Lestrade efficace. « Efficace » étant dans ce cas une épithète toute relative. Un 'bip' étouffé le fit – presque – sursauter.

_L__'__analyse __du __grain __de __pollen __vient __de __se __terminer. __Ça __a __été __un __peu __plus __long __que __prévu __parce __que __nous __avons __eu __une __panne __d__'__électricité __à _Bart's_, __peu __après __votre __départ. __Molly __=)_

Sherlock grogna. Une panne… allons bon ! Une _stupide_ panne ralentissait son enquête !

_Résultat ? __SH_ 'Send'.

Instant qui paru durer une éternité.

'Bip'. _Oh ! __Pardon, __j__'__avais __oublié. _Paeonia lactiflora. _Aussi __appelée __« pivoine __de __Chine ». __Variété __« Irwin __Altman », __pour __être __exacte. __Molly __=)_

_Parfait. __Et __pour __la __toxicologie ? __SH_ 'Send'.

'Bip'. _En __cours : __la __panne __a __tout __détraqué. __Vous __passerez __à __la __morgue __demain ? __L__'__analyse __sera __finie __et __je __me __demandais __si __nous __pourrions __aller __prendre __un__…_

Sherlock ferma le message sans le lire. Ouvrit une page Internet. John lisait toujours, sourcils froncés, gesticulant de tant à autre dans son fauteuil. Il écrivit. «_Paeonia __lactiflora_, Irwin Altman ». 13'300 résultats. Il cliqua – g_rosse __pivoine. __Couleur : __rouge __framboise. __Herbacée. __Hauteur __de __la __plante : __de __80 __à __90__cm. __Bonne __fleur __à __couper._ Puis lança une recherche plus générale sur les pivoines de Chine. Dénomination, historique, écologie, utilisation… Quitta la page. Rien de bien intéressant : aucun symbolisme particulier, aucune utilisation secrète… La pivoine était ornementale et possédait des qualités pharmaceutiques exploitées en Chine et au Japon ; c'était tout. Il fronça les sourcils : ce grain avait visiblement atterri par inadvertance dans le pendentif. Pendentif que le meurtrier avait probablement perdu à son insu. _Hm_. D'un côté, un meurtrer orchestré avec un grand sang-froid et aucune trace ; de l'autre, des indices égarés qui ne servaient à rien. Maladresses de la part du tueur, ou stratagème pour narguer la police ? Nouvelle recherche : « fleuristes Londres pivoines ». Environ quinze mille résultats. Il abandonna : la fleur était trop commune pour se laisser tracer ainsi.

Sherlock s'affala à nouveau dans le canapé. La nuit risquait d'être longue. Coup d'œil à John : toujours occupé à lire – du moins, à faire semblant. Le médecin lui jetait de rapides coups d'œil ; intriguant. Mordillement des lèvres : le détective n'oubliait pas la scène de l'après-midi. Dans le taxi. Et avant… à _Bart__'__s._ La nuit ne serait peut-être pas si longue. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se lever pour concrétiser ses envies, John ferma son roman avec un claquement sec. _Bon. __Maintenant __ça __suffit._ Exaspération.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil :

- Un problème ?

Puis, sur un ton enthousiaste :

- Molly vient de m'écrire. Le pollen. C'est un grain de…

- À quoi tu jouais, tout à l'heure?

Un instant, le détective resta interloqué. Puis se reprit. Ignora la remarque. Il tremblait.

- Pollen de pivoine, donc. Malheureusement, cette piste ne nous est pas d'une…

- Sherlock ! Pour une fois, j'aimerais que tu répondes.

_Aïe._ Le ton maîtrisé, le ton d'adulte responsable et bien dans ses chaussettes, le ton calme que John comptait adopter s'était fait la malle. Vitesse grand V. Le détective s'étira, fuyant son regard. Sur la table basse, une tasse de thé. Vide. _Ah. _Il l'attrapa, se leva, pénétra dans la cuisine. _Il __faut __jouer __avec __finesse. _Après avoir versé de l'eau dans la bouilloire, il alluma le gaz, s'appuya contre la cuisinière. Le médecin le suivit.

- Je t'ai posé une question.

- Hm ?

_Feindre __l__'__ignorance __suffira. __Il __ne __va __pas __s__'__obstiner. _Inspiration crispée du côté de John.

- À. Quoi. Tu. Jouais. Tout à l'heure. _Exactement_. ?.

- À rien. Je faisais mon travail. Interrogatoire, questions de routine. Enquêter. Déduire. Coincer des criminels. Tu te souviens ?

_Ne __commence __pas __à __me __prendre __pour __un __crétin ! __L__'__ironie, __très __peu __pour __moi. _Grondement de John :

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Avant. _Avant _d'entrer dans ce foutu bureau !

- Et bien ?

_Continuer, __faire __comme __si __de __rien __n__'__était. __L__'__orage __va __s__'__éloigner._ Sherlock était sur une enquête, et, dès lors, Sherlock détestait les disputes. _Ralentissent __inutilement __le __travail. __Insupportables. _Il s'approcha de John, aguicheur, lui vola un baiser :

- Je dois attendre les résultats du labo ; ils n'arriveront pas avant demain. J'ai toute la soirée. Tu dois te faire pardonner pour cet après-midi…

Mordilla le lobe de son oreille. John le repoussa sèchement. C'en était trop: il envoya sur les roses le pseudo-contrôle de soi, l'adulte bien dans ses chaussettes, l'esprit d'ouverture et de discussion nécessaire à la survie de n'importe quel couple – enfin, n'importe quel couple où le partenaire n'est _pas_ Sherlock Holmes. Il envoya même balader sa patience légendaire. Il explosa. Littéralement.

- Ne. Te. Moque. Pas. De. MOI !

- Je ne me moque pas.

- Arrête. C'est insupportable !

- Je ne fais que constater les faits : je ne me moque pas. En fait, je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles.

_Tant __de __mauvaise __foi __est-elle _vraiment _possible ?_ Pendant un instant, John hésita, sur le point de le frapper ; la colère et la jalousie lui faisaient perdre le contrôle. Mais il préféra les mots. _Vestige __du __contrôle __de __soi_.

- Alors toi, tu revois un de tes ex, comme ça, sur le palier d'un bureau. Comme si de rien n'était ! Tu lui souris, tu lui parles, alors que ça fait sept ans – _sept __ans_, Sherlock – que vous ne vous êtes pas vus ; non, toi, tu discutes allègrement, tu fais les yeux doux – alors que je suis juste à côté, Sherlock ! –, tu minaudes avec un homme qui – dois-je te le rappeler ? – il y a deux mois encore te contactait pour – c'était quoi les mots, déjà ? – ah oui ! « avoir de tes nouvelles » – franchement, c'est quoi comme proposition, ça ? « Avoir de tes nouvelles » ? Plutôt renouer avec les « bons moments » que vous avez eus en Chine, non ? – bref, un homme qui, j'en suis sûr, n'est pas quelqu'un de très recommandable – petit-neveu d'une célèbre trafiquante de poisons, poisons qu'il manie, d'ailleurs, et je te cite, avec une « dextérité sans pareille » ; pourquoi pas trafiquant lui-même, tant qu'on y est ? – enfin bon, un homme sur lequel, visiblement – et malgré le texto que tu m'as demandé d'écrire, il y a deux mois – tu as du mal à tourner la page…

Respiration. Sherlock attendait le couperet final. _Mauvaise __analyse : __l__'__ignorance __étai__t __un __plan __exécrable._

- Tu minaudes avec lui devant moi. Devant _moi,_ Sherlock. Et tu ne _comprends __pas _? Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?

Le détective fixa John un moment. Estomaqué par la diatribe éclatée qui venait de le frapper. _Impressionnant. __Il __n__'__a __aucun __génie __pour __noter __les __détails, __les __indices __les __plus __infimes, __ou __pour __reconstituer __des __pistes__… __et __là__… __citer __de __tête __des __bribes __de __conversations __vieilles __de __deux __mois__… __dans __quel __but ?_ Un éclair traversa l'esprit de Sherlock. _Oh. __C__'__est __ça_.

- Tu es jaloux, fit-il avec calme.

Grincement agacé.

- Bravo ! Brillant ! Belle déduction, vraiment ! Tu m'impressionnes. Et maintenant, _s__'__il __te __plait_, pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi, _pourquoi_, nom de Dieu, tu minaudais comme ça avec ce type ?

La jalousie agissait sur le médecin comme un puissant _booster_. Debout au milieu de la cuisine, John fulminait, tremblait, transpirait. Il attendait une réponse. Malheureusement, Sherlock en ignorait la teneur : qu'est-ce que ses semblables répondaient à _ça_ ?

- Je ne minaudais pas.

_Pathétique. __Langage __d__'__adolescent. __Tu __es __un __idiot. _Mais John était trop en colère pour ironiser sur la phrase : la tension contenue durant l'interrogatoire de Kleber se déversait hors de lui, à présent.

- Tu ne minaudais pas ? Ah, excuse-moi : tu me qualifies de collègue devant _lui_ – autant te proclamer tout de suite célibataire ! Avant, au moins, j'étais un _ami_.

- Ce que tu démentais fortement. C'est toi qui préférait le terme « collègue ».

- Tu… je… ne commence pas avec ça ! C'était différent ! La situation était _différente _! Aujourd'hui nous sommes… nous sommes…

_Ensemble. Du moins je croyais. _

- On a été clair là-dessus, continua Sherlock. Ne pas afficher _officiellement_ notre relation. Mauvais pour la crédibilité professionnelle. C'est ce qu'on avait dit. Tu étais d'accord.

Il essayait de paraître imperturbable, malgré le sol qui s'effritait sous ses pieds. John, lui, se sentait de plus en plus frustré.

- Je sais ! Mais… quand même ! Quel besoin tu avais de faire cette précision _devant __lui _!

Sherlock sentit la colère monter, trop vite pour la contrôler :

- Oh. Et que voulais-tu que je dise, alors ? Je te rappelle que j'ai envoyé un texto, _pour __toi_, pour couper les ponts avec lui définitivement. Pour _te_ faire plaisir. En le voyant, qu'est-ce que j'aurais du lui dire ? « Bonjour. Comment vas-tu, après tout ce temps ? Voici le docteur Watson ; je m'envoie en l'air avec lui toutes les nuits. » ?

Sa voix sonnait, rauque et froide. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre prononçait les mots. Il avait envie d'être vulgaire, de faire mal à John, de lui enfoncer sa jalousie dans la gorge. D'hurler que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il n'avait pas minaudé, qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de tenter quoique ce soit, qu'il n'était pas un bel animal appartenant uniquement à John… En cet instant, il exécrait cette relation : elle lui coupait les ailes, l'empêchait d'être libre, lui demandait l'exclusivité, l'obéissance, la soumission, le respect, la… _Tu __détestes __vraiment __ça ?_ Il ne savait plus, et tremblait lui aussi de rage. La bouilloire sifflait ; l'eau fumante giclait sur la cuisinière, sans qu'il s'en préoccupe. En trois pas, il fut face à John :

- C'est ce que tu voulais que je dise ? « Il me baise sauvagement, comme jamais tu n'as su le faire. Avec lui, je t'ai oublié, parce que sa queue est bien plus grosse que la tienne. Parce qu'il me donne du plaisir comme jamais. » Hein ? C'est ce que tu voulais, John ? Que je lui dise à quel point je suis à toi, à quel point j'aime que tu jouisses en moi, que tu m'embrasses, que tu me mordes ? Une telle déclaration aurait renforcé ta virilité, ta confiance en toi, hein ? C'est ce que tu attendais ?

_Que __je __lui __dise __à __quel __point __je __t__'__aime. __À __quel __point __j__'__ai __mal __que __tu __sois __jaloux. __À __quel __point __je __n__'__arrive __pas __à __t__'__avouer __ces __choses, __toutes __ces __choses __que __j__'__ai __sur __le __cœur__… __c__'__est __ce __que __j__'__aurais __du __dire ?_

Un grand silence suivit. John avait la tête qui tournait, abruti par la colère et les aveux de Sherlock. _J__'__aurais __voulu__… __que __tu __montres __que __tu __m__'__aimes. __Que __tu __tiens __à __moi. __Que __tu __essaies. __Juste __une __fois._ Les mots du détective raisonnaient toutefois en lui ; une poussée de sang le prit :

- Donc, tu as couché avec _lui _?

_Imbécile ! __Tu __n__'__as __vraiment __pas __compris ? __Ne __continue __pas ; __arrête ! _Sherlock enchaîna, marchant de long en large.

- Bien sûr que j'ai couché avec lui ! Mais tu le sais, non ? Au fond de ton petit esprit étriqué, ton petit esprit de médecin prude qui a si bien servi la Couronne, tu as bien du t'imaginer ce que les « bons moments » passés avec _lui_ signifiaient ?

- J'espérais que…

- Ah, tu espérais ! Et bien détrompe-toi, John. Les humains répondent à des impératifs biologiques, et donc, malheureusement, j'y suis moi aussi soumis. J'ai _baisé_ avec lui, tu entends ? Baisé. Et c'était bon. Ensuite, je suis parti. C'est comme ça, et c'était il y a sept ans. Je ne te connaissais pas tu ne me connaissais pas. Je ne te dois rien. C'était _avant_. D'ailleurs, tu as sûrement plein d'ex cachées dans les placards, non ?

- Moi, je ne les drague pas sur le palier d'un bureau. Et encore moins devant toi !

- Je. N'ai. Pas. Dragué !

- Je ne les ai jamais revues. Mais toi, tu as délibérém…

- Oh, pardon ! Il est évident que j'étais au courant qu'_il _travaillait pour l'homme que j'allais questionner ! Bien sûr ! Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire que vérifier ce détail. Peut-être aurais-je du l'ignorer, ne pas le saluer, faire comme s'il était invisible ! Jolie réaction avant d'interroger un suspect ; un comportement immature, pour ménager ta sensibilité, John. Ta _stupide_ sensibilité !

- Ce n'est pas…

- En plus, tu es ridicule. Tu ne revois plus tes ex ? La belle affaire ! Et Sarah, alors ? Tu la vois bien tous les jours, sans que j'en fasse une malad…

- On n'a jamais été ensemble !

- C'était tout comme ! Tu crois que je ne vois pas son regard, lorsque je passe à la clinique ? Seulement, je ne dis rien, je ravale mon ego, _moi_.

- Pour une fois !

- Ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain. Tu n'es pas de taille, mon _amour._

Le mot avait été craché. Presque vomi. Sherlock y avait mis toute sa rancœur. Sa haine. Haine contre John, contre lui-même, contre l'amour. Haine contre la peur qui lui tordait le ventre à l'idée que le médecin puisse le quitter. L'abandonner. Seulement, les phrases allaient plus vite que ses pensées : elles sortaient toutes seules, sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Ressentir des émotions aussi intenses était rare, chez lui ; lorsque c'était le cas, le résultat se révélait dévastateur et dangereux. _Je __ne __veux __pas __te __faire __de __mal. __Alors __ne __parle __plus. __S__'__il __te __plait._ _Arrêtons-nous __maintenant. _Mais ces mots-là ne sortaient pas. John croisa les bras, méprisant.

- C'est toi qui es ridicule. Et pathétique. Il faut que nous nous engueulions pour que tu me fasses une déclaration.

- Je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau. Tu t'attendais à autre chose ?

Haussement d'épaules. L'amertume grinçait sous les dents du médecin ; il se sentait froid, dévasté. Même la jalousie avait reflué. Il ne voulait plus de cette dispute. Il fit un pas vers Sherlock, partagé entre l'idée de s'excuser et de l'embrasser. Ce qui suivit l'arrêta net.

- Tu n'aurais jamais du emménager ici. Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance. Visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas.

La brûlure de la rage reprit John.

- C'est ce que tu penses ?

- Oui.

_Non._

Le médecin marcha jusqu'à la patère, décrocha son blouson. L'enfila. _Non. __Ne..._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je pars.

_Non. Ne me…_

- Tu pars ?

- Oui. Je m'en vais. Puisque je n'aurais jamais du emménager, je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour nous deux que je ne dorme pas là ce soir. Tu auras tout loisir de…

…_te __caresser __en __pensant __à _lui_. __Jouir __en __pensant __à _lui_. _La fin de la phrase se noya dans les méandres de son esprit. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

- Je serai chez Sarah.

- Tu vas coucher avec elle ?

John ne répondit pas. _Pauvre __type. _Lorsqu'il saisit la poignée de la porte, ses mains tremblaient. Sherlock posait sur lui un regard intense, dur. Répéta, plus fort :

- Tu vas coucher avec elle ?

_Non. Ne me laisse…_

Silencieux, John ouvrit le battant de bois. Tomba nez à nez avec Mme Hudson. Ou plutôt, nez à oreille : la logeuse écoutait aux portes.

- Madame Hudson, grogna John en la contournant.

Elle sursauta :

- Je… j'ai entendu du bruit. J'étais juste venue pour…

John l'ignora, dévala les escaliers menant au perron. Sherlock sortit de l'appartement, s'agrippa au chambranle de la porte :

- John. Reviens.

Aucune réponse. Le médecin ouvrit la porte de l'entrée. Sortit dans la rue.

- John ! JOHN !

La porte se referma. Claquement sec. _Ne __me __laisse __pas._

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 221b _Baker __Street_, 20h03 -

Les pensées désertaient son esprit. Lentement.

Il agrippait toujours le chambranle de la porte, si fort, que les jointures de ses doigts blanchissaient ; si fort, qu'il avait mal. Il n'y prêtait pas attention. Il fixait la porte de l'entrée. Le claquement résonnait toujours, refusant de retomber dans ce petit hall d'entrée trop étouffant. _Il __est __parti. __John __est __parti._ Une main, sur son bras. Il tourna des yeux hagards. Mme Hudson. Elle avait un air doux, calme.

- Mon petit, dit-elle.

Tendrement, s'adressant à un oiseau blessé, une créature qu'il ne faut pas effrayer.

- Vous voulez une tasse de thé ?

Elle ne prononça pas de paroles superflues. Pas de « ça va s'arranger » rose guimauve. Pas de dégoulinant « mais bien sûr qu'il vous aime encore ». Rien. La logeuse ne dit rien de cela, parce qu'elle savait bien qu'en matière de cœur, les banalités n'ont pas la place. On ne va pas mieux grâce aux clichés. Elle proposait juste un thé, un peu de chaleur humaine.

Silencieux, Sherlock secoua la tête, déclinant l'offre. Rentra dans l'appartement déserté. Ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Merci.

Mme Hudson baissa la tête avec tristesse. L'amour, elle connaissait. C'était moche. Ça faisait mal.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- _Outer __Circle_, 20h07 -

Joues rouges, souffle court, John atteignit _Outer __Circle_, qui longeait _Regent __Park_. Ses mains tremblaient et la colère, l'odieuse colère qui l'avait chassé de chez lui, mordait ses veines. Méchamment, elle secouait son cœur entre ses crocs, hyène féroce et gloussante. _Ah ! __C__'__est __comme __ça ! __Ah ! __Je __n__'__aurais __jamais __du __emménager, __hein ? _Il fit volte-face dans la rue, se tournant vers _Baker __Street_ qu'il venait de quitter :

- Mais cours le rejoindre, puisqu'il est si _merveilleux _! Vas-y ! Moi, je m'en FOUS !

Les passants le regardaient, désapprobateurs. Les coups d'œil noirs qu'il leur jetait les dissuadaient : approcher un tel homme serait la dernière chose à faire. Il pouvait sentir le blâme muet des inconnus ; il s'en moquait. Seule l'image de Sherlock s'imposait devant ses yeux, sans qu'il sache s'il voulait la frapper, la détruire, ou au contraire l'enlacer.

Marchant à grands pas, il hésitait. Retourner, revenir… _non ! __Ce __n__'__est __pas __à __moi __de __revenir, __pas __à __moi __de __m__'__excuser. __Pas __encore ! _Sherlock obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, il le pliait à ses moindres caprices. _Pas __aujourd__'__hui ! __Aujourd__'__hui, __il __s__'__est __cru __plus __malin, __il __a __fallu __qu__'__il _minaude _devant __moi__… __eh __bien, __il __a __eu __ce __qu__'__il __méritait ! _John n'était pas un caniche, un toutou docile attendant le bon vouloir de môsieur le détective consultant, ah ça non ! John était un être humain, il avait des sentiments, _lui_, il ressentait des choses, _lui_… _pas __comme __certains !_ Il n'avait pas peur de s'engager, de montrer ce qu'il ressentait… _pas __seulement __au __lit, __mais __tous __les __jours !_ Est-ce que Sherlock lui avait une seule fois montré de la tendresse ? De l'affection ? Jamais ! _En __dehors __du __plumard, __franchement, __est-ce __que __notre __relation __a __vraiment __changé ?_ Non. Oui. Il ne savait plus. Il avait l'impression que Sherlock se servait de lui, l'utilisait. Sherlock ne ressentait rien, ne _pouvait_ rien ressentir ; il se contentait de jouer avec les gens, _quoiqu__'__il __en __dise_. La conversation qu'ils avaient eue dans le taxi en allant rejoindre Lestrade, lui sauta à la gorge.

_« Mais toi, tu n'es pas un jeu. Tu es… je ne sais pas vraiment comment te qualifier, en fait. Je sais juste que tu n'es pas un jeu. »_

Il n'était pas un jeu, hein ? Drôle de façon de le montrer, en tout cas ! Rageur, il flanqua un coup de pied dans une canette vide, qui fit un vol plané sur le trottoir. Sortit son téléphone. La colère se refroidissait, sans le quitter. Il fallait qu'il trouve un point de chute ou il allait finir dans un bar.

_J__'__ai __un __problème. __Je __peux __passer __la __nuit __chez __toi ? __John. _'Send'.

Une vingtaine de seconde s'égraina.

'Bip'. _Oui, __viens __quand __tu __veux. __J__'__ai __fait __des __pâtes. __Tu __pourras __manger. __Quel __problème ? __Sarah_

Mon Dieu ! Cette femme était une sainte ! Malgré la situation, son cœur fit un bon de joie.

_C__'__est __compliqué. __On __s__'__est __engueulé. __John_. 'Send'.

Pas besoin de préciser avec _qui_ il s'était engueulé.

'Bip'. _Je __t__'__attends. __Sarah_

John remonta le col de son blouson, et disparut dans la nuit d'octobre.

**OO°O°O°O°O°O**

- 7 _Long __Acre_, 20h11 -

'Somebody knocked on the door.'

Le battant s'ouvrit sur un homme tremblant. La quarantaine, vêtu d'un jean sale et d'une chemise blanche douteuse. Il s'effaça avec déférence devant son visiteur.

- Maître _Lóng_, murmura-t-il. Je suis ra…

- Epargne ta salive.

La voix glacée coula le long de son dos ; il se crispa.

- La livraison est prête ?

Obséquiosité précipitée :

- Oui, maître _Lóng_. Trois-mille-deux-cent pilules. Comme convenu. Ed m'a bien aidé, pas vrai, Ed ?

Un grognement, dans les profondeurs sombres du bureau, lui répondit.

- Elles sont toutes là, sur la table.

Le dragon s'approcha, un fin sourire plaqué sur son visage. Il détestait cet homme, sa servilité répugnante. C'était un arriviste, un profiteur dont il fallait se débarrasser au plus vite. Les plaquettes étaient rangées dans une caisse cartonnée, bien protégées dans leurs boîtes. Il en attrapa une, l'ouvrit, présenta les pilules à la lumière de l'ampoule unique qui éclairait la pièce. _Parfaite._ On aurait dit une vulgaire plaquette d'aspirine. Même l'emballage semblait authentique, affichant fièrement les logos pharmaceutiques prestigieux. Maître _Lóng_ se tourna vers l'homme :

- Bien. Je suis satisfait de ton travail.

L'homme s'inclina nerveusement.

- Oh… ! Me… merci, maître _Lóng_.

Geste lent ; le dragon posa sa mallette sur la table. L'ouvrit. En sortit deux enveloppes épaisses, un bocal opaque, une paire de gants de chantier. Très épais.

- Votre paiement, fit-il d'une voix nonchalante. Comme convenu : un chèque en blanc chacun. Encaissable partout.

Son trafic était florissant ; il pouvait se permettre des largesses avec les intermédiaires : ne dit-on pas que le silence est d'or ? L'homme attrapa une des enveloppes ; maître _Lóng_ donna la deuxième au dénommé Ed. Puis dévissa avec lenteur le couvercle du bocal.

- Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure au téléphone, un incident s'est produit hier.

L'homme faillit lâcher son enveloppe ; il tenta de faire bonne figure :

- Ah. Oh. D'accord. Quelque chose de grave ?

- Quelque chose de regrettable. De très regrettable.

Le dragon enfilait les gants, à présent.

- J'ai l'impression, reprit-il sur le ton de la conversation, que quelqu'un cherche à me doubler.

- Vous doubler ? Mais…

- Des plaquettes se sont retrouvées chez la mauvaise personne, il y a quelques mois. Nous avons failli être découverts. J'ai du employer la méthode forte.

Il renversa le bocal opaque dans sa main, avec douceur. L'homme transpirait.

- La… la méthode… forte ? Je ne vois pas ce que…

_Lóng_ s'avança ; il y avait quelque chose, dans sa main droite, quelque chose qui remuait faiblement. Il continua :

- L'obstacle a été éliminé. Mais je n'aimerais pas savoir qu'un de mes intermédiaires joue en _free-lance_ dans un autre préau que le mien. Ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre ?

- Moi ? Ja… jamais. J'ai pas…

- Si c'était le cas… s'il s'avérait que _quelqu__'__un_ a été trop gourmand… que _quelqu__'__un_ s'est fait recruter par la concurrence dans le but de me nuire… Je pourrai devenir… irritable. Tu comprends, bien sûr ?

- B… bien sûr.

- Parfait.

Le dragon était à quelques centimètres de lui, à présent. Il posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de l'homme, près de l'encolure de la chemise.

- Certaines mygales ont la capacité de sentir la chaleur dégagée par un corps ; tu le savais ? L'odeur de la transpiration les attire comme un aimant.

Une chose bougeait sur l'épaule de l'homme. Il la sentait. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Maître _Lóng_ étira ses lèvres dans un sourire sans joie :

- Ne bouge pas trop. Tu pourrais l'énerver.

Une brûlure, une morsure, juste dans sous cou! Il poussa un cri, se rejeta en arrière, main pressée contre sa peau. La chose qui se tenait là venait de tomber au sol. Le dragon se pencha, la ramassa, puis l'enferma à nouveau dans le bocal opaque.

- L'_Atrax __robustus_ est sans doute la plus mortelle des mygales : son venin est un puissant neurotoxique. Très virulent chez les primates. Tu ne devrais pas tarder à ressentir les premiers effets.

_Chaud__… __tête __qui __tourne__… __je __vais __tomb__…_ l'homme trébucha, s'agrippa avec peine au bureau, s'écrasa au sol.

- Bien sûr, il existe un antidote. Efficace, si on l'administre dans l'heure suivant la morsure. J'en ai toujours avec moi.

_Lóng_ sortit une minuscule fiole de sa poche. L'homme voulut se traîner vers lui ; ses muscles ne répondaient presque plus. Il supplia :

- S'il vous plait… maître _Lón_…

- Tu vas d'abord répondre à mes questions.

Le dragon prit place sur la chaise du bureau, croisa les jambes. Ses cheveux noirs se découpaient, en contre-jour de l'ampoule solitaire. Dans un coin de la pièce, Ed retenait son souffle.

- Parle. Vu ta réaction au téléphone, tu dois avoir des choses à dire.

- Je ne… sais… rien…

_Lóng _jouait avec le couvercle du bocal opaque :

- Une deuxième morsure serait très douloureuse et précipiterait ta mort. Je ne suis pas sûr que l'antidote soit assez puissant cette fo…

- D'acc… d'accord…

Voix faible, haletante. Le dragon ne se laissa pas émouvoir. Il posa _la _question ; celle pour laquelle il était venu jusqu'ici.

- Comment Meredith Trumann est-elle entrée en possession d'une plaquette trafiquée ?

- J'en ai… vendu une à sa fille… il y a... environ neuf mois.

- Anne ?

- Ou… oui. Elle était étudiante… _Imperial __College __London_… première année de médecine…

- Tu lui as vendu de la cocaïne ?

- Non. Elle savait pas… c'était quand je bossais encore à l'infirmerie du campus. Elle est arrivée… maux de tête… je lui ai filé une plaquette…

- Pourquoi une de celle-là ?

Silence. Le dragon dévissa le couvercle du bocal ; l'homme eut un râle :

- On… on m'a payé ! Pour que je lui donne une plaquette de cam'… elle a cru que c'était de l'aspirine… et deux jours après, j'ai appris qu'elle était morte… crise d'asthme…

- Qui t'a payé ?

- Je sais pas.

- Pourquoi _elle _? Pourquoi Anne ?

- Je sais pas !

- Tu mens.

- Je vous jure !

L'_Atras __robustus_ sortait paresseusement du bocal, avançait sur la table. Au milieu de ses douleurs, l'homme eut un sursaut de terreur :

- Pour vous atteindre… ! _Il_ voulait… Votre trafic l'agace... Vous empiétez sur son territoire… alors il… vous a mis des bâtons dans les roues…

- Qui ça ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Il m'a jamais dit son nom ! Mais il savait que… Meredith travaillait à _Royal __Chemical __Industry_… il savait que Kleber ferait appel à Sherlock Holmes…

Le dragon se rejeta en arrière. Par terre, l'homme agonisait.

- L'antidote… s'il vous plait…

Mygale à nouveau dans le bocal. _Lóng_ lui lança la fiole minuscule :

- Ceci ? C'est simplement de l'eau.

Un cri de désespoir lui répondit. Le dragon attrapa l'enveloppe qui contenait le chèque, l'arrachant des mains crispées du mourant. Il la tendit à Ed :

- Félicitations. Vous venez d'être augmenté. Balancez le corps dans la Tamise. Soyez discret, ou vous le regretterez.

Ed pencha la tête : pas besoin de le lui dire deux fois.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Quelque part, dans _Covent __Garden_, 20h53 -

Le puzzle apparaissait peu à peu dans sa tête, tandis ce qu'il marchait d'un pas énergique dans ce quartier si familier.

_Anne_… achetant ce qu'elle croyait être un paquet d'aspirine. Morte d'une overdose accidentelle. Son asthme sans doute amplifié les effets de la cocaïne. _Meredith_… découvrant par hasard, neuf mois après, les pilules trafiquées. Il se souvenait de leur discussion, la nuit où elle s'était rendue compte du pot-aux-roses. _La __baignoire__…_ il avait fallu éliminer Meredith ; dommage, elle était brillante. Le grille-pain avait parfaitement joué son rôle. Un instant, il avait cru que le meurtre passerait inaperçu. C'était sans compter _Sherlock __Holmes._ Il s'était douté de la présence du détective, sur l'enquête : Kleber n'avait-il pas été sauvé par Holmes ? N'était-ce pas logique qu'il fasse appel au consultant, dédaignant le _Yard _? _Lóng_ hocha la tête.

_Sherlock __Holmes_. La prudence était de mise : il connaissait la réputation du détective ; une efficacité effroyable, des déductions à toute épreuve. Le jeu était serré.

Il crispa son poing dans la poche de son manteau noir. Il restait un détail, un point qu'il ne parvenait pas à éclaircir. _Le __commanditaire_. Qui était-il ? _Pourquoi __s__'__immiscer __dans _mon _trafic ?_ Visiblement, c'était un gros poisson ; un très gros poisson, avec des moyens supérieurs aux siens. Quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse concurrence. Le dragon n'avait pas peur ; ce sentiment lui était étranger. Non. En fait, il était impatient. Il attendait la suite.

'Bip'. Sursaut. Il sortit de sa poche un _smartphone_ élégant. Expéditeur inconnu. Ouvrit le texto.

_Joli, le coup de la mygale ; je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part. Cependant, vous devriez lâcher l'affaire : vous n'êtes pas de taille contre moi, et Sherlock Holmes finira par vous avoir. Abandonnez. M_

Rictus hautain. Il écrivit.

_Se __cacher __derrière __une __initiale __est __une __lâcheté __bien __pathétique. __Qui __êtes-vous ? __Lóng _'Send'.

'Bip'. _J__'__apprécie __votre __humour : __pour __un __homme __qui __se __dissimule __derrière __le __sobriquet __de __« dragon », __vous __êtes __particulièrement __donneur __de __leçons. __M_

_Vous __parlez __donc __mandarin ? __Lóng_ 'Send'.

'Bip'. _Entre __autre. __Méfiez-vous. __Je __vous __ai __à __l__'__œil. __M_

_Je __tremble __de __peur. __Lóng_ 'Send'.

Silence. Dernier message.

'Bip'. _Ne __touchez __pas __à __Sherlock __Holmes. __Je __n__'__aime __pas __prêter __mes __affaires. __M_

Le dragon referma son téléphone avec un ricanement sec. Continua sa marche à travers Londres encombrée. Sans apercevoir les viseurs rouges des _snipers_, dans son dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà...<strong> ouf, ce looooong chapitre est fini! J'espère que vous avez apprécié: ce n'est pas souvent que j'écris quelque chose d'aussi long. Que pensez-vous de la disputes explosive entre nos deux héros ? S'arrangera... s'arrangera pas...?

Voici quelques mots qui annoncent le chapitre suivant: bouteilles, discussion sms, pâtes, surveillance, confidence... J'espère que vous avez l'eau à la bouche! J'attends vos impressions (bonne ou mauvaise) avec impatience...

**Merci** encore à toutes et à tous!

**À bientôt ! =)**


	6. Le Lóng et le Détective

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! **Après une (troooop longue) absence, me voici de retour avec la suite de cette fic, _La Chasse au Dragon_ : j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je m'excuse de cette absence ; malheureusement, les études ne me laissent pas beaucoup de temps, et j'avoue écrire bien moins que je ne le voudrais. Vous ne m'en voulez pas, au moins ? *on ne tape pas l'auteur ! lol*

Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous laisse découvrir la suite, et vous adresse à toutes et tous un très grand **MERCI **pour votre soutien!

**Bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Réponses aux reviews<span>** : par faute de temps, je ne répondrai pas aux reviews cette fois-ci (je préfère poster vite, car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps...). Je vous promets néanmoins de loooongues et riches réponses, pour vos prochains commentaires (en espérant que vous en laisserez). Ne m'en veuillez pas ! **Encore merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée ! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Le <em>Lóng<em> et le Détective. **

- Quelque part dans la _City_, 21h01 -

Anthéa posa la tasse de porcelaine et la soucoupe sur le bureau de bois verni. Jeta un coup d'œil aux moniteurs de surveillance, branchés en permanence sur le 221b. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour un commentaire, la referma en voyant l'expression de son patron. _Plis aux commissures des lèvres. Sourcils froncés. Front crispé._ Il était inquiet. Elle s'écarta en silence, s'assit sur une des chaises qui faisaient face au bureau, sortit son _organiser_ et attendit. En cas de besoin, elle serait là.

Mycroft fixait d'un air absent les images des caméras qui défilaient sur son ordinateur. C'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Plus mauvais que ce qu'il avait affronté ces derniers mois. Même la délicate extraction de l'espion nord-coréen avait été plus simple. Là, on courait droit au désastre. Pour autant qu'on ne soit pas déjà en plein dedans.

Le docteur Watson – le si _patient_ docteur Watson ! – avait claqué la porte du 221b. En colère. Mycroft comprenait : c'était _humain_, comme réaction. Jalousie. Rancœur. Rage. Sherlock, à son habitude, n'avait pas arrangé les choses : au lieu de calmer le jeu, il l'avait envenimé et s'était campé sur ses positions, sûr de lui. Pire : il avait provoqué le médecin. Mycroft soupira : cet idiot n'apprendrait jamais rien ?

Un détail le préoccupait davantage. _Yuan_. Mycroft ne l'aimait pas : quelques mois auparavant, en apprenant l'arrivée du chimiste à Londres, il avait craint que Sherlock ne le recontacte, et retombe dans ses anciens travers. Son frère avait néanmoins décidé de couper les ponts. _Bon débarras_, avait pensé Mycroft. Pendant quelques semaines, il avait discrètement fait surveiller _Floral Street_, où résidait Yuan. Puis estimant le danger écarté, il avait renoncé. _Grosse erreur_.

Mycroft devait toutefois se rendre à l'évident : c'était un hasard, un pur hasard qui avait amené Sherlock à croiser son ancien amant. Comment savoir qu'il travaillait à _Royal Chemical Industry_, une des plus grandes compagnies pharmaceutiques basées à Londres ? Impossible. Ou presque. Mais cette rencontre imprévue s'était révélée dévastatrice : sur les moniteurs de surveillance, Sherlock s'enfonçait dans le canapé du 221b et John atteignait l'appartement de la dénommée Sarah.

Mycroft poussa un profond soupir. Fit craquer ses doigts. Autant essayer quelque chose.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Chez Sarah, 21h03 -

John appuya d'un geste sec sur la sonnette de l'entrée. Attendit un moment.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Sarah. Sourire compréhensif ; la jeune femme s'effaça et le laissa entrer sans un mot. Il déposa son blouson sur le dossier du canapé, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant. S'assit dans les coussins moelleux. Promena son regard dans la pièce : c'était doux et chaleureux, féminin sans qu'il se sente mal à l'aise. _Un endroit où on a envie de rentrer après une journée de travail._ Très éloigné de l'ambiance anarchique de _Baker Street_. Colère. Il sentit Sarah qui s'approchait, tourna les yeux vers elle.

- Tu veux manger ? Je t'ai attendu.

Sur la table basse, il y avait deux assiettes à soupe, des couverts. Verres à vin. Bouteille de Bourgogne.

- J'ai pensé qu'un plateau-TV serait réconfortant. Et que le gros rouge t'aiderait à te sentir mieux.

Il la remercia d'un sourire :

- C'est parfait… Je… je ne voulais pas abuser… merci.

Elle pencha la tête :

- C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Disparut dans la cuisine.

Le cœur battant, elle préparait les pâtes, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil en direction du salon. John allait mal. Pas besoin d'être très malin pour s'en rendre compte. Elle se souvenait de la difficile discussion qu'ils avaient eue, quelques temps auparavant. _Il a choisi Sherlock. Il l'a préféré à toi. _Et ce soir… ce soir, visiblement, tout avait dérapé. Il y avait eu quelque chose ; une dispute, sans doute des cris… _et au final, c'est sur _mon_ canapé que John échoue._ Cette idée lui faisait chaud au cœur, malgré la situation : il avait pensé à elle ; à personne d'autre. Elle n'arrivait pas à être peinée pour Sherlock : sans être d'une nature rancunière, elle n'oubliait pas les nombreux coups-fourrés du détective. Il ne méritait pas John alors qu'elle… Elle secoua la tête en égouttant les pâtes.

Dans le salon, John fixait le tapis d'un air abattu. Sa tête bourdonnait ; ses mains tremblaient. Il était encore en colère, bien sûr. Cependant, sans se l'avouer, il espérait recevoir un appel, un texto, quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_, qui lui montre que Sherlock s'en voulait autant que lui. Qui lui montre que le détective voulait qu'il revienne, voulait effacer ce qui s'était passé…

'The phone rang'.

Sursaut. _Est-ce que…_ il fouilla dans sa poche, en sortit son téléphone. Dans sa hâte, il décrocha sans regarder le nom affiché à l'écran. Inspira.

_- John. Vous devez rentrer à _Baker Street_. Immédiatement._

Grondement de rage.

- Mycroft. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de venir mettre votre volumineux appendice nasal dans _mes_ affaires !

_- Oh. Vous êtes en colère. _

- Sherlock et vous avez suivi les mêmes cours de communication ? Leçon numéro une : comment emmerder son monde avec des déductions aussi STUPIDES qu'INUTILES ?

Pause. Mycroft ne se laissa pas démonter :

_- Votre réaction ne me surprend pas, John. Toutefois…_

- Quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas dans l'expression « _MES_ affaires » ?

_- … il faut que vous reveniez. Il a besoin de vous. _

- Je n'ai pas _besoin_ de lui.

_- Vous plaisantez. _

- Non. Et c'est _lui_ qui a voulu que je parte !

Les mots de Sherlock lui restaient en travers de la gorge. Mycroft eut un toussotement embarrassé.

_- Il ne le pensait pas. Il a toujours été…_

- Je me fiche que Sherlock ait toujours été un con fini ! Je pensais qu'il changerait, qu'il ferait des efforts…

_Pour moi._

_- Il ne fonctionne pas comme…_

- Merci pour l'appel, Mycroft. Épargnez votre salive. Je veux être tranquille. Seul. Eviter, juste une fois, de penser aux frères Holmes.

_- Il risque de faire une bê…_

- Foutez-moi la paix.

'Dial tone'.

Sarah sortit de la cuisine, une casserole fumante dans les mains. Elle eut la délicatesse de ne pas poser de questions.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 221b _Baker Street_, 21h10 -

Les placards de la cuisine béaient. Un paquet de riz gisait par terre, renversé.

Sherlock se resservit un verre. Le vida d'un trait. S'enfonça dans le canapé. Un autre verre. Et encore un. Sur la table basse du salon s'alignaient diverses bouteilles : whisky – _single malt_ écossais, douze ans d'âge ; absinthe – Val-de-Travers ; cognac – ramené de France par Mycroft ; rhum – souvenir de vacances de Lestrade… Plusieurs bouteilles de rouge – Bordeaux et Bourgogne – allaient y passer. Un à un, il vidait les flacons, mélangeant allègrement vodka soviétique et aristocratique champagne, sans se soucier des frictions idéologiques.

Sherlock buvait.

Pour oublier. À chaque verre, ses pensées se noyaient un peu plus : il oubliait qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, à déduire, à ordonner. Il oubliait sa remarquable intelligence, réduite à l'état de miettes par le simple départ d'un stupide être humain. Mais il n'oubliait pas la seule chose qui l'obsédait : John en colère, claquant la porte. Et il enrageait oh oui ! Il enrageait d'y penser, encore et encore.

Nouvelle bouteille. Vide, le whisky écossais fut écarté. Il s'attaqua au _umeshu_. Alcool de prune japonais. Il avala le premier verre, fit tourner le second sur sa langue. Se renversa sur les cousins. La tête lui tournait c'était bon. Il se sentait abruti, au bord du gouffre. Abandon. _Ça ressemble à la drogue._ Il avait oublié. Depuis des années ; depuis… son sevrage. Ça faisait longtemps. _Trop longtemps._ Le salon valsait devant ses yeux ; il ferma les paupières. Le visage de John s'imposa ; une bouffée de désespoir lui broya le cœur. _Il est parti. Vraiment. Je pensais qu'il serait toujours…_ à ses côtés. Chaque détail, chaque regard, chaque mot de leur dispute lui revint en mémoire, tranchant et froid.

_C'est ma faute. _Ma _faute. Je casse tout. Toujours._ Que fallait-il faire ?

_L'appeler ?_

_Non. Il ne voudra pas te parler. _

_Lui écrire ? Texto ? _

_Il ne répondra pas. _

_Quoi, alors ? _

_Rien. Attendre. _

_Je ne peux pas attendre. Je ne vais pas le support…_

_Boire. _

Il rouvrit les yeux. Encore un verre. L'écran du _laptop_ posé sur la table s'illumina soudain.

'Science de la Déduction. New message.' _Bonsoir, chéri. Le toutou est parti et on déprime ? M_

Il lui fallut un instant pour trouver les touches du clavier.

_Foutez-moi la paix. SH_ 'Send'.

'New message.' _Quelle éloquence ! La rupture ne vous réussit pas, _darling_. Je vous avais pourtant dit que le médecin n'était pas votre genre. M_

_Vous n'avez aucune bombe à faire exploser ? SH_ 'Send'.

'New message'. _Pas ce soir je suis libre comme l'air. Envie de me rejoindre ? M_

_Dans vos rêves. SH_ 'Send'.

'New message'. _Ne soyez si renfrogné ! Je connais des positions qui vous feront rapidement oublier _Johnny-boy_… M_

_Pas envie de jouer. SH_ 'Send'.

Dans son jet privé, quelque part au dessus du Mékong, Moriarty fronça les sourcils : son meilleur adversaire ne voulait pas jouer ; voilà qui était frustrant. Il arrêta son manège :

'New message'. _Bien. Je vous laisse. N'abusez pas du _umeshu_. Et méfiez-vous de l'homme au dragon. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il vous arrive une bricole, _darling._ J'aime être le seul à vous torturer… M_

'Log out'.

Sherlock eut une exclamation dédaigneuse. « _N'abusez pas de l'alcool de prune », hein ? Je suis encore assez grand pour boire ce que je veux !_ Il but au goulot, de longues gorgées. Le verre était posé sur le parquet, délaissé. Il se sentait idiot. Ordinaire. _Un mec qui se saoule pour oublier ses problèmes… tu as fais plus original._ Il ne releva même pas l'allusion au Dragon.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Chez Sarah, 21h52 -

- Je reprendrais bien un verre.

- C'est le septième.

- Tu as ouvert la bouteille.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu la finirais.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu ne boirais pas.

Eclat de rire. Le regard de Sarah pétillait.

- Presque pas ! J'ai quand même pris deux verres...

- Du boulot d'amateur !

- En tant que médecin, je dois te mettre en garde contre les méfaits de l'alcool et…

- En tant que médecin, j'en suis parfaitement conscient. Et tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous.

Nouveau rire. Sarah se leva, alla dans la cuisine.

- J'en ouvre une troisième, alors ?

John lui sourit.

- S'il te plait.

Elle fut heureuse de voir ce sourire c'était… rassurant. Elle revint avec la bouteille débouchée. Bordeaux. Très bonne année. Versa le vin dans leurs verres. Se rassit.

- Comme quoi, j'avais raison pour le rouge.

- Hmmm… quoi ?

John sirotait déjà l'alcool ; il lui montait à la tête. C'était libérateur. Il pensait moins.

- Le rouge. Ça te fait du bien.

- Oui. Et tes pâtes étaient délicieuses.

- Merci.

John se prit à la contempler. _Vraiment très jolie._

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 221b _Baker Street_, 22h07 -

'The phone rang'.

Tâtonnant entre les cousins du canapé, Sherlock en extirpa son Blackberry. Décrocha d'un geste maladroit.

- Hmmrf ?

_- Sherlock. Arrête de boire. _

- Salut, Mycroft. C'est sympa d'appeler.

Sa voix était devenue pâteuse. Il s'en foutait. Il se dégoutait. Il avait envie d'envoyer son frère au diable. D'envoyer le monde au diable. Il n'y avait que John qui…

_- Tu es saoul. _

- Non, pas encore. Pas suffisamment.

_- Tu n'as plus l'habitude de boire comme ça. _

- Et alors ?

- _Je viens. Ne bouge pas de ce canapé._

- Si tu viens, je te garantie une mort lente et douloureuse.

- _Navré de ne pas prendre au sérieux les menaces d'un poivrot. _

- Très drôle.

- _Tu es pathétique. Imagine ce que pensera Mère…_

- Sauf son respect et le tien… Je. M'en. Fous.

_- Tu ne changeras jamais._

- Tu attendais autre chose ?

- _Je pensais que la Chine t'aurait mis du plomb dans la tête. _

- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai failli mourir ? On en a déjà parlé, Mycroft. Ça fait sept ans. Je ne changerai pas.

- _Tu ne dois pas revoir Yuan._

- Ah ! Tu t'y mets, toi aussi ? Tout est de ma faute, c'est ça ? Comment aurais-je pu savoir que…

_- Arrête. À cause de toi, John est parti. À cause de ton _comportement_. Si tu ne te remets pas en question, tu…_

- Merci, Mycroft. Pour m'enfoncer dans le désespoir, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Cette bouteille de saké suffira.

_- Tu crois vraiment que ton attitude puérile va arranger les choses ?_

- J'en sais rien. Je m'en fous.

_- Bel esprit. John aura sûrement envie de rentrer pour trouver une loque imbibée sur son parquet. _

- Bonsoir, Mycroft.

_- Sherlock, ne raccr…_

'Dial tone'. À l'autre bout de Londres, Mycroft se prit la tête dans les mains, terriblement inquiet.

Sherlock pouvait se l'imaginer, le front plissé par des rides de craintes, prématurément vieilli. Un instant, il s'en voulut. Juste un instant : l'alcool coulait dans ses veines, le rendait amer, rancunier. Cynique. _Ah !_ John était parti ? Tant mieux. _Bon débarras._ Puisque de toute façon, il ne lui faisait pas confiance… Ce n'était pas à lui de se remettre en question _lui_, le grand Sherlock Holmes ! Il avait raison. Il avait _toujours_ raison. Cette fois-ci encore. _N'est-ce pas ?_

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Chez Sarah, 22h19 -

John renversa la tête sur le dossier du canapé.

La troisième bouteille de Bordeaux reposait sur la table basse, à côté de leurs assiettes vides. Sarah n'y était pas allée de main morte : en riant, elle avait sortit d'une armoire une bouteille de _limoncello _– fait maison ! Ils buvaient à petites gorgées, en savourant, l'esprit embrumé. John se sentait bien ; amer, mais bien. Sherlock n'avait pas écrit, pas téléphoné ; pourtant, l'alcool aidant, le médecin se laissait convaincre : _tout ça n'a aucune importance, puisque je n'ai pas _besoin_ de lui_. Et Sarah lui souriait, ce qui était infiniment plaisant. En voyant ses yeux noisette, pétillants, rieurs, il ne put s'empêcher de les comparer au regard de givre qui l'avait poignardé, quelques heures plus tôt. Se souvenant encore de la colère qui y flambait, il se rembrunit, vida son verre.

- John…

Une main douce sur son bras. Sarah était assise à ses côtés, sur le canapé. Jambes repliées sous elle ; sa fine robe de cachemire se relevait, laissant voir les courbes de ses cuisses, emprisonnées dans un collant fin. John cligna des yeux :

- Hmmm… ?

- Tu veux en parler ?

Soupir. Il posa son verre sur la petite table.

- J… je suppose que ça me ferait du bien…

- Sans doute. C'est comme tu veux.

Regard désolé. La main s'attardait sur son jean ; il sentait sa chaleur rassurante.

- Grosse dispute ?

Hochement de tête. _Horrible. Affreux._

- Je me suis comporté comme un idiot.

- Tu l'aimes ?

La question avait fusé, sans que Sarah la retienne. Elle détourna la tête, gênée. Même si elle considérait ce fait comme établi – après tout, c'est _Sherlock_ que John avait choisi, pas elle -, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. John eut un mouvement étrange comme du recul :

- Je ne suis pas gay.

Petit rire incrédule :

- Mais… tu sors avec _lui._ Tu couches avec _lui_.

Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, mais elle savait. John secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas… je ne suis _pas_ gay. C'est juste que… c'est Sherlock. Avec lui, c'est… particulier, mais je ne sais pas trop comment expli…

- Donc, tu n'es pas attiré par les hommes ?

Le cœur de Sarah s'emballait. John fronçait les sourcils ; l'alcool ralentissait son esprit :

- Pas… pas vraiment. Je crois que c'est juste… _lui_. Je n'ai jamais ressenti…

Inspiration.

- Je continue à regarder les filles dans la rue… c'est juste que je…

- … sort avec Sherlock Holmes.

- C'est ça.

- Je crois que je comprends.

Elle se rapprocha de lui ; sa main glissa un peu plus sur le _jean_, vers le haut de sa cuisse. Il déglutit. Elle demanda :

- Et… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demain, tu…

- Je ne sais pas. M'excuser ? Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas à moi de ravaler ma fierté. Pas cette fois.

- Oh. Tu vas le laisser ?

Elle essayait de ne pas laisser l'espoir transparaître dans sa voix ; _trop tôt_. Son cœur battait toujours la chamade. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, impuissant.

- Je… je ne sais pas. Oui. Non.

Sarah, compréhensive, lui resservit un verre. La conversation s'orienta vers d'autres sujets, moins sensibles. Pourtant, au fond de lui, John ressentait toujours ce tiraillement. Il ne savait pas… _ quel avenir pouvons-nous bien avoir ensemble ?_ Est-ce qu'il s'imaginait, dans dix ans, dans vingt ans, dans trente ans, aux côtés de détective caractériel et sociopathe ? Toutes ces choses qui disparaîtraient s'il acceptait une situation pareille ? _Aurons-nous des enfants ?_ Une vie de « famille » ? La présence de Sarah à ses côtés, ce soir, avait exacerbé des craintes enfouies : il était tiraillé entre un désir de tranquillité, de stabilité, et une soif d'aventure, d'action. _Sherlock n'offre qu'une partie de la solution… _Comment vieilliraient-ils ? John n'y avait jamais songé ; les choses s'étaient faites naturellement : il avait été attiré par Sherlock, avait espéré, attendu, couché avec lui, s'était réveillé à ses côtés… _Je l'aime._

Serait-ce suffisant...?

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 221b _Baker Street_, 22h40 -

'Bip'.

Grognement. _Mycroft, tu ne devrais pas t'entêter._ Il se leva, attrapa en vacillant le _smartphone_. Au milieu de la brume de ses pensées, fronça les sourcils.

_Où en est ton enquête ? Y_

Sherlock se redressa en position assise. Hésita un instant. But une gorgée de saké. L'alcool parla ; il répondit. Dans son esprit, John claquant la porte et les yeux sombres de Yuan se mélangèrent brièvement.

_Ça avance. Pas censé en parler. SH_ 'Send'.

Un frémissement doux, comme un rire, lui répondit. Il se retourna : l'appartement était vide. Secoua la tête. But à nouveau.

'Bip'. _Oh. Mais les règles ne sont-elles pas contre-productives… ? Y_

Mon Dieu, c'était vrai. _Les règles sont bonnes pour les enfants sages ; pas pour les mauvais garçons._ Il répondit encore ; _rien d'autre à faire_.

_Un point pour toi. Suis sur un meurtre. Simple, en apparence. SH_ 'Send'.

'Bip'. _En apparence. Y_

_Oui. SH_ 'Send'.

Pause. Sherlock tremblait légèrement, attendant la réponse. Peut-être la Chine n'appartenait-elle pas suffisamment au passé.

'Bip'. _Vous travaillez ensemble depuis longtemps ? Y_

Aucun besoin de demander des précisions sur ce « vous ». _Vous _: lui et John. Yuan avait toujours été direct, incisif. C'est une des choses qui avait plus à Sherlock : l'un comme l'autre, ils ne s'embarrassaient pas de superflu.

_Environ deux ans. SH_ 'Send'.

'Bip'. _Ah. Et vous couchez depuis combien de temps ? Y_

Sherlock resta immobile un instant, suspendu. _Toujours direct_. Il prit une autre gorgée, longue, chaude. Se prépara à pianoter, mais fut interrompu.

'Bip'. _Tu n'as pas à répondre. Tu ne me dois rien je n'avais pas à te questionner. En tout cas, il a l'air patient. Y_

Haussement de sourcils ? _Patient ?_ Peut-être. La frustration, la colère lui montèrent à la gorge : John claquant la porte, John partant chez Sarah passait devant ses yeux. Sherlock serra les points, esquissant un sourire : étrange de voir comme le passé peut être réconfortant, lorsque le présent fait défaut. À nouveau, il fut pris de vitesse :

'Bip'. _Il n'est pas avec toi ? Y_

_Non. Sortit. SH_ 'Send'.

'Bip'. _Que fais-tu ? Rien d'irresponsable, au moins… ? Y_

Un sourire désabusé tordit la bouche de Sherlock. _Depuis quand prends-tu le parti des gentils garçons, Yuan ? _Un instant, il eut envie d'écrire quelque chose, quelque chose d'obscène, de cru. De terriblement excitant. Il se retint. _Pourquoi ?_

_Je bois. SH_ 'Send'.

Moment de silence. Sherlock faillit repousser la bouteille d'impatience ; pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Enfin :

'Bip'. _Je vois. Dispute. Y_

Pas besoin de question, entre eux. _Comme à Qingdao._ Le verre fut à nouveau plein, rempli de saké parfumé par une main tremblante. La bouteille roula sur le parquet du salon, à moitié vide.

'Bip'. _Grave ? Y_

_Sans doute. Il a crié. Claqué la porte. Bon débarras. SH_ 'Send'.

Il vida le verre, en se rejetant en arrière. Le Blackberry bourdonna une nouvelle fois.

'Bip'. _Je passe à _Baker Street _? Y_

Sherlock hésita. Proposition tentante : après toutes ces années, quelle était la probabilité qu'ils se croisent dans la mégapole londonienne ? Quelle était la probabilité qu'ils discutent à nouveau, assis dans la même pièce ? Il se souvenait les nuits de folie, les nuits de beuveries et de drogue, en Chine, où il était si bon de _s'abandonner, ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'instant, et oublier cette foutue vie !_ Mais il répondit :

_Pas ce soir. SH _'Send'.

Et dans l'obscurité du salon, il lui sembla voir les yeux noirs de Yuan, rieurs et mystérieux, tandis ce qu'il s'endormait du sommeil de l'ivrogne, en songeant : _tu vois, je n'ai pas minaudé !_

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Quartier de _Withechapel_, 23h14 -

La pipe coincée entre ses dents l'environnait d'un nuage odorant. Accoudé à la méridienne défoncée, il scrutait l'écran de son _laptop_. Une recherche de la plus grande importance. Capitale. Il sourit. À cette heure, si Ed avait correctement fait son travail, le corps de son intermédiaire – cet homme obséquieux et répugnant ! – devait s'enfoncer dans les eaux de la Tamise. Bon débarras.

Sur le clavier, il tapa deux mots. « _Sherlock Holmes_ ». Les hommes changent, avec les années : mieux valait connaître son adversaire. Jusqu'où bout des ongles.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà<strong> **! **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, après mon (trop long, et je le déplore) silence. Je vais essayer d'en poster un prochain le plu vite possible (ce week-end ou lundi), mais je ne peux réellement rien promettre. Je suis impatiente, en tout cas, d'avoir vos avis. =)

**Quelques** **indices **concernant le prochain chapitre ? En cinq mots : pont, cigarette, cadavre, malentendu et tatouage.

** Encore un grand MERCI** à toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont suivie, lue et reviewée, et qui ont attendu que je reposte enfin : sans vous, écrire serait beaucoup moins intéressant ! ^^

**À bientôt ! =)**


	7. Le Lóng et la Tamise

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! **Comme promis, voici un nouveau chapitre. J'avais dit qu'il arriverait avant la fin de la semaine : nous sommes encore dimanche, et, à mon horloge, il est 23h09. Donc, la semaine n'est pas finie. CQFD. (j'ai réussi... waaaaahouuuuu! *sauts de joie*)

Ahem. Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Et j'ai une très bonne nouvelle : le prochain sera vraisemblablement posté demain. Pour les suivants, par contre, il faudra attendre un ptit peu : les études, on plaisante pas avec. ^^ **Merci** à toutes et tous de me suivre, encore et toujours : ce chapitre est pour vous, qui me lisez et/ou me reviewez.

Au passage, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une **trèèèèès BONNE ANNÉE 2012** (j'avais oublié les voeux d'usage, pardonnez-moi...) !

**Bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Réponses aux reviews<span>** : chose promise, chose due...

HaruKuro : je suis ravie de te retrouver, fidèle au poste ! Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir. J'ai adoré le passage où tu t'énerves sur Yuan... ahem... à mon avis, t'as pas fini d'en baver, d'autant plus que Sarah non plus n'y va pas de main morte... Bref, je te souhaite bon courage pour ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même. L'enquête se poursuit après une soirée bien arrosée... mais je n'en dis pas plus! À bientôt et merci encore ! =)

Chou : coucou ! ça m'avait manqué, tes reviews pas-à-pas, j'avoue! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour cette looongue absence. Tu t'es pas trop ennuyé sans moi, au moins? En ce qui concerne tes commentaires : eh oui, Mycroft! Encore et toujours. Il sera plus présent dans les chapitres qui vont venir. - Floral Street : ça doit te rappeler quelque chose, non? ;) - Sarah : une patience d'ange, en effet. Pour ce qui est d'abuser de John... heu... je te laisse lire ce chapitre. - Le vin : le proverbe que tu as cité doit rentrer dans mon top ten. En plus, j'ai beaucoup le vin (mais sans en abuser, hein, faut pas rigoler avec ça... ^^). - Se saouler : je ne sais pas vraiment comment Sherlock a fait pour boire tout ça, sans tomber malade sérieusement ou être dans le coma... on va dire que c'est un homme exceptionnel. Quant à John, je ne sais pas si Sarah le saoule intentionnellement (un peu, quand même...), mais en tout cas, l'alcool lui fait du bien. Prudence! - Yuan : pour la mauvaise surprise de John, le lendemain... je te laisse voir. ;) - Bouteille qui roule : c'est justement l'idée. La bouteille à moitié vide roule, en fout partout (sympa l'odeur le lendemain) et finit par buter contre le tapis. Charmant. - Non : Sherlock n'a pas vraiment dit "non" à Yuan... juste "pas ce soir". Ce qui, techniquement, n'est qu'un demi refus... (niark! je suis méchante... ^^) - Whitechapel : j'adore le nom de ce quartier. En plus, pour moi, il restera toujours synonyme de Jack l'Eventreur, et donc, de mystères et de ténèbres... - Pour tes suppositions : pour le Dragon... est-ce Yuan? Je ne sais pas. Et même si je savais, je te le dirais pas. Là. Non mais. (looool...) J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre va te plaire, d'autant plus que j'ai respecté ma promesse, et que j'en promets un autre pour demain. Alors, heureuse ? Merci pour tout ; je suis heureuse que tu me suives toujours. Plein de bizzzz =)

Clina9 : salut toi ! Moi aussi je suis contente de te retrouver, et de voir que tu as apprécié mon GRAND retour. ;) Pour ce qui est de Sarah et de John : je sens que tu vas bientôt me maudire... tant pis, j'ai l'habitude, mais il ne faudra pas me taper. ^^ Pour Sherlock : je crois que le départ de John l'a trop remué pour qu'il puisse réfléchir de façon cohérente. Même s'il en était capable, cependant, il est, à mon avis, trop socialement inadapté pour pouvoir savoir comme récupérer celui qu'il aime. Je l'imagine plutôt du genre à ne rien faire, à déprimer tout seul, en se rongeant les sangs. J'espère que le chapitre qui vient sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Bonne lecture, et mille mercis ! =)

Jessica630 : hello! je suis contente de te "revoir"! Merci pour ta review. Je dois malheureusement te prévenir : les choses ne vont effectivement pas s'arranger dans ce chapitre... mais chuuut... je te laisse lire et découvrir. À bientôt ! =)

Eiffel-FL: coucou! merci pour ton ptit mot ; c'était agréable de te lire à nouveau. Ecrire sur ce site m'a pas mal manqué ces derniers mois. ^^ Très bonne année à toi aussi, remplie de... tout ce qu'on souhaite habituellement (le trio gagnant: amour-amitié-joie ^^). Tu n'as pas apprécié le comportement de Sarah et Yuan... ahem. Ben... je te laisse lire la suite, hein, et décider après si tu m'éviscères ou me décapites... (au passage : moi, je l'aime bien, Yuan. C'est un personnage assez ambigu, comme je vais essayer de le montrer dans de prochains chapitres. J'aimerais en faire quelque chose d'autre que "le vilain ex qui fait de l'ombre à John"...). J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Bizoux =)

Dupond et Dupont : hello! Merci pour ta review : j'ai été super contente de voir que j'aidais une pauvre victime des études à surmonter le stress de ses exas! (je suis dans le même cas...) ^^ Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bonne lecture ! =)

Glasgow : saluuut! Comment vas-tu? C'est agréable de te retrouver, après tout ce temps. Comme tu as pu le constater, l'alcool n'aide pas vraiment nos deux compères à régler la situation... et c'est pas fini. Sherlock va vraiment mal tourner... (oups... une info en exclusivité... ^^) J'espère que la suite n'a pas trop tardé à ton goût (le prochain chapitre sera pour demain... ^^). J'espère également que tu apprécieras. À très bientôt, et encore merci ! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Le <em>Lóng<em> et la Tamise.**

- 221b _Baker Street_, 6h34 -

'The phone rang'.

Affalé sur le canapé, Sherlock émergea avec peine. Décrocha.

- Sh… Sherlock Holmes.

_- C'est Lestrade. _

- Ah.

Il passa une main incertaine dans ses cheveux décoiffés, poussa du pied un cadavre de bouteille.

_- Je vous réveille ?_

- Non.

Monosyllabes de mise : pas la force d'articuler.

_- On a retrouvé un corps dans la Tamise. En dessous de _Waterloo Bridge_. J'ai besoin de vous. _

- Lien avec l'affaire en cours ?

_- Visiblement pas. _

- Pas deux lièvres à la fois.

_- La mort de Meredith Trumann n'est pas vraiment une affaire officielle du Yard…_

- Ok. Je viens.

_- Amenez John ; Anderson n'a pu faire qu'une rapide expertise. On aurait besoin d'un autre avis. _

Silence.

- Je viens. Seul.

'Dial tone'.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Tabac, sur _Marlylebone Road_, 6h51 -

- Cigarettes.

- Quelle marque ?

- N'importe laquelle.

La buraliste haussa les épaules, attrapa un paquet – le plus cher – et le fit glisser sur le comptoir. Sherlock l'attrapa. Paya. Fit demi-tour.

Des taxis se pressaient paresseusement dans la rue ; il en héla un qui s'arrêta.

- _Waterloo Bridge._

Un texto le fit sursauter.

'Bip'. _J'ai les résultats des analyses toxicologiques Meredith Trumann. Vous passez à _Bart's _aujourd'hui ? Molly =) _

Soupir. Il n'avait pas envie d'être gentil.

_Non. Résultats ? SH_ 'Send'.

'Bip'. _De la cocaïne, en faible dose. À mon avis, la consommation remonte à plus de vingt-quatre heures avant la mort. Molly =)_

Le taxi s'arrêta devant la longue silhouette du _Waterloo Bridge._

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Chez Sarah, 7h15 -

La lumière filtrait faiblement à travers les nuages. Octobre tirait sur sa fin et déjà, la brume de novembre arrivait, apportant son cortège de grippes et autres angines. Sarah, adossée à la rambarde de son balcon, sirotait du café. John dormait sur le sofa, dans le salon. Frissonnante, la jeune femme rentra dans l'appartement, alla poser la tasse vide dans l'évier de la cuisine. S'approcha du médecin :

- John… John…

Il avait les sourcils froncés, un pli volontaire au coin de la bouche. Elle sourit. Il était beau. D'un geste timide, elle effleura ses cheveux :

- John… réveille-toi.

Il grogna. Ouvrit les yeux. Sursauta, en la voyant si proche. Puis éclata de rire :

- Oh… ! Excuse-moi, tu m'as fait peur.

- Je suis si affreuse au réveil ?

- Ah… non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- Je sais.

Elle se redressa il l'imita, en repoussant la couette.

- Je pars à la clinique, fit-elle.

Coup d'œil à l'horloge murale.

- Mince ! Je n'y serai jamais pour la demi…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Vue la soirée que tu as passée, tu peux bien arriver en retard…

Se désignant du doigt, elle eut un petit rire :

- La patronne ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur. Tu peux prendre une douche, si tu veux.

John se leva, un peu mal à l'aise :

- M… merci. Tu as été vraiment merveilleuse. Surtout après…

_Ce qui s'est passé entre nous. J'ai choisi Sherlock. _

- C'est rien, vraiment. Je suis heureuse de t'aider.

Elle ouvrit la porte de l'entrée ; il la suivit, reconnaissant.

- Je t'ai laissé un double des clés sur la table de la cuisine. Fais attention à la deuxième serrure : elle coince un peu.

- D'accord.

Et là, avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, Sarah pencha sa tête vers la sienne. L'embrassa. C'était doux. Il eut à peine le temps de sentir une langue câline caresser ses lèvres : déjà, la jeune femme se reculait, le laissant estomaqué.

- On se voit à la clinique.

La porte se referma sur un John stupéfait.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- _Waterloo Bridge_, 7h55 -

Lestrade s'appuya à la balustrade de métal :

- Quelque chose de nouveau, en bas ?

- Rien, inspecteur ! Votre plongeur est remonté bredouille…

Il pesta entre ses dents ; maudite soit la Tamise et les criminels trop zélés ! Enfin… il ne servait à rien de retenir l'équipe :

- C'est bon, vous pouvez rentrer ! On se débrouille.

- Comme vous voulez, inspecteur, lui répondit le capitaine du petit rafiot crasseux qui tanguait sur le fleuve.

Le bateau s'éloigna dans la brume, pour rejoindre l'amarrage le plus proche. Lestrade maugréa, s'accroupit aux côtés d'Anderson, penché au-dessus du cadavre :

- Et vous, rien de nouveau ?

Haussement d'épaules impuissant :

- On en saura plus au labo. Pour l'instant, je ne peux rien ajouter à ce que vous savez déjà.

Long soupir. Le légiste sentait la tension de son supérieur : il y avait eu beaucoup d'affaires, ces derniers temps, beaucoup trop. Trop d'échec, également : il avait mal encaissé le refus de ce directeur d'usine chimique – _Mr. Kinglsey Kleber !_ _Celui-là, il aurait pus se montrer un peu reconnaissant ; le _Yard_ lui a quand même sauvé les miches !_ – et c'était mauvais pour le moral. Lestrade était exténué. Anderson risqua un coup d'œil à l'inspecteur :

- On pourrait peut-être… remballer le corps, le mettre dans l'ambulance, et rentrer. C'est pas très bon de rester sur ce pont, en plein _fog_…

- On _l'_attend.

Sally leva la tête du dossier qu'elle remplissait, emmitouflée dans son long manteau. Elle fronça les sourcils :

- Chef… ça fait presque une heure et demi. Il ne viendra pas.

Lestrade serra les dents, se releva. Regard noir.

- Il viendra.

- On n'a pas b…

- On _a_ besoin de lui. Comme d'habitude.

Cette même amertume qui le prenait là, dans la gorge, juste sous la pomme d'Adam ; qui l'attrapait comme un chat sauvage et refusait de le lâcher. Lestrade se détourna ; il avait honte de s'accrocher autant à…

Au loin, dans le _fog_ qui tourbillonnait autour du pont, une haute silhouette se découpait. Un point rouge brillait, au niveau de la bouche.

- Sherlock Holmes, grogna l'inspecteur.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- _Waterloo Bridge_, 8h03 -

- Vous êtes en retard.

- Trafic.

- Une heure trente qu'on vous attend !

Silence.

Lestrade soupira. Im-bu-va-ble. Holmes était encore plus agaçant que d'ordinaire. Accroupi sur le cadavre, il observait. _Comme toujours ! Il attend pour lancer le nonos à la police… il sait qu'on est collé à ses basques, parce qu'on n'a rien, rien de rien ! _L'inspecteur soupira. Se passa la main devant les yeux. Il avait eu une mauvaise nuit, ce qui n'arrangeait pas son humeur. Il essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose en observant Sherlock. L'homme semblait plus émacié que jamais, le teint gris, les yeux cernés ; sa bouche n'était qu'un pli sombre et tendu. Entre ses doigts, une cigarette.

- Vous avez repris ?

- Hm ?

Le détective ne lâchait pas le cadavre des yeux.

- La cigarette. Je croyais que les patchs, c'était mieux.

- Envie de changement.

L'inspecteur fronça les sourcils : Sherlock était d'ordinaire peu loquace lorsqu'il réfléchissait, mais là, c'était étrange. Laconique, sans énergie, fade. Il n'avait décoché aucune pique à Anderson lorsque ce dernier s'était moqué de sa mine de déterré, et était passé devant Sally comme si elle n'existait pas, sans relever son sourire moqueur. _Quelque chose cloche._

Lestrade se racla la gorge. Sherlock venait de jeter son mégot, pour sortir une nouvelle cigarette : le paquet était déjà à moitié vide.

- John a eu un empêchement ?

- John n'était pas à _Baker Street_.

Incompréhension :

- Il… il a dormi ailleurs ?

- Vraisemblablement.

Le détective se tenait immobile, accroupi, la cigarette entre les lèvres. Fumant et réfléchissant. Il se sentait trop nauséeux pour que les questions l'agacent vraiment ; mais trop fatigué pour les faire cesser. Lestrade, sans s'en rendre compte, enfonçait le clou :

- Je ne vois pas le problème. Vous auriez quand même pu l'appeler. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois. Il n'a pas une petite amie… Sarah, non ?

- Non.

L'inspecteur cligna de l'œil, dévisageant Sherlock qui restait imperturbable. Le détective mâchonnait sa clope, en tirait de longues bouffées ; la fumée s'élevait en volutes paresseuses au-dessus de sa tête. Il n'avait rien dit à Lestrade, bien sûr ; _mieux pour le travail, plus facile _; cette décision avait été la sienne… _la nôtre_. Cependant, poussé par le mutisme de Holmes, un soupçon se fraya un chemin dans l'esprit de l'inspecteur :

- Ah. Vous… vous voulez en parler… ?

- Non.

La réponse claqua sèchement, tandis ce que Sherlock se relevait en dépliant ses longs membres. Il croisa les bras, baissa la tête. _Froid._ Le vent s'était levé, dissipant lentement le _fog_ gris qui faisait disparaître le _Waterloo Bridge_. Sherlock tira sur sa cigarette :

- Homme, de type hispanique. Entre quarante et quarante-cinq ans. Soigné, mais pas trop. Probablement habitué à travailler de ses mains, comme le montrent certains cales et petites coupures sur ses doigts. Poudre blanche suspecte sous les ongles – vous devriez l'analyser, en espérant que l'eau ne l'a pas trop endommagée. Cocaïne ? Un _dealer_ ? Difficile à dire. Trace rouge étrange, dans le cou…

Andersen s'avança :

- C'est une…

- … morsure d'araignée, je sais, répliqua Sherlock d'une façon étonnement morne. En l'absence de toutes autres indices, je dirais que c'est ce qui a causé sa mort. Aucune trace de lutte, ou de blessure. Alors…

Soupir. Son esprit avançait au ralenti. Il commençait à avoir mal au crâne. _L'alcool._ Lestrade attendait, sourcils froncés : _quelque chose ne va pas ; il ne cherche même pas à parader._

- … un _dealer_ de coke qui se fait tuer par une araignée ? Il faut chercher plus loin.

Il s'accroupit à nouveau, scrutant le bas du pantalon de l'homme. Le releva, dévoilant la cheville droite. Sifflement méprisant.

- Andersen, vous êtes un imbécile.

Là, dans la chair…

- Mais je… j'attendais d'être au _Yard _pour un examen plus poussé. Si vous n'aviez pas été en retard, ce serait déjà f…

- Crétin ! cracha Sherlock en jetant son mégot fumant. Votre mère doit se retourner dans sa tombe...!

Ton froid, cassant. Cruel. Ce n'était pas les sarcasmes habituels, spirituels et piquants. Lestrade eut un mouvement d'apaisement :

- Expliquez-vous, et cessez d'importuner mon équipe.

Moue méprisante :

- Simple. Traces de corde sur la cheville : on voit nettement la brûlure laissée sur la peau par le frottement. Il y a sûrement des particules. Faites des analyses ; _ça_, ça doit être à votre portée.

Il se releva :

- Nous avons donc un avantage sur le meurtrier.

- Il a lesté le cadavre pour le faire disparaître… commença Lestrade.

- … et il ne s'attendra pas à ce que nous l'ayons repêché.

- Une chance que la corde ait cédé.

- Hm.

Sherlock ouvrit son paquet de cigarettes : vide. Avec un grognement, il le balança par-dessus la balustrade du pont.

- Je rentre. Autopsiez le corps ; analyser la poudre. Quand vous aurez les résultats, prévenez-moi. Je dois me concentrer… sur une autre affaire.

Quinte de toux. Lestrade lui attrapa le bras :

- Vous ferriez mieux de vous reposer. Vous avez une mine terrible.

- Inutile. J'ai du nouveau.

- Meredith Trumann ?

Nouvelle toux.

- O… oui. Les analyses de _Bart's_ ont révélé des traces de cocaïne dans son sang.

- Vous pensez que les deux affaires sont liées ?

- Peut-être. Trop tôt pour le dire. Je vais chercher.

Le détective se dégagea de l'emprise de l'inspecteur, fit quelques pas :

- Pour la morsure… prévenez-moi vite. J'ai un contacts qui pourrait servir…

Acquiescement.

- Je vous fais raccompagner ?

- Non.

Et Sherlock disparut dans le _fog_ qui s'envolait.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Métro de Londres, 8h47 -

_Je passe à _Baker Street_. Il faut que je parle à Sherlock. Je viens à la clinique après. John. _'Send'.

John passa le portillon automatique, s'engageant dans les couloirs du métro. Un sentiment d'urgence l'oppressait et il n'aimait pas ça. _Comme avant un combat qui va mal tourner_. Poids, dans la poitrine. Il _devait_ voir Sherlock ; il fallait qu'il s'explique, qu'il fasse cesser cette dispute absurde… _même si ce n'est _pas_ ma faute !_ Qui sait quelle réaction _stupide_ aurait pu avoir son idiot de colocataire ? Sa rage du soir précédent s'était envolée ; ne restait que la crainte. Le baiser de Sarah avait tout déclenché. _J'ai fait exactement ce que je lui ai reproché. J'ai _flirté_ avec quelqu'un d'autre, et, le moment venu, je n'ai pas su…_ Il attendait sur le quai. 8h50. Sherlock devait encore traîner en pyjama, à moins qu'il ne se soit même pas levé. _Pourtant, ce n'était pas désagréable : Sarah est jolie, n'est-ce pas, John ?_ lui susurra une voix doucereuse. _Et puis, tu as bien le droit de t'amuser un peu, non ? Il n'y a pas mort d'homme ; ce n'était qu'un simple baiser…_

Le métro arriva ; il monta. _Peut-être, mais je n'aime pas agir comme ça. Autant rétablir les choses. Immédiatement. _Coincé entre une mère de famille chargée de paquets et un homme d'affaires guindé, John soupira. Tout allait s'arranger. C'était promis.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Tabac, sur _Marlylebone Road_, 8h53 -

- Encore vous ?

- Quatre paquets.

- Même marque que ce matin ?

- Hm.

- Gros fumeur, hein ?

Sherlock empocha sa monnaie, attrapa le sac plastique que lui tendait le buraliste, et s'en fut sans dire un mot. Encore deux minutes et il pourrait s'affaler sur son canapé, fumer, réfléchir. Ou boire. Même les enquêtes perdaient leur intérêt : il avait du se faire violence pour répondre aux attentes de Lestrade, ce matin. _John n'a pas appelé. _

'Bip'. _Hello, _darling_ ! Je viens aux nouvelles. _Johnny-boy_ est revenu ? M_

Même Moriarty avait perdu son attrait. Il ferma l'appareil, qui vibra à nouveau :

'Bip'. _Arrête de fumer. MH_

Là, c'était franchement rageant.

_Encore chez le dentiste ? À moins qu'une énorme viennoiserie à la crème ne t'empêche de téléphoner ? SH_ 'Send'.

'Bip'. _Idiot. Tu vas continuer ce manège longtemps ? Un paquet en une matinée… MH_

_Et alors ? Retourne donc à tes secrets d'état. SH_ 'Send'.

'Bip'. _La prochaine étape, ce sera quoi ? La drogue ? MH_

_Peut-être bien. SH_ 'Send'.

Il fourra le Blackberry dans sa poche, bien décidé à ne pas répondre aux sonneries incessantes. Lentement, il gravit le perron du 221b.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 221b _Baker Street_, 9h17 -

'The phone rang – Gabriel Lestrade is calling you'.

- Sherlock Holmes.

- _Ah, enfin ! Vous ne répondez plus à vos textos ?_

- Plus depuis que Mycroft me harcèle.

- _Je vois. Heum… on est au _Yard_. Andersen a déshabillé le cadavre et…_

- Inutile de me faire un rapport sur les activités de cet imbécile.

- _… nous avons trouvé une marque. Un tatouage. Sur l'épaule droite. Je vous ai envoyé une photo._

- Très bien.

- _J'ai pensé que… c'était important. _

- Hm.

- _Et pour l'araignée ?_

- _L'analyse a été rapide. Pour l'instant, on sait qu'il s'agit de robustoxine, un peptide neurotoxique très dangereux, présent dans le venin d'une sorte de mygale australienne. _Atrax robustus_, si j'ai bonne mémoire. L'antidote doit être administré dans l'heure. Ça vous aide ? _

- Oui.

Silence.

- _Et… et pour John… ?_

'Dial tone'. Sherlock se renversa sur le canapé. Cigarette. Il pianota sur son _smartphone _: l'image envoyée par Lestrade s'afficha. Un minuscule dragon noir. Fronçant les sourcils, il sortit de sa poche le pendentif d'argent, retrouvé chez Meredith Trumann : les deux reptiles étaient trop semblables pour conclure à un hasard. _Un lien… lequel ? _Sa tête cognait, douloureusement. Il tenta de faire le point.

_Victime n°1. Meredith Trumann. Retrouvée morte dans sa baignoire. Electrocution avec un grille-pain. Indices : pendentif en forme de dragon, grains de pollen – pivoine, variété _Irwin Altman_ –, traces de cocaïne dans le sang. Travaillait comme chimiste à _Royal Chemical Industry_. Relations conflictuelles avec Kinglsey Kleber, son patron – harcèlement sexuel probable. Divorcé, fille unique morte d'une crise d'asthme fulgurante. Fille : dix-huit ans, première année à l'université. _

Piste ? Autant essayer ça.

_Trouvez-moi des infos sur la fille de Meredith Trumann. SH_ 'Send'.

'Bip'. _Pourquoi ? Lestrade_

_Intuition. SH _'Send'.

Soupir. Cigarette. La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit ; il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

_Victime n°2. Homme. Retrouvé mort sous le _Waterloo Bridge_. Corps délivré de son leste. Morsure d'araignée – _Atrax robustus._ Indices : dragon tatoué, traces probables de cocaïne sous les ongles. _

_Cocaïne…_ Le lien entre les deux meurtres : ça et le dragon. Il y avait aussi la mygale : tuer de cette façon était étrange. Il devait en savoir plus, et pour cela, rien de mieux que de faire appel à un spécialiste.

_J'ai besoin de ton aide. Une histoire d'araignée. SH _'Send.

Des pas, dans le couloir. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit. John s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 221b_ Baker Street, _9h21 -

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis rentré.

Une bouffée de chaleur saisit Sherlock. John était là, devant lui, avec un sourire hésitant. Il accrocha son blouson à la patère.

- Tu… tu as une mine affreuse.

Les mains du détective tremblèrent.

- C'est tout ?

- Quoi ?

John se retourna, sans savoir comment réagir.

- Tu reviens là, frais comme une rose… comme si de rien n'était… et la seule chose que tu trouves à dire, c'est « tu as une mine affreuse » ?

- Eh bien, je…

Le regard de John se posa sur les bouteilles qui gisaient, un peu partout dans le salon. Il comprit :

- Tu as bu.

Mimique méprisante.

- Si peu.

Sherlock alluma une cigarette, fumant avec une attitude qu'il voulait négligente.

- Et toi, alors ? Tu as bonne mine. Tu as passé la nuit avec elle ? C'était comment ?

- Tu… tu fumes, en plus ?

Un nuage nauséabond lui répondit :

- Tu t'améliores ! railla le détective. Une autre observation pertinente ? Alors, tu as couché ? Tu as _minaudé _?

Le sang de John ne fit qu'un tour :

- J'étais venu pour m'excuser, figure-toi ! s'écria-t-il. J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit, et…

- Ah ! Tu as eu le temps de réfléchir ? Sarah doit être moins bonne au lit que moi. Avec moi, tu n'aurais pas…

- On n'a PAS couché ensemble ! On a dîné, on a discuté et puis… et puis c'est tout ! Alors que toi… toi…

Il s'avança dans la pièce :

- Non mais regarde ! Tu as VRAIMENT bu tout ça ? Et arrête avec cette cigarette, ça devient agaçant.

- Je ne suis pas un gosse.

- Ah oui ? fit John en ramassant la bouteille de saké.

Il la renifla, dégoûté. Sherlock s'en voulut, se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait pas que dire, que faire : comment montrer ses regrets à la personne que l'on aime ? Comment dire qu'on n'a qu'une envie, sans elle : crever ? Comment… ? L'écran de son ordinateur, ouvert sur la table basse du salon, le dispensa de toute réponse.

'Science of Deduction. New message.'

_Je viens de trouver ton site. Joli. Ton médecin est rentré ? Je passe à _Baker Street_ pour qu'on discute ? Y_

Le regard de John passait de l'écran à Sherlock, de Sherlock à l'écran. L'initiale ne pouvait être interprétée autrement. Incrédule, il pointa un doigt accusateur :

- Alors c'est ça ? C'est _ça _? Tu n'attendais qu'une chose en fait : que je tourne les talons pour t'envoyer en l'air ! Et en plus, il savait que j'étais absent ! Je suppose que tu ne lui as épargné les détails…

Sherlock lui attrapa le bras, le cœur glacé :

- Ce… c'est pas ça. J'ai besoin de lui pour…

- … pour t'envoyer en l'air ? cria le médecin en se dégageant violemment.

- Non, c'est en lien avec l'affai…

- Epargne ta salive, cracha froidement John. J'en sais assez.

Trois enjambées, il fut près de la porte. Attrapa son blouson, l'enfila.

- Je te souhaite bien du bonheur, Sherlock.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, faisant sursauter madame Hudson qui, visiblement, s'apprêtait à frapper :

- Et, si jamais ça t'intéresse, je n'ai pas couché avec Sarah. Elle m'a _embrassé_. Mais je crois que maintenant, je ne vais pas me gêner pour aller plus loin. Bonne journée, madame Hudson.

* * *

><p><strong>Voili, voilou...<strong> c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé...? En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, et que vous n'avez pas trop envie de crucifier l'auteure... La suite viendra demain, promis-juré. Après, il vous faudra patienter quelques temps, j'en ai peur.

Quelques indices ? En quatre mots : université, _atrax robustus_, frère, baiser.

Sur ce, ma couette m'appelle ! **Bonne nuit et à bientôt ! =) **


	8. Le Lóng et l'Université

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! **Comme promis, voici le 7e chapitre de cette aventure. Au vue des réactions suscitées par le chapitre précédent, je sens que vous n'allez que moyennement apprécier celui-ci... mais bon, tant que vous ne m'envoyez pas les tueurs à gage, je n'ai rien à craindre ! *petit regard nerveux par-dessus son épaule*

Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont lue et/ou reviewé mon travail : c'est très gratifiant de vous savoir à mes côtés! J'espère que vous aimerez la suite. ^^

**Bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews :<strong>

Glasgow : merci pour ton ptit mot... mais franchement, Glasgow, je sens que nous allons être en désaccord pendant de nombreux chapitres! Parce que je doute que la suite te plaise, étant donné comme ça tourne... mais je n'en dis pas plus (j'ai un ptit syndrome Mycroft, moi, à balancer des infos importantes pour me rétracter ensuite... XD). L'enquête va continuer d'avancer dans ce chapitre, mais ce sera seulement dans les suivants qu'on comprendra mieux les tenants et aboutissants du mystère (important : ménager ses effets). Ah oui! Yuan et Sarah qui sautent dans la Tamise, ce n'est pas au programme, désolée. Tu vas survivre? ^^ Merci encore, et très bonne lecture! =)

Haryu : merci pour ton message! Sadique, moi ? Non. Simplement "moriartyesque". ^^ Je suis très contente de te retrouver, moi aussi. J'espère que la suite te plaira. À très bientôt! =)

Eiffel-FL : merci pour ton commentaire! D'après ce que tu m'écris, je vais bientôt être crucifiée... parce que les choses ne vont pas s'arranger entre John et Sherlock, oh non, loin de là. Ce serait trop facile, sinon ; et où serait le jeu ? (j'adore jouer...) J'aimerais amener un côté plus "trash", plus "dark" au personnage de Sherlock... et je compte bien y arriver, même si ce sera douloureux. Pas trop déçue ? ^^ Pour Yuan et Sarah... hm... tu vas voir ce qu'ils projettent dans ce chapitre. En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite. Plein de bizzzz =)

HaruKuro : merci pour ta review! Visiblement, tu es la 4e personne en tout cas (aux vues des commentaires) que je désillusionne. Navrée (ou si peu... lol). Ne critique pas Yuan : ce n'est pas un vermisseau ; moi, je l'aime plutôt bien ^^ (je dirais pas non à une colocation avec lui, d'ailleurs, si l'envie lui venait...). Mais je comprends qu'il t'agace. ^^ Pour l'enquête : elle va continuer d'avancer, mais c'est seulement dans les prochains chapitres qu'on aura le fin mot. J'espère que tu seras surprise. J'espère en tout cas que cette suite te plaira. Encore merci, et bonne lecture ! =)

Dupond et Dupont : merci pour ton mot ! (au passage, pas évident, ton pseudo : je me trompe toujours entre le "d" et le "t", en l'écrivant... ^^) Je suis heureuse que mon chapitre t'aide à tenir dans cette période d'examen. Examen de quoi, si c'est pas indiscret ? (Lycée, ou Fac ? je suis indécrottable, pardon...^^) J'aime bien l'implication de Lestrade, moi aussi ; il va d'ailleurs avoir un plus grand rôle dans ce chapitre et les suivants, comme tu vas le lire. Pour le point de non-retour... je ne sais pas si Sherlock le dépassera... je le laisse maître de ses actes! ;) Encore merci, et j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite. À bientôt! =)

Senga : merci pour ton message ! Moi aussi, j'étais contente de reprendre cette histoire. Bonne lecture de la suite, et plein de bizzz =)

Jessica630 : merci pour ton commentaire ! Je ne sais pas si ça va bien finir, mais tu as raison : ça empire. Moi, ça me plait plutôt bien *niark*. Encore une qui n'aime pas Sarah et Yuan! Pour Sarah, je comprends, elle m'énerve. Mais Yuan! Moi, je l'aime bien. ^^ Au passage, petite info qui sert à rien, mais son prénom signifie en chinois "l'Original". Les porteurs de ce prénom sont réputés énigmatique, insaisissable, méfiant et secret. Je pense pas que ça va t'aider à plus l'aimer, mais bon... J'espère que cette suite comblera tes attentes, et que tu auras pas envie de m'étriper. À bientôt! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Le <em>Lóng<em> et l'Université.**

- Croisement de _Baker Street_et _Marylebone Road_, 9h33 -

_John Henri Watson, tu es le plu grand crétin que la terre ait jamais porté !_

Comment avait-il pu s'aveugler à ce point, se mentir, s'abuser ? Comment ? _Jamais il ne changera, jamais ! Tu aurais du le savoir, triple idiot ! _Mais non. Lui, naïf comme un jeune premier, il avait couru le rejoindre, en espérant bêtement que, l'orage passé, tout redeviendrait comme avant. _Il n'a aucun cœur ! Il ne s'en veut même pas ! Il ne pense qu'à lui, à sa petite personne, monstre d'égoïsme et de suffisance, détective prétentieux et arrogant !_ Il aurait du s'en douter, se méfier, oh oui ! N'avait-il pas été averti ? _C'est un sociopathe. Il ne changera jamais._

Et maintenant… maintenant… oui, c'était bien fini. Fi-ni. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y retourner. Retourner dans un appartement glauque, où les cadavres de chats côtoyaient les globes oculaires, où les émanations chimiques se mêlaient à la puanteur prenante d'un poumon putréfié ? _Pourquoi ?_ Il n'y avait plus rien, à _Baker Street _; plus rien pour lui, plus rien qu'il ne voulait se donner la peine de sauver. _Sherlock a choisi. Bien. Moi aussi, j'ai choisi_.

Aller à la clinique, voir Sarah, lui parler… elle comprendrait. Elle comprenait toujours, _elle._ Et alors… alors peut-être… _peut-être quoi ? _Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, se projeter, pas tout de suite, pas maintenant. La colère glissait en lui, vouivre insaisissable, lui faisant perdre la raison ; il n'arrivait même plus à penser de manière cohérente, déchiré entre l'envie d'hurler, de fuir, ou de retourner là-bas… _non, pas retourner, plus jamais. Je ne serai plus son…_

Il heurta soudain contre quelque chose. Trébucha et posa un genou au sol, le front luisant de sueur. Il releva la tête, un peu sonné. Une femme lui souriait. Grande, brune et élancée ; des mèches folles s'échappaient de son chignon lâche, sous le vent d'octobre. Elle lui tendit la main :

- Vous devriez regarder où vous allez, Dr. Watson.

John repoussa sa main, se releva.

- Mademoiselle Adler.

Elle baissa la tête.

- Que me vaut l'honneur… ?

- Je n'ai aucun crime en préparation, si c'est ce qui vous préoccupe, docteur.

Elle sourit, comme si elle connaissait la moindre de ses pensées :

- Je suis venue de la part d'une personne qui s'inquiète pour vous… pour vous _deux_.

Sursaut.

- Moriarty ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Ce malade ne peut pas arr…

- Méfiez-vous de l'homme au dragon.

Adler passa devant lui rapidement. Il fit volte-face, interloqué :

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Elle avait disparu dans la foule.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 221b _Baker Street_, 9h34 -

Sherlock resta immobile, le cœur battant la chamade. La colère s'effaçait devant la stupeur. Il avait tout foiré. Encore une fois.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! cria-t-il au plafond.

Il avait mal. Une boule dans la gorge, l'impression d'avoir la trachée compressée, les poumons écrasés. Respiration sourde. Sur la table, les cigarettes. Tremblant, il en alluma une. _John…_ bouffée… _John…_ Ce n'était plus la rage de la veille au soir, la conviction intime et puissante d'être dans son droit, non. C'était la lente angoisse de l'abandon, la certitude que quoiqu'il fasse, le monde était voué à sombrer dans une implacable apocalypse. _John…_

Un sanglot le prit, traître. Assis sur le canapé, dans le salon vide, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, les doigts crispés sur la cigarette. Les larmes coulaient. Sales, grises, poussiéreuses : des années qu'elles n'avaient pas franchi le barrage des paupières.

- John…

Il fuma une cigarette. Puis une autre. Encore une autre. Un deuxième paquet y passa. Sur la table, le Blackberry bourdonnait sourdement, sans qu'il songe à décrocher.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Quelque part dans la _City_, 9h35 -

- Je sors. Appelez la voiture.

- Monsieur. Je me permets de vous rappeler que vous avez rendez-vous avec le ministre guinéen dans six minutes.

- Il attendra.

- Vous êtes…

- Anthéa. J'admire votre professionnalisme. Vraiment. Mais je dois y aller.

Sourire. Elle referma son _organiser_. Se leva.

- Bien, Monsieur. Je vous accompagne.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 221b _Baker Street_, 9h50 -

Le trajet avait été rapide : il adressa un sourire sincère à son chauffeur – _penser à l'augmenter_. Déjouer les embouteillages avait été un jeu d'enfant – il ne s'entourait que de personnes qualifiées_ –_, cependant, malgré la rapidité, son cœur n'avait cessé de s'emballer. _Qui sait ce que cet idiot est capable de faire encore ? _Plus que de l'inquiétude, c'était une véritable angoisse qui l'étreignait : Sherlock, son frère, son petit frère… Soupir tremblant, il ouvrit la portière de la voiture, la main crispée sur son parapluie. Anthéa lui adressa un regard d'encouragement : elle restera là, à l'attendre, fidèle au poste comme toujours. Entre eux, aucun mot n'était nécessaire ; ils se connaissaient si bien… elle était la meilleure.

Il sortit. Claqua la porte, essayant de ne pas envisager les pires scénarios. Essayant de relativiser. Le docteur Watson – le si _indispensable _docteur Watson – avait claqué la porte. Une seconde fois. Bien. Bien. Ce n'était qu'une situation délicate de plus à rattraper ; pas très différent des imbroglios politiques, en fin de compte. Du moins, il voulait s'en persuader.

Gravissant les marches du perron, il secoua la tête. Ouvrit la porte et entra, sans s'annoncer. Dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, ce couloir où quatre caméras thermiques à détecteurs de mouvements étaient judicieusement dissimulées, la logeuse attendait. Il se força à sourire, pour cacher les rides d'inquiétude sur son visage.

- Madame Hudson ! Quelle joie de vous trouver si fringante !

En fait d'être fringante, la brave dame avait plutôt l'air déboussolée. Elle l'accueillit avec une petite exclamation de soulagement :

- Monsieur Holmes ! Vous êtes là… heureusement ! Votre frère… Sherlock… franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. J'ai entendu des cris dans leur appartement, hier soir, figurez-vous. Je ne suis pas curieuse, ah ça non ! Pas du tout. Mais, par acquis de confiance, j'ai été frapper à la porte. Vous savez, je ne suis pas leur gouvernante, non, mais quand même, en tant que logeuse, il faut bien se tenir au courant de ce qui se passe sous son toit, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, ils sont un peu comme mes enfants, tout les deux… Enfin bref, j'ai frappé, sans obtenir aucune réponse. Je savais que le docteur Watson – un charmant garçon ! – était parti plus tôt dans la soirée. En claquant la porte, d'ailleurs. J'espérais que Sherlock…

À cet instant, la voix de la logeuse se brisa, sur un sanglot péniblement retenu :

- M… mais il n'a pas répondu. Il n'a pas ouvert. Il y a eu… des bruits de verre cassé. Une sonnerie de téléphone, je crois. Et puis plus rien. Il est parti ce matin, tôt. Est revenu, peu avant le docteur Watson – il avait l'air de s'en vouloir. Et avant que j'aie eu le temps de frapper à la porte, le docteur Watson est sorti et… est parti.

L'angoisse se lisait clairement dans les yeux de la logeuse. Elle attendait une réaction. Mycroft baissa la tête. Il fallait dire quelque chose, réagir, briser la gangue de glace qui l'enserrait chaque minute davantage. Finalement, ce fut l'habitude, le réflexe de survie – _toujours faire bonne figure_ – qui parla :

- Eh bien… nous allons voir cela, madame Hudson. N'ayez crainte, la situation va s'arranger, j'en suis sûr.

Jamais il n'avait plaqué un sourire aussi hypocrite sur son visage. Evitant le regard de la logeuse, il se dirigea vers la porte close. _Sherlock, je ne te laisserai pas faire n'importe quoi. Pas cette fois._

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 221b _Baker Street_, 9h56 -

Au-delà de la colère, au-delà du chagrin, du désespoir, se trouve une contrée étrange, vide et glacée, semblable à un champ de poussière figée. La stupeur. Avec elle, l'impression que, quelque soit le mouvement que l'on ose, le monde s'effritera. Sherlock était en plein dedans.

Il fixait le mur, impassible, sans comprendre. Il avait merdé… _complètement._ Les réconciliations seraient impossibles ; pas après ce que John avait dit. Pas après ce que _lui-même_ avait dit, sans laisser une chance au médecin de s'expliquer. La partie rationnelle de son être – la partie froide, impassible, calculatrice la partie la moins humaine, en fait – relativisait déjà, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher :

_Ce n'est rien._

Une autre part de lui-même répondit. Une part qui s'était réveillée récemment, après avoir somnolé pendant plus de trente ans. Une part qui n'était pas indifférente au médecin :

_Il est parti !_

Question. Réponse.

_Et alors ? Tu auras l'appartement pour toi. Plus de place pour les expériences._

_Je me moque des expériences._

_Tu t'en moques ? C'est tout ce qu'il te reste, pourtant. Ça, et les enquêtes. Tu as toujours Lestrade. Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de John, d'ailleurs. Tu as toujours aimé la solitude._

_Pas cette solitude-là._

_Et pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'apportait ? Est-ce qu'il ne t'énervait pas, au réveil, avec son sourire tellement heureux que ça en devenait malsain ? Qui a jeté le cœlacanthe sur lequel tu travaillais ? Qui cachait tes patchs de nicotine lorsque tu abusais ? Qui te rendait la vie impossible en t'interrompant en pleine réflexion, hein ? Tu seras plus tranquille._

La partie rationnelle était stupidement satisfaite. Pas l'autre.

_Non… il était agaçant, certes, mais… c'était agréable, de l'avoir. C'était une… présence._

_Prend un chien. Ou un chat._

_Rien à voir. Il… avec lui, j'étais… mieux._

_Travaille plus. Tu n'as pas besoin des autres. Tu n'as besoin que de toi. Les autres sont stupides. John aussi._

_John est humain._

Il ferma les yeux. À quoi bon, de toute façon ? Se parler à soi n'a jamais résolu les problèmes de personne. Il aurait fallu… faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré… courir après John dans la rue… le supplier, crier… perdre tout honneur… _juste pour qu'il revienne. Je ne vais pas pouvoir…_

Des pas, devant la porte. Un fol espoir l'attrapa. Il se redressa, hésitant. Se lever ? Rester là ? Deux coups secs retentirent. _John n'aurait pas frappé._ La porte de l'appartement s'entrouvrit. Il attrapa une bouteille vide.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 221b _Baker Street_, 9h58 -

Mycroft frappa deux coups rapides. Inspiration profonde. S'il connaissait bien son frère, il faudrait la jouer fine. Etre autoritaire, mais pas trop – _il ne doit pas se braquer_. Le convaincre, trouver les bons mots – _s'il consent à écouter_. Sans attendre une réponse, il ouvrit la porte.

'Something exloded'.

Contre une étagère, juste à côté de sa tête. Il se recula vivement, à peine surpris. Sur le sol, des débris de verre odeur légère d'alcool. Il entra.

- Charmant accueil.

- Je t'emmerde, Mycroft.

Il ne put empêcher son cœur de faire un bon de joie : Sherlock était sur le canapé. Le teint livide, les yeux cernés, le cheveux terne, certes… _mais au moins, il est vivant. Et combatif. _Il avait craint que… Il se souvenait trop bien d'une certaine baignoire, et d'un après-midi trop gris.

- Tu as bu ?

- Pas encore.

Sans attendre, Mycroft prit place sur le canapé. Sherlock eut un mouvement de recul qui lui griffa le cœur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha le détective.

Sourire. Que Mycroft voulait assuré.

- T'aider.

- Encore ? Tu as raté ta vocation : c'est dans l'humanitaire, et non la politique, qu'il fallait te lancer.

- Tes sarcasmes ne vont rien arranger.

- Il n'y a rien à arranger. John est parti. Point.

- Il voulait revenir, mais tu ne…

- Ah ! De toute façon, c'est de ma faute.

- Si tu lui avais laiss…

- Dégage tes foutues caméras de mon appartement.

Silence. Ils se dévisageaient.

- John peut encore revenir. Je vais aller…

- Laisse tomber. J'en ai rien à faire.

- Tu ne parles pas sérieusement. John est…

- Fous-lui la paix. Laisse-le partir. Pourquoi t'acharner pour moi ?

- Parce que tu es mon frère.

Nouveau silence.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Mycroft. C'est _toi_, qui a besoin de moi.

Sherlock avait le ton amer, il fixait le tapis.

- Tu es l'aîné : il est logique que tu cherches à montrer l'exemple, à ouvrir la voie. Tu aurais voulu que je sois comme toi. Fort, sûr de moi, capable d'utiliser ma remarquable intelligence pour de grandes choses. Comme toi. Mais je ne suis pas toi, Mycroft. J'ai toujours été différent. En marge. Bien plus que tu ne l'as jamais été. Alors, par dépit, par amour, par égoïsme, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! Tu as voulu m'empêcher d'être ce que je suis vraiment. Un enfoiré.

- Tu n'es pas…

Sherlock leva la main, le faisant taire d'un geste.

- Pour une fois, c'est à moi de parler. Tu as tout fait pour m'aider, c'est vrai. Je ne t'ai pas facilité la tâche, je le reconnais. Les écoles privées, où tu poussais Mère à m'inscrire, espérant – quelle folie ! – que j'arriverais à m'intégrer. Treize établissements avant que tu te rendes compte de ton erreur ! Après, il y a eu l'Université. Brillante idée ! Tu aurais du savoir que ces crétins, vieux fossiles de la Faculté, ne me comprendraient jamais. Fils dévoué, ainé modèle, tu as même essayé de me trouver un travail ; qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? Après ça… bon Dieu ! Un continent entre nous, ça n'a pas suffit ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu me suivrais jusqu'en Chine, et pourtant tu l'as fait – Mère t'en sera éternellement reconnaissante, j'en suis sûr. Mais pourquoi, Mycroft, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai jamais fait pour toi ? Je t'en ai fait bavé, ah ça oui ! Drogue, alcool, sexe… je pensais que tu comprendrais, mais tu es plus entêté qu'un âne bâté. Je ne changerai _pas_. Alors, ne me sors pas le refrain de la fraternité, des liens du sang, de la famille… je n'ai jamais eu de famille ; j'ai toujours été _seul._ Et s'il te plait, j'aimerais le rester.

Mycroft le dévisagea, figé. Les mots faisaient mal, mais il avait l'habitude. Il détourna les yeux de son frère :

- Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, Sherlock. Mais je ne te laisserai pas.

Sherlock attrapa un paquet de cigarettes, sur la table basse. En sortit une. L'alluma.

- Alors, fit-il en lâchant une bouffée, c'est que tu es encore plus aveugle que je le pensais.

Un mouvement sec ; Mycroft lui attrapa le poignet.

- Arrête de fumer. Ecrase cette cigarette.

- Non.

Mycroft sentit la colère monter, mais se contint :

- Je ne t'ai pas sorti de la mort pour que tu te détruises maintenant. Pose. Cette. Cigarette.

Regard de défi glacé.

- Non.

Sherlock tira son bras pour lui faire lâcher prise ; Mycroft résistait.

- Obéis, Sherlock.

- Non !

Le cri partit en même tant que le coup. Mycroft le libéra, se redressa, portant une main hésitante à son front. Arcade sourcilière. Il regarda ses doigts. Du sang. Sherlock le fixait ; on aurait dit un chat sauvage. Il haletait.

- Va-t'en, Mycroft. Je suis un enfoiré, je te l'avais dit.

Sans un mot, Mycroft se leva, et sortit. Les choses avaient été trop loin. Il avait besoin d'aide. Il dévala les marches du perron, sans répondre aux questions pressantes de madame Hudson, s'engouffra dans la voiture noire qui attendait. Anthéa l'accueillit avec un haussement de sourcil inquiet, mais ne demanda rien. Il sortit son téléphone et écrivit :

_Besoin urgent de vous. Concerne Sherlock. Rendez-vous au _Ye Old Mitre_, à _Ely Court. _20h30. Ne soyez pas en retard. MH_ 'Send'.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Clinique, 10h03 -

John arriva à la clinique, en colère, déterminé et terriblement impatient.

Il répondit à peine aux infirmières qui lui souhaitèrent bonjour, et enfila sa blouse blanche avec de grands gestes désordonnés. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Puis, il alla prendre un café. Noir. Sans sucre. La rencontre avec Adler l'avait laissé perplexe, mais, se souvenant de ses paroles –_…une personne qui s'inquiète pour vous… pour vous _deux –, il avait décidé de ne pas s'en soucier. Après tout, Moriarty était un criminel, et lui, John Watson, n'était plus le _collègue_ du grand enfoiré Sherlock Holmes. Et l'homme au dragon ? Si c'était en rapport avec l'affaire en cours, ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec lui. Que Sherlock se débrouille, puisqu'il était si exceptionnel !

_Peut-être est-il en danger… ? Après tout, une femme a été retrouvée morte… et l'assassin n'a pas l'air de plaisanter. Tu devrais peut-être…_

_Non ! Je n'ai rien à attendre de lui ! Il n'a rien à attendre de moi ! Après ce qu'il a dit, je ne vais pas _en plus_ lui servir de nounou !_

_Tu sais comment il est… il fonce toujours tête baiss…_

_J'ai dit non. Fin de la discussion._

_Mais tu l'aimes toujours._

- Ça suffit, maintenant ! cria-t-il brusquement.

Il fallait faire taire cette voix, cette douleur qui menaçait de l'emporter. Il ne serait pas faible : il avait essayé, il avait vu comment on l'avait reçu. Que Sherlock aille au Diable, lui, et tous les Yuan du monde ! Il se retourna, et constata que deux collègues le fixaient étrangement. Visiblement, il avait hurlé.

- Excusez-moi, marmonna-t-il en jeta sa tasse vide dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Il quitta la salle de repos. Cette situation était insupportable !

Tout d'un coup, pris d'une inspiration subite, il tourna dans le couloir, marchant à grands pas. Le bureau de Sarah. Il ouvrit sans frapper. Elle était en réunion avec l'infirmière en chef ; réunion mensuelle pour discuter de la gestion de la clinique. En le voyant, elle se leva :

- John… tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Il fonça droit sur elle, sans se soucier du coup d'œil surpris de l'infirmière. Attrapa Sarah par la taille. Et là, sans réfléchir, l'embrassa.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 221b _Baker _Street, 10h 39 -

Sherlock fumait, plus amer que jamais.

Il avait perdu John, renvoyé Mycroft. Il attendait sur Lestrade pour les affaires en cours. Rien de nouveau sur l'homme retrouvé dans la Tamise : il n'était pas fiché par les services de police les analyses digitales, dentaires et faciales de donnaient rien. Un parfait inconnu qui n'avait jamais eu d'ennuis avec la justice. Autant chercher une aiguille dans un botte de foin. C'était du côté de Meredith Trumann qu'il fallait creuser ; sa fille… là encore, Sherlock attendait. Et fumait, un verre toujours plein à portée de main. Cigarette et alcool. Que demande le peuple ?

Il avait pris ce parti, pour éviter de penser à John. Fixer son esprit sur autre chose, se concentrer, s'anéantir dans le travail et les paradis artificiels. Ça ou autre chose… Cette enquête lui permettait pour le moment de ne pas sombrer ; après… ce serait après. Pourtant, tout rappelait John : les livres sur les étagères – _Stephen King et Agatha Christie, affligeant_ –, la bouilloire froide dans la cuisine – _le thé, le fameux thé_ –, le pull en laine négligemment jeté sur le… fauteuil. Le pire, c'était le fauteuil. _Il faudra se débarrasser tout ça. Y brûler._ Bien sûr, il ne vint pas à l'esprit de Sherlock que John puisse avoir besoin de ses affaires. _Y brûler…_

'Bip'. _J'ai du nouveau sur la fille de Meredith Trumann. Lestrade_

_Et ? SH '_Send'.

Sherlock n'avait même pas envie de moquer l'inspecteur pour sa lenteur.

'Bip'. _Elle s'appelait Anne. Fille unique, comme Kleber l'avait dit. Morte d'une crise d'asthme foudroyante. Elle étudiait à l'_Imperial College London_, dans _South Kensington_._ _Faculté des Sciences Naturelles, en biologie. Lestrade_

_Je connais. Et les analyses sur le cadavre du_ Waterloo Bridge ? _SH_ 'Send'.

'Bip'. _La poudre a été endommagée par l'eau. En plus, il n'y avait que quelques grains; ça va prendre un peu de temps. Anna était u__ne fille sans histoire, à ce qu'il paraît. Il faudrait aller sur place pour des interrogatoires. J'ai pris contact avec le doyen de sa Faculté ; j'y vais pour 14h. Lestrade_

_Parfait. Passez me chercher à 13h30. SH_ 'Send'.

Sherlock se renversa sur les coussins. La tête lui tournait un peu. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis… depuis… _hier midi. Tant pis_. Il se concentra sur les informations nouvelles. _Imperial College London_. Jamais il n'aurait cru y remettre les pieds.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 17 _Floral Street_, 11h48 -

Sourire satisfait, il envoya le mail. Le résultat de ses recherches : le fameux composant n'avait plus de secrets. Kleber serait satisfait et _Royal Chemical Industry_ engrangerait les bénéfices. Avec un peu de chance, il pouvait espérer une augmentation. Il s'étira, repoussa le _laptop_ gris métallique. Travailler chez soi était un luxe dont peu de chimistes pouvaient se vanter. La direction lui faisait confiance : il était le meilleur. Enfin, le meilleur après Meredith Trumann, bien sûr. Malheureusement, la pauvre était morte récemment… la vie est bien cruelle.

Il étira les lèvres, dévoilant ses dents blanches. Repoussa d'un geste négligent une mèche folle, encore humide de la douche matinale. Malgré l'heure tardive, il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'habiller ; juste un kimono de soie. Noire. Il avait traîné au lit pour parfaire ses recherches. Il adorait ce lit : immense, en ébène – abattu dans une réserve lointaine, en Indonésie –, sculpté à la manière des temples indiens, tout en finesse. Il aimait se rappeler les régions où il avait voyagé ; son appartement regorgeait de souvenirs, glanés au fil des escales : _byobu_ japonais délicatement peints, Bouddha de Ceylan, vieux coffre de marin trouvé à Venise, corne de narval du grand Nord… Il avait beaucoup vu, beaucoup appris, depuis ses jeunes années, à Qingdao. Etait-il devenu plus sage ? Sans doute. Plus posé, aussi.

Son regard s'attarda sur un vase rond – début du XXe siècle, un Gallé aux motifs floraux : les corolles délicates des pivoines écarlates s'y épanouissaient, exhalant un parfum sucré. Il attrapa son téléphone. _Il est temps_.

- _Sherlock Holmes._

- C'est moi.

Il s'imagina sans peine le sursaut de surprise, le haussement de sourcils, avant que son interlocuteur se reprenne.

- _J'attendais ton appel plus tôt._

- Je devais finir un rapport.

Il modulait sa voix, la rendait douce, agréable.

- Tu avais besoin de moi ? Des araignées ?

- _J'ai pensé que tu étais plus que qualifié._

Rire.

- Hmmm... en effet.

Pause.

- Et ton médecin ?

- _Parti._

- Sorti ?

- _Parti._

Oh. Voilà qui changeait la donne. Il n'insista pas.

- Alors ?

- _C'est à propos d'une _Atrax robustus_. Tu en avais en terrarium, non ?_

Le message remontait à plusieurs mois (ndla : voir _Tea Time in London_), mais Sherlock n'avait pas oublié. Bien. Le regard de Yuan se posa sur le terrarium vide.

- La dernière est morte la semaine passée.

- _Oh._

- Pourquoi ?

- _La police a retrouvé un cadavre dans la Tamise. Il a été mordu._

Son cœur s'accéléra, piqué d'intérêt :

- Vraiment ? Ces bestioles ne pardonnent pas. Pauvre type.

- _C'est un meurtre, Yuan._

Palpitation.

- Tu es sûr ?

_- Oui. Et je pense qu'il doit y avoir un lien avec Meredith Trumann. J'ai besoin d'informations sur cette araignée._

Inspiration : il se sentait fébrile, comme lorsqu'ils discutaient ensemble, à Quingdao.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

_- Tout ce que tu peux me dire._

- Bon. C'est une mygale redoutable, qui vit en Australie, dans la région de la Nouvelle-Galles du Sud. Elle est très dangereuse pour l'homme, parce que les primates sont particulièrement sensibles à son venin. Elle est capable de percer sans peine un ongle, ou une étoffe épaisse, pour atteindre sa victime. Une vraie saleté. C'est le mâle le plus dangereux : en cas de morsure, il faut absolument administrer l'antivenin dans l'heure, sinon…

_- Je sais tout ça. J'ai fait des recherches. Je m'intéresse plutôt à ceux qui en possèdent._

- Ah, je vois. Eh bien… il faut un brevet spécial. Les particuliers ne sont pas autorisés à en posséder, et l'élevage est interdit dans la plupart des pays européens.

_- Tu en avais un._

- Bien sûr. On trouve de tels documents pour de nombreux animaux dangereux vivants en terrarium. Il faut suivre des cours, passer des tests… c'est très sérieux.

_- Je vois. Dur à obtenir ?_

- Oui. Mais je suis doué.

_- Je sais. Tu as l'habitude._

- Oui.

_- Animal familier ou simple intérêt ?_

- Les miennes ? Oh, Sherlock, tu me connais : j'aime les choses dangereuses. Dangereuses et belles.

_Comme toi._ Il s'interrompit, toussa légèrement.

- J'avais besoin de leur venin, en fait. _Royal Chemical Industry_ me paie pour développer de nouvelles molécules, tirées du venin de diverses araignées. Certaines propriétés sont… étonnantes. Les _Atrax robustus_ constituaient mon dernier sujet d'étude. Malheureusement, elles n'ont pas survécu à la récolte massive de venin…

_- D'accord. Merci pour ton aide._

Yuan hésita. Une question le taraudait, mais il n'osait pas vraiment la poser. Enfin :

- Sherlock…

_- Hm ?_

- Pourquoi avoir demandé mon aide ? Sans rire, pour ces histoires de brevets, il t'était plus facile de faire des recherches sur le Net. Tu peux même trouver le nom de ceux qui en sont détenteurs, en fouillant un peu. Je te connaissais plus… indépendant.

_- J'avais envie de parler._

_Oh._ Un frisson parcourut l'échine du chimiste.

- Si tu veux… on peut aller boire un verre ensemble cet après-midi. Si tu as… encore envie de parler.

- _Non. Je ne suis pas libre. Le _Yard_ se rend à l'_Imperial College _; je dois les accompagner._

- _Ah._

Regret. Frémissement.

- Plus tard, alors.

_- Peut-être._

- Je te rappelle.

Il raccrocha. S'étira. Sur le buffet bas, ramené de Hong Kong, le terrarium était vide.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- _Imperial College London_, bureau de sir Penbrook, 14h03 -

- Donc… Miss Trumann était une étudiante sans histoires ?

- Tout à fait, inspecteur. Rien à redire sur son comportement toujours à l'heure. Elle ne manquait jamais un cours, à une époque où il est si facile de se faire oublier dans un amphithéâtre bondé. Toujours au premier rang, charmante, attentive.

Sir Penbrook, doyen de la Faculté des Sciences naturelles, hochait sa vénérable tête d'un air ennuyé. Lestrade essayait vainement de réunir quelques informations utiles, ce qui n'était pas des plus aisé : Sherlock n'aidait en rien ; il avait préféré aller faire un tour sur la pelouse, à l'extérieur du bâtiment, sans même prendre la peine d'entrer saluer le doyen. L'inspecteur soupira ; il avait l'habitude, mais était tout de même agacé.

- Désirez-vous parler avec certains de ses professeurs ? demanda Sir Penbrook d'un air hésitant.

- Vo…volontiers, répondit Lestrade, revenu de ses pensées.

Inutile de courir après Holmes : il s'assit sur la chaise que lui désignait le doyen, et se résigna.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- _Imperial College London_, bureau de sir Penbrook, 16h47 -

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, interrompant une assistante en biologie moléculaire au milieu d'une phrase. Sherlock entra en trombe, l'œil brillant, l'air surexcité. Une cigarette aux lèvres.

- Laissez tomber, Lestrade. On s'en va. Plus besoin de…

- Holmes, je suis en plein interrogatoire, maugréa Lestrade, agacé.

La jeune assistante glissa un coup d'œil mal à l'aise à l'inspecteur :

- Je peux y aller… ?

- Non, restez. Continuez.

- Lestrade. Je sais ce que je voulais savoir. Venez.

- Vous disiez que Miss Trumann était particulièrement proche de…

- Lestrade !

Sherlock s'approcha, impatient. La fumée de sa clope envahissait la pièce.

- Holmes ! Je vous en prie ! Posez-vous là, et fermez-la.

Boudeur, le détective s'affala sur une chaise, fumant, l'œil noir. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau : sir Penbrook entra.

- Vous avez fini, inspecteur ?

- Presque. Il ne reste plus que mademoiselle.

- Parfait, répondit le vieil homme.

Il renifla, jeta un regard étonné à Sherlock, et prit sa voix la plus respectable :

- Monsieur, je suis au regret de vous informer que, comme tous les lieux publics à Londres, cet établissement est non fumeur. Si vous voulez terminer votre cigarette, je vous prierai d'aller le faire dans un endroit plus approprié.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, se contentant de lancer un nuage de fumée ostensiblement provocateur. Lestrade soupira l'interrogatoire arrivait à sa fin, et il n'en pouvait plus.

- Holmes. Jetez cette cigarette.

Nouveau nuage nauséabond.

- Holmes !

Rageur, Sherlock écrasa sa cigarette sur le bureau du doyen, laissant une brûlure sombre sur le bois verni. Le doyen Penbrook lui jeta un regard interloqué :

- Holmes ? Vous n'êtes pas… Sherlock Holmes ?

- Lui-même.

- Mais… je vous croyais en Chine ! Et dans un état fort peu plaisant, à ce que votre frère m'avait dit. Je n'imaginais pas que vous reviendriez à Londres.

- C'était il y a longtemps. Faut croire que je suis increvable, Penbrook. J'ai vu que vous aviez fait reconstruire l'amphithéâtre de la Faculté de Chimie. Très joli. Pas trop eu de peine avec les canalisations ? La nitroglycérine, c'est assez instable…

Exclamation de pintade outrée. Sir Penbrook s'ébroua, à la manière d'un oiseau qui gonfle ses plumes de colère :

- Verser dans les canalisations... vous avez du être fier de vous !

- Très.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un freluquet, un arrogant tel que vous finisse comme larbin pour la police. Terroriste vous aurait mieux convenu.

- Je suis détective-consultant : le _Yard_ m'emploie pour palier son affligeante incapacité. Mais je vous rends le compliment : je m'étonne qu'un fossile tel que vous ait fini doyen de cette Faculté. Au vue des résultats la plupart de vos dernières recherches, plagieur vous aurait mieux convenu. Je m'étonne que ce petit laboratoire néo-zélandais – le nom m'échappe, à présent, mais il reviendra – n'ai pas encore porté plainte. À moins qu'il soit trop modeste pour s'attaquer à une des têtes pensantes de l'_Imperial College_...

Sir Penbrook serra les poings de colère, mais, avant qu'il ait pu répliquer, Sherlock se leva vivement, ouvrit la porte :

- J'attendrais dehors, inspecteur.

Sortit.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Voiture de police, _Exhibition Road_, 17h01 -

- Vous êtes insupportable.

Soupir.

- Vous auriez pu attendre que j'aie terminé l'interrogatoire.

Soupir.

- Ou au moins y assister.

- Aucun intérêt, répondit Sherlock en se détournant vers la fenêtre.

- Et le doyen ! Quel besoin aviez-vous…

- Une vieille connaissance.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai été élève là-bas.

Sursaut. Sifflement d'admiration :

- Une des meilleures universités au monde… sans parler de leurs examens d'admission…

- Un jeu d'enfant. J'ai eu 117% de bonnes réponses.

- 117% ? Mais…

- Les questions bonus.

Sherlock ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfait.

- Vous n'en avez jamais parlé, risqua Lestrade.

- Je n'y suis resté que six mois.

- Quoi ? Pour…

- Des incapables, des imbéciles. Ils ne m'arrivaient pas à la cheville.

_Bien sûr_, songea Lestrade avec une pointe d'amusement, _qui arriverait à la cheville du grand Sherlock Holmes ?_

Le détective abandonna la fenêtre, et, pendant que la voiture longeait _Hyde Park_, interrompit les pensées de l'inspecteur :

- Mais ça n'a aucune importance. Je sais ce que je voulais savoir en venant.

Lestrade sentit son intérêt s'éveiller :

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Le lien entre les deux meurtres.

- Meredith Trumann…

- … et le cadavre du _Waterloo Bridge_.

- Et… ?

Sherlock sortit une photo de sa poche : un homme souriant, l'œil séducteur…

- L'inconnu de la Tamise !

- Exact, murmura Sherlock. Mais il n'est plus si inconnu. Il s'appelle Juan López.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

Coup d'œil supérieur :

- Pendant que vous interrogiez les professeurs pour, j'en suis sûr, récolter des anecdotes aussi similaires qu'affligeantes, je me suis promené dans les couloirs, et j'ai interrogé les étudiants. Simple. Efficace.

- Et ?

- De fil en aiguille, j'ai rencontré des amis d'Anne Trumann. Quelques jours avant sa mort, celle-ci a été victime de violents maux de tête. Rien d'inhabituel cependant. Elle s'est donc rendue à la pharmacie du campus pour acheter de l'aspirine.

Pause. Lestrade restait attentif, suspendu.

- Et ?

- Elle a acheté une plaquette. Vendue par l'aide-pharmacien.

- Quel rapport avec… non… !

- Si. Cet aide-pharmacien était Juan López.

Inspiration Sherlock brisa le contact visuel.

- Nous avons donc trois morts, dont deux meurtres. Un lien se tisse entre Anne Trumann et Juan López.

- C'était juste de l'aspirine…

- Vous êtes sûr ? Si c'était _juste_ de l'aspirine, pourquoi tuer López après la mort de Meredith ? À moins qu'il n'ait vendu à la fille autre chose… quelque chose de plus dangereux… en particulier pour une jeune fille atteinte d'asthme.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Et pour la mort de Meredith ? C'est aussi en lien, ça ?

La voiture s'arrêta devant le 221b. Sherlock ouvrit la portière, sortit, et, avant de fermer la porte, se pencha à l'intérieur de l'habitable :

- Laissez-moi jusqu'à demain. Je ne suis pas encore tout à faire sûr.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Quelque part, dans _Covent Garden_, 17h47 -

'Bip'.

Le dragon reposa son verre d'un air ennuyé. Il avait pourtant expressément demandé de ne pas être dérangé. Il devait penser, réfléchir. Le filet se resserrait ; le jeu devenait plus dangereux. Il ouvrit le _smartphone_.

_Prenez garde, cher Dragon. L'université n'est plus sûre. Vous devriez mieux lester vos cadavres. M_

Il éteignit l'appareil, crispant le poing. Un rire, comme un écho, un rire moqueur semblait lui parvenir aux oreilles. Il retint un cri. Son intermédiaire… quelqu'un aidait Holmes, et c'était intolérable.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Chez Sarah, 19h50 -

Sarah, accoudée dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre, lui sourit.

- Tu as faim ?

- Je commence.

Assis sur le canapé, il se sentait serein. _Je l'ai embrassée. Devant tout le monde._ Pouvait-on considérer cela comme une déclaration ? _Sans doute_, répondait la partie optimiste de son esprit. La partie pessimiste, quant à elle, lui envoya l'image fugitive de Sherlock. Il la repoussa avec force ; Sarah lui souriait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Tu… tu es magnifique.

- Merci, répondit-elle avec une œillade séduisante.

Robe bleu foncé, simple, mais élégante. Maquillage impeccable.

- En quel honneur ?

- Pour toi.

- Moi ?

Elle se leva.

- J'ai réservé une table au _Parvati's Dreams_. Je sais que tu aimes la cuisine indienne…

Coup d'œil à sa montre :

- Et, si tu ne te dépêches pas, nous allons être en retard.

Lui prenant la main, elle l'entraîna en riant. Il la suivit sans résistance. _Vraiment très jolie._

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

_- Ye Old Mitre_, 20h28 -

Le vieux pub sentait la bière. Pas la fumée. Pas depuis que Londres avait banni la cigarette des lieux publics. L'inspecteur Lestrade attendait, une pinte à la main. Il s'interrogeait : Mycroft, Mycroft Holmes l'avait _convoqué_. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement ce terme, qui pourtant convenait bien à la présente situation, l'homme d'état ne lui ayant pas laissé le choix.

Pourquoi avoir obéi, alors ? ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il but une gorgée. Il savait pourquoi. _Sherlock_. Il s'inquiétait pour lui : le détective était plus renfermé, taciturne et morne que jamais. _Et il fume._ Ça avait un rapport avec John, c'était certain. Cependant, le détective éludait toute question, et John avait gentiment demandé à l'inspecteur – par texto – de se mêler de ses affaires. C'était clair, mais frustrant.

Mine de rien, le docteur avait fait un grand bien à Sherlock ; Lestrade était plus que convaincu que John était pour le détective ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami. Mais là…

Une silhouette haute se présenta à sa table. Il eut juste le temps de voir un parapluie glisser à terre. Mycroft Holmes s'assit. L'air plus fatigué que jamais. Inspiration.

- Inspecteur, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 221b _Baker Street_, 20h43 -

Gorgée, bouffée. Gorgée, bouffée. Verre vide, verre plein. Bouffée, gorgée. Bouffée, gorgée. Nouvelle cigarette. Programme de la soirée : déprimant. Il essayait de chasser les images de John que son esprit malade faisait naître sans pitié : John qui criait, John qui partait, John qui riait. John avec Sarah. Qui enlaçait Sarah. Qui l'embrassait. Qui…

Il poussa un petit cri. _Pathétique._ Etranglé. Reprit un verre. Son troisième. Ses mains tremblaient. Il avait peur. Du noir. De la solitude. Du silence. Il avait froid. Il était seul. _Seul_.

'Bip'.

Geste lent. Il réussit à ouvrir le Blackberry, plus par habitude que par curiosité.

_Je suis en bas, dans un taxi. Arrête ça. Viens avec moi. Y_

Dix secondes plus tard, Sherlock était sur le perron. Le _smartphone_ gisait, abandonné sur la table basse.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! <strong>Je suis au regret de vous abandonner ici... le prochain chapitre est en gestation, ne vous inquiétez pas. Peut-être sera-t-il disponible en fin de semaine, tout dépend si je dispose de connexion Internet ou pas. Avez-vous envie de me descendre froidement, de m'écharper avec violence ou de me coller une bonne droite ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est sans doute normal. ^^ J'espère que, malgré son contenu qui - j'en suis sûre - vous fera bondir, ce chapitre vous a plus. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos impressions. =)

Pour le prochain chapitre, **quelques indices.** En cinq mots : pilule, boîte, restaurant, pub, draps. Des idées...?

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée. **À bientôt ! )=)**


	9. Le Lóng et le Bar

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! **J'espère que vous allez bien, après cette petite semaine de silence. J'ai été très heureuse de lire vos commentaires (pour ceux qui en ont laissé) et de sentir votre présence, via mes statistiques (pour ceux qui m'ont simplement lue) ; alors, **un grand merci à tous ! **

Je dois faire une annonce : un des mots indices du dernier chapitre était "draps". Malheureusement, en raison de la longueur que prenait le présent chapitre, j'ai décidé de le couper en deux. Considérez que le mot "draps" est remplacé par "adversaire" ; les fameux draps apparaîtront dans le prochain chapitre... (je sais pas si j'ai été très claire... ^^)

Sur ce, assez de blabla : je vous souhaite une **très bonne lecture**** !** J'espère que vous apprécierez... =)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Réponses aux reviews<span>** :

Yumi-chan : merci pour ton ptit mot ! J'espère que la suite te captivera autant que le chapitre précédent... et qu'il sera aussi intense en émotions. Je te laisse découvrir... À bientôt ! =)

Jessica630 : merci pour ton commentaire : ça me fait plaisir de te voir, toujours fidèle au poste ! C'est gentil de ne pas avoir envie de me descendre froidement... mais je ne sais pas si tu vas garder tes bonnes dispositions, avec le chapitre qui vient... *sourire tout chou* Evidemment, vu le comportement de Sherlock, l'enquête ne va pas forcément s'arranger. Mais je peux juste dire que la solution est proche. J'espère, en tout cas, que tu aimeras la suite ; j'attends tes impressions avec impatience. Bonne lecture ! =)

Clina9 : merci pour ton message ! Deux chapitres d'un coup : tu as du être servie en émotion... et ça va pas s'arranger (conseil : si tu es debout, assieds-toi avant de commencer à lire. Evite de boire ou de manger pour ne pas t'étouffer, et enlève tout objet contendant de ton entourage... ^^) J'aime bien mettre Moriarty en scène, par petites touches : il sera d'ailleurs présent dans ce chapitre. Mycroft est également un personnage que j'affectionne beaucoup ; malheureusement, je dois te détromper : je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire vivre une romance avec Lestrade. Pour moi, Mycroft est marié, père de famille... je ne l'imagine pas vraiment attiré par les hommes, même s'il doit avoir eu quelques expériences dans sa jeunesse... déçue ? (mais j'aime bien lire des fics qui le mettent en couple avec Lestrade ; y'en a des vraiment biens. C'est juste que ça ne rentre pas vraiment dans la logique de mes histoires...) Tu réserves ton jugement pour Yuan... ahem... on verra ce que tu en dis après ce chapitre. J'espère que tu prendras plaisir à me lire. Merci encore pour tout. Plein de bizzzzoux =)

Dup'et'Dup : merci pour ta review ; ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! (et aussi pour m'avoir permis d'utiliser un surnom à la place de ton pseudo... ^^) Et surtout... MERCI de ne pas détester Yuan en bloc : franchement, ça fait chaud au coeur (mais je peux comprendre qu'on ne l'aime pas...). C'est vrai que l'ancien amant qui réapparaît, c'est vu et revu dans les romans ; mais je tenais à ce motif. J'espère bien te prouver que je fais de ce personnage quelque chose d'assez surprenant (mais je n'en dis pas plus... ^^). Pour ce qui est des relations : tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que tout ne va pas se passer dans le meilleur des mondes... Et pour l'enquête : mmmmmh... je ne sais pas si Sherlock se rapproche de lui pour l'enquête ; n'oublie pas qu'il est brillant, mais qu'il a bu... (mystère et boule de gomme, je me tais sur la question!). Décrire la relation Sherlock-Mycroft était vraiment agréable, d'autant plus que j'avais ce schéma en tête depuis longtemps. Peut-être qu'après cette fic, j'en écrirais une autre sur les années de Sherlock en Chine...? Je ne sais pas encore. Dans les romans originaux, Mycroft est un personnage assez effacé, qui apparaît peu ; il est membre du Club Diogène, si je ne me trompe pas. On le décrit comme bien plus brillant que Sherlock. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, et que tu me donneras ton avis. Bonne lecture, et bonne nuit (chez moi, il est déjà tard...) ! =)

HaruKuro : merci pour ton ptit mot ! Je suis désolée que tu aies souffert à cause de ces deux imbéciles... mais je ne pouvais pas écrire une histoire où tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, non...? *tu me pardonnes, dis...?^^* J'espère que cette suite récompensera suffisamment ton attente. Bigs bises ! =)

Eiffel-FL : merci pour ton message ! Tu as bien compris ma logique : torturer ses lecteurs = susciter l'intérêt de ses lecteurs = les pousser à lire la suite... j'avoue que c'est un plan machiavélique *mwahahaaaa!* (oulààà... je vais me calmer, je crois. ^^). Ce chapitre présente la suite de la collaboration Mycroft-Lestrade. Les mises en garde de Adler sont bien le fait de Moriarty ; d'ailleurs, on le retrouve dans ce chapitre. Désolé pour l'indice "draps" : comme je l'ai dit, ce sera pour le chapitre qui suivra. ^^ Sur ce, bonne lecture et encore merci ! =)

phoenix8351 : merci pour ton mot ! C'est chouette que tu aies lu _Tea Time in London_, avant celle-ci : ça permet de mieux comprendre l'histoire. Pour la fin heureuse... hmm... je garde le suspens pour la fin ! (je sais, c'est méchant, mais il faut bien ménager l'intérêt, non?) J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite. À bientôt ! =)

Klipotitatum : merci pour ta review ! Tout d'abord, je voulais te dire que je trouve ton pseudo super sympa : ça sonne bien à l'oreille, et c'est mignon tout plein. ;) Malheureusement, malgré tes prières, Sherlock est MONTÉ dans le TAXI et John est BIEN PARTI avec SARAH... ahem... tu me détestes...? *sourire* Merci également pour tes compliments : je ne sais pas si je suis une auteure aussi fantastique que tu le dis (on n'arrête pas d'apprendre) ; mais ça m'a bien fait rougir, en tout cas. *toute gênée* C'est drôle que tu te jettes sur ton ordi quand je publie un nouveau chapitre : j'espère que mes périodes de silence ne te désespèrent pas trop. Pour ce qui est de la fin : je ne peux pas encore te dire si Sherlock et John se sépareront... je préfère garder le suspens! Encore merci, et bonne lecture du prochain chapitre ! =)

love FMA : merci pour ton commentaire : c'est toujours sympa de voir que les lecteurs n'ont pas tous envie de me lyncher...! ^^ Pour l'indice drap : comme je l'ai annoncé précédemment, ce sera pour le chapitre d'après. Désolée... Tu nourris beaucoup d'espoir, toi : une réconciliation, si proche de la deuxième engueulade...? Franchement, entre Sherlock et John, je ne sais pas qui va vraiment s'en sortir le mieux. Pour Mycroft et Lestrade : je dois dire que je n'ai pas prévu de slash entre eux ; dans la logique de mes histoires, Mycroft est marié et n'est pas vraiment attiré par les hommes. Mais, qui sait? Dans une autre histoire, peut-être...? J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, en tout cas. Encore merci! Bizzzz =)

Sissi83 : merci pour ton long mot, qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Ah, encore une qui n'a pas envie de me tuer : comme quoi, être sadique n'est forcément mal vu par les lecteurs (piste intéressante qu'il faudra suivre...). Pour ce qui est du plaisir charnel et de la perte de contrôle dans le sexe... tu verras bien avec ce chapitre comment ça va tourner entre Sherlock et Yuan. Petit indice : ce ne sera pas uniquement en lien avec la drogue... ;) Et, rassure-toi, je ne pense pas que tu sois la fille la plus tordue qu'il existe ; en fait... je crois que je suis pire (et ça fait peur... lol). Quoiqu'il en soit, j'aime beaucoup travailler l'idée d'un Sherlock/Yuan : les côtés sombres et auto-destructeurs m'ont toujours intéressée. C'est flatteur d'être dans tes favoris ; tu n'as pas de la peine à me lire sur ton téléphone ? Je plains ton coussin qui subit ton stress de lectrice, en tout cas. ^^ Et bosse pour ton BAC : faut jamais négliger ses études ! (je vire Mycroft-moralisateur... mdr) Bonne lecture, et mille mercis! =)

Glasgow : merci pour ta review ! C'est toujours chouette de lire tes impressions. ^^ Même si tu as très envie de me descendre froidement... hééé! j'y peux rien : je peux pas écrire une histoire où tout va bien, ça serait pas intéressant, non? *allez... m'en veux pas...* Pour Sherlock et Yuan : drogue et sexe? drogue ou sexe? Tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre! Pour John et Sarah : heuuuu... je crois que tu vas vraiment me haïr. Enfin... tu veras bien *soupir*. Disons que... je peux comprendre la réaction de nos deux compères : après une dispute, il est toujours plus facile de s'enfoncer dans son bon droit (aussi faux soit-il), d'être persuadé d'avoir raison et de faire des conneries pour punir l'autre qu'on croit coupable... c'est donc la logique que suivent visiblement Sherlock et John. Pour le Ye Old Mitre : troooop cool que tu connaisses ce pub ! C'est le plus vieux de Londres. Tu n'y as pas croisé Mycroft et Lestrade ? Je leur enverrai un texto pour leur sonner les cloches. ;) La suite, la voici, en tout cas ! J'espère que tu aimeras. À bientôt ! =)

Peluche : merci pour ton ptit mot! C'est chouette de te retrouver sur cette histoire. ^^ Pour la fin que je prévois... je ne peux vraiment RIEN dire : comment maintenir l'intérêt des lecteurs, si je révèle tout? C'est contre-productif. *pas taper* Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à Queen en écrivant cette fic, mais j'adore ce groupe ; faut que j'écoute _Save Me_ pour voir si ça colle. Je te dirai ça dans mon prochain chapitre. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Bizzzoux =)

Chou : waaaaah, le méga long pas-à-pas (un pour deux chapitres, c'est sûr que c'est long) ! J'ai adoré. Merci beaucoup ! =) Pour les coucheries : je ne sais pas si on peut conclure que ça ne va pas finir en coucherie... ça n'apas _encore_ fini en coucherie... mais tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de savoir ça (je pique les répliques de Mycroft XD). - La lenteur de Lestrade : c'est ce qui le rend attachant, je crois, le côté "je suis pas toujours réveillé". Mais bon, des fois, il pourrait faire un effort... lol. - La mère à Andersen : j'imagine tout à fait Sherlock consulter en ligne les rubriques nécrologiques, juste pour énerver Andersen... - Cracher ses poumons : j'imagine que, lorsqu'on se remet à fumer beaucoup, après une loooongue pause, ça fait tousser, non ? Je ne suis pas fumeuse, mais j'imaginais... - La mère empoisonneuse : non, la mère qui empoissonne sa fille avec de la cocaïne, ce n'était pas dans une de mes histoires... mais y'a de l'idée! ^^ - Yuan et le Dragon : non, Yuan n'est pas le doseur. Es-tu sûre seulement qu'il a un lien avec le réseau...? (je sème le doute... ^^) - "Pas cette fois" : j'ai pas réussi à trouver le passage en question, dans le chapitre 8, mais je pense que la phrase faisait référence à ce qui s'était passé la veille. - "Remettre les pieds" : eh oui ! Sherlock a été étudiant à l'_Imperial Collège_ ; il y est bien entré à la demande de Mycroft, pour des études en chimie organique, je pense... - "Pas tout à fait sûr" : Sherlock a quelques idées, mais n'a pas encore démantelé le réseau. Qui sont les complices, les chefs...? Sa lenteur peut être imputée à la consommation excessive d'alcool/de cigarettes, ainsi qu'à son état émotionnel (même s'il tente de rester rationnel et froid, ça ne marche pas...). - En tout cas, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, et que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour l'attente... (je fais ce que je peux : j'essaie d'aller vite, parce qu'il paraît que tu t'ennuies sans moi... ^^) Ne t'inquiète pas si tu reviews en retard : c'est de toute façon gratifiant d'avoir de tes nouvelles, à quelque moment que ce soit. Sur ce, bonne lecture, plein de bizz et à bientôt ! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Le <em>Lóng<em> et le Bar.**

- _Ye Old Mitre_, 20h44 -

Mycroft vida d'un trait son verre de whisky. _Single malt_, 25 ans d'âge – le plus cher de la carte, au passage. Mais le meilleur. Il sembla reprendre des couleurs, puiser du courage dans l'alcool. Lestrade attendait en terminant sa bière. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé la tête pensante du gouvernement britannique adepte des alcools forts – encore moins écossais. Un sourire l'attrapa : les frères Holmes étaient étonnants. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur Sherlock, son comportement incompréhensible, ses silences, ses cigarettes…

- J'ai peur pour lui.

L'inspecteur releva la tête. Mycroft leva la main en direction du barman. _Même chose_. Il avait le front plissé par l'inquiétude.

- Il n'est pas dans son état normal, acquiesça Lestrade en buvant une gorgée.

- Vous avez aussi remarqué.

Aucune ironie dans la phrase. Soupir. L'inspecteur cherchait le regard de son vis-à-vis, guettant une réponse ; un indice, au moins. Une serveuse s'avança, posa un nouveau verre de whisky sur la table. Il connut le même sort que le premier. Mycroft jeta un coup d'œil à Lestrade :

- Il faut que vous m'aidiez.

- Dites-moi comment.

- Je ne sais pas.

Inspiration.

- Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est qu'il faut que je vous expliquer certaines choses. Des choses concernant le docteur Watson et… mon frère.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- _Parvati's Dreams_, 20h55 -

Coussins de soie. Rouge foncé, brun, bronze, vieil or. Une table basse, aux délicates sculptures. Vaisselle en verre multicolore, transparent dans la lumière vacillante des bougies. Le sol de parquet murmurait doucement sous le pas délicat des serveurs empressés. Contre les murs, étoffes, panneaux de bois ; des plantes grimpantes aux fleurs épanouies imitaient à la perfection l'intérieur d'un temple perdu, aux plus profonds des Indes.

John leva son verre, but une gorgée. _Nimbu pani_ – une boisson traditionnelle à base d'agrumes et d'épices, que le restaurant avait savamment revisitée en y ajoutant une pointe d'alcool d'orange. Délicieux. Tout était parfait. Sarah lui souriait les plats se succédaient, raffinés, étourdissants. En tailleur sur les coussins moelleux, il se prit un instant à oublier complètement Sherlock. _Enfin._

__**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Taxi, près de _Charing Cross_, 21h15 -

Sherlock souriait. Enfin, il essayait. Yuan, renversé sur le siège du taxi, n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il avait ouvert la portière. Pas d'explication. Rien. C'était _agréable_ de se sentir emmené, sans avoir besoin de réfléchir, de calculer, de penser sans cesse. Bien sûr, une partie de son esprit – la partie la plus rationnelle, la moins humaine – le faisait. Mais, pour une fois, il se payait le luxe de ne pas trop l'écouter.

Il dévisagea l'homme, à ses côtés. Cheveux de jais, petit sourire désinvolte. Une boucle d'oreille au lobe droit. Un minuscule tigre. La reconnut.

- Tu l'as gardée.

Les yeux noirs, si doux, impénétrables, rencontrèrent les siens.

- Bien sûr. C'était un cadeau.

_Un cadeau._ Oui. Sherlock avait lui-même percé le trou pour cette boucle, avec un poinçon mordant.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Tu devais appeler.

- Je n'avais pas envie que tu fasses une bêtise…

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer ; Yuan l'arrêta en plein élan :

- … sans moi.

Sourire. Sherlock s'enfonça dans le siège. _Bien sûr. Tu n'es pas un_ gentil_ garçon, Yuan. Tu es comme moi._ _Mais_ _jamais tu ne me feras de mal._ Les années passées à Qingdao l'avait prouvé : malgré la drogue, la débauche, et la perdition où ils s'étaient enfoncés ensemble, Yuan avait toujours pris soin de lui. _Tu as toujours été le plus fort, solide comme un roc lorsque je m'effondrais._ Alors, Sherlock n'était pas inquiet. Le taxi tourna à l'angle de la rue. Le chimiste pianotait sur le tissu élimé du siège. Blouson de cuir. Chemise noire, cintrée, aux boutons d'argent sombre. Jean anthracite, délavé avec classe. Paré pour la soirée. Sherlock n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans des déductions :

- On va où ?

- Tu vas voir.

La voiture s'arrêta.

- _Villiers Street_, dit sobrement le chauffeur. Ça vous fera…

Sherlock sortit de l'habitable, pendant que Yuan payait. Devant lui, spots rouges et or ; enseigne tapageuse qui clignotait dans la nuit. Une main, sur son épaule. Une main chaude et puissante.

- Plutôt sympa, non ? Ils ont changé de gérance, il y a quelques temps... et de déco, par la même occasion. Une sombre histoire de meurtre. Un jeune militaire qui venait d'être reçu aux _Horse Guards_, à ce que j'ai lu dans la presse. On l'a retrouvé mort dans les toilettes.

Sherlock hocha la tête. Dans son esprit déjà légèrement embrumé, l'image du cadavre de Nathan Norwell apparut (ndla : voir _L'affaire du Tower Bridge_).Yuan l'attrapa par le bras. Ensemble, ils descendirent dans les profondeurs du _Paraíso_, la boîte gay la plus en vue de Londres.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Dublin, quelque part derrière la _Bank of Ireland_, 21h27 -

- … et donc, Monsieur, nous vous assurons que le partenariat proposé ne peut que vous être entièrement favorable. Comparé à votre organisation, nous ne sommes qu'un modeste groupuscule ; cependant, comme je vous l'ai exposé, nous contrôlons la majorité des trafics, entre les régions de Montréal et Halifax. Si vous nous accordez…

'The phone rang. – Adler is calling you.'

Il interrompit son interlocuteur d'un sourire aussi diplomate que glacé :

- Veuillez m'excuser.

Décrocha sèchement :

- Parlez.

- _Pardonnez ce dérangement._

- Holmes ?

- _Oui._

- Et ?

_- Comme vous l'aviez prévu._

- Je vois. Ne le lâchez pas.

- _Bien, Monsieur._

'Dial tone.'

Moriarty ferma les yeux un instant. Un bref instant. Les rouvrit.

- Où est étions-nous… ?

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- _Parvati's Dreams_, 21h49 -

- John…

Il reposa son verre, grisé par l'alcool. Sur le visage doux de Sarah dansaient les flammes colorées des bougies. Elle se penchait vers lui, le regard tendre :

- … je me demandais…

Son pied, sensuel dans le bas noir, caressa avec insistance le mollet du médecin. Il frémit. Sur la table, leurs doigts se mêlaient. Elle osa :

- … je me demandais si tu… dormirais chez moi, ce soir.

John lui sera doucement la main, tendre :

- Je ne te quitterai plus jamais, Sarah.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- _El _Paraíso, Villiers_ Street_, 22h10 -

Le sous-sol étincelait, nimbé de l'or fugitif des spots qui balayaient la piste. De rares danseurs ondulaient sur des rythmes électriques, sensuels. Le long bar de bois sombre, au comptoir de zinc, accueillait quelques buveurs, pour le moment solitaires. La soirée venait à peine de débuter – elle ne battrait son plein que bien plus tard. Pour l'instant, les chasseurs évaluaient du regard le terrain, jugeaient les potentielles proies, jaugeaient les probables prédateurs : la nuit, le _Paraíso_ se transformait en vraie jungle, où la séduction faisait loi.

- Deux Mojito.

Yuan s'accouda avec assurance sur le comptoir, adressa un bref regard à Sherlock qui acquiesça silencieusement. _Mojito. Pourquoi pas._ Le barman jongla avec son _shaker _; adresse, virtuosité.

- Laisse, je paie. Je te devais un verre.

_Depuis Qingdao._

- C'est vrai. La dernière fois, tu es parti sans payer.

Ils s'éloignèrent, cherchant un endroit plus intime. Alcôve discrète, lumières rouges tamisées. Petite table ronde, haute. Deux tabourets de bar. Ils s'assirent. Sherlock trempa ses lèvres dans le cocktail. _Fort._

- Désolé. On m'a mis dans le premier avion pour Londres. Mycroft n'a jamais été très patient.

Yuan but à son tour.

- Tu es parti si vite… sur le coup, je t'avoue que je n'ai pas compris.

- Je voulais rester.

- Je sais.

Ils se fixèrent en silence. _Pas besoin de mots._ Yuan reprit une gorgée Sherlock l'imita.

- Raconte-moi. Ça fait presque huit ans. Qu'est devenue la vie du grand Sherlock Holmes…?

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- _Ye Old Mitre_, 22h26 -

- Donc… votre frère… Sherlock… est _en couple_ avec John – John Waston ! – depuis presque un an ?

- _Était_ en couple. Je crois qu'on peut considérer ce qui vient de ce passer comme une… rupture.

Lestrade vida sa bière – la troisième. Leva la main pour en reprendre une. Il était sur le cul. Sherlock et John. Sherlock et John ! Bon sang. La serveuse arriva. Nouvelle bière ; nouveau whiskey. Mycroft Holmes tenait étonnamment bien l'alcool.

- Je crois que je vais changer de métier, soupira l'inspecteur.

S'il n'avait même pas été capable de voir _ça_, alors que c'était _sous son nez_…

- Ne vous en voulez pas trop, répondit Mycroft. Ils ont été vraiment très discrets. Moi, j'avais une longueur d'avance ; je ne dois rien à mon mérite personnel.

_Les caméras. Les fameuses caméras._

Lestrade s'appuya contre la table, la bière à la main.

- Et… il y a eu une dispute.

- Oui.

- À cause d'un dénommé… Yuan, c'est ça ?

- Exact.

- Vous avez été assez évasif, sur le sujet. J'ai bien compris qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte… d'_ex_ de Sherlock, même si, je dois bien l'avouer, je n'aurais jamais cru que Sherlock – Sherlock, mon Dieu ! – puisse un jour être… en couple avec quelqu'un… enfin bref… puisque lui et John…

L'inspecteur se gratta la tête, perplexe :

- Ce que je veux dire… reprit-il plus longtemps sans cesser de fixer les yeux de Mycroft, ce que je ne comprends pas… c'est _pourquoi_ vous avez autant peur pour lui. Des couples, il s'en fait et défait tous les jours. Sherlock n'est que… ça me fait bizarre de le dire, mais… la victime malheureuse d'un coup du sort _normal_. Il n'est pas le premier a…

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

- Le docteur Watson a une influence très favorable sur mon frère.

- J'ai bien remarqué. Mais enfin, s'il ne veut plus…

Mycroft croisa les mains sur la table, l'air extrêmement sérieux :

- Inspecteur. Il se trouve que j'ai sorti Sherlock de la mort, il y a sept ans.

Lestrade ne bougeait pas d'un poil. _Du concret, enfin. Je travaille avec Sherlock depuis plus de cinq ans, et je ne sais presque rien de lui. _Bien sûr, l'inspecteur connaissait son passé de drogué, mais ça s'arrêtait là : le détective avait tourné la page, dès que les enquêtes s'étaient faites prenantes. Mycroft soupira :

- Il y a sept ans… Sherlock venait de claquer la porte de l'université. Avec fracas, je ne vous le cache pas. Et puis…

Sa main s'égara sur son front ; de tels souvenirs raisonnaient sombrement dans sa mémoire.

- Il est parti.

- Parti ? Il a quitté Londres ?

- Non. Il a quitté l'Europe.

- Ah.

- Au début, j'ai pris ça pour un caprice de gamin, un coup de tête sans conséquences sérieuses. Il avait déjà fait des fugues, mais était toujours revenu. Par sûreté, j'ai joué de mes relations – étonnant les miracles que peut faire une bouteille de champagne, envoyée chaque année à Interpol ! Il a traversé l'Europe, a séjourné quelques temps à Saint-Pétersbourg, puis à Moscou. Toujours plus à l'est_. _J'ai perdu sa trace au Pakistan ; il s'est montré plus malin que moi. Pendant deux mois, je l'ai cru à Islamabad.

Pause. Lestrade termina sa bière sans songer à en commander une autre, absorbé par le récit.

- Et ensuite… ?

Mycroft repoussa son verre.

- Ensuite… il est arrivé en Chine.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- _El Paraíso_, _Villiers Street_, 22h44 -

- Et ta vie se résume à ça ?

- Oui. Enquêter, observer, déduire.

- Ça doit être excitant.

- Hm.

Sherlock vida son deuxième verre – un autre Mojito. Il avait chaud, il se sentait bien. Ressasser les souvenirs était agréable, en un sens : Yuan et lui avaient pris des chemins différents, mais certaines similitudes restaient frappantes. Ils avaient gardé le goût du risque, l'amour du danger – Sherlock dans les enquêtes ; Yuan avec les araignées – leur métier les passionnaient, sans toutefois les combler : pour l'un comme l'autre, c'était un palliatif, un moyen de s'occuper l'esprit. Il sourit.

- À quoi tu penses ?

Regards.

- Rien. Je me disais juste que… nous n'avons pas beaucoup changé.

Yuan eut un rire chaud. Reposa son verre, effleurant à dessein la main du détective.

- Non. Nous sommes restés les mêmes. Toi, le génie insatisfait et misanthrope…

- …toi le chimiste fou, le mauvais garçon.

Haussement de sourcils :

- Qui est le mauvais garçon, ici ? Ce n'est pas moi qui cravache des cadavres…

Et, pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, Sherlock éclata de rire.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Taxi, 22h56 -

- C'était un repas fantastique, merci.

- Tu en avais besoin.

- J'avais besoin de toi.

Sarah rougit au compliment, comblée. Elle renversa la tête sur le dossier de son siège, l'esprit pétillant d'alcool, de joie. _Enfin._ John était là, près d'elle. Rassurant, tendre, et adorablement prévenant. _La partie est mat._ À cet instant, elle n'éprouvait pas une once de remords à l'égard de Sherlock. _Il m'a pourri la vie ; il l'a tourné contre moi. On récolte ce qu'on sème…_ Une main se posa sur son genou, la faisant frémir. John la regardait. La main remonta le long du bas noir. Cuisse. Robe.

- John…

Il se pencha vers elle, caressant la joue douce :

- Sarah… je…

Tremblement. Ses lèvres, si proches… il l'embrassa. Encore et encore. Elle gémit faiblement en sentant les doigts s'aventurer sous le tissu. Petit rire :

- Tu me chatouilles !

- Désolé.

Il voulut retirer sa main ; elle l'arrêta.

- Non, chuchota-t-elle. Continue. C'est agréable…

Nouveau baiser.

- Sarah…

- Mmmh… ?

- J'ai envie de toi.

Le taxi les déposa sur le trottoir, devant l'appartement de la jeune femme. Tremblants, excités, ils gravirent quatre à quatre les marches du perron.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- _El Paradisio_, _Villiers Street_, 23h17 -

- Et il est parti. Comme ça.

Sherlock attrapa le verre d'un geste vif, renversa la tête en arrière et but. Cul sec. La tequila lui brûla la gorge. Tranche de citron ; morsure. _Ça fait du bien._ Sur la table haute, plusieurs _shots_ vides. Yuan mordit lentement dans le citron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Rien du tout.

Exclamation incrédule.

- Ah ? Je pensais qu'entre vous…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui.

- C'est vrai. Tu n'as besoin de personne.

- Exact.

Regard appuyé.

- Sérieusement. Que vas-tu faire ?

Sherlock eut un rire sec, méprisant :

- Sans rire ? Je crois que je vais commencer par brûler son fauteuil…

Il vida son verre. Le reposa brusquement ; tintement sur le bois de la table.

- …et puis… je vais continuer à boire – c'est salvateur. Et après… qui sait ?

- Mycroft ne va pas aimer, fit Yuan avec un sourire entendu.

- C'est le but. Des années qu'il essaie… je ne changerai jamais.

- Je sais. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire changer.

- Tu es bien le seul.

Sherlock se pencha vers le chimiste, attrapant son regard. Dans la lumière tamisée, éclats de rubis discrets qui dansaient dans leurs pupilles, il approcha son visage du sien. Leurs souffles se mêlaient presque ; le détective sentait l'odeur musquée, légèrement sucrée de Yuan. _Légère odeur florale._ Mais déjà, son esprit n'analysait plus. Il murmura :

- Je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissant.

- Sherlock…

Doigts aériens sur sa main, doigts doux qui effleuraient, hésitaient, repartaient. Venus des profondeurs du club, des échos d'une musique rythmée et sensuelle leur parvenaient rythme jazzy sur fond sonore électro. Sherlock déglutit : il n'était pas gêné ou hésitant ; non. Contrairement à son habitude – _au diable les relations humaines ! _–, il avait l'impression d'être en confiance : tout était simple ; il n'avait qu'à se plonger dans les yeux de Yuan pour s'en convaincre. L'image de John, dans son esprit, ne s'imposait pas.

- Sherlock…

Cette intonation fit exploser tous les Johns présents dans sa tête.

- Hmmm ?

- Vraiment… ne change pas. Ce serait une erreur. Tu es trop exceptionnel.

_Je suis exceptionnel. Bien_ sûr.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- _Ye Old Mitre_, 23h23 -

- Attendez… attendez.

Lestrade essayait de démêler les informations qui fusaient.

- Sherlock a passé plus d'un an en Chine sans que vous le localisiez ?

- Malheureusement.

- Et il vivait dans les sillages de la mafia locale.

- Oui. Ce qui l'intéressait, comme je vous l'ai dit, c'était la chimie. Les poisons. Quoi de plus normal pour un être tel que lui que de prendre contact avec la spécialiste du genre, la Veuve Noire ? (ndla : voir _Tea Time in London_)

- La trafiquante ?

- Hm. Vous en avez entendu parler ?

- Une ou deux fois, en laissant traîner mes oreilles aux détours des couloirs...

- Elle est à Londres.

- Oh. Ça ne vous inquiète pas ?

- Nous la surveillons. Elle semble avoir quitté le commerce.

- Ah. Et… c'est là que Sherlock a rencontré Yuan.

- C'est le neveu de la Veuve. Ils ont vécu ensemble plusieurs mois. Je n'ai pas pu avoir toutes les informations, mais…

- Vous pensez que c'est à cause de lui que Sherlock s'est enfoncé si profondément dans la drogue ?

Mycroft baissa la tête :

- J'en suis persuadé.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- _El Paradisio, Villiers Street_, 23h29 -

- Sherlock ?

- Hm ?

- Arrête de penser.

- Je ne pensais pas.

- Tu mens. Quand tu as cette ride sur le front, c'est que tu penses. Tu déduis. Tu essaies de me décrypter ?

- Non. Je n'ai jamais réussi.

- Alors quoi ?

Le détective baissa la tête. Yuan sourit. Douceur.

- Tu pensais à ton médecin.

- Possible.

- Arrête ça. Tu te feras du mal.

Le sourire se fit plus carnassier ; le chimiste se leva, rajustant sa chemise cintrée :

- Je crois qu'on a assez bu. J'ai envie de danser.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil perplexe ; Yuan soupira en riant :

- Allons donc ! Aurais-tu oublié les nuits débridées de notre jeunesse ? Tu me déçois.

Il lui tendit la main :

- Aurais-tu oublié nos corps à corps… ?

Toujours hésitant, amusé tout de même, Sherlock attrapa la main chaude. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, Yuan l'avait plaqué contre le mur de l'alcôve. Excitation, frisson. Un corps chaud contre le sien ; une bouche humide contre son cou, une bouche qui susurrait, qui murmurait. Des mains, de part et d'autre de sa tête, l'empêchaient de s'enfuir. _Je ne veux pas m'enfuir._

- Attends. J'ai quelque chose qui va te dérider.

Esprit vague. L'odeur masculine, sensuelle. Un gémissement qui ressemblait à une supplique, prisonnier de sa gorge. Presque nonchalamment, Yuan avança les hanches. _Dureté. Désir. Démence._ Il le rendait fou peu à peu, aussi sûrement que l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines. _Je… je veux…_ Le chimiste fouilla dans sa poche, en tira quelque chose. Quelque chose de petit que Sherlock ne prit pas la peine d'observer, car des doigts caressaient sa joue, sa gorge, son épaule. Et ensuite… _torse, ventre…_ et plus bas… encore plus bas, sans jamais arriver au but. Sherlock grogna ; Yuan éclata de rire :

- Tu es trop impatient... il faut savoir attendre.

Il se fit tendre :

- Tu es beau… si beau, Sherlock. J'avais presque oublié.

Des doigts caressèrent ses lèvres, jouèrent avec, forçant l'entrée avec adresse. Le détective, perdu, ne se fit pas prier : il ouvrit la bouche. _Pilule. Ecstasy._

- Ça va te faire du bien, tu vas voir.

Baiser. Violent. Intense. Sherlock se sentit partir, avala la pilule, électrisé par le contact. _J'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon._

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Appartement de Sarah, 23h43 -

Elle était là, entre ses bras… Ils n'avaient même pas essayé de parvenir à la chambre, préférant le sofa accueillant à un trajet incertain jusqu'au lit. Elle embrassait bien… À cheval sur lui, elle ondulait, mince et souple dans sa robe bleu foncé. Les mains de John s'égaraient sous le tissu léger. _Cuisses, fesses…_ Il essayait de chasser Sherlock de ses pensées, mais ne pouvait empêcher la comparaison. Ses mains remontèrent le long du dos de Sarah. _Epaules, seins… _Fermes et ronds, doux et sensibles… si différents d'un torse masculin… _dire que j'ai failli me priver de ça…_ Sarah interrompit ses baisers en fronçant les sourcils :

- John.

- Oui ?

Il se sentait pris en faute ; elle l'embrassa plus tendrement :

- Ne pense plus à _lui_. Je sais que c'est dur, mais… tu es là, maintenant… et… c'est avec _moi_ que tu es.

Appuyant ses dires, elle commença à déboutonner la chemise du médecin, caressant le torse bronzé, effleurant la cicatrice à l'épaule. Sa main descendit le long du ventre, pour venir se poser sur l'entrejambe impatiente. À travers le tissu, Sarah sentait la chaleur du sexe tendu. En écho, son propre corps vibra. Elle glissa au sol, entre les jambes de John. Défit la ceinture. Déboutonna le pantalon. Descendit la braguette. Il ferma les yeux. Se crispa lorsqu'elle le prit dans sa main, pour le caresser avec lenteur. Une langue humide effleura le bout de sa hampe, lui arrachant une exclamation :

- Sarah… !

- Ne t'inquiète pas… je vais te faire oublier Sherlock. Définitivement.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- _El Paradisio, Villiers Street_, 00h06 -

Lumières sinueuses qui s'insinuent entre les corps, dessinant des silhouettes fugitives et mouvantes. Son corps ne faisait plus qu'un avec la musique ; elle le pénétrait, l'envahissait. Le possédait. _Abandon. _Il bougeait avec elle, respirait avec elle. Il _était_ elle. Yeux mi-clos, il se laissait entraîner. Les mains sur son corps le grisaient. Elles étaient partout, coulant sur son torse, dans son dos… et le regard noir qui ne le quittait pas… il se sentait exister. _Pleinement._ Sur ses lèvres s'attardait encore la saveur épicée, interdite de leur baiser. _Encore. J'en veux encore._ Il fit volte-face, enlaça Yuan avec fièvre. Haussement de sourcil amusé. Chuchotement.

- Tu es en train de partir ?

- Pas encore.

Ondulations. Chaleur. _Tes mains… pose-les là où je veux les sentir. Là, juste là. Enlace-moi. J'ai…_

- J'ai envie de…

Rire de gorge.

- Je sais.

Sherlock s'accrochait à son cou, cherchant le contact, l'excitation. _Embrasse-moi._ Les lèvres, à nouveau, les lèvres voraces et exigeantes qui le faisaient trembler. Sur ses fesses, des mains. Et contre son sexe…

- C'est ça, que tu veux… ? demanda Yuan à voix basse.

Gémissement. _Oui. De la dévastation. De l'abandon. Du sexe. Sans soucis…_

- … sans soucis du lendemain, chuchota le chimiste contre sa peau. Sans interdit ou restriction. Sans limite. Comme autrefois.

Lent hochement de tête. _Oui. Personne d'autre ne m'a offert cela. Depuis toi._ Yuan passa à nouveau derrière lui. Torse plaqué contre le dos de Sherlock, il dansait, l'emportait. Des mains descendirent sur le ventre du détective. Malaxèrent fermement son sexe gorgé :

- C'est ça, que tu veux ?

Gémissement impuissant. Contre ses fesses, le désir du chimiste, évident.

- J'aimerais une réponse, Sherlock. Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse… que je _te _fasse.

Sherlock ferma les yeux, perdu. _Ce que je veux ? _Si simple et si compliqué à la fois. Les doigts, enjôleurs et cajoleurs, lui faisaient tourner la tête. Il pensa à John. _Remords. _

- À moins, murmura vicieusement Yuan, que tu ne préfères retourner attendre ton médecin à la maison… comme un _gentil_ garçon ?

Colère, défi. Demi-tour. Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans le regard de jais. Gronda presque, en se mordant la lèvre :

- Non. Baise-moi.

_Je ne suis pas un _gentil _garçon._

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Dublin, quelque part derrière la _Bank of Ireland_, 00h11 -

Il se renversa sur la chaise de son bureau. Ses interlocuteurs venaient de partir. _Enfin._ Une association fructueuse avait été conclue, néanmoins, l'heure était trop grave pour qu'il s'en réjouisse vraiment. Le _laptop_ ronronnait ; il pianota un instant, l'esprit sombre. _Holmes._ C'était _son_ ennemi, _son_ adversaire ; qu'un autre le touche était intolérable ! Il supportait la présence de chien-chien, bien sûr : _Johnny-boy_ était trop amusant pour se priver de sa présence. Mais qu'un autre – _un vulgaire dragon !_ – se permette de poser la main sur lui… voilà qui était inadmissible.

Il écrivit :

_Quelque chose de nouveau ? M_ 'Send'.

La réponse fusa.

'New message'. _Dans un club. _Villiers Street. _IA_

_Paraíso ?_ _M_ 'Send'.

'New message'. _Exact. Ordre de mission ? IA_

_N'intervenez pas. Observez. Je veux un rapport précis toutes les demi-heures. M_ 'Send'.

'New message'. _En cas de problème ? IA_

_N'agissez pas. Sauf force majeure. M_ 'Send'.

'New message'. _Danger de mort ? IA_

_Oui._ 'Send'.

Pause. Il s'étira, soudain las et inquiet. 'New message'. _Vous tenez vraiment à lui. IA_

Ce n'était pas une question, et la nuance n'échappa pas à James Moriarty.

_C'est mon meilleur adversaire. S'il doit mourir, ce sera de ma main. Je ne le laisserai pas entre les griffes d'un criminel de seconde zone. M_ 'Send'.

'New message'. _Je vous tiens informé. IA_

La boîte de dialogue se ferma. Un sentiment étrange lui prenait la gorge : comme de l'urgence… de la jalousie. _Moi, jaloux ? C'est ridicule. _Un adversaire, rien de plus. Voilà tout ce que représentait Holmes pour lui. _Un adversaire._ Pourtant, il ne niait pas être attiré pas lui… voir sa peau se déchirer sous les griffures, les morsures… le ravager, le faire crier… oui, voilà qui serait plaisant. Il se remémora leur conversation nocturne, lors de son dernier voyage d'affaires en Suisse. Sherlock n'avait pas mordu au jeu, mais c'était tout de même révélé excitant. _Très excitant._ Soupir. Le moment n'était pas venu de se dissiper.

En quelques clics, il pirata les caméras de surveillance du _Paraíso_ – _un vrai jeu d'enfant !_ Et ce qu'il vit lui fit froncer les sourcils.

**O§O°O°O°O°O°O**

- _El Paradisio, Villiers Street_, 00h16 -

Accoudés au comptoir, ils reprenaient leur souffle, les joues encore rougies par la danse. Martini sur lit de glace. Deux verres. Gorgée, baiser. Le barman essuyait ses calices en souriant : la soirée battait son plein les couples se formaient, évoluaient sur la piste. _Le Paraíso_ avait construit sa réputation sulfureuse tant sur les DJs à la mode qui s'y succédaient que sur les débauches nocturnes qui y avaient lieu. Sherlock vida son verre, enlaça Yuan. Main sous la fine chemise noire, il caressait, retrouvait la peau qu'il connaissait par cœur. _Sept ans. Trop long_. Le chimiste lui rendait ses étreintes, grisé, sous le regard lourd et chaud d'autres habitués, accoudés au bar. Sherlock eut un petit rire :

- On se donne en spectacle…

- Et alors ? Je n'ai aucune réputation à soutenir, ici.

Mordillement. Le détective avait l'impression de flotter, totalement désinhibé. _Plus rien n'a d'importance. Juste son corps… sa bouche…_ Les verres étaient vides. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, Sherlock attrapa Yuan par la main, l'entraînant.

- Viens !

L'_ecstasy_ s'insinuait en lui, à présent. Il s'en foutait. Ils titubèrent dans le dédale des couloirs encombrés, se heurtant à d'autres hommes. Des doigts s'égaraient sur leurs corps, tandis ce qu'ils passaient des regards se posaient sur eux, emplis de désir, de volonté de possession. _Anéantissement._ Enfin, ils atteignirent les toilettes. Etrangement vides. Là, quelques mois plus tôt, Sherlock s'était accroupi sur un cadavre, abandonné dans une cabine (ndla : voir _L'Affaire du Tower Bridge_). C'est dans une de ces mêmes cabines qu'il poussa Yuan, impatient. Ferma la porte derrière eux. Rire de gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux… ?

Baiser. Corps plaqué. Dureté.

- Toi… juste toi…

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Appartement de Sarah, 00h19-

Elle jouait avec lui, le faisait attendre, le torturait. _Tellement doux. Tellement féminin._ La langue courait sur son sexe dur ; elle taquinait, enjôlait. Puis les lèvres l'attrapaient, pour glisser le long de son membre. John gardait les yeux fermés. Ses mains s'égaraient parfois dans les cheveux de Sarah, avec une tendresse non feinte. Accélération ; il retint un cri. _Encore..._ Elle l'enserra davantage, caressant la peau délicate du scrotum. _Là… juste… là !_ Soudain, arrêt.

Elle se redressa avec un sourire ; il ouvrit les yeux, frustré. Ce qu'il vit lui fit oublier son impatience. Sarah, lèvres rougies, regard provoquant, se déshabillait lentement. La robe glissa au sol. Sous-vêtements élégants, dentelles noires. Balconnets qui épousaient ses seins. Porte-jarretelles. _Magnifique._ Elle lui tourna le dos. Fit descendre la petite culotte le long de ses hanches, la laissa tomber par terre. John déglutit. Soutien-gorge dégrafé. Sarah se retourna, tenant le vêtement sur sa poitrine. Elle s'assit sur lui, à califourchon, caressant le torse nu du médecin. Sans rien dire, il attrapa une bretelle, tira doucement. Le soutien-gorge atterrit sur le sofa.

- John… fais-moi l'amour.

Il l'embrassa avec passion, le corps embrasé. Elle se coula contre lui, la pointe de ses mamelons frottant contre la peau bronzée. Sourire. _Sherlock. J'ai gagné. _

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- _Ye Old Mitre_, 00h22 -

- Vous avez peur qu'il replonge.

- C'est ce que je crains le plus.

- Ce serait si grave ?

- Catastrophique. Il a déjà fait trois tentatives de suicide ; il vous l'a dit ?

- Non.

- Pas étonnant. Il a toujours été secret. Trop secret. Je pensais que… avec le docteur Watson à ses côtés, il parviendrait à un semblant de stabilité.

L'heure était avancée : le pub accueillait une foule de jeunes gens en quête d'ivresse. Sur leur table, dans un coin de la salle bruyante, Mycroft et Lestrade essuyaient les regards intrigués des clients avinés. Pourtant – était-ce dû à l'étrange sourire froid de Mycroft ? – personne ne les approchait. Finalement, Mycroft sortit son portefeuille, laissa un gros billet sur la table. _Pour le pourboire._ Il se leva, blasé :

- Inspecteur. Je crois que je vous ai retenu plus que de raison. Surtout pour un jour de semaine.

Letrade se leva à son tour ; geste de dénégation :

- C'est rien. Vous aviez besoin de parler.

Mycroft lui tendit la main il la serra en hésitant :

- Mais… vouliez mon aide… vous n'avez toujours pas dit ce que je devais…

Mouvement d'impuissance.

- Je ne sais pas, lâcha Mycroft en soupirant. Je n'ai absolument aucun pouvoir sur Sherlock ; il ne m'écoute plus – si un jour il l'a déjà fait ! Ce matin, je me suis rendu à _Baker Street_ et…

Il désigna son arcade sourcilière suturée :

- C'est à lui que je dois ça.

L'inspecteur fronça les sourcils, grave. Le laissa continuer.

- Je me disais, reprit Mycroft, qu'il vous écouterait. Après tout, vous le côtoyez tous les jours ; vous travaillez ensemble. Il vous fait _confiance_ à ce que j'ai vu.

- C'est mon impression.

Lestrade raffermit sa prise sur la main de son vis-à-vis, s'efforçant d'avoir l'air assuré.

- Je lui parlerai. J'essaierai de le raisonner… même si je ne sais pas trop comment.

Ils traversèrent le pub bondé. Poussèrent la porte vitrée. Le vent d'octobre les cueillit dans la rue. Une voiture noire attendait. La portière s'ouvrit sur Anthéa, impeccable dans son tailleur gris. Mycroft s'y engouffra. Avant de fermer :

- Suivez les affaires en cours avec attention. Meredith Trumann. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle pourrait être la clé de nos problèmes.

Lestrade acquiesça, claqua la portière. La voiture démarra silencieusement, disparut au coin de la rue, le laissant perplexe. _Meredith Trumann…_

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- _El Paradisio, Villiers Street_, 00h23 -

- Tu es parti, là… ?

- Complètement.

L'ecstasy le tenait dans ses griffes et ne le lâchait pas. Il embrassait Yuan avec sauvagerie, mordant, griffant. _Je veux te sentir… plus proche… encore plus…_ Les boutons des chemises, arrachés, roulaient au sol les torses se frottaient, s'épousaient. Le chimiste attrapa la ceinture du détective, tirant doucement dessus avec un sourire lubrique.

- Tu as envie de ça… ici… ?

- Oui.

_God ! Oui…_ Cliquetis la boucle s'ouvrit. Bouton, braguette. Yuan inversa les rôles, plaquant Sherlock contre le mur des toilettes. Murmures entre deux morsures :

- Tu vas voir… je vais te chauffer comme jamais ton médecin n'a su le faire…

Sherlock renversa la tête contre les catelles froides. Les mains… les doigts chauds et habiles se glissaient sur lui, plongeaient dans son boxer trop serré, l'attrapaient…

- Ah… !

Ils s'enroulèrent autour de son sexe. Commencèrent à caresser, de haut en bas, de bas en haut.

- Tu aimes… ? murmura Yuan contre ses lèvres.

Il ne put que hocher la tête, trop emporté pour parler.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Dublin, quelque part derrière la _Bank of Ireland_, 00h27 -

Moriarty s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, le souffle raide. Etait-ce de la colère ou de l'envie ? Il n'arrivait pas à décider. Là, sous ses yeux, filmé par les caméras indécentes du _Paraíso_, Holmes – _son_ adversaire ! – se tordait de plaisir. Jim laissait glisser son regard sur la bouche entrouverte, les yeux mi-clos… _et cette expression… d'abandon, de relâchement total… lui d'ordinaire si maître de lui-même…_ C'était étrange de le voir ainsi. Il sentit son propre désir s'éveiller… rien qu'une fois… _caresser ses lèvres… avant de les mordre ! _Glacé, brûlant, Jim inspira profondément. Son sexe pulsant douloureusement entre ses cuisses, il sera les dents.

C'était de la colère.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Voiture, quelque part dans Londres, 00h28 -

- Monsieur. Dois-je relancer une surveillance sur votre frère ? Je vous rappelle qu'il a quitté _Baker Street_ un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, en compagnie de…

- Je sais, Anthéa.

- Voulez-vous que je fasse appel à Aliénor ? Elle est efficace et discrète ; ce ne peut être que…

- Non. Ça ira.

- Mais…

La jeune femme hésita : jamais son patron n'avait refusé une surveillance ; pas lorsque la sécurité de son frère était en jeu. Il était étrange, depuis ce matin. _Depuis que Sherlock l'a frappé._ Un imperceptible soupir échappa à Mycroft :

- Nous allons abandonner la surveillance. Mon frère n'a, visiblement, pas _besoin_ de moi.

- Vous… vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui. L'inspecteur Lestrade lui parlera demain.

- Ce sera suffisant ?

Affaissement. Mycroft ferma les yeux.

- J'en doute.

La voiture s'arrêta. Sourire imperceptible :

- Maintenez la surveillance sur _Baker Street_, mais ne le filez pas. Je peux bien garder un demi-œil sur lui, après tout…

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- _El Paradisio, Villiers Street_, 00h30 -

- Encore… continue…

La main accéléra sur le sexe tendu. Sherlock gémissait, suppliait. Tête qui tourne feu aux joues. Son corps tout entier réclama un assouvissement salvateur. Lèvres contre sa gorge, Yuan souriait. Le tenir à nouveau, si fermement… _sentir sa longueur, sa moiteur…_ Un liquide transparent, légèrement collant, mouillait ses doigts. Une odeur animale se dégageait du détective ; c'était enivrant. _Cette fois, Sherlock, je ne te laisserai pas partir._ Baiser possessif. Mouvements plus saccadés.

- Yu… Yuan… je vais…

La main s'arrêta brutalement ; le chimiste recula. Sherlock le fixait d'un œil noir :

- Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?

Sourire lubrique :

- Je te rends accro.

Exclamation.

- Tu es un monstre.

- Je sais.

Le chimiste referma lentement le pantalon sur la hampe gonflée. Nouveau baiser :

- Sans rire. Je pense que nous serions mieux… dans un lit… non ? Je te promets d'être _très_ gentil…

Eclat dans les yeux de Sherlock. Il se mordit la lèvre ; Yuan avait déjà ouvert la porte des toilettes.

- D'accord, concéda Sherlock. Chez toi. _Floral Street_, non ?

- Toujours aussi observateur.

- Toujours.

Alors que le chimiste sortait, Sherlock l'attrapa par le bras :

- Mais avant… redonne-en-moi une.

Yuan se rapprocha :

- Encore une… ? Les effets durent six heures. Tu ne crois pas que…

- Je connais mes limites ; elle était peu dosée, non ?

- Oui, mais…

Baiser vorace.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est toi qui voulait que je m'amuse, non ? Eh bien, je _m'amuse _; ça fait même longtemps que j'ai pas pris mon pied comme ça…

Etreinte.

- S'il te plait… tu sais comment je suis quand j'en ai pris… tu te rappelles… pas vrai, Yuan ?

Le chimiste capitula.

- Très bien.

Sortit une pilule de sa poche. La glissa entre les lèvres de Sherlock. Ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine.

* * *

><p><strong>Voili, voilou...<strong> c'est tout pour ce soir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Moi, je vais aller dormir *groooos bâillement*. Une petite review avant de vous coucher? J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis sur la tournure que prend cette histoire... envie de cogner l'auteure...? *sourire tout gentil*

**Quelques indices **pour le prochain chapitre : draps (cette fois, c'est la bonne... ^^), pivoine, sms, inquiétude, enquête. Je sais, c'est maigre et un peu convenu, mais je n'ai rien de mieux... **Merci** encore à toutes et tous pour votre soutien, vos commentaires et votre présence!

**À bientôt ! =) **


	10. Le Lóng et le Lit

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! **

Tout d'abord, une petite annonce : grâce à une lectrice avisée (que je remercie vivement), j'ai appris que les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres étaient interdites sur . Désormais, je répondrais donc par mp et, si vous êtes membre et que vous n'avez pas de réponse, je vous autorise à me harceler pour en obtenir une... ^^ (mais pas trop, hein ? lol) Pour les lecteurs qui ne sont pas membres et qui reviewent quand même, je répondrais quand même dans les chapitres (seule solution... ^^ D'ailleurs, merci à Yumi-chan et senga pour leurs commentaires : j'espère que vous aimerez la suite ^^).

Aloooors... **un grand merci **à tout le monde : ceux qui me lisent, ceux qui me reviewent, ceux qui font les deux, ceux qui ne font que passer... qui que vous soyez, je vous suis très reconnaissante de lire mes lignes. =)

Mais... je n'en dis pas plus. Ce chapitre est long, riche en rebondissement et en passion... je vous laisser découvrir.

**Bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Le <em>Lóng<em> et le Lit.**

- Londres, quelque part sur l'A400, 00h38 -

Adler enclencha une vitesse, mit les gaz à fond. La moto – une Triumph Bonneville maquillée au possible – vrombit avec force, dévorant l'asphalte. Blouson de cuir et pantalon de motard, la jeune femme était méconnaissable. Elle enclencha la commande vocale de son _smartphone_. L'appareil, relié par Bluetooth à une oreillette portée sous son casque, lui permettait de téléphoner sans lâcher le guidon.

- Appel. Moriarty.

Elle attendit un instant que la communication s'établisse, tourna dans _Great Newport Street_.

- _J'avais demandé un rapport toutes les demi-heures._

Inspiration ; elle n'aimait pas le contrarier.

- Je sais. La situation a évolué trop vite.

- _Pire que ce que je pensais ?_

- Oui. Ils se rendent à _Floral Street_.

Elle entendit une exclamation étouffée. Colère. Elle crut bon de préciser :

- Je les suis, Monsieur.

- _Bien._

Souffle.

- _Ne les lâchez pas. Je ne l'aurais pas cru si audacieux ; pas après mes avertissements. C'est un parasite._

- Interception ?

- _Nécessaire. Evitez la force ; utilisez le dialogue. Même si je préférerais…_

Soupir.

- _Je ne souhaite pas que Holmes apprenne le rôle que j'ai joué dans cette affaire. Après tout, nous sommes censés être _ennemis _; l'aider ne fait pas vraiment partie de mes… attributions._ _Veillez à ce qu'il ne vous reconnaisse pas._

Adler s'arrêta. _Floral Street._

- J'y suis.

- _Rappelez-moi. Après._

- Bien.

'Dial tone'. Ne restait qu'à attendre le taxi.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Taxi, derrière _Charing Cross_, 00h41 -

- Tiens-toi tranquille… tu auras ce que tu veux après…

Sherlock n'écoutait pas, ne le lâchait pas. Il l'embrassait avec un empressement anarchique. Yuan riait des attaques avides, sans se soucier du chauffeur qui fronçait les sourcils derrière son volant.

- _Floral Street_, vous avez dit ? demanda l'homme rougeaud dans un grognement.

- Oui, répondit Yuan, les mains égarées contre le ventre de Sherlock. Juste derrière _Long Acre_, dans _Covent Garden_.

- Je connais.

Il n'avait pas besoin de ce petit allumeur pour trouver la route ; vingt-cinq ans qu'il était taxi, quand même !

- Salopez pas mes sièges… maugréa-t-il.

Pas trop fort : les clients laissaient parfois un pourboire. Yuan hocha les épaules. Mimique méprisante. Il mordilla la gorge de Sherlock, chuchotant :

- Reste calme. Si tu continues comme ça, je vais devoir t'attacher…

- C'est une promesse, ou un défi… ?

Le détective continua : autant pousser l'affront jusqu'au bout… Le taxi tourna enfin dans _Garrick Street_. Continua le long de _Floral Street_. S'arrêta devant le numéro 17. Yuan paya, sortit en soutenant Sherlock. Une main ferme claqua la portière. Le chimiste leva la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Une femme brune. Grande. Fine. Chignon presque défait. Le taxi démarra. Elle portait une tenue de motard, un casque sous le bras. Ses yeux brillaient, mais son visage restait dans l'ombre. Sourire à l'égard de Sherlock :

- Prends les clefs. C'est au troisième étage. Tu arriveras à ouvrir la porte ?

- Aucun problème. Qui est-ce… ?

La question était rhétorique : trop embrumé par l'alcool et la drogue, Sherlock ne jeta qu'un bref regard à la femme. Contrairement à la cocaïne, l'ecstasy avait ce fâcheux défaut d'endormir ses capacités intellectuelles.

- Une amie, répondit Yuan. Nous avons une affaire à régler. Monte, je te rejoins tout de suite.

Baiser lubrique :

- Caresse-toi en m'attendant…

Sherlock acquiesça, rendit le baiser :

- Ne tarde pas. J'ai trop envie…

Il gravit les marches du perron, disparut dans le bâtiment. Yuan se tourna vers la femme :

- Je vois que votre patron n'a pas tardé à me localiser.

Elle eut un rire sec :

- Un vrai jeu d'enfant. Notre organisation vous surveille depuis un moment déjà.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Il croisa les bras, releva le menton avec défi. Elle ne lui faisait absolument pas peur : il se savait invulnérable, car il possédait _une chose_, une chose que son adversaire désirait.

- Votre patron… le fameux « M », reprit-il avec assurance. Se cacher derrière un pseudonyme et envoyer une femme à sa place… très classe vraiment. Que me veut-il ? Ses menaces ne m'arrêteront pas ; il n'a pas encore compris ?

- Arrêtez avec Holmes.

Eclat de rire.

- C'est donc ça ! Le grand méchant loup ne supporte pas qu'un autre pose la main sur son jouet. Je me doutais qu'un tel… lien existait entre eux.

Geste d'impuissance feinte :

- Mais que voulez-vous… Sherlock me fait confiance. Il me suivra, où que je le mène.

- Vous pourriez mourir pour ça.

Elle eut un geste en direction du torse de l'homme. Trois points rouges. « _Evitez la force_ » avait-il ordonné ; mais Moriarty n'avait pas proscrit l'intimidation. Yuan n'eut même pas un mouvement de recul :

- Je pourrais mourir, en effet. Mais vous et moi savez bien que votre patron ne me tuera pas : il préférerait se pendre plutôt que dévoiler à Sherlock qu'il l'a aidé… en s'immisçant dans _mes_ affaires. Non ?

Rire aigrelet :

- Et de toute manière… si je venais à mourir, tragiquement abattu par un de vos _snipers_… dans quoi plongera Sherlock, à votre avis ? Avec le médecin qui a quitté _Baker Street_... le désespoir que suscitera le décès... une loque imbibée de drogue n'a jamais résolu des énigmes ; votre patron serait obligé de jouer tout seul. Quelle tristesse.

Adler resta muette : tout sonnait vrai, et elle n'aimait pas cette situation. Elle n'aimait pas cette sorte… d'_attachement_ que son patron ressentait pour Holmes ; ça compliquait les choses. Sentant son indécision, Yuan monta pas à pas les marches du perron.

- Dites ceci à au grand méchant « M ». Je veux qu'il cesse de m'importuner. En cas de refus ou de nouvelles menaces sur ma personne, ce sera Sherlock qui trinquera.

- Il ne vous laissera pas vous en tirer.

- Ah oui ?

Le chimiste ouvrit la porte :

- Eh bien, je l'emmerde.

Adler resta seule dans la rue.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Appartement dans le quartier de _Knightsbridge_, 00h43 -

- Tu rentres tard…

Mycroft accrocha son parapluie au porte-manteau. Suspendit son imper. Liz attendait, appuyée contre l'embrasure de leur chambre à coucher. Robe de chambre blanche. _Remords._ Il était trop souvent absent, ces derniers temps.

- Retourne te coucher. Ta séance au Palais de Justice, demain…

Soupir ; il se sentait si las :

- Je viens tout de suite.

- C'est Sherlock ? fit-elle. Le docteur Watson n'est pas revenu…

_Perspicace._ Il sourit faiblement : depuis le temps, Liz connaissait ces rides. Déchiffrait l'inquiétude. Elle s'approcha, le serra contre elle.

- Grave ?

Hochement de tête.

- Yuan.

- Oh.

Ce « oh » renfermait bien des non-dits. Les craintes de Mycroft étaient les siennes : malgré l'attitude déroutante et imbuvable de Sherlock, Liz avait toujours apprécié son beau-frère, de huit ans son cadet. Dans ses premières années de mariage, elle avait été même assez proche de lui : ils nourrissaient la même passion pour l'indépendance, la même aversion pour les réunions mondaines dans lesquelles Mycroft évoluait habilement. La Chine avait tout détruit : après son retour à Londres et son sevrage, Sherlock n'était plus passé la voir. Il avait considéré le soutien que Liz accordait aux efforts de Mycroft comme une trahison.

Elle ferma les yeux. Enfouit ses doigts dans la chemise de son mari :

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Surveiller.

- Comme toujours. Anthéa ?

- Oui.

Il la détacha doucement, fit quelques pas dans le couloir :

- J'ai aussi demandé à Lestrade…

- Sherlock est fort. Il s'en sortira.

Mycroft acquiesça sans conviction. Referma la porte de la chambre sur Liz et lui.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Appartement de Sarah, 00h44-

Il la déposa sur le lit, en douceur. Décidément, c'était beaucoup confortable que le sofa. Pincement au cœur. _C'est la première fois que je rentre dans sa chambre…_ Sur le dos, Sarah se cambrait, impatiente. Le porte-jarretelles offrait un contraste sombre avec sa peau. John se pencha, se coucha sur elle. Elle écarta les cuisses :

- Viens…

Sourire tendre :

- Attends… je veux prendre soin de toi.

Baisers légers, survolant la bouche, la gorge. Il s'arrêta sur les mamelons dressés, les faisant rouler entre ses lèvres. _Pointus. Sensibles._ Une exclamation échappa à Sarah. Les mains de John caressaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses, éveillaient la peau. Puis…

- John… !

_Humidité. Chaleur._ Son dernier contact avec le corps d'une femme était lointain… Sa langue dévala le ventre plat, alla rejoindre les doigts. Le goût, entre l'acide et l'âcre, le sauvage et le raffiné, glissa dans sa bouche.

Il lécha, s'appliquant à la faire gémir.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Dublin, quelque part derrière la _Bank of Ireland_, 00h45 -

- Il a osé. Bien.

- _Qu'allez-vous faire ?_

- Rien.

Il imaginait presque Adler s'arrêter, interloquée. Elle devait faire les cent pas dans _Floral Street_.

- _Rien ?_

- Rien.

- _Et Holmes ?_

Rire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai dans l'idée que demain sera salvateur. Pour lui et moi. Restez en planque dans la rue. Gardez les _snipers_. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose de fâcheux.

- _Je ne suis pas seule. Visiblement, quelqu'un poursuit le même but que nous._

- Une surveillance ?

- _Hm. Dans l'immeuble d'en face. Une femme. _

- Lien avec la police ?

- _Probable. Je la supprime ?_

- Non. À moins qu'elle n'interfère.

- _Bien._

- Tenez-moi au courant.

'Dial tone'. Moriarty se renversa dans son fauteuil. Sur le bureau, un verre de whisky – irlandais, bien sûr. _Bon. Bon…_ L'impertinent, le parasite avait donc proposé un marché. Ridicule, de surcroît. Toutefois, Jim devait reconnaître que le cloporte l'avait bien cerné : il n'agirait pas, pour ne pas se dévoiler devant Holmes. L'inaction lui coûtait, cependant. Pouvait-il vraiment laisser Sherlock se débrouiller ? Sifflement méprisant. _Allons donc. Voilà que je raisonne comme le chien-chien. _Il avala une gorgée de whiskey. Ce n'était pas de l'inquiétude, ou de la jalousie ; mais de la colère. Il s'en persuadait. Il ne voulait pas perdre un adversaire exceptionnel, c'était tout. Il faudrait toutefois faire quelque chose, tirer sur une corde pour débloquer le mécanisme inextricable. Sherlock devait résoudre l'enquête ; _Johnny-boy _rejoindre _Baker Street _; le Dragon perdre ses écailles. Ce qu'il allait lancer, c'était une bombe. Métaphorique, bien sûr. Mais le détonateur se trouvait dans sa main : à lui d'appuyer sur le bouton pour faire rentrer les choses dans l'ordre._ Comment suis-je arrivé à cette situation ?_

Tout avait commencé par un paquet d'aspirine.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Devant la porte du 3e étage, 17 _Floral Street_, 00h45 -

Yuan s'arrêta, main sur la poignée. _Parfait. Tout se déroule comme prévu._ Adler n'avait été qu'un obstacle minime sur sa route, écarté comme un grain de poussière inopportun. _Le grand méchant loup ne peut rien contre moi, et il le sait._ Ce sentiment de pouvoir, de puissance… _v__oilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on s'immisce dans les affaires des autres…_ provoquer la mort de Anne Trumann avait été la plus grande erreur de Monsieur « M » : certes, le réseau avait failli être découvert ; on aurait pu remonter la filière, comprendre d'où venait la cocaïne, comment elle était écoulée… Meredith avait bien failli réussir. _Quel dommage qu'elle ait rencontré la mort si tragiquement !_

Et puis, il y avait eu Sherlock. _Sherlock !_ Comme il aimait faire tourner ce nom sur sa langue… Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face, au siège de _Royal Chemical Industry_, il avait dû se faire violence pour rester impassible, pour éviter la panique. Mais le détective n'avait vu que ce qu'il voulait voir : une aventure de jeunesse, un amant oublié… _parfait._ Et à présent… il ouvrit la porte.

_À présent, c'est moi qui dicte les règles. _Il n'allait certes pas s'en priver.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 3e étage, 17 _Floral Street_, 0045 -

L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre. Sherlock laissait son regard errer dans la chambre, tout en ôtant sa chemise_._ Paravents japonais où s'esquissaient des branches de pins. Bouddha imposant, dans un coin. Coffre de cuir, d'où dépassait une étoffe écarlate. Dans un vase rond, des pivoines pourpre ; l'odeur était entêtante. Et sur le buffet sculpté, un terrarium vide. Il reconnaissait çà et là des objets… minuscules boîtes d'ivoire, pipe à opium, bagues d'argent sur la table de nuit, à côté d'un cordon de cuir ayant probablement accueilli un pendentif… L'exotisme, les voyages… la Chine.

Le lit, immense et accueillant, attira son regard. _Ebène._ Lin blanc ; les draps défaits coulaient sous ses doigts. Devant l'étendue immaculée, le désir lui reprit les reins. Il glissa une main dans son boxer, se caressa, se sentit durcir à nouveau… Il n'entendit même pas tourner la poignée de la porte. Un corps brûlant se plaqua contre son dos ; Sherlock enfouit sa main dans les cheveux noirs :

- Yuan…

- Excuse-moi. J'ai fait aussi vite que…

La phrase disparut dans un baiser avide. Humide. Leurs salives se mêlaient. Violent. Sherlock fit glisser la chemise de Yuan, qui tomba au sol. Il lui fit face, l'observa. La peau était pâle, les contours des muscles finement dessinés. Et sur sa hanche, à la limite du pantalon sombre… Le détective caressa le dessin d'un doigt :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est… ?

- Un souvenir.

La caresse s'intensifia ; Sherlock faisait courir sa main sur la peau tatouée. _Ecailles stylisées… traits déliés_… Yuan se prêta au jeu, exposant son dos. Une gueule noire, gigantesque, s'ouvrait sur les épaules nues. De profil, crocs affûtés, un dragon chinois ondulait, au rythme des respirations. Sherlock pencha la tête, interloqué. _Le dragon…_

Mais déjà, l'envie et la drogue l'attrapaient. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, le chimiste l'allongea sur le lit, s'étendit entre ses cuisses écartées. Ouvrit le pantalon, impatient. Le détective s'abandonna ; plus rien ne comptait. Le monde pouvait bien s'évanouir, disparaître dans l'alcool, la drogue et le sexe, il s'en foutait complètement. Yuan noua ses doigts autour du sexe gonflé ; grognement d'impatience. Il se cambra, tandis ce que qu'un visage s'enfouissait contre sa gorge. Murmures chauds :

- Je vais te faire l'amour, Sherlock Holmes… te _baiser_… et tu me supplieras de t'en donner encore, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que tu voulais, non… ?

- O… oui…

Tortillements sous le corps puissant. L'excitation glissait en lui, coulait le long de sa hampe dure, si dure… Les lèvres de Yuan, vibrantes, lui envoyaient des décharges dans tout le corps… En surplomb, il apercevait le dos, ce dos tatoué où le dragon noir rampait… Le mouvement sur son sexe s'accentua. La bouche descendit le long de son torse, son ventre. Souffle contre son aine.

- J… je…

- Chuuut, susurra Yuan, sûr de lui. Tu auras tout ce que tu veux… et même plus.

La langue cueillit une goutte transparente sur le gland rougi. Yuan prenait son temps, se délectant des gémissements :

- Je vais te sucer, Sherlock… te pomper jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus tenir. Tu vas regretter d'avoir quitter Qingdao… Ensuite, je te prendrais. Profondément. Et à ce moment-là…

Regards :

- … j'aimerais que tu penses à ton médecin. John, c'est ça… ?

Gémissement, acquiescement. Supplication.

- Je veux que tu penses à lui. À sa façon de te faire l'amour…

La langue lécha le sexe, de la base au sommet. Sherlock crispa ses doigts sur les épaules de Yuan.

- Tu penseras à lui. Et tu comprendras que tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter la Chine.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Appartement de Lestrade, 00h47 -

Gideon l'accueillit avec un miaulement. Lestrade jeta ses clefs sur la petite commode de l'entrée, en évitant le regard accusateur du chat. _Deux jours sans manger_, semblait dire le félin. _Faim._ Cuisine, une boîte dans l'écuelle ; le gros matou gris ne demanda pas son reste, et dévora. L'inspecteur s'affala dans son canapé, une bière à la main. Il n'avait même pas sommeil.

Gorgée. Il repensait à sa conversation avec Mycroft Holmes. _Un type étonnant._ Normal, quand on connaissait son frère. Pourtant… une telle dévotion, ça frise l'impossible : pourquoi aider un type qui s'en fiche éperdument ? Il attrapa le paquet de cacahuètes qui traînait sur un coussin, en goba une poignée. « _Suivez les affaires en cours avec attention. Meredith Trumann._ » avait conseillé Mycroft. _Meredith Trumann…_ Lestrade se gratta la tête ; que savait-il d'elle ? Autant essayer d'appliquer les méthodes de Sherlock : il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que réfléchir, de toute façon.

_Retrouvée morte dans sa baignoire. Meurtre par électrocution. Un pendentif en forme de dragon dans ses cheveux ; perdu probablement par le meurtrier. Qui connaissait la victime et a pris ses clefs. Situation familiale… mère divorcée ; sa fille Anne décédée d'une crise d'asthme. _

Gorgée de bière.

_Anne Trumann. Elève brillante, en première année à l'_Imperial College London._ Décédée à la suite d'une crise d'asthme fulgurante. Achat d'aspirine quelques jours plus tôt, auprès de l'aide-pharmacien du campus. Juan López._

Gorgée de bière.

_Juan López. Retrouvé mort dans la Tamise. Piqûre d'_Atrax robustus_ à la base du cou_._ Traces de brûlures à la cheville ; le corps a été lesté. Dragon tatoué sur l'épaule. Lien avec le pendentif retrouvé chez Meredith ? La poudre retrouvée sous ses ongles n'a rien donné ; trop endommagée._

Qu'est-ce que Sherlock avait dit, déjà ?

_Probablement de la cocaïne. Bon. Partons de cette hypothèse. Juan López trafiquait et s'est fait tuer. Pourquoi ? Par qui ?_

Lestrade reposa la bière vide, frustré. Sherlock ne lui avait pas tout dit, comme à son habitude : il l'avait laissé en plan sur plusieurs points. L'inspecteur sortit son téléphone de sa poche, composa un numéro. Les sonneries se succédèrent. 'Nobody answered – Combox.' Il raccrocha avec rage. Sherlock décrochait toujours. _Toujours !_ L'inquiétude le gagna : s'il ne répondait pas… _c'est qu'il n'a pas son téléphone…_ ou qu'il est… Mycroft n'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Absent, ou...? Tremblant, il écrivit :

_Sherlock est injoignable. Lestrade_ 'Send'.

La réponse le fit sursauter :

'Bip'. _Il n'est pas en danger. Pas en danger immédiat. MH_

_Où est-il ? J'ai réfléchi à ce que vous m'avez dit. J'ai besoin de lui pour l'enquête. Lestrade_ 'Send'.

'Bip'. _L'enquête n'est pas actuellement dans ses priorités. Je le regrette. MH_

_Pas dans ses priorités ? Comment ça ? Les enquêtes sont TOUJOURS sa priorité. Lestrade_ 'Send'.

'Bip'. _Il ne vous sera d'aucune aide, inspecteur. Vous devez vous débrouiller seul. Je n'ai aucun élément nouveau à vous apporter. Navré. MH_

Cri de colère. _Bon sang !_ Résoudre une affaire avec la moitié des données en moins ; c'était impossible ! Lestrade balança son téléphone sur le tapis, faisant sursauter Gideon. Inspiration. _Bon. On va se débrouiller. On va boucler l'enquête, ramener Sherlock à la raison, et montrer à ces deux crétins qu'ils ont agi comme des idiots !_ Calepin, stylo, schémas. La rage de vaincre collée à la peau, Lestrade commença à décortiquer l'affaire.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Appartement de Sarah, 00h56 -

Des doigts rejoignirent la langue ; elle se cambra. Il tournait, tournait sans cesse autour de ce point trop sensible… il jouait, la rendait folle. Désespérée, elle agita les hanches compulsivement.

- John… s'il te… s'il te plait…

Aguicheuse, Sarah se mordit la lèvre. Il ne put résister à sa demande ; _vraiment très jolie. Non. Magnifique._ Caresses ; il léchait le petit bouton de chair. Elle se cambra _C'est trop…_

- Ah... !

Il sourit, poursuivit. _Si différent de… _ne pas y penser, ne même pas évoquer _son_ nom. Et plus que tout, noyer cette culpabilité naissante dans la tendresse du moment. Les gémissements plaintifs le détournèrent de ses pensées : joues rouges, Sarah crispait les mains sur les draps. _C'est presque là…_ il était assez fier de lui. Soudain, elle se redressa :

- A… attends…

Il s'arrêta, étonné :

- Tu ne veux pas… ?

Elle tâtonna sur la table de nuit, attrapa quelque chose.

- Tiens…

Morceau de plastique carré. _Préservatif._ John le prit, tandis ce qu'elle se renversait sur le matelas, plus excitée que jamais. Elle murmura :

- Prends-moi, John… je veux que tu viennes… je veux jouir en même temps que toi…

Impatient, il déchira le sachet. C'était ce qu'il voulait, lui aussi.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Dublin, quelque part derrière la _Bank of Ireland_, 00h57 -

Il posa brutalement les mains sur le bureau froid. _Bon. _L'attente l'insupportait. Il avait tourné toutes les solutions dans son esprit ; il n'en voyait qu'une. Qui ne lui plaisait pas. Mais qui était nécessaire. Tristement nécessaire.

Une dernière fois, il passa mentalement en revue les cartes dont il disposait : Sherlock – hors circuit, ne serait efficace que le lendemain, et encore… _de toute façon, il est hors de question que je le contacte directement. Je ne veux pas m'abaisser à… _l'aider. Même si, de manière détournée, c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Ensuite, _Johnny-boy_ – là, ça devenait intéressant. Le médecin fricotait sans vergogne avec sa patronne, certes… mais c'était passager ; Moriarty en était persuadé. Le prévenir de _certaines choses_ était nécessaire : avec des mots bien choisis, chien-chien courrait rejoindre le détective… pourtant, ce ne serait pas lui, James Moriarty, qui allait lui fournir la solution ; _oh non !_ Enfin, l'inspecteur Lestrade – hm. Là, Jim nourrissait un doute quant aux capacités intellectuelles du policier… _mais enfin, si je lui livre les pièces manquantes sur un plateau…_ quand même ! Et ce serait lui qui informerait _Johnny-boy_, le poussant à agir…

Il se frotta les mains. Le plan était tordu, ardu, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé. Tout ce qui était possible pour préserver à la fois son honneur, ses affaires, et son meilleur adversaire. Il attrapa son _smartphone._

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 3e étage, 17 _Floral Street_, 0058 -

Il le suçait… non… il le _pompait_, avec une dextérité merveilleuse. La bouche enserrait étroitement son sexe avide, montait et descendait en cadence. Sherlock ne pouvait que gémir, impuissant. Des doigts humides de salive effleurèrent ses bourses et plus bas… encore plus bas. Crispation.

- Détends-toi, susurra Yuan en le caressant.

Mouvement vif cri. La main allait et venait, alors que les baisers pleuvaient sur son membre.

- Là… tu vois que c'est bon…

Sherlock redressa la tête, perdu. Chaque toucher envoyait dans ses veines un _shoot_ de désir, qui lui coupait le souffle. Les cheveux noirs de Yuan balayaient son ventre, ses cuisses nues. Il ne se souvenait même pas avoir été déshabillé entièrement. Pourtant, c'était le cas. Yuan jouait avec ses points sensibles, à genoux entre ses jambes. Et le dragon… le dragon tatoué qui le fixait… à la lumière vacillante des bougies, le dragon bougea. Il serpentait le long du dos, s'enroulait autour des muscles, griffait une épaule… les écailles d'encre semblaient courir sur la peau de Yuan, l'envelopper, le posséder… Les doigts accélérèrent, laissant Sherlock sans souffle. Soudain, plus rien. Le chimiste se redressa, dominateur :

- Tu es prêt.

Il sortit un préservatif de sa poche. L'ouvrit. Le déroula. Embrassa le détective. Et mordit. Violemment.

- Retourne-toi.

Sherlock obéit, tremblant, les reins brûlants. Etre dominé par cet homme lui donnait l'impression de disparaître, de s'anéantir. Avec lui, il atteignait un monde tranchant et brûlant, où il n'avait plus à se soucier de sa différence. Il sentait le drap contre son sexe délaissé, trop douloureusement. Impuissant, impatient, il cambra le dos, offert. Ferma les yeux.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Appartement de Lestrade, 01h03 -

Les croquis s'étalaient sur la table, émaillés de ratures, de flèches. Plusieurs feuilles, froissées avec colère, lancées au pied du canapé. Lestrade désespérait. _Comme reconstituer un puzzle avec la moitié des pièces_…

Comment relier Meredith Trumann, sa fille Anne et Juan López ? Il y avait la possible présence de cocaïne sur l'homme mais, à ce qu'il en savait, aucune trace de drogue sur Meredith ou Anne. _À moins que Sherlock ait passé ça sous silence._ Quoiqu'il en soit, multiplier les hyppothèses et les incertitudes ne plaisait que moyennement à l'inspecteur : il préférait les faits aux devinettes. Il y avait le dragon : pendentif et tatouage, ce qui reliait Meredith à Juan. _Insigne de gang ? Symbole du réseau ?_ Probable ; comment expliquer cependant que Meredith Trumann ait été liée d'une quelconque façon à un trafic de cocaïne ? _À moins qu'elle n'en face partie… _un règlement de compte ? Peu probable : la femme était blanche comme neige ; ses moindres habitudes, connues par les voisins. Sherlock n'avait pas non plus donné d'indications sur sa discussion avec Kingsley Kleber, le directeur de _Royal Chemical Industry_… sans doute n'y avait-il là-dedans aucune information indispensable – c'était du moins ce qu'espérait Lestrade. Et cette histoire d'aspirine, vendue à Anne par Juan… un lien ? Qu'avait dit Sherlock, déjà ? Il fouilla dans sa mémoire… « _Si c'était _juste_ de l'aspirine, pourquoi tuer López après la mort de Meredith ? À moins qu'il n'ait vendu à la fille autre chose… quelque chose de plus dangereux… en particulier pour une jeune fille atteinte d'asthme._ » Quelque chose de dangereux… pour une personne atteinte d'asthme… il commençait à entrevoir…

'Bip'. Sursaut. Le fil de ses pensées se brisa, net. Il ouvrit le message, espérant vainement que ce soit Sherlock.

_Appelez ce numéro. Immédiatement. _

Un numéro de téléphone était joint au texto. Lestrade fronça les sourcils. Aucune indication sur le correspondant, pas de signature. Dans le doute, il répondit :

_Sherlock ? C'est vous ? Lestrade_ 'Send'.

'Bip'. _Non. Ne posez pas de question. Faites exactement ce que je vous dis, inspecteur. Appelez ce numéro. Vous tomberez chez une légiste, Molly. Elle travaille à _Bart's.

Lestrade sentit son cœur s'emballer. _Molly…_ Sherlock travaillait souvent avec elle ; il avait entendu son nom à plusieurs reprises. Il écrivit, persuadé, malgré les dénégations de son interlocuteur, de parler à Sherlock :

_Pourquoi elle ? Il est une heure du matin. Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ? Lestrade_ 'Send'.

'Bip'. _À cette heure, elle est devant sa retransmission préférée ; ne vous inquiétez pas. Demandez-lui les analyses toxicologiques de Meredith Trumann. Parlez-lui du lien entre drogue et problèmes respiratoires._

_Je ne comprends pas bien. Lestrade._ 'Send'.

'Bip'. _Je m'y attendais. Ne comprenez pas. Agissez. Tout deviendra clair ensuite._

Lestrade soupira aucun doute, c'était Holmes. Il n'y avait que lui pour être aussi puant. Un dernier message lui fit lever la tête :

'Bip'. _Tenez John informé de vos découvertes, inspecteur, vous serez gentil. Dites-lui également d'aller faire un tour sur _Floral Street_, s'il est trop inquiet._

_Pardon ? Lestrade._

_Floral Street_ n'évoquait strictement rien, pour l'inspecteur, Mycroft ayant malheureusement omis de révéler où Sherlock passait la nuit... mais Lestrade attendit vainement une explication.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Appartement de Sarah, 1h04 -

À califourchon sur ses hanches, elle ondulait sensuellement. Les mains de John se perdaient dans son dos, sur ses seins… Les cheveux bruns caressaient le visage du médecin elle gémissait. Il était large, chaud… dur. Elle avait attendu, tellement attendu pour lui faire l'amour. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, tant l'émotion était forte. Jon était là, contre elle, _en_ elle.

Baiser tendre. Elle l'aimait. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours cherché, chez un homme. Intelligent, drôle, patient, doux… le compagnon idéal, celui avec lequel elle passerait sa vie, fonderait une famille, élèverait ses enfants… _nos enfants_. Elle accéléra, alors qu'il lui pinçait gentiment les tétons. Gémissement, auquel il répondit :

- Sarah…

Il la fixait, soudain sérieux au milieu de leurs ébats. Elle ralentit, inquiète :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ?

Coup de hanches, une main sur ses fesses. _Ne t'arrête pas._ Il l'embrassa à nouveau, murmurant :

- Je… je dois te dire…

Accélération. _Presque là… encore…_ elle le suivit, curieuse et impatiente. Peu à peu, le plaisir montait, enflait. Elle se mordit la lèvre. _Continue…_ Des baisers, encore. John reprit son souffle :

- Je crois que… que je suis…

- Oui, John… ?

Elle y était presque, c'était là, tout proche… Les mouvements du médecin devinrent erratiques.

- … que je suis… amoureux de toi…

Elle jouit. Fort. Intense. En même temps que lui.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 3e étage, 17 _Floral Street_, 1h07 -

- Cambre-toi. Encore.

Sherlock obéissait ; Sherlock subissait. Avec abandon. Plaqué contre le matelas, il gémissait lascivement sous les étreintes de Yuan. Le sexe qui le transperçait était chaud, incroyablement chaud… la douleur se mêlait au plaisir, au désir… et à la frustration.

- Ca… caresse-moi… s'il te plait…

Yuan sourit dans sa nuque, embrassa la peau moite et tremblante. Soudain plus doux, il glissa une main sous le ventre de Sherlock. Attrapa la hampe dure. Grognements.

- Comme ça ?

- O… oui… oooh…

La main allait, venait, serrait, relâchait… il ferma les yeux, au bord du gouffre. Tendre, Yuan chuchotait à son oreille :

- Te faire l'amour… ça m'a tellement manqué, Sherlock. Quand tu es parti… j'ai cru qu'on m'arrachait le cœur.

Le détective sentit son cœur accélérer ; trop emporté pour se sentir gêné par la déclaration, il répondit, entre deux coups de reins :

- Je… je suis désolé… je ne voulais p… mmmh…

Yuan caressait, encore et encore, l'embrassait. Reprenait :

- Je me rappelle… la première fois qu'on l'a fait. Tu étais innocent… pur… beau… Tu es si beau…

Baiser.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué…

Les doigts enveloppèrent le gland tendu ; Yuan accéléra la cadence, arrachant un cri à Sherlock :

- C… continue… je t'en prie… refais-le encore…

À nouveau, le même endroit.

- Ah… !

- Attends un peu…

Yuan s'arrêta brusquement, sortit de son corps, laissant le détective désespérément avide. L'instant d'après, Sherlock avait basculé sur le dos, prisonnier de l'étreinte. Baisers trop avides.

- Ecarte les cuisses… je veux te voir… je veux voir ton visage.

À nouveau, il le fit sien. Cuisses relevées, le détective gémissait. Le chimiste se pencha sur lui :

- Maintenant… pense à… _lui_… pense à John, Sherlock…

Accélération brutale exclamation. _Remords._ Vite balayés.

- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il te fait l'amour comme ça… ?

Les ongles de Yuan griffèrent son flanc offert ; la main s'enroula à nouveau autour de son sexe. Sherlock ferma les yeux. _Proche. Trop proche… je vais…_ Yuan sentait le point de rupture arriver :

- Réponds, Sherlock… est-ce qu'il te baise comme ça… ?

Hochement de tête. _Non._ La main fit un dernier va-et-vient ; Sherlock se cambra, secoué par l'orgasme. Il sentit Yuan se répandre en lui, et jouit plus fort, excité par cette idée. L'instant d'après, le chimiste roulait sur le matelas, à ses côtés. Ôtait le préservatif. Corbeille à papier. L'embrassa, possessif :

- Tu es à moi, Sherlock. Cette fois, je ne te laisserai pas t'en aller.

Le détective ferma les yeux, se laissa aller contre le corps doux. _Je ne vais pas m'en aller._ Sur la hanche de Yuan s'enroulait toujours la queue pointue du dragon.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Appartement de Lestrade, 01h07 -

'The phone rang.'

- _Allô ?_

- Molly Hooper ?

- _C'est moi, mais qui…_

- Je suis l'inspecteur Lestrade.

Exclamation. Il leva les yeux au ciel : répondre à une heure du matin, c'était un coup de chance ! Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle…

- _Il y a un problème avec Sherlock ?_

Le détective avait dû lui parler de ses activités avec la police. Lestrade camoufla son inquiétude, s'efforçant de prendre un ton pressant :

- Pas vraiment, non. Je suis sur une affaire. Sherlock a fait des analyses chez vous récemment, non ?

- _O… oui. Il ne m'avait pas dit que ça concernait une enquête._

- Vous n'êtes pas la seule à être tenue dans le flou. Ecoutez, Molly, j'ai _vraiment_ besoin de certains informations pour avancer. Vous voulez bien m'aider ?

-_ Sherlock ne peut pas vous…_

- Sherlock est aux abonnés absents, ce soir.

Silence. Il l'imaginait triturer sa robe de chambre avec inquiétude.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?_

- Est-ce que vous avez fait des analyses toxicologies sur une femme nommée Meredith Trumann ?

- _La morte de la baignoire ?_

- C'est ça.

Pause.

- _Oui. Il y avait des traces de cocaïne dans son organisme. Faible dose. Prise probablement quelques jours avant sa mort._

- Signes de consommation régulière ?

- _Aucun. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui m'a étonnée. Il n'y avait pas non plus de traces de poudres sur ses parois nasales. Je pense qu'elle a plutôt du l'ingérer._

Lestrade se figea. _L'ingérer ?_ Le puzzle se mettait en place. Il demanda, pressé par l'urgence :

- Et… est-ce que… qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire sur le… le lien entre la drogue et les problèmes respiratoires ?

Exclamation interloquée ; elle hésita :

- _Eh bien… heu… la plupart des drogues qui s'inhalent sont contre-indiquées en cas de problèmes respiratoires, ce qui est logique._

Un éclair traversa l'esprit de Lestrade :

- Et… avec de l'asthme… imaginons que… qu'un asthmatique prenne de la drogue… ça pose un problème ? Quelque chose de particulier ?

Silence.

- Molly ? Molly, vous êtes là ?

- _Oui oui. Attendez… avec de l'asthme. Tout dépend de quelle drogue on parle. La cocaïne, toujours ?_

- Mettons la cocaïne, oui.

- _C'est clairement dangereux. Même avec une faible dose…_

- On peut en mourir ?

Il le tenait, il en était sûr. La solution dépendait à ce que Molly dirait.

-_ Oui, ça peut être mortel. La cocaïne peut provoquer des crises impressionnantes qui, si elles ne sont pas traitées immédiatement, entraînent la mort._

Lestrade poussa un cri de victoire, faisant sursauter son interlocutrice :

- _Inspecteur ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

- Si tout va bien ? Tout va merveilleusement bien, bon Dieu ! Je viens de… merci, Molly, merci mille fois ! Vous avez été épatante ! Demain, je vous ferai porter des fleurs… !

Dans son impatience et sa joie, il raccrocha. Il avait trouvé, compris ! Le lien, c'était si clair ! Voilà pourquoi Meredith Trumann était morte, pourquoi Juan López avait été supprimé ! _Si clair…_ puis la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Il avait compris le stratagème, d'accord, mais il n'était pas plus avancé : qui avait tué ? Qui contrôlait le trafic ? _Je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais rien._ Il s'affala sur le sofa, soudain déprimé. Puis, se rappelant le texto, attrapa son téléphone. _Prévenir John. Peut-être qu'il sait…_ Il écrivit longuement.

Et comme convenu, acheva son message sur un : _Si vous êtes trop inquiet, allez faire un tour sur _Floral Street. 'Send'.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilààààà...<strong> c'est drôle, je sens qu'avec ce chapitre, je ne vais pas me faire des amis... ahem. Ne m'en voulez pas, siouplait ; ne m'envoyez pas de snipers... j'apprécierais aussi de ne trouver aucun paquet piégé dans mon salon ou ma chambre...

Quoiqu'il en soit... j'aimerais beaucoup connaître votre avis : qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre... intense ? Je dois également vous prévenir : le dénouement est proche ; le chapitre suivant sera le dernier, avant épilogue.

**Quelques indices ?** En cinq mots : médecin, pistolet, snipers, réveil, révélations. Plutôt évident, non ? ^^ Sur ce, encore **merci ** à toutes et à tous pour votre soutien : j'adore écrire pour vous.

**Bonne nuit et à très bientôt ! =) **


	11. Le Lóng et l'Inspecteur

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! **Voici (enfin) la suite de cette aventure palpitante... j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas fait trop de cheveux blancs pendants mon absence (pour laquelle je m'excuse, d'ailleurs).

Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le temps de répondre à vos reviews, et j'en suis navré ; mais promis, dès que j'ai un moment, je vous écris. Je n'aime pas laisser les lecteurs sans nouvelles...

Quoiqu'il en soit,** merci** à toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont lue et/ou reviewée : vous savoir à mes côtés est toujours très gratifiants. ^^

Ah oui, et j'oubliais... je vous avais annoncé un chapitre et un épilogue... en fait, il y aura DEUX chapitres et un épilogue : cette partie est donc l'avant-avant dernière. Je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait trop de choses à dire pour si peu de place ; j'ai donc décidé de rallonger cette histoire. Alors, heureux? ;)

En attendant... **très bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Le <em>Lóng<em> et l'Inspecteur.**

- Appartement de Sarah, 7h48 -

Il ouvrit un œil. Se retourna sur le dos. Dans la pénombre, la mise au point s'avérait délicate : il ne parvenait qu'à discerner le contour flou de meubles inhabituels. À travers les persiennes, il percevait un bruit de fond discret. _Voitures. Klaxons._ Visiblement, il faisait encore sombre, dehors. Où était-il… ? Tâtonnements. La place, à ses côtés, était vide, mais encore chaude. Un parfum discret sur l'oreiller… _agrumes_. Il sourit.

Ça lui revenait. Chez Sarah. Il était chez Sarah. Dans son lit. _Mon Dieu… !_ La nuit passé effleura sa mémoire ; il se mordit la lèvre… il avait… _oh mon Dieu !_ Il ne se sentait pas coupable, non, loin de là – ce n'était pas du remord, pas de la culpabilité, il ne fallait pas plaisanter, allons donc… pas après ce que Sherlock avait fait... avait dit… il avait eu parfaitement le droit de… soupir. _Stop. Arrête de te justifier. Sois juste heureux du moment._ Ils avaient fait l'amour, et ça avait été merveilleux. Puis il lui avait dit… froncement de sourcils… il lui avait dit…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement. Silhouette fine en nuisette blanche. Sarah posa quelque chose à terre, à côté du lit. _Tintement de porcelaine. Plateau. Odeur… thé ?_

- John… ?

- Je suis réveillé.

Il devina son sourire, tandis ce qu'elle écartait les rideaux, ouvrait les persiennes. La timide lumière du jour entra dans la chambre.

- Tant mieux. Je t'ai apporté un petit déjeuner…

- Tu es trop gentille…

Elle attrapa une tasse sur le plateau, la tendit à John, s'assit à ses côtés :

- Fais attention, c'est chaud. _Earl Grey_.

John saisit le _mug_ avec précaution. _Sherlock boit du _Earl Grey._ C'est le thé qu'il préfè…_ Une tête douce se blottit contre son épaule ; il chassa ses pensées, sirota le thé chaud. Le soleil commençait à poindre lentement sur Londres.

- On ne va pas être en retard à la clinique ?

- J'ai téléphoné pour les prévenir.

Elle glissa une main sur la jambe nue de John :

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois là…

Il posa la tasse sur la table de nuit, attrapa les doigts chauds. Embrassa la paume :

- Moi aussi, je suis heureux.

Il l'embrassa, la renversant sur le lit. Au-dessus d'elle, il se sentait amoureux, tendre, comblé. Baisers, caresses. Il se blottit contre elle, souhaitant juste être bercé par sa douceur. Elle se laissa aller, respirant son odeur, jouant avec les cheveux blonds qui lui chatouillaient le cou.

- John…

- Mmmh ?

- Est-ce… est-ce que…

- Oui ?

Il mordilla sa gorge, doucement. Elle sentait son cœur s'emballer. Il fallait qu'elle lui demande. _C'est important._

- Est-ce que c'était vrai ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Ce que… tu as dis, hier soir… pendant qu'on…

Il se redressa sur un coude, la fixa intensément. Gênée, elle rougissait, s'embrouillait. _Elle est encore plus jolie comme ça._

- Tu as dit… tu as dit que tu…

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit.

Le souffle lui manquait ; elle attendait. Elle espérait…

- Et… et alors ?

Baiser.

- Alors, chuchota-t-il, je crois que…

'Somebody knocked on the door.'

John s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils. Se redressa légèrement pour interroger Sarah du regard :

- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

- N… non. C'est peut-être un de mes voisins qui…

Coups de sonnette. Exclamations. Cris. Quelqu'un s'impatientait sur le pallier.

- _John ? JOHN WATSON ! Je sais que vous êtes là ; ouvrez ! C'est Lestrade. Vous ne lisez jamais vos messages ? Bon sang !_

John se leva en hâte, abandonnant Sarah.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 3e étage, 17 _Floral Street_, 8h04 -

Il ouvrit un œil. Se retourna sur le dos. Grogna. _Mal de crâne. Langue pâteuse. Nausées_._ Rythme cardiaque élevé. Légères crampes musculaires._

Lentement, il commença à analyser. _Gastroentérite ? _Pas vraiment la saison. _Mal des transports ?_ Pas dans une chambre – enroulé dans des draps, il supposait être dans une chambre ; mais les questionnements quant au lieu exact viendraient après. _Enceinte ?_ Biologiquement impossible. _Indigestion ?_ Personnellement impossible – il ne mangeait pas pour ça. _Reste donc l'alcool._ L'hypothèse collait parfaitement aux symptômes : migraine, langue pâteuse, nausées. Il se souvenait d'avoir bu, la veille, en rentrant de l'_Imperial College London._ Il avait bu et fumé. _Bon._ Mais ça n'expliquait pas l'augmentation du rythme cardiaque et les crampes. Ni l'impression d'avoir un cerveau digne de Lestrade…

L'esprit embrumé, s'efforçant de se concentrer, il observa les alentours. Un lit. Gigantesque. Aux draps blancs. Les seuls lits qu'il connaissait étaient le sien et celui de John ; il raya _Baker Street_ de sa liste mentale. _Où, alors ?_ Ecouta les bruits de la rue, qui filtrait par la fenêtre entrouverte. _Voitures. Klaxons. Conversations. _La bande-son habituelle de Londres. Aucun train ne passait, cependant. _Exit _Charing Cross_ et le réseau de rails. _Il se concentra sur l'intérieur de la pièce. Il était seul, mais le lit comportait deux places. _Déduction. Le propriétaire aime les grands lits – ne vit pas seul – ramène des conquêtes._ Ce dernier point l'intrigua plus qu'il ne l'inquiéta. Avec qui avait-il passé la soirée ? Avait-il seulement passé la soirée avec quelqu'un ? _John._ Secoua la tête. _Non… John est parti._ La douleur revenait, s'ajoutant à la nausée. Et ces foutues crampes qui ne le lâchaient pas… Agacé, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. _Qui, alors ?_ Sur la table de nuit, une petite coupole en métal des bagues d'argent, un cordon de cuir usé. Des paravents, un brûle-encens, un Bouddha… Son regard s'arrêta sur un vase débordant de pivoines pourpre. Elles l'étonnèrent, éveillant quelque chose, un souvenir… _pivoines… pivoines… fleurs… pollen... grain de pollen…_

Mais avant qu'il ait pu pousser ses interrogations plus loin, la porte s'ouvrit. Torse nu, Yuan s'avança vers lui. Il finissait d'attacher sa ceinture :

- Ah. Je ne savais pas que tu étais réveillé. Je prenais une douche…

Des gouttes d'eau sillonnaient sa peau… _sa peau…_ coulaient sur le dragon tatoué… Sherlock sentit son cœur rater un battement. Les images le frappèrent de plein fouet. Salon du 221b, bouteilles qui s'alignaient… taxi, _Villiers Street_… sous-sols tamisés du _Paraiso_, toilettes… 17 _Floral Street_, femme étrange… chambre, draps défaits… peau contre la sienne, lèvres dans son cou… et ensuite… il ferma les yeux, une main sur le front. Yuan s'approcha, effleura d'un doigt la joue du détective :

- J'en connais un qui redescend…

Sherlock ouvrit un œil. _C'est ça. Augmentation du rythme cardiaque. Légères crampes._ Et l'état d'excitation qu'il se rappelait…

- Exctasy ? risqua-t-il.

Yuan acquiesça en s'asseyant à ses côtés. L'embrassa. Sherlock se laissa faire. _Bon…_

- Combien ? demanda-t-il.

Rires :

- Deux pilules. Peu dosées.

- Deux ?

Les effets duraient six heures...

- Je voulais juste te remonter le moral. Tu as insisté pour la deuxième.

Clin d'œil :

- Tu ne t'es pas vraiment bien conduit, Sherlock.

Le chimiste s'allongea à ses côtés. Glissa sa main sous le drap. Alla taquiner le sexe à moitié endormi. Sherlock grogna, se mordant la lèvre. _Non. Je ne me suis pas bien conduit. Pas bien du tout, même._ Son regard s'arrêta sur le terrarium vide, effleura le tatouage de Yuan. Pourquoi était-il si difficile de réfléchir, le matin ? La main le caressait plus franchement ; Yuan enfouit sa tête contre son cou. Souffla :

- Tu regrettes ? Pour hier soir…

- Non.

- Tant mieux.

Yuan se redressa :

- Tu vas rester ?

_Rester ?_ _ça veut dire…_ quitter _Baker Street._ Déménager ses affaires, une nouvelle fois ? Le chimiste s'alluma tranquillement une cigarette :

- Je ne parlais pas forcément d'emménagement, Sherlock. Quoique… Je voulais juste savoir si tu comptais rester… avec moi.

Mordillement, baiser. _Rester ? ça veut dire…_ oublier John. Commencer une autre vie, une nouvelle fois ? _Sans John ?_ Yuan lui tendit la cigarette :

- Tiens, ça va te relaxer.

Le détective avala une bouffée. Yuan se leva, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre :

- Oh. Je vais être en retard.

Il se dirigea vers la penderie, dissimulée derrière un miroir ancien.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Sherlock en se retournant sur le ventre.

_Ne pars pas…_ il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul. La présence de Yuan était réconfortante, apaisante… _moins que John_, soufflait une voix. Une présence excitante, également. Il était nu, sur le lit, et avait envie de faire l'amour. Encore et encore. La voix de Yuan le ramena à la réalité :

- Je vais travailler. _Royal Chemical Industry_, tu te souviens ? Ils me laissent bosser à domicile, mais il faut parfois que je leur rende des comptes. Je dois présenter mon projet de recherches, aujourd'hui.

Il acheva de boutonner sa chemise, revint à Sherlock. S'accroupit et l'embrassa longuement. Il obtint un gémissement d'impatience, qui se transforma en frustration alors qu'il s'éloignait.

- Ne m'en veux pas, sourit Yuan, enjôleur. Je serai de retour avant midi, s'il n'y a pas trop de trafic. Tu peux rester ici, en attendant. Je te promets de me rattraper… de te faire tout ce dont tu as envie…

Il se redressa vivement, lissa son pantalon.

- Parfois, continua-t-il, j'aimerais bien tout envoyer en l'air. Quitter ce travail et être libre à nouveau…

Haussements d'épaules. Sherlock acquiesça ; il comprenait.

- Mais que veux-tu, fit Yuan en ouvrant la porte de la chambre, on m'a nommé responsable de recherches. Ça fait une belle augmentation…

Son ton devenait plus sûr.

- … une belle promotion, oui. Dommage que ce soit la mort de Meredith qui ait tout précipité.

_Meredith._ Sherlock se redressa vivement, repoussant presque les draps.

- Tu… tu connaissais Meredith Trumann ?

_Tout se tient._ Il avait juste été trop stupide pour comprendre plus tôt.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Planque de _Floral Street_, 8h07 -

'The phone rang.' Elle décrocha immédiatement c'était forcément _lui._

- Monsieur ?

_- Quelque chose de nouveau ?_

- Pas vraiment. Les stores sont baissés la visibilité est mauvaise.

_- Des micros ?_

- Seulement dans le couloir. Impossible d'entrer dans l'appartement.

Pause.

_- Evidemment. _

- Je suis restée toute la nuit.

_- Vous avez été parfaite. _

- La fenêtre est entrouverte. J'ai pu capter des sons. Faibles.

_- Bien. _

- Ils ont fait l'amour.

Silence. Anthea pianota sur le _laptop_, prête à envoyer…

- Je vous envoie la bande-son, Monsieur ?

Déglutition.

_- Hm. Non. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Des paroles, quelque chose d'inquiétant ?_

- Est-ce que « continue… je t'en prie… refais-le encore… » peut être considéré comme quelque chose d'inquiétant ?

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix égale, professionnelle. Toussotement.

_- Heum. Non. Non, je ne crois pas._

- Alors, rien d'inquiétant. Ah. Juste un détail.

_- Lequel ?_

- Je n'en suis pas certaine. Sur une caméra à capteurs thermiques, j'ai remarqué une… activité. Rapide, fugitive. Peut-être un chat. Ou un disfonctionnement de l'appareil.

_- À moins que quelqu'un ait neutralisé notre surveillance. _

- Possible. Mais hautement improbable.

_- Je sais. _

Soupir.

_- Tenez-moi informé. _

- Vous viendrez ?

_- Oui. J'ai repoussé mon rendez-vous de neuf heures. L'inspecteur Lestrade ne devrait pas tarder. Ah, et il sera probablement accompagné de John Watson, et de plusieurs voitures du Yard. Mettez-les en relation avec nos tireurs. Facilitez leur travail. Il se peut que je sois là avant eux, toutefois._

- Bien, Monsieur.

'Dial tone.' Elle reprit sa surveillance.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Devant la porte de l'appartement de Sarah, 8h08 -

Lestrade fulminait, impatient. Il attendait. Devant la porte. Une discussion étouffée lui parvenait ; il devinait sans mal la teneure des propos. John devait-il ou pas ouvrir la porte ? Il redonna un coup rageur sur le battant de bois.

- JOHN ! Ouvrez, nom de Dieu !

La porte s'ouvrit. John Watson, torse nu, avait visiblement tout juste eu le temps d'enfiler son pantalon. Derrière lui, une femme – la dénommée Sarah, présumait l'inspecteur qui ne l'avait jamais vue – ; elle avait l'air contrariée, mais faisait bonne figure.

John jeta au visiteur un regard noir :

- Lestrade. Bonjour.

Raideur. Lestrade risqua un sourire, pour dérider l'atmosphère :

- Vous ne lisez jamais vos textos ? Vous ne répondez jamais au téléphone ?

- Pas quand je suis avec une jolie femme.

Toussotements. Watson n'avait pas envie de discuter. _Bien. Il faut y aller en force. _L'inspecteur fit un geste :

- Je vois. Je peux entrer ?

Il avait déjà un pied dans l'appartement. John jeta un bref regard à Sarah, qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête raide. Il s'effaça, laissant entrer Lestrade. Sarah disparut dans la cuisine :

- Je vais faire du café.

- Merci, répondit l'inspecteur en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

John sentit son épiderme se hérisser de colère : il n'avait rien contre Lestrade, non… simplement, il n'aimait pas être interrompu, dérangé. Surtout durant les… tête-à-tête intimes. D'autant plus qui croyait deviner les motivations de l'inspecteur. Dents serrées, il lança :

- Si vous venez de la part de Sherlock… pour… me ramener à la raison, ou je ne sais quelle histoire du même acabit… bien que je doute que Sherlock, dans son mirifique narcissisme, ait recourt à de tels procédés… je vous le dis tout net, vous perdez votre temps. Je ne remettrai pas un pied à _Baker Street_, sauf pour aller y chercher mes affaires, et je…

- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

Instantanément, John se détendit. Tenta de mettre de côté la culpabilité, sous-jacente en lui.

- Oh… ah… parfait, dans ce cas. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Sarah sortit de la cuisine. Un plateau, trois tasses et une cafetière fumante. Elle posa le tout sur la table basse, se planta derrière John, enroula un bras autour de sa taille. Lestrade haussa un sourcil. _Possessive. _

- Je viens pour l'enquête, reprit-il lentement.

- John ne s'occupe plus d'aucune enquête, jeta Sarah, acide. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas trouver votre détective-consultant ?

Lestrade étouffa un soupir méprisant ça ne servirait à rien. Il préféra répondre du tac-au-tac :

- Il est impossible de joindre Sherlock.

- Oh, voyez-vous ça ? continua-t-elle, ironisant. Pourtant, j'aurais pensé qu'on pouvait compter sur lui. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre à…

- Comment ça, impossible ?

John dévisageait l'inspecteur :

- Sherlock est _toujours_ joignable. Il ne sort jamais sans son Blackberry.

Il espérait que l'inquiétude ne perçait pas dans sa voix. Il se maudit pour sa faiblesse. Lestrade sourit ; malgré le temps qui pressait, mieux valait expliquer les choses calmement au médecin : il agirait plus vite ensuite. Du moins l'espérait-il.

- Je crois que vous devriez vous asseoir, John.

Il repoussa d'un geste la protestation de Sarah, qui, manifestement, n'avait qu'une envie : le mettre dehors. John s'assit, impénétrable. Elle prit place à ses côtés, sa main dans la sienne.

- Expliquez-vous.

Inspiration :

- Eh bien… voilà. Je sais pourquoi Meredith Trumann a été tuée. Ce que j'ignore, c'est pas qui. Et j'espère que vous pourrez m'aider…

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 3e étage, 17 _Floral Street_, 8h11 -

Yuan haussa les épaules :

- Bien sûr que je connaissais Meredith. Nous travaillions dans la même entreprise. Au même étage.

- Tu étais proche d'elle ?

Rire incrédule.

- C'est un interrogatoire ?

- Prends ça comme une discussion sur l'oreiller. Entre deux amants.

Le chimiste pencha la tête, souriant. Revint vers le lit, s'assit. Sa main s'égara sur le torse de Sherlock.

- Ton pouls est rapide.

- C'est les effets secondaires de l'esctasy. Réponds. S'il te plait.

_Je sais qui tu es. _Sherlock sentait l'excitation dans ses veines. Elucider. Découvrir. Comprendre. Il n'avait pas peur ; il était juste impatient. Yuan se passa la langue sur les lèvres :

- Meredith et moi… nous étions collègues. J'ai travaillé sous ses ordres pendant environ un an et demi. Elle appréciait mon travail, m'a recommandé au directeur général, Kleber. J'ai eu une première promotion.

Soupir.

- Pour elle… je crois que j'étais ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami. Elle a très mal vécu la mort d'Anne, sa fille. Elle avait besoin de parler ; elle avait besoin de soutien, mais ne voulait pas s'adresser à la hiérarchie. Elle se méfiait de Kleber. Il la harcelait. Je lui ai conseillé de porter plainte ; par crainte, elle a refusé. Je l'ai… aidée comme j'ai pu. Sa mort m'a profondément attristé.

- Elle te faisait confiance.

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Tu t'es déjà rendu chez elle ?

Exclamation Yuan se mordit la lèvre :

- Toi et tes questions… bien sûr que je me suis rendu chez elle ; pour boire un verre ou pour dîner, quelques fois.

Il caressa la joue de Sherlock :

- Tu as ce genre de conversation avec tous tes amants ?

_Non. Seulement avec ceux qui ont tué._

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Appartement de Sarah, 8h13 -

- Attendez… vous pouvez répéter ça ?

John se mordait la lèvre, de plus en plus inquiet. Entre les doigts de Sarah, sa main tremblait.

- Meredith Trumann, expliqua Lestrade, a été tuée parce qu'elle avait découvert l'existence d'un trafic de drogue.

- Fort bien, mais je ne vois pas…

L'inspecteur leva la main, interrompant Sarah :

- La fille de Meredth, Anne, est morte il y a un peu plus de neuf mois. Crise d'asthme.

- Je sais tout ça, gronda le médecin. Allez au but.

John sentait la frustration monter.

- Très bien. Anne était élève en première année à l'_Imperial Collège London_. Une étudiante brillante. Avant sa mort, elle a acheté un paquet d'aspirine sur la pharmacie du campus. Un paquet vendu par un certain Juan López. Nous avons retrouvé son cadavre dans la Tamise.

- Comment est-il mort ?

- Morsure d'araignée. Une mygale… _Atrax robustus_.

John fronça les sourcils… _les araignées…_ il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Lestrade interrompit ses pensées :

- Donc. Anne a acheté son aspirine, est rentrée chez elle et a pris les cachets. Elle est morte peu de temps après.

- Simple coïncidence, risqua Sarah avec espoir.

Elle savait déjà que la réponse serait négative.

- Justement, non, la contredit l'inspecteur. J'ai de bonne raison de croire qu'elle a consommé de la cocaïne.

- Comment ça ? Il y a eu des analyses ?

- Sur elle, non. Mais Meredith Trumann, quoique morte électrocutée, présentait un faible taux de drogue dans le sang.

Il soupira devant les regards incrédules. Comme il comprenait Sherlock, à présent ! _Si agaçant d'expliquer l'évidence à autrui… !_ Mais, pour faire réagir John, il était nécessaire de lui faire comprendre les tenants et aboutissants de l'affaire : Lestrade espérait qu'il saurait désamorcer la situation.

- Voici ce qui s'est passé, exposa-t-il.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Jet privé, _Heathrow_, 8h13 -

'The phone rang.'

- Je viens d'atterrir. Où en êtes-vous ?

_- Tout est calme. Le visuel est très mauvais : les stores sont baissés. Mauvais angle de tire pour les _snipers.

- Je vois.

_- J'ai pu pirater les micros. _

- Ceux installés par la police ?

_- Vu le matériel, je dirais les services secrets. _

Il étouffa un gloussement :

- Oh… le grand-frère veille dans l'ombre.

_- Comment ? _

- Rien. Surveillez les communications. En cas de problème, n'hésitez pas.

_- Compris. _

- Soyez discrète. Rappelez-moi.

'Dial tone.'

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 3e étage, 17 _Floral Street_, 8h14 -

Sherlock se laissait embrasser, se laissait toucher. Il gagnait du temps ; il réfléchissait. L'important étant de retarder le plus possible le départ de Yuan. Il avisa un détail, qu'il corrobora aux autres.

- Tu ne portes plus de collier. Pourquoi ?

- Mmmh… ?

- Tu as une marque plus claire, autour du cou. Comme une chaîne, ou un cordon. La peau en dessous n'a pas bronzé.

- Tu es beaucoup trop observateur. Je portais un pendentif. Je l'ai perdu.

- Un… dragon ? demanda Sherlock entre deux baisers.

- On ne peut rien te cacher.

Un dernier mordillement ; Yuan se releva :

- Je dois vraiment y aller.

- Dommage…

Le chimiste fit quelques pas en direction de la porte. Une voix froide l'arrêta :

- Dommage, vraiment. Je te croyais intelligent, Yuan. Beaucoup plus intelligent. Tu t'es montré décevant.

Il se figea, main sur la poignée. _C'est là. Maintenant. Je m'y attendais._ Il joua l'innocence ; il aimait jouer, même quand c'était inutile.

- Je ne comprends pas. Sherlock…

- Tu comprends très bien, murmura Sherlock en posant ses coudes sur ses jambes repliées. C'est moi qui ne comprends. Comment as-tu pu être si négligeant ? Les meurtres avaient tout pour être parfaits, je te l'accorde ; aucune trace, du travail impeccable. Ou presque.

Inspiration. Le ton glacé poursuivait, avec jubilation. Sherlock adorait ces moments :

- Ton pendentif. Je sais où il est.

- Ah oui ?

Yuan avait fait demi-tour, les lèvres sèches. Il fixait yeux bleus. _ Affrontement._ Ces corps à corps intellectuels lui avaient manqué ; l'intelligence du détective l'avait toujours fasciné.

- Je l'ai retrouvé, reprit Sherlock. Dans la baignoire de Meredith. L'attache en argent s'est rompue… mais, dans la tension du moment, tu n'as pas du t'en rendre compte, j'en suis sûr.

- Des pendentifs comme celui-là, il s'en vend des dizaines par jour, Sherlock, fit Yuan en s'avançant nonchalamment. Ce n'est pas une preuve suffisante.

- C'est vrai.

Pause. Sherlock désigna le vase rond d'un doigt :

- Les pivoines. Tes fleurs préférées.

- Tu me connais.

- Si bien. Variété _Irwin Altman_, je présume ?

- Tout juste.

- Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. Je n'avais _pas voulu _le faire. J'ai retrouvé du pollen, coincé entre deux écailles de ton dragon. Faible quantité, mais assez pour faire des analyses. Je suppose que tu te penchais souvent sur le vase pour en sentir les effluves…

Le chimiste siffla, admiratif :

- Je suis impressionné, Sherlock. Ça ressemble à une accusation.

- C'est une accusation. Tu l'as tuée.

Yuan leva les bras, dans un geste d'impuissance ; il sourit plus largement. _Très fort, vraiment. Je m'en doutais._

- Très bien. Je l'ai tuée.

- C'est un aveu.

- Tout à fait.

Le chimiste s'adossa contre le buffet bas, à côté du terrarium vide. Il alluma une autre cigarette, envoyant la fumée vers le plafond :

- Et après, Sherlock ? Tu vas sortir d'ici, me dénoncer ?

- C'est possible.

- Etonnant, pour un type qui n'a aucune conscience de la morale.

- J'ai changé. Sept ans, c'est long.

Yuan souffla un nouveau nuage, étouffant un rire aigre :

- Le mensonge ne te va pas bien. Tu n'as pas changé. Il m'a suffi d'une nuit pour te faire replonger ; une unique nuit. Ni ta nouvelle vie, ni les remords ne t'ont arrêté : tu t'es donné à moi, sans ressentir une once de culpabilité envers… qui, déjà ?... ah ! _John_. Franchement, Sherlock, tu crois qu'un type qui a _changé _aurait agi de la sorte ? Non, certainement pas. Tu aurais pu le retenir, t'excuser… mais la vérité, c'est que cette situation t'arrangeait bien : en le laissant partir, en buvant et en me suivant, tu savais exactement ce qui se passerait. Et tu n'as _rien_ fait.

Rires.

- En fait… tu es resté le même : ce qui compte, pour toi, c'est de résoudre des mystères. Le relationnel n'entre pas dans l'équation, ou si peu… C'est l'excitation de la traque qui t'intéresse le frisson du danger, la fierté démente de l'élucidation… pas les sentiments froissés d'un ridicule petit médecin. Ce qui compte, c'est _toi_, avant tout… ta liberté et ton égoïsme.

Sherlock baissa la tête, pensif. _Nausée. _Il ne pouvait nier ses erreurs ; les voir lui sauter à la gorge le répugnait profondément. _J'ai laissé John partir… je me suis saoulé comme un pitoyable abruti… j'ai repoussé l'aide de Mycroft… mais je l'ai suivi, _lui. Cette constatation faisait remonter une bile amère dans sa bouche. Yuan continuait à fumer, jubilant :

- Tu as peut-être eu un coup de génie ce matin, mais… combien de temps aurais-tu gagné, si tu ne t'étais pas laissé aller aux vices ? Tu m'aurais déjà livré à cet inspecteur… Lestrade, non ? Je n'en doute pas ; ça t'aurait probablement plu de me voir arrêté : tu aurais été conforté dans ton intelligence. Tu peux bien ne pas avoir de morale, le travail reste le travail… et réussir là où d'autres échouent ne le rend que plus satisfaisant. Seulement voilà…

Bouffée.

- … tu n'as pas réfléchi. Pas assez _vite_. Tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu. La vérité…

Pause. Comme il aimait voir le dégoût de soi dans les yeux bleu-gris… _il n'ose même pas m'affronter du regard…_ Le détruire, le démolir à petit feu était encore meilleur que le baiser… _Et une fois docile, vaincu par son propre échec… il ne pourra plus m'échapper._ Au fond de Yuan, le _lóng_ ronronnait de plaisir, bête assoiffée de sang qui attendait la curée.

- …la vérité, reprit-il en se délectant de la passivité du détective, c'est que je t'ai piégé à ton propre jeu. Tu es observateur, malin, et si _intelligent…_ mais pour une fois, ce sont tes sentiments qui t'ont aveuglé. Sans parler des _souvenirs._ Paradoxal, pour un sociopathe, non?

_C'est vrai. Les souvenirs m'ont montré ce que j'ai voulu voir. Je n'ai pas été attentif. J'ai été pathétique. Pire qu'Anderson. Je me suis fait manipuler par des données ridicules et inutiles. Moi._ Le constat de son échec était amer, étouffant. Il repoussa les draps, inspira. Se laisser abattre était encore plus ridicule. Autant sortir… _téléphoner… prévenir Lestrade. _Réparer les dégâts.

Un cliquetis lui fit lever la tête. Yuan armait un révolver. Sourire venimeux.

- Tu croyais partir, peut-être ?

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Appartement de Sarah, 8h15 -

Lestrade se pencha en avant, fixant John dans les yeux. L'urgence lui faisait battre le cœur. Il se lança :

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, Anne Trumann est morte après avoir ingéré de la cocaïne. La drogue lui a été vendue par Juan López, l'aide-pharmacien de l'_Imperial College London_. J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que López était revendeur pour des trafiquants : ils écoulaient la drogue auprès des étudiants, en la dissimulant dans des paquets d'aspirine estampillés _Royal Chemical Industry…_

- … et comme cette entreprise est le plus gros fabriquant de médicaments en Grande-Bretagne... reprit John, suivant le raisonnement.

- … personne ne suspectait que ces paquets étaient des faux, acheva l'inspecteur avec un sourire. Je pense que López revendait la cocaïne à des étudiants bien informés, des consommateurs réguliers qui n'avaient pas intérêt à divulguer la magouille.

- Probable, murmura le médecin. Comment les trafiquants pouvaient-ils écouler leurs stocks tranquillement ? Il y a des contrôles pour ça ; c'est un milieu très surveillé.

- Je pense que les paquets contenant la cocaïne étaient fabriqués dans un laboratoire illégal ; ce genre de procédé est courant. Copier le _packaging_ de _Royal Chemical Industry_ est à la portée du premier venu : il suffit d'un ordinateur, et de quelques connaissances en traitement d'images. Ne reste plus qu'à se fournir le matériel pour fabriquer les boîtes… c'est trouvable en quelques clics.

John acquiesça Sarah se mordit la lèvre. Elle sentait l'intérêt du médecin devant la tournure que prenait l'enquête, et n'aimait pas ça. Elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de le voir s'éloigner.

- Inspecteur, tenta-t-elle d'une voix claire. Ce que vous racontez est tout bonnement _passionnant_, mais… quel rapport avec John ? Je vous l'ai dit, il ne travaille plus avec Sherlock Holmes.

- D'après mes sources, il est le seul à détenir certaines informations.

- Sherlock ne m'a rien dit de nouveau, soupira le médecin.

L'amertume de la dispute le reprenait.

- Peut-être quelque chose que Sherlock vous aurait révélé avant votre dispu…

Lestrade se mordit la langue, sous le regard noir de John. _Oups._ Révéler qu'il connaissait toute l'affaire n'était peut-être pas des plus malins.

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que _Mycroft Holmes_ vous a dit, articula lentement le médecin, agacé. Mais je me ferais un plaisir de lui expliquer ma façon de penser, la prochaine fois que je le verrai.

L'inspecteur soupira ; _ça va pas être simple._

- Quoiqu'il en soit, continua John, puisque vous semblez avoir besoin de mon aide – bien que je ne comprenne pas vraiment en quoi –, poursuivez.

- Ok… heu… Anne Trumann et Juan López, donc. Un trafic à l'Université. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Meredith, qu'on a retrouvée morte dans sa baignoire, était la mère de Anne. Elle travaillait justement pour _Royal Chemical Industry…_

_Dieu qu'il est laborieux d'expliquer des faits alambiqués… alors qu'ils sont clairs dans mon esprit. _Comment faisait Sherlock ? Lestrade enchaîna :

- Je pense que Meredith, neuf mois et demi après la mort de sa fille, a mis la main sur le paquet d'aspirine trafiquée. Elle l'a peut-être trouvé dans sa chambre… après le décès d'Anne, elle n'a pas fait le rapprochement : comment penser que la crise d'asthme aurait été déclenchée et aggravée par de fausses aspirines ? À mon avis, Meredith a pris la boîte. Lorsqu'elle a eu mal à la tête, elle a fait ce qui semble le plus logique : elle a pris un cachet…

- … sauf que… n'étant pas asthmatique… dit lentement John. La pilule de cocaïne a moins agi sur elle que sur Anne.

- Exact. Elle s'est rendue compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut-être a-t-elle fait des analyses à son labo – elle était chimiste – pour constater que l'aspirine n'en était pas…

- … et, quand elle s'est rendue compte que c'était de la drogue, elle a voulu tout dévoiler. Ce qui aurait mis le réseau en danger.

- Oui, répondit Lestrade en s'enfonçant dans le canapé. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'on l'a tuée, en maquillant le meurtre en suicide. Ce que je n'ai pas compris, c'est pourquoi elle n'avait pas informé directement sa hiérarchie.

John ferma les yeux, mains jointes sous le menton. Il avait été à _Royal Chemical Industry_, avec Sherlock… il avait rencontré le grand patron, Kingsley Kleber… et ce cloporte de… Inspiration. _Non. Concentre-toi. Qu'a dit Sherlock, déjà ?_

- Harcèlement sexuel, murmura-t-il.

L'inspecteur sursauta :

- Pardon ?

Brusquement, John se leva, excité. _Les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place._ Regard inquiet de Sarah.

- Meredith… son patron, Kleber, la harcelait sexuellement. Aucun risque qu'elle aille lui parler. Elle savait qu'en s'adressant à un supérieur moins élevé, Kleber ne manquerait pas de fourrer son nez dans l'affaire… elle ne voulait pas avoir affaire à lui. Elle a dû se confier à quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance, qui connaissait son problème avec le patron…

- Probable. Un autre chef de projet ? Un collège ?

- Je pense. Quelqu'un de proche. Sherlock a dit que… qu'elle connaissait son meurtrier. Qu'elle lui avait ouvert. Et qu'il était reparti avec les clefs. Que vous n'avez pas retrouvées.

Acquiescement. Lestrade se tendit. Ils arrivaient à l'endroit où les choses devenaient délicates. John posa _la_ question, celle que l'inspecteur redoutait :

- Vous avez un suspect ?

- C'est le problème. _Royal Chemical Industry_ compte 2'467 employés, rien qu'à Londres. D'après ce que je sais, Meredith Trumann travaillait avec une équipe de 29 personnes ; on les a déjà interrogées, mais ça n'a rien donné. Toutes ont un alibi valable, la plupart corroboré par des témoins.

- Pas de chance.

- Non. Nous savons en outre que Meredith était en relation, dans le cadre de son travail, avec pas moins de 278 personnes. Après, quant à savoir avec qui elle nouait des liens… personne n'a pu nous renseigner : tout le monde l'appréciait, mais on ne lui connaissait pas d'amis intimes. Sans doute était-elle discrète à cause de Kleber. On a aussi pensé aux voisins, sans résultats.

Soupir.

- Donc… vous ne savez pas qui est le meurtrier.

- Non, avoua Lestrade en baissant la tête. Et je sais d'expérience qu'interroger 278 personnes est une perte de temps et d'énergie.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider… Sherlock ne…

John s'interrompit. _Non. Sherlock est injoignable._ L'excitation céda le pas à l'inquiétude :

- Vous ne savez pas où il est ?

- Malheureusement non.

- Et Mycroft ?

_Ce foutu fouineur est le seul qui pourrait…_

- Il ne m'a rien dit.

Le médecin eut l'impression qu'une pierre glacée dévalait son estomac.

- Cependant, reprit Lestrade avec lenteur. J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que… si vous êtes… heu…

_Comment amenez _ça_ sur le tapis ? Je ne sais même de quoi il s'agit ; je ne sais même pas ce que ça implique… ni à quoi ça peut servir ! _

- … ahem… si vous êtes trop inquiet… vous devriez aller faire un tour sur _Floral Street._

John le dévisagea, interloqué.

- _Floral Street _? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec l'enquête… ?

- Je n'en sais foutrement rien. C'est _vous_ qui devez savoir.

_Et merde. _Lestrade avait mis tous ses espoirs sur ces mots… _« Floral Street »._ Il avait espéré que, comme un sésame, ces deux mots ouvriraient une porte secrète dans l'esprit de John. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas.

- _Floral Street ?_ répéta le médecin.

- C'est près de _Covent Garden._

John fouilla dans ses souvenirs… près de _Covent Garden _? Que s'était-il passé là bas… ? La dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds… c'était avec Sherlock… pour une enquête. Au _Royal Opera House_. Mais cela faisait plusieurs mois ! (ndla : voir _L'Affaire du Tower Bridge_) L'écho indistinct d'une conversation lui revint soudain… « _Il habite à Londres, près de _Convent Garden_. Il travaille comme chimiste pour une grande firme pharmaceutique_. » Qui avait dit ça, déjà ? Le visage fripé d'une femme asiatique. Une odeur de thé. Inspiration ; il faillit s'étrangler.

- La Veuve Noire !

- Quoi ?

- Je sais… je crois que j'ai compris… Lestrade… vous avez fait une recherche ?

- Sur quoi ?

- Les habitants de _Floral Street_. J'ai besoin d'une adresse, vite.

L'inspecteur sortit son _smartphone_.

- Ça va prendre un peu de temps.

- Dépêchez-vous, ordonna le médecin. J'ai besoin d'un nom précis.

- Lequel ?

John ferma les yeux, sûr d'avoir raison.

- Yuan. Yuan Zhao.

* * *

><p><strong>Voili, voilou ! <strong>Ce sera tout pour ce soir... j'aimerais beaucoup connaître vos avis, quelqu'ils soient. (que vous ayez envie de me flanquer des gifles ou de me menacer avec un couteau de cuisine... XD). La suite devrait arriver très très bientôt (j'espère).

**Merci encore** pour tout, et plein de bizzzz !

**À bientôt ! =) **


	12. Le Lóng et le Médecin

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! **Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette _Chasse au Dragon_, avant un épilogue qui, j'en suis sûre, comblera vos attentes (ou du moins, je l'espère). Pour l'instant, il y aura : des révélations, une enquête qui se clôt, une prise d'otage délicate, une _snipeuse_ embusquée, des retrouvailles et des inquiétudes... je vous laisse découvrir !

**Merci** à celles et ceux qui m'ont lue et/ou reviewée. En particulier à Yumi-chan : je n'ai pas pu répondre en privé à ton commentaire, comme tu es lectice anonyme. Mais merci pour ton mot qui m'a fait bien plaisir! ^^

Sur ce... **bonne lecture ! **On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre... si vous survivez jusque-là ! ;) =)

* * *

><p><strong>Le <em>Lóng<em> et le Médecin.**

- 3e étage, 17 _Floral Street_, 8h21 -

Il arma le révolver, sans cesser de fixer Sherlock. Calme. Le détective déglutit. La part rationnelle de son esprit essayait de faire son travail, d'éviter la panique. _C'est Yuan. Il ne t'a jamais fait de mal. Il ne tirera pas._ Une autre part, moins optimiste, répliqua brutalement. _Il a déjà tué. Que ce soit moi ou un autre ne change rien. _La voix du chimiste le fit presque sursauter :

- Il est chargé.

Bouffée de fumée.

- Sur ta droite. Table de nuit. Tiroir du haut. Ouvre.

Sherlock s'exécuta. Gestes lents ; il calculait ses chances. _La fenêtre ? Troisième étage ; sauter est faisable. Stores fermés trop solides pour permettre un passage ?_

- N'y pense même pas, fit Yuan en mordillant sa cigarette.

Le tiroir était ouvert. Sherlock attendait, le souffle raide.

- Prends-_les_.

Dans le tiroir, Sherlock effleura quelque chose de froid. _Métallique._ Yuan le tenait toujours en joue, sans le quitter des yeux. Il regarda l'objet. _Menottes. Minuscule clef dans la serrure._

- Attache-toi à la tête du lit. Au moins, je suis sûr que tu ne t'envoleras pas.

Le détective se figea. _S'abaisser ? Sans lutter ?_ Allons donc… Yuan aurait-il le cran de tirer ? _De tirer sur moi ?_ Il secoua la tête : même averti, conscient de la tournure que prenaient les choses, les souvenirs le faisaient douter. _Stupides._ Mais s'attacher à ce lit signifiait perdre la partie. Personne ne savait qu'il était ici… _sauf peut-être Mycroft, fouineur comme il est._ Encore faudrait-il que son frère agisse avant qu'une balle ne le…

'Bang'.

- Tu aurais dû obéir, Sherlock.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Planque, _Floral Street_, 8h25 -

Il poussa la porte de la planque. Anthea s'affairait derrière des écrans de surveillance.

- Situation ?

- Prise d'otage.

Mycroft posa lentement son parapluie sur la table.

- Ah. Inquiétante ?

- Le visuel est inexistant à cause des stores fermés. Les micros laissent filtrer les conversations, mais faiblement.

- Inquiétante, ai-je demandé.

Elle se mordit la lèvre ; elle savait que s'il posait la question, c'était qu'il était inquiet lui-même.

- Pour le moment… non. D'après ce que j'ai pu capter, la seule menace est un révolver. Au bruit que la détonation a produit, je dirais un Smith&Wesson.

- La détonation…?

Mouvement précipité. Mycroft se pencha sur l'ordinateur, espérant déceler quelque chose sur l'écran de surveillance. _Rien. Juste des stores fermés. _Anthea sentait la tension, imperceptible, qui émanait de lui. Elle recula sa chaise, se tourna vers lui.

- Un coup de feu. Tiré dans le mur. Il y a quelques minutes.

Regards.

- Il n'a pas touché Sherlock.

- Ah.

Mycroft s'assit à ses côtés. Se détendit.

- Qu'avons-nous dans notre manche ?

_Autant jouer ses atouts._

- J'ai envoyé une équipe sur le toit de l'immeuble. Le problème reste le visuel. Difficile d'intervenir à l'aveugle ; nous n'avons même pas la configuration des lieux.

- Et il tient Sherlock.

- Oui.

Silence. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son ordinateur :

- J'ai aussi intercepté les communications de la police. L'inspecteur Lestrade est en route, avec quatre voitures du Yard. Ils viennent de partir. Ils seront là dans une douzaine de minutes, selon mes estimations.

- Bien.

Mycroft sortit son téléphone :

- Autant éviter qu'ils débarquent comme des chiens dans un jeu de quilles.

_Ça serait plus gênant qu'autre chose._ Il composa un numéro.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Voiture de police, quelque part sur _Regent Street_, 8h27 -

'The phone rang'. John sursauta ; Lestrade farfouilla dans la poche de sa veste. La voiture fonçait, aussi vite qu'il était possible sur _Regent Street_ encombrée. Portable ouvert ; regard interrogatif du médecin.

- Mycroft, répondit sobrement l'inspecteur.

Il décrocha. John colla lui aussi son oreille au combiné.

- Lestrade.

_- Vous êtes en route. _

- Oui. Nous devrions être à _Floral Street_ d'ici…

_- … neuf minutes, je sais. _

- Oh. Vous êtes déjà là-bas ?

_- En effet. _

- Vous auriez pu me dire où se trouvait Sherlock…

Le ton de Lestrade était réprobateur. Toussotement gêné au bout du fil :

_- Hm. J'avais posté Anthea en surveillance. _

- Vous ne m'avez pas fait confiance.

_- La police n'est jamais discrète. _

- Ne me prenez pas pour un incapable. Sherlock est un… ami. Vous auriez dû me mettre au courant. Pourquoi m'avoir raconté toutes ces choses au pub, me demander mon aide, si c'était pour taire vos soupçons ? Vous auriez dû me dire qu'il était avec… Yuan.

_- Les choses sont plus compliquées. Je ne pensais pas que Yuan concernait votre enquête ; je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un simple problème relationnel. _

- Mais vous m'avez dit que Meredith était la clef ! Vous deviez bien…

_- Anthea fournissait une protection suffisante. _

- Oui, et maintenant, c'est le bordel !

Lestrade grogna, mécontent. Il n'aimait pas rester sur la touche. Etre la cinquième roue du carrosse. Soupir.

- Sherlock va bien, au moins ?

Pause. Long silence. Mycroft ne répondit pas.

- Il va bien… ? répéta Lestrade, l'inquiétude montant dans sa voix.

- Passez-le moi, ordonna John.

Ton dur. Sans appel. L'inspecteur céda le combiné.

- Mycroft. C'est John Watson.

_- John. Je suis ravi de vous ent…_

- Gardez vos salades. Je ne veux pas savoir non plus ce que vous avez raconté à Lestrade, ni à quel point vous vous êtes impliqué, une _nouvelle fois_, dans _nos_ affaires personnelles. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Sherlock ?

_- Il est…_

- Je sais où il est.

_- Lestrade vous a expliqué. _

- Oui. Alors ?

Il y eut un silence. Puis un murmure :

_- Dites à l'inspecteur d'éviter sirènes et gyrophares. Il y a un problème. Prise d'otage. _

John laissa tomber le téléphone, glacé.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 3e étage, 17 _Floral Street_, 8h30 -

Mains tremblantes. Souffle court. Sherlock verrouilla les menottes autour de ses poignets. Contorsionné sur le lit, au milieu des draps, il attendait. Près de sa tête, l'impact de la balle. Encore chaud. _Moins de trois centimètres_, calcula la partie rationnelle de son esprit. _Intimidation._ Néanmoins, ces observations ne suffisaient pas à le calmer. _Je vais crever. Ici. Seul. Parce que j'ai été trop stupide, trop bête pour faire attention. Si je n'avais pas…_ non. Il n'allait pas se laisser aller à des lamentations geignardes et larmoyantes ; c'était indigne de lui. Indigne de Sherlock Holmes et de son incroyable esprit. Il lutterait, dents serrées. Et pas une fois, il ne penserait à John. _Histoire d'éviter de m'arracher le cœur._

Yuan écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier, s'avança d'un pas sûr. _Contrôle total. Extatique. _Il se pencha sur Sherlock, récupéra la clef des menottes, posée sur le matelas. La glissa dans sa poche. Recula, appréciateur :

- Tu vois… je t'avais promis que tu finirais attaché.

Un grognement méprisant lui répondit ; il eut un rire feutré :

- Oh. Ne le prends pas mal. Je n'allais pas mettre en danger mon trafic, juste à cause de toi… pas après ce que j'ai fait pour protéger mes affaires.

Le détective haussa un sourcil, soudain intéressé.

- Tu veux sans doute savoir si tes déductions étaient exactes ? demanda Yuan d'un ton badin.

- Elles le sont.

- Sans doute. Pourtant, je suis persuadé que certains _détails_ t'ont échappés. Comme, par exemple, le point de départ de toute l'affaire.

- Anne Trumann est morte d'une crise d'asthme, provoquée par une ingestion involontaire de cocaïne, répondit Sherlock d'un ton supérieur.

- Certes, certes… acquiesça Yuan en agitant le révolver. Cependant… comment est-elle arrivée en possession de cette cocaïne ?

- Juan López. Un revendeur à toi, je présume.

- Tu ne cesseras de m'étonner. C'est exact ; il travaillait pour moi.

Le chimiste s'adossa au mur. Alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

- Etrange, d'ailleurs, qu'il ait justement vendu de la cocaïne à la fille d'une de mes collègues… pas très malin, puisque c'est ce qui a permis à Meredith de tout découvrir…

- Règlement de compte, rétorqua Sherlock. López t'en voulait pour un motif quelconque, et a décidé de te faire plonger.

Yuan leva le doigt, d'un geste de déni :

- Si seulement c'était si simple… quel dommage que tu n'aies pas pu dévoiler ce pan de l'énigme… veux-tu que je te raconte, point par point, ce qui a conduit à la présente situation ? Si j'étais attaché à ta place, j'aimerais savoir exactement _pourquoi_.

Sherlock acquiesça en silence. _Comprendre est tout ce qui me reste._

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Voiture privée, à la sortie de _Heathrow_, 8h33 -

'The phone rang.'

Il décrocha, vaguement agacé. Inquiet. _Non. Pas inquiet. Agacé._ Etre à la tête d'une organisation comme la sienne, gérer les contrats, les fusions, les filiales et _en plus_ se préoccuper de son plus sérieux adversaire… ça devenait complexe.

- Oui.

_- Monsieur. Il y a un problème. _

Moriarty s'enfonça dans le siège de cuir. Main droite tapotement impatient. Adler reprit :

_- Une prise d'otage. _

_Oh._ Déglutir.

- Holmes…

_- Pas encore touché. Je voulais avoir confirmation de vos ordres…_

Elle hésita. Nul doute que le Dragon éliminerait Holmes, après lui avoir révélé toute l'affaire. _Ou alors… il s'arrangera pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais fourrer son nez dans les affaires d'autrui._ Cette idée plaisait à Adler : Holmes éliminé, le docteur Watson ne poserait plus aucun problème. L'organisation serait sauve, définitivement. Ce qui lui tenait à cœur : elle n'aimait pas voir son patron se démener dans des angoisses absurdes, des questions de rivalités et d'ego complexes. Holmes éliminé… ce serait fini.

_- Dois-je agir, Monsieur ? Le laisser éliminer Holmes serait judici…_

- Non.

James Moriarty inspira. _Sherlock Holmes mourra. De _mes _mains._

- Eliminez le Dragon.

'Dial tone.'

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Planque, _Floral Street_, 8h37 -

John monta quatre à quatre les marches grinçantes de l'immeuble. Lestrade suivait. Les voitures attendaient à l'angle de la rue, discrètes : il s'agissait de ne pas alerter le Dragon ; il devait se croire en sûreté dans sa caverne. Plusieurs _snipers_ leur emboitaient le pas ; l'inspecteur eut un geste de la main :

- Montez sur le toit. Une équipe doit déjà être là. Services secrets : ils filent les trafiquants depuis un bout de temps déjà.

_Ce n'est pas exactement vrai, mais ça fera l'affaire._ Troisième étage ; une seule porte. Lestrade ouvrit, laissant les tireurs le dépasser.

- Ne posez pas de question. Collaborez, reprit-il. Ces gars-là ne plaisantent pas.

Avec John, ils pénétrèrent dans un studio sombre, reconverti en… _plan. Tout le matériel. Mycroft Holmes n'y va pas de main morte._ La dénommée Anthea était immobile, rivée à un écran. Il la salua d'un signe de tête auquel elle répondit à peine. Et, dans le contre-jour, face à la fenêtre…

- Bonjour, inspecteur.

Mycroft se retourna ; une ride d'inquiétude barrait son front. Il semblait avoir pris dix ans, et son légendaire sourire n'était qu'un souvenir.

- John, fit-il en hochant la tête. Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu…

- Dites-moi où on en est, coupa le médecin.

Il n'avait pas envie de s'appesantir sur des banalités, pas envie d'entendre Mycroft déblatérer… pas maintenant. Il n'oubliait pas le regard de Sarah, le regard trahi qu'elle lui avait lancé lorsqu'il avait suivi Lestrade. Maladroitement, il avait essayé de trouver quelque chose à dire pour s'excuser, pour faire comprendre à la jeune femme l'urgence de la situation… _oui, on s'est engueulé. Oui, je lui en veux. Mais je dois y aller. Il a _besoin_ de moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il…_ Il avait essayé de dire ça, mais les mots étaient restés bloqués dans sa gorge. Il avait juste peur, infiniment peur. Et il était en colère. Contre lui-même, contre Mycroft, contre Lestrade, et contre la terre entière. Mais surtout contre Sherlock. Une colère brûlante et froide, qui lui broyait le cœur et le paniquait. _Si jamais tu meurs… si jamais tu te fais tuer, sombre crétin… imbécile de sociopathe à la manque… si jamais tu… à cause de _moi_… parce que je n'ai pas été là… parce que je ne suis pas resté… si jamais tu disparais… Sois sûr que j'irai cracher sur ta tombe. Et pas un jour ne passera sans que je maudisse ta mémoire._

Mycroft l'observa à la dérobée. _Mains qui tremblent. À peine. Léger tic à l'œil. Panique. Il se contient._ Soupir. Il désigna la fenêtre :

- Sherlock est de l'autre côté de la rue. Au 3e étage.

- Chez Yuan.

- Oui.

L'aveu avait été murmuré. John serra les poings. _O__h, bien sûr que je le savais !_ Il ne voulait pas penser, ne voulait pas imaginer les raisons – _la raison ! _– pour laquelle Sherlock était tombé dans ce traquenard. Il la connaissait. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas penser non plus à… la nuit qu'_ils _avaient partagée. Il ne voulait pas imaginer les étreintes, les baisers et les caresses, l'expression du détective au moment de la jouissance… son abandon entre les bras de ce… de ce… _salopard d'enfoiré de dragon !_ Non. Il ne voulait pas. Ne serait-ce que parce que lui-même ne se sentait pas entièrement à l'aise avec le concept « d'adultère ». _Sarah… _Il se força à reprendre le contrôle. Le moment était mal choisi pour péter un plomb.

- Un visuel ?

- Aucun.

- Audio ?

- Faible, mais suffisant.

- Situation ?

- Sherlock est attaché. Sur le lit.

_Sur le lit_, pensa John. La panique menaçait. Mycroft enchaîna, sans pitié pour ses états-d 'âme :

- Yuan le tient en joue. On n'en sait pas plus.

- Ok. Vous avez envoyé une équipe intervenir sur le terrain ?

_Il faut pénétrer dans l'appartement. L'abattre, s'il résiste._ John pensait en homme de terrain et la réalité du terrain, c'était ça. Mycroft secoua la tête :

- Pas encore.

- Pas encore ? s'exclama Lestrade.

Ton grinçant. John eut un geste impatient :

- Vous êtes fou. Il peut abattre Sherlock à tout instant !

Mycroft recula légèrement :

- J'attendais…

- Vous attendiez quoi ?

_Vous. J'espérais que vous… _il ne savait même pas ce qu'il espérait. Il avait agi stupidement, c'était vrai : chaque minute comptait. Mais il n'avait rien voulu faire sans la présence de John.

- Ok. J'y vais, lança le médecin. Donnez-moi une arme. J'ai besoin de trois tireurs. Ça suffira.

Un bruit le fit sursauter. Dans sa poche. 'The phone rang.'

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 3e étage, 17 _Floral Street_, 8h33 -

- L'exposé va être rapide, lança Yuan tout en fumant. Tu avais presque toutes les pièces, Sherlock ; aussi, reconstituer le puzzle ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps.

Pause. Bouffée. Sherlock attendait, impatient, tendu comme la corde d'un arc. L'envie de savoir le disputait avec l'inquiétude de voir une arme chargée s'agiter sous son nez. L'envie l'emporta.

- Eh bien ?

- Tout est exact, comme je te l'ai dit. Hormis sur un point : Juan López n'avait contre moi aucun grief personnel. Son problème était d'un autre ordre.

- L'argent ? Il voulait faire main basse sur le réseau ?

- Oui… et non. L'argent, en effet. López a toujours été dépensier ; il avait des goûts dispendieux, de multiples conquêtes. Un train de vie haut de gamme.

Reniflement méprisant. Yuan reprit, balançant nonchalamment le révolver :

- Dealer de la cocaïne ne lui suffisait plus ; il voulait une plus grosse part du gâteau. Il savait que seul, il n'arriverait pas à m'éliminer. Et, alors qu'il nourrissait de tels projets… je ne sais pas exactement à quel moment, ni comment, mais… _quelqu'un_ l'a contacté. Quelqu'un d'infiniment puissant, de redoutablement malin. Ce quelqu'un lui a proposé un marché : un gros chèque, en échange de son aide. Le plan était simple…

- … vendre la drogue à Anne Trumann. Provoquer sa mort pour te faire plonger.

- Oui, rétorqua Yuan, une lueur folle dans les yeux. Tuer cette idiote pour mettre la puce à l'oreille de sa mère, Meredith... et, tôt ou tard, te voir débarquer, toi, le grand Sherlock Holmes, au siège de _Royal Chemical Industry_. Tôt ou tard, tu m'aurais eu.

Sifflement.

- Très malin, murmura le détective.

Un léger rire lui échappa il fixa Yuan :

- Je crois savoir qui est derrière tout ça.

- Le fameux Monsieur « M », répondit le Dragon d'un ton froid.

- Il s'appelle Moriarty. James Moriarty.

Sourire supérieur :

- Si j'avais été toi, j'aurais évité de marcher sur ses plates-bandes, Yuan. Il ne joue pas dans la même cour que les minables _dealers_ de cam'…

Avec satisfaction, il vit trembler la main qui tenait le révolver.

- Ce n'est plus important, à présent, souffla Yuan. Moriarty a perdu ; il n'agira pas.

Haussement de sourcils :

- Pourquoi ? Tu es encore en vie ; tu représentes un toujours obstacle pour lui.

- Tu oublies un détail : je te tiens. Il ne fera rien.

_Par crainte de te voir mourir._ Moue sceptique du détective :

- Puisque tu en es si sûr…

_Oh que oui._

Sherlock remua, changeant de position. _Crampes. Pire qu'avant. _La migraine s'ajoutait à la nausée ; c'était _déplaisant._ Il continua de faire bonne figure :

- Tu ne m'as pas expliqué… comment as-tu compris que Meredith savait ?

- Simple, répondit le Dragon. Elle est venue me voir. Toute seule.

Eclat de rire.

- Tu te rends compte ? Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de lever le petit doigt pour m'apercevoir du danger. Elle est venue, un matin… elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un problème ; un sérieux problème. Elle ne voulait pas en parler dans les murs de l'entreprise. À cause de Kleber qui la harcelait sans cesse. Quand j'y pense ! Cet abruti a sans doute été la clef, le déclencheur.

Pause.

- Bref. Elle m'a proposé de venir chez elle, le soir même, pour parler. Je ne m'attendais à rien de particulier ; des ennuis personnels, la dépression… certainement pas _ça_. Je me suis rendu à _Portobello Road_. Nous avons bu un verre, et elle m'a tout expliqué. Après la mort de Anne, elle avait retrouvé une boîte d'aspirine dans sa chambre. Sans y penser, elle l'avait rangée dans la pharmacie. Et, le soir avant notre discussion, alors qu'elle avait mal à la tête… elle a pris une pilule. À voir son air paniqué, ça a dû être un sacré _bad trip _! Enfin… le lendemain, elle a analysé la plaquette… avait découvert le pot-aux-roses. Cocaïne. Que devait-elle faire ?

- Elle voulait ton aide.

- Exact. Il fallait tout raconter, tout dévoiler. Aider la police à démasquer les trafiquants. Ne rien dire revenait à être complice par négligence. Mais d'abord, nous devions avertir la hiérarchie. Et le président directeur général.

- Tu as joué sur ses peurs.

- Bien sûr.

Le ton devenait de plus en plus exalté, satisfait :

- Elle ne voulait pas parler à Kleber ; pas après les avances odieuses qu'il lui avait faites. Elle ne voulait pas non plus perdre son travail, risquer un procès pour dissimulation de preuves… Je lui ai proposé de prendre les choses en main : Kleber m'apprécie ; je pouvais lui expliquer l'affaire sans problème.

Silence. Inspirations rapides. Sherlock se mordit la langue. _Tout est limpide. Comment ai-je pu manquer ça ?_

- J'ai fait croire à Meredith que j'allais téléphoner au directeur. Rien de plus facile : elle voulait tellement me croire ! J'ai joué la comédie tout du long ; j'ai tout révélé à une tonalité. J'ai raccroché en lui disant que Kleber allait prendre contact avec la police, et que je devais lui amener immédiatement la plaquette trafiquée. Meredith me l'a remise en me remerciant, tu penses bien ! J'ai empoché la boîte de cocaïne. Et puis, je lui ai conseillé de prendre un bain. Je suis sorti. Elle a fermé la porte à clef.

Sherlock eut une exclamation :

- Impossible ! Pour la tuer, tu as dû... comment es-tu rentré ?

- Par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Entrouverte.

- Il n'y avait pas de…

- Je sais effacer des traces, Sherlock.

Soupir. Yuan semblait se lasser du jeu :

- La suite, tu la connais. J'ai jeté le grille-pain dans la baignoire, pris les clefs et j'ai disparu. Les voisins n'ont rien vu, scotchés devant leur téléviseur, ou déjà endormis…

- Un coup de chance.

- Ou de génie.

Sherlock fit la moue. Tira sur les menottes. Le révolver était toujours dans la main du chimiste, mais le détective était bien trop satisfait d'avoir obtenu des réponses pour s'en soucier vraiment.

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il, pour la forme.

Le Dragon attrapa le téléphone de Sherlock, posé sur la table de nuit. Jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 8h46.

- Maintenant… il est de donner de tes nouvelles au monde extérieur. Je suis persuadé que le docteur Watson brûle de savoir ce que tu deviens.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Planque, _Floral Street_, 8h47 -

'The phone rang.'

Doigts crispés sur le combiné. 'Sherlock is calling you.' Stupeur. Cœur emballé. Tremblements. John décrocha, porta le téléphone à son oreille :

_- John Watson ? _

_Cette voix… douce… froide…_ Ecœurement.

- Oui.

_- Sherlock est avec moi. _

- Je sais.

Il y eut un silence. Un grognement. John tressaillit : visiblement, Yuan ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit au courant. Lestrade lui fit un geste, chuchota :

- Faites-le parler. Gagnez du temps.

Hochements de tête. Anthea enregistrait déjà l'appel sur son ordinateur.

_- Nous avons passé la nuit ensemble. _

John étouffa un hurlement. _Bordel… !_

- Je… m'en doutais.

_- D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, vous avez dû prendre du bon temps, vous aussi. Il a une opinion très tranchée sur une certaine… Sarah. _

- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Rire feutré dans le combiné.

_- Pour le moment. _

Pause.

_- Vous aimeriez le voir ? _

- Si possible.

Sa voix. Elle tremblait. Beaucoup trop. Déglutition.

_- C'est possible… mais il n'est pas vraiment en bon état. _

Son cœur manqua un battement. La gorge sèche, il demanda :

- Co… comment ça ?

_- Rien de grave. Venez. Seul. _

- D'accord.

Silence. Il y avait un sourire cruel dans la voix qui reprit :

_- Aucune arme. Et précisez à Mycroft – je suis sûr, vue la situation, qu'il doit se trouver près de vous – qu'aucun micro ou caméra ne sera toléré. _

- Très bien. Autre chose ?

_- Vous devez me prendre pour un fou, pas vrai ?_

Murmure.

_- Les services secrets sont probablement en planque au coin de la rue… sans parler du Yard. Vous pensez sans doute que je ne pourrais pas tenir, que je devrais me rendre, que je serais jeté en prison ? _

John ne répondit rien ; le Dragon, à l'autre bout du fil, poursuivit :

_- Oui… peut-être suis-je fou. Seulement, c'est moi qui ai Sherlock. Aussi… _

John déglutit, en sueur.

_- Venez. Je vous attends._

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 3e étage, 17 _Floral Street_, 8h51 -

Yuan s'avança vers lui, prédateur. Un genou sur le matelas, une main posée contre le mur, à côté de sa tête. Il lui caressa la joue avec le canon du révolver. _Métal. Glacé._ Mordit sa gorge.

- Ton médecin sera là d'un moment à l'autre… tu n'es pas heureux ?

- Il s'appelle John.

La bouche parcourait sa peau. _Nausée._ Il se sentait si mal… faible… _les descentes sont toujours pires._ Son organisme éliminait les derniers restes d'ecstasy. _Désagréable._ Que John le voit dans cet état, après tout ce qu'il avait fait… à cette idée, les nausées empiraient. Le chimiste suivait son raisonnement :

- Que va-t-il dire, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, que va-t-il dire lorsqu'il verra ce que _tu_ as fait… lorsqu'il comprendra qu'il avait raison. Tu as _minaudé_, Sherlock… et tu as couché avec moi…

Il l'embrassa. Fort. Sherlock ne lutta même pas : attaché, sans possibilité de mouvement… _se débattre est une perte de temps._ Il ne répondit pas. _J'espère juste que John…_

- Tu crois qu'il voudra encore de toi ? interrogea le Dragon en se relevant.

Il lissa un pli imaginaire sur son pantalon. 'Somebody knocked on the door.'

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Planque, _Floral Street_, 8h52 -

- Ce type est foutu ! Il sait que nous sommes là. Il est seul, acculé… presque dos au mur. À quoi il joue ?

Lestrade faisait les cents pas, rageur. L'inaction le rendait fou. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était regarder John traverser la rue, l'imaginer monter les trois étages… _et après ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire ? _Seul, sans armes… sans rien. _Bordel de merde !_ Adossé contre le mur, Mycroft avait fermé les yeux, pâle. Il passait et repassait les différentes options dans sa tête, pour arriver sans cesse à la même conclusion : agir était impossible. Même passer par l'escalier de secours, à l'insu de Yuan, relevait du suicide. Quant à entrer en force en défonçant la fenêtre, mieux valait ne pas y penser : coincé, le Dragon n'aurait qu'une option. Tuer. Et il n'hésiterait pas.

- Et faire venir John ! continua Lestrade. Pourquoi faire ? Je ne comprends pas. Il n'a pas eu d'autres exigences, n'a pas demandé un véhicule, de l'argent, l'immunité… le genre de chose qu'on veut obtenir en prenant un otage !

- Ces choses-là ne l'intéresse pas, répondit Mycroft en ouvrant les yeux.

- Il aurait pu se servir de Sherlock pour s'enfuir… demander un hélicoptère… n'importe quoi. Il sait qu'on aurait accepté.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille s'enfuir.

- Quoi, alors ?

Rapide coup d'œil à Anthea ; Mycroft savait qu'elle comprenait. Elle savait ce qui lui faisait peur.

- Je pense, dit-il lentement, qu'il va se rendre.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ça ? Quel avantage de…

- Il va se rendre, acheva Mycroft. Mais d'abord, il les tuera.

_Oui. Ça te ressemble bien. Tu as toujours été un prédateur, un dangereux enfoiré._

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Escaliers de service, 17 _Floral Street_, 8h52 -

En haut des marches, elle inspira un grand coup. _Ok. On y est. 3__e__ étage._ Discrétion, rapidité. Il faudrait crocheter la serrure, s'introduire dans l'appartement sans être vue. _Simple._ Et après, tirer. Le plan ne lui posait aucun problème : la crainte d'être vue n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. Elle serait invisible. Au pire, Holmes y passerait. Le patron serait contrarié, mais... _c'est ce qu'on appelle des "dommages collatéraux"_. Elle ouvrit sans problème la porte de service. Des pas dans la cage d'escalier la firent reculer ; elle se cacha derrière le battant. Le docteur Watson, en sueur, livide, déboucha sur le pallier. Frappa à une porte. Verrou. Le canon d'une arme apparut dans l'embrasure ; le docteur entra, disparut.

Soupir. Les choses se compliquaient. _Décidément…_ Moriarty ferait mieux de prendre garde de ses exigences envers ses employés.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 3e étage, 17 _Floral Street_, 8h53 -

- Passez devant. Que je vois vos mains.

Yuan le poussa sans ménagement. Coup de crosse dans le dos. _Douleur._ John serra les dents. Fit volte-face. Tenta une prise. Il attrapa le poignet du chimiste, déviant le canon du révolver. _Après tout… ça ne peut pas être pire que l'Afghanistan._ Il ne s'était pas battu depuis un moment, mais était encore en bonne forme physique et avait tout ses chan…

Le Dragon se contorsionna, le jetant au sol avec une facilité déconcertante. Rire. Le révolver toujours pointé sur lui :

- Vous croyez vraiment… qu'on n'apprend pas à se battre… dans la mafia chinoise ? Demandez à Sherlock. En sept ans, j'ai eu le temps d'affiner ma technique.

John ne répondit pas. Souffle court. Son adversaire l'avait écarté si aisément… !

- Relevez-vous.

Il obtempéra. Lenteur.

- Tournez-vous.

Cliquetis. _Menottes._

- Je savais bien qu'elles serviraient. Au moins, vous vous tiendrez tranquille.

Pause.

- Alors c'est _ça_, le si _merveilleux_ John Watson ? Je m'attendais à mieux. Vous n'avez rien d'exceptionnel.

John se retint de lui cracher au visage. Il demanda, d'une voix blanche :

- Où est Sherlock ?

- Juste à côté. Il vous attend.

Regard brûlant ; Yuan repoussa une mèche de cheveux noir, se mordant la lèvre :

- La douceur de sa peau est incomparable, au réveil. Un délice. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à la fougue de ses cris, lorsqu'il est pénétré…

Il s'approcha de John, le révolver contre sa tempe. Susurrement.

- En profondeur. Prêt à jouir au moindre coup de reins. Suppliant et gémissant. Vous savez sûrement de quoi je veux parler, John… ?

La rage montait en lui, incontrôlable. Les menottes s'enfonçaient dans ses avants-bras tendus ; il tremblait de colère. De jalousie. Et de dégoût.

- Je. Veux. Voir. Sherlock, grinça-t-il durement.

- Bien sûr, sourit le Dragon. C'est par là.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Planque, _Floral Street_, 8h54 -

Lestrade, assis sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains. Mycroft, adossé au mur, les yeux fermés. Anthea, devant ses écrans, muette. Ils attendaient. Il n'y avait que ça à faire. Les micros diffusaient les brides éparses des conversations. Mauvaise qualité. Et toujours pas de visuel.

Sally Donovan était arrivée, quelques minutes auparavant. Alertée par les textos de Lestrade. Qui, visiblement, l'avaient tirée du lit. Elle avait maugréé quelque chose à propos de ses jours de congés et des détectives-consultants insupportables ; le regard de l'inspecteur l'avait arrêtée. Seuls les mots « prise d'otage » étaient sortis. L'absence de John avait parlé d'elle-même. Elle avait compris. Depuis, elle aussi attendait. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé être si inquiète pour le taré et son trop patient colocataire.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Devant la porte du 3e étage, 17 _Floral Street_, 8h55 -

_Epingle à cheveux._ Son chignon se défaisait sur ses épaules. _Serrure._ Elle tourna lentement, se mordant la lèvre. Un cliquetis métallique. _Bingo !_ Adler tourna la poignée, satisfaite. Sortit l'arme de son étui. _Vigilance constante._ La porte s'ouvrit, sans un grincement. Elle entra.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 3e étage, 17 _Floral Street_, 8h55 -

Le Dragon savourait l'instant. Il poussa le médecin dans la chambre, le faisant trébucher. Sherlock releva la tête. Exclamation. Pas de cris. Pas de larmes. Rien. Ils se fixaient, yeux dans les yeux. On y lisait l'urgence de l'action, les possibilités d'agir, le stress et l'inquiétude. Passé le premier choc, John s'était rapidement repris. Il évitait de penser que Sherlock était… _ attaché à _ce_ lit… nu… l'air trop vaseux pour être _clean_…_ Il évitait d'analyser l'odeur lourde, fauve, qui flottait dans la chambre. Une odeur… _de sexe… violent… et dur._ Non. _D'abord, on sort d'ici. _Les sentiments venaient après.

Sherlock, lui, repoussait le déchirement, la nausée. Il évitait de remarquer le rouge à lèvres sur le col de chemise de John… le rouge à lèvres… _écarlate… elle a posé ses lèvres sur lui. Elle l'a embrassé… l'a caressé…_ Il évitait de noter les cernes sombres sous les yeux… _il n'a pas beaucoup dormi… ils ont fait l'amour… il l'a fait jouir… et il a joui en elle._ Non. _Pour l'instant, pas de déductions._

- Que voilà un charmant tableau… souffla Yuan. Le grand Sherlock Holmes, et son fidèle comparse, le docteur Watson.

Il leva le révolver :

- J'aurais vraiment aimé que ça se passe autrement… cependant, vous comprendrez, je pense, que je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

Regard navré au détective :

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Sherlock. Ton frère m'attend dehors, je le sais. Et… l'inspecteur Lestrade, je pense. Ils m'auront. Mais ça ne fait rien. J'ai suffisamment de contacts pour être sûr de sortir de prison dans l'année. Ou de ne jamais y entrer.

- Tu es fou, gronda Sherlock.

- Oui… d'ailleurs, c'est peut-être ce que je plaiderai, au tribunal. La folie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Yuan enfonça le canon dans les côtes de John. Tressaillement.

- Rien de plus que ce que j'aurais dû faire… il y a sept ans.

Regard dur.

- Tu es parti, Sherlock. Tu m'as laissé. À Qingdao.

- Mycroft ne m'a…

- Je sais. Tu n'y étais pour rien. Mais je me suis retrouvé seul. Abandonné. _Abandonné_, tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Tu étais à moi ; tu m'appartenais, et tu es parti. J'aurais pu te suivre. Je ne l'ai pas fait.

Pause.

- Non… en fait… j'aurais dû te tuer, avant que tu ne t'envoles. Mort, tu n'aurais pas pu t'enfuir.

Sherlock baissa la tête, la peur au ventre. _John… l'arme contre John… si jamais…_ La folie du chimiste se frayait un chemin dans son esprit. _C'est ma faute. Encore une fois. Si je n'étais pas… si je n'avais pas… _Désespoir. Yuan jubilait :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu mourras en dernier.

Coup de crosse à l'arrière de la tête. John tomba lourdement sur le matelas. Grognement de douleur. Le Dragon s'avança, visa la tête :

- D'abord, je vais t'enlever la personne qui t'appartient. Comme ça, tu verras ce que ça fait.

'Just one gunshot.'

* * *

><p><strong>C'est tout pour aujourd'hui...<strong> je suis au regret de vous l'annoncer. Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre, fort en rebondissements et en révélations ? Je suis curieuse de connaître vos avis et impressions. (pas trop envie de m'envoyer une ptite bombe... ou quelque chose de pire ? lol)

L'épilogue suivra bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas. Après... ce sera malheureusement la fin de cette aventure. Mais je compte bien vous en concocter de nouvelles ! ^^ En tout cas, **merci à vous**, qui m'avez lue et/ou reviewée : je suis toujours très heureuse d'écrire pour vous. **Quelques indices pour l'épilogue :** ambulance, morgue, déménagement, remerciements. Des idées ? (happy end, ou non... ? je garde le suspens... *niark* ^^)

**À très bientôt et plein de bizzz ! =) **


	13. Postenquête : le Lóng dans l'Hadès

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! **Eh oui... nous arrivons ce soir au terme de cette histoire. L'épilogue qui suit devrait répondre à toutes vos angoisses-interrogations-fristrations-envies... du moins, je l'espère.

Pour les mots-indices du chapitre précédent : c'est drôle... à "déménagement", tout le monde (enfin, ceux qui m'ont reviewée...) a imaginé le pire. Êtes-vous sûrs que Sherlock et John vont se séparer...? (peut-être que oui, peut-être que non...) Enfin bref, la réponse se trouve ci-dessous. ^^

**Merci à vous tous : **ceux qui m'ont lu, ceux qui m'ont reviewée, soutenue, encouragée, ou qui sont juste passés par curiosité... sans vous, cette histoire n'aurait sans doute pas été menée à terme !

Sur ce... assez de blabla. Je vous laisser lire. **Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Post-enquête : le <em>Lóng <em>dans l'Hadès.**

- Hôpital, 9h43 -

- Lâchez-moi.

- Sherlock. Tu feras ce _check-up._

- Je vais bien. Il ne m'a pas tiré dessus. Je n'ai _rien_ pris.

- À part de l'ecstasy, évidemment. Arrête de te débattre, ou je leur demande de t'attacher.

Le détective se laissa retomber sur la chaise, vaincu. "_Attaché", vraiment. Tu aurais pu trouver mieux. J'en ai assez de…_ Mais Mycroft ne cèderait pas. _Pas quand il a un sourcil levé, et cette expression insupportablement satisfaite._ Infirmières et médecin s'affairaient. Tension, pouls, examen minutieux – en boxer sur sa chaise, il avait l'impression que son corps était passé au scanner, et c'était extrêmement humiliant. Prise de sang – pour analyses toxicologiques.

- Tu n'y couperas pas, murmura Mycroft tandis ce que l'aiguille s'enfonçait dans son avant-bras.

- Je dois _lui_ parler.

- Tu restes _là._

- Mais il…

- _Là_. Pas bouger.

Moue et grognement. De mauvaise grâce, il souleva le bras pour permettre à l'infirmière de nouer un bandage. La fiole de sang était déjà partie dans un laboratoire quelconque. _John._ Il ne pensait qu'à lui. À son expression, lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre et l'avait découvert, menotté. _Comme si je venais de le poignarder._ À son self-contrôle, alors que Yuan les menaçait. _Il venait me sortir de là. Comme toujours._ À sa douleur, quand il avait compris qu'ils allaient mourir. _Ensemble. Nous serions morts ensemble._

Et puis… le coup de feu, venu de nulle part. En pleine tête. _Sang sur le mur, projection vers l'avant. Le tir venait du couloir, à un angle de…_ Il secoua la tête. Yuan s'était effondré sur le lit. Révolver au sol. Il était mort. Mort. Etait-ce de la tristesse qu'il éprouvait ? _Je ne sais pas. À quoi est-ce censé ressembler ?_ C'était prenant, piquant et désagréable. Un peu comme une coupure mal refermée, suintant à chaque mouvement. _Un peu comme ce que j'ai ressenti à la mort de Père._ Rien à voir cependant avec l'abattement, le désespoir tranchant qui l'avait envahi après sa dispute avec John. Lorsque Yuan s'était effondré… _j'ai eu envie de… _de quoi ? _De pleurer._ Le choc lui avait coupé le souffle ; et puis… c'était tout. _Ce n'est pas vraiment du chagrin. Juste la fin d'une époque. _Le détective préférait ne pas trop fouiller ses sentiments. _Pas maintenant._ La seule chose sûre, c'était le sentiment de soulagement, en sentant John contre lui. Sur le lit. Après le coup de feu. Ils n'avaient rien dit. Ils s'étaient contenté de respirer, essoufflés. D'attendre Lestrade. Le _Yard_ n'avait pas tardé, suivi par Mycroft et son assistante. On les avait détachés, emmenés dans une ambulance. Le cadavre de Yuan suivait. Aucune trace du mystérieux tireur. _Il n'appartient ni à __la police, ni aux services secrets._ La voix de Mycroft le tira de ses pensées.

- Tu penses au _sniper _?

- Hm.

- Tu sais pour qui il travaillait.

- Oui.

_Moriarty_. Hypothèse confirmée par l'étrange réaction de l'inspecteur : visiblement, Lestrade avait été persuadé avoir reçu de l'aide. Par texto. _Mon aide. Alors que j'étais complètement…_ dans le cirage. Mais Sherlock ne se l'avoua pas : il essayait de ne pas cataloguer la nuit passée comme un échec ou une erreur ; _c'est plutôt un… contretemps._ Il revoyait l'expression de l'inspecteur, lorsqu'il avait nié avoir envoyé ces messages ; _étonnement… inquiétude… colère. _Le détective avait sourit. _Moriarty._ Il croyait savoir pourquoi. Lestrade, cependant, n'avait rien ajouté, préférant maugréer quelque chose à propos de la chance qu'ils avaient eu de s'en sortir vivants. Sherlock ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation cocasse : Moriarty, lui venir en aide ! Allons donc… Une blouse blanche entra, des relevés à la main. S'adressa à Mycroft :

- Il n'a rien. Juste de l'ecstasy. Elle sera éliminée complètement dans la journée. Aucune dépendance ne devrait subsister.

- Bien. Fixez un rendez-vous. Mardi prochain. 9h30.

- Mycroft, je n'ai pas besoin d'un rendez-vo…

- Vous lui ferez une nouvelle prise de sang. Pour confirmer.

- Bien, Monsieur.

Le docteur s'en alla, son dossier sous le bras. Mycroft se tourna vers son frère :

- Sherlock. Tu iras. Point barre. Mère sera rassur…

- Oh ! La barbe, avec Mère !

Agacé, impatient, Sherlock se leva. Avisa son pantalon, posé sur le lit. L'enfila. _John. Je dois parler à John._ Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'ambulance ; les divers examens s'étaient déroulés séparément. _Il faut que je sache… _ça devenait impératif. Voir John. Parler à John. Mettre les choses à plats. _Vite_.

- Je peux y aller ?

- Tu peux.

Exaspération.

- Où est ma chemise ?

- Restée à _Floral Street_.

- Ah. Et mes chaussures ?

- Pareil. Tu étais sans doute trop perturbé pour t'en rendre compte.

- Probablement. Le fameux _état de choc_, rétorqua le détective, sarcastique.

Il ouvrit la porte. Lança un regard perçant à son frère, qui sortit quelque chose de sa poche :

- Attends… tiens. Tu le rendras au docteur Watson.

_Son téléphone._ Hochement de tête. Mycroft plissa la bouche :

- N'agis pas comme un idiot, cette fois.

Reniflement hautain._ Je ne suis pas idiot._ Sherlock fit volte-face. Et s'en alla sans un merci.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Morgue de l'hôpital, 10h02 -

John attrapa la blouse, sur la patère. L'enfila. Le légiste venait de partir ; la morgue était vide. Il fallait… _je dois voir. Etre sûr._ Il s'avança ; les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent. Carrelage blanc, lumières crues. De longues tables de métal, propres. Sur la gauche, une rangée de portes carrées. _Chambres froides._ Il faisait glacé. John enfouit ses mains dans les poches de la blouse. Quelques pas. Au fond, une table occupée. _On vient de le descendre. Ils ne vont pas tarder._

Il s'arrêta devant la table d'autopsie. Un drap blanc la recouvrait. Ses mains tremblaient ; il découvrit le corps. Livide. Lèvres entrouvertes, paupières closes. Les cheveux noirs s'éparpillaient sur la table. À l'arrière, on devinait l'impact de la balle, nichée dans le cerveau sans ressortir. _C'est fini. Il est mort. Bien mort._ John soupira. Soulagement. Puis colère. Cet homme… par lui, tout avait commencé ; tout avait failli finir. _Ce qu'il a fait à Sherlock, c'est…_ cri silencieux. Une voix prit la parole : … _c'est ta faute, John. Si tu n'étais pas parti… si tu n'avais pas crié, sur un coup de tête… Sherlock n'y serait pas retourné. C'est _ta_ faute._ Il baissa la tête, impuissant. Un sanglot crispé montait dans sa gorge, sans en sortir. Il s'en voulait trop pour pleurer. _Et maintenant… ? Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? _Rentrer à _Baker Street_, simplement ? Oublier tout ça ? Oublier les cris, les scènes, les soupçons… _oublier que j'ai couché avec Sarah, que c'est moi qui ai provoqué la…_

Il se passa une main sur le visage. _Sarah. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui… ?_ Il revoyait encore son visage, au réveil ; l'expression si douce, si timide qu'elle avait eue, quand elle avait demandé… _J__e lui ai dit que je l'aimais… je lui ai fait une _déclaration_… j'ai couché avec elle…_ Pas vraiment le genre de comportement qui ne portait pas à conséquence. Soupir. Impression d'impuissance, d'étouffement. Pensées qui tournaient. _Est-ce que je l'aime ?_ Aucune réponse. Se voyait-il réellement aménager avec elle, fonder famille et foyer ? _J'ai toujours voulu des enfants._ C'était vrai avant qu'il parte en Afghanistan ; c'était vrai à son retour à Londres ; c'était vrai avant son emménagement à _Baker Street_. Ça restait vrai maintenant. _Et Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce que je vais…_

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Couloir de l'hôpital, 10h03 -

Carrelage froid sous ses pieds. On le dévisageait avec curiosité, ce qu'il ignorait superbement. Sans chemise, chaussures, ni chaussettes ; il cherchait John. Ou plutôt, il savait où le rejoindre. Il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir, suivant une indication, contre le mur. Descendit des escaliers, débouchant dans un hall désert. _Ce n'est plus très loin._

Inspiration. _Bien. Que vas-tu faire ?_ Jouer aux questions-réponses avec lui-même convenait parfaitement à la situation.

_Je vais lui parler. _

_De quoi ? _

_De…_

_Il a couché avec Sarah. Tu as vu son expression. Dans l'ambulance. _

_Oui. Quand l'adrénaline est retombée. Il avait le regard fuyant, les mains qui tremblaient. Il a couché avec cette punaise._

_Tu es en colère ? _

Pause. En avait-il seulement le droit ?

_Je suis aussi fautif que lui. _

_Non. Toi, tu es…_

_Silence. Je suis fautif. Pour une fois, il faut bien reconnaître les torts. _

_Il y a eu cris. Dispute. C'est un facteur d'excuse. _

_Non. Il n'y a aucune excuse. _

Ce constat le crispa, l'inquiéta. _Aucune excuse, hein ?_ Comment rattraper les choses, alors ? Le relationnel était décidément une science bien trop abstraite, à l'image de ces nouvelles théories en astrophysique, ne reposant sur rien d'autres que de vagues hypothèses. C'était ennuyeux.

_Alors ? Que vas-tu faire ?_ insistait la partie rationnelle de son esprit, celle qui _voulait_ savoir, à tout prix.

Soupir. _Je vais faire comme d'habitude. Je vais… _

'The phone rang.'

Ce n'était pas sa sonnerie. Quelque chose de moins… incisif. Vibrations dans sa poche. _Le téléphone de John. _Il le sortit. Observa. L'ouvrit. Répondit, dans un murmure.

- Oui.

- _Oh, John ! Mon Dieu ! Je viens de voir… on en parlait aux infos… _Floral Street_, n'est-ce pas ? Ils disaient... une prise d'otage et de… oh mon Dieu ! Dis-moi que…_

- John va bien.

Silence interloqué. Il sentait Sarah trembler, à l'autre bout du fil.

_- Qui… qui est là… ? _

- Moi.

_- Sherlock ? _

Il ne répondit pas.

_- Pourquoi… pourquoi avez-vous le téléphone de… ?_

- J'allais le lui rendre.

_- Je veux lui parler. _

- Il n'est pas avec moi.

Silence. La voix de la jeune femme devint dure. Froide.

_- Tout ça… c'est votre faute, encore une fois. _

Instant d'hésitation : nier, clore le dialogue par une remarque acerbe ? Non…

- Je sais.

_- Vous l'avez… vous l'avez poussé à partir… vous avez été abject ! Même pas capable de voir à quel point il… même pas capable de…_

- Je sais.

Elle inspira, sans se rendre compte des aveux, toute entière à sa colère :

- _Nous avons couché ensemble. Il ne reviendra pas à_ Baker Street.

Le cœur de Sherlock rata un battement.

- Je sais.

Il raccrocha. 'Dial tone.'

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Morgue de l'hôpital, 10h06 -

'The phone rang - Sarah is calling you'. Sherlock ne répondit pas, se contentant de mettre l'appareil sur silencieux. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent. Température fraîche sa peau se hérissa.

- Je savais que tu seras ici.

Sursaut cri de surprise. John fit volte-face. _Sherlock !_ À l'entrée de la morgue. En pantalon. Sans chemise, ni chaussure. Le détective s'approcha, le rejoignit. Jeta un coup d'œil au cadavre de Yuan. Réprima un frisson. _Immobile, livide, sanglant… _Rabattit le drap. Soupir.

- Tu voulais constater sa mort par toi-même ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

John se mordit la lèvre ; sa voix sonnait un peu trop comme une mise au défi. Mais il n'arrivait pas à oublier que… _Sherlock et ce type…_

- Arrête, John. Il est mort.

- Je sais.

Silence. Sherlock se balançait, d'un pied de l'autre. Le docteur tentait de réprimer un agacement qui enflait. Il voulut donner le change, sautant sur la première phrase qui passait :

- Tu sembles prendre ça plutôt bien.

- Quoi donc ?

Grincement de dents. _Ce type ne comprend jamais rien, en dehors de ses déductions maniaques ! C'est infernal…_ Le médecin désigna le cadavre :

- Ça. Le fait qu'il soit mort.

- Oh. Comment suis-je censé prendre ce fait ?

Mouvements de bras impuissants, irrités :

- Mais je ne sais pas moi ! Tu pourrais… réagir en humain, tiens, pour une fois, ça changerait !

- Mon manque de réactions humaines ne t'a jamais dérangé, jusque-là.

- Bordel, Sherlock ! Tu as _couché_ avec ce type ! Tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec lui, la nuit passée – ne nie pas, surtout, ne nie pas ! – et tu es là, à le regarder avec un œil impassible, comme si c'était une simple tranche de steak au rayon boucherie !

Sherlock reprit la phrase lentement, emmagasinant les données :

- Une… tranche de steak au rayon boucherie ?

- Exactement. Ça ne te fait rien ?

- Pas vraiment.

_Plutôt mentir que d'avouer une faiblesse._ Selon sa logique, avouer que la mort de Yuan le… _comment dire ?_... le touchait – même si le terme était inadéquat – n'aurait fait qu'énerver davantage John. Evidemment, le brillant détective avait faux sur toute la ligne.

- Tu… tu ne ressens… _rien _?

- Non.

John était abasourdi. _Tu as couché avec… tu as vécu des choses avec lui… vous aviez un passé commun, une relation et… tu ne ressens rien, alors qu'il est…_

- Et si ça avait été moi ? Tu aurais ressenti quelque chose ?

La question était sortie toute seule, trop rapide pour qu'il la retienne. Sherlock le considéra gravement :

- Ce n'est pas toi.

- Mais, _imagine _un peu. Si j'étais étendu là, la tête éclatée, pâle comme un linge… tu ressentirais quelque chose ?

_Est-ce que tu ressens seulement _quelque chose_ pour moi ? Ou est-ce que j'ai simplement rêvé…_ après tout, Sherlock ne lui avait jamais _réellement_ fait part de ses sentiments.

- Je…

La voix du détective, suspendue entre eux, hésitait. Il retournait la question, l'examinait, cherchait une faille, une imperfection qui permettrait d'éluder ce qu'il se savait incapable de dire. _Si ça avait été toi, John…_ déglutition.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne _sais_ pas ?

Un silence de plomb les enveloppa. _Il ne sait pas. _Inspiration.

- Bien. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour moi. Bien.

_Je n'ai pas dit ça._ Les mots ne sortirent pas ; Sherlock se contenta de baisser la tête. John continua :

- Et maintenant, je suppose que…

- Nous rentrons à _Baker Street_.

- Oui. J'ai des choses à régler.

Pause. La gorge du détective se serrait. John ne le regardait pas ; il ne le regarderait plus. _C'est fini._

- Tes affaires sont encore là-bas, murmura-t-il. Je n'ai pas brûlé le fauteuil. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manquait.

- Trop aimable. Tu t'en sortiras, avec le loyer ?

- Je pense.

Nouveau silence ; les mains de John tremblaient. Il devait… _chercher un nouvel appartement._ C'est lui qui quitterait _Baker Street_ ; pas Sherlock. Seul, le médecin n'envisageait pas de garder leur logement ; _pas assez de moyens financiers._ Pas envie de ressasser les souvenirs.

- Où vas-tu aller ? demanda le détective d'une voix sourde.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais trouver quelque chose. Je pourrais sûrement laisser mes cartons dans un garde-meuble, le temps de…

Il fit demi-tour, prêt à sortir. _Tout, plutôt qu'il me voie m'effondrer_. C'était fini. Sherlock Holmes sortait de sa vie.

Le détective l'arrêta. Sortit un téléphone de sa poche.

- Tiens. Tu l'avais oublié dans la planque ; Mycroft me l'a donné.

- Merci.

John prit l'objet un instant, leurs doigts s'effleurèrent. Juste un instant.

- Je vais… hésita-t-il. Je vais y aller. Il faut que je contacte des déménageurs. Que je trouve un hôtel en atten…

- Sarah a téléphoné. Sur ton portable. Elle sera sans doute d'accord de t'héberger.

_Oh. Sarah. _Le cœur du médecin s'alourdit.

- Nous avons parlé, continua Sherlock d'un ton monocorde.

Apparemment, il n'éprouvait aucune pitié pour John. Le docteur en fut blessé :

- Ecoute… je sais ce qu'elle t'a dit. J'ai… j'ai couché avec elle, c'est vrai, mais je… bon sang, Sherlock ! Je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas voulu ce qui s'est… mais j'étais en colère !

- Tu as couché avec elle.

- Oui, mais je… et toi aussi, tu as…

- Tu as _couché_ avec elle, répéta lentement le détective. Mais ce n'est pas ce que Sarah m'a dit. _Ça_, je le savais déjà.

Pause. John s'étrangla presque :

- Tu… tu savais ? Comment pouvais-tu… ?

_Bonjour la confiance._

- Je savais. Je t'en ai voulu.

- Mais…

Sherlock se tourna vers lui, l'interrompit :

- Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir. Je sais.

Frisson. Jamais il n'avait paru si froid, le regard lointain. Murmure :

- Je suppose que… enfin, je _crois_ supposer… je ne suis pas vraiment expert dans le relationnel… bref. Je pense que nous avons agi de la manière la plus _logique_, étant donné les circonstances. Mais ça n'excuse rien.

- Logique ? Sherlock, pour toi, il est _logique_ de s'envoyer en l'air à la première dispute venue ?

Le détective ne répondit pas ; il ne savait pas. La vérité, c'était qu'avec John – avec toutes les nouvelles inconnues que John faisait entrer dans l'équation –, il savait de moins en moins de choses. Le médecin secoua la tête, vaincu. Fit quelques pas.

- Bon. Je rentre. Je partirai dans la journée.

Silence. 'The phone rang.' Dans sa main, le téléphone vibrait. Sarah. John voulut répondre ; une phrase l'arrêta.

- J'aurais été sur la table d'à côté.

Arrêt. Le _smartphone_ vibrait toujours.

- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qu…

- Si tu avais été étendu… abattu… dans cette morgue… j'aurais été sur la table d'à côté.

_Une balle dans la tête, plutôt que te perdre._ John suivit le même raisonnement. Etonnement, bouche ouverte. Demi-tour.

- Sherlock...

Attrapa le détective par les épaules. Le força à relever la tête. Les pupilles n'avaient jamais paru si claires. _Larmes ? _Presque. Vibrations. Sarah insistait.

- Tu devrais répondre, conseilla Sherlock d'une voix neutre.

- Répète ce que tu as dit.

- Sarah s'impatiente. Tu devrais rép…

- Au diable Sarah !

D'un mouvement violent, John balança le téléphone contre un mur. Craquement. L'appareil s'écrasa au sol, l'écran fissuré. Quelques touches roulèrent sur les catelles blanches. Plus de vibrations. Le médecin raffermit sa prise sur les épaules de Sherlock. Ordonna.

- Répète. Ce. Que. Tu. As. Dit.

- Je…

Regard au sol.

- J'aurais…

Déglutition. Il ne voulait pas se sentir faible. _Ennuyeux. Inutile. _Mais c'était pour John. _P__our garder John._

- J'aurais voulu… être à tes côtés. Sur cette table d'autopsie. Si tu étais mort. Je serais mort avec toi.

_Il n'a pas dit les trois mots._ Pourtant, cette phrase valait toutes les déclarations. Il ne se laissa pas immédiatement aller à la joie, préférant s'assurer de la clarté de la situation.

- Si je comprends bien… tu veux que je reste. À _Baker Street._

- John. Tu es lent.

_Ah non ! Je ne te laisserai pas t'en tirer avec une pirouette. Assume tes paroles et dis ce que tu penses, pour une fois._

- Tais-toi. Réponds. Tu veux que je reste. Non ?

- Oui.

- Même si j'ai couché avec Sarah.

Cillement.

- Oui.

Sherlock inspira. Il y avait autre chose à ajouter.

- Et pour… Yuan, dit-il d'un ton lent. Je voulais… m'excuser. Agir comme je l'ai fait était… stupide et totalement immature.

- On dira que… c'était une erreur de parcours, répondit John en souriant. Le genre de choses qui arrive aux gens normaux.

_Même si toi, tu es exceptionnel. _Ses mains retenaient toujours les épaules du détective. Il s'approcha de lui, soufflant dans son cou :

- Et puis… on dira aussi qu'on est quitte.

_Nous avons fait des erreurs. Tous les deux. _Sherlock acquiesça. _Oui. Quitte. _C'était mieux comme ça.

Tout à coup, les mains du médecin quittèrent ses épaules nues. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son corps. L'enlacèrent. John le serrait avec force. Il tremblait.

- Sherlock… j'ai vraiment cru que tu…

- Je sais, coupa le détective.

_Moi aussi, j'ai cru._ La mort n'était pas passée loin. Il lui rendit son étreinte. L'embrassa, coupant cours aux paroles inquiètes, aux doutes. _Si bon... puissant. _Lèvres, bouches, mains… doigts enfouis dans les cheveux… le torse nu du détective, contre John… baisers, jusqu'à en perdre halleine.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- Devant la porte de la morgue, 10h41 -

Lestrade s'avançait à grands pas, pestant dans sa barbe. _Où sont-ils ? C'est quand même pas sorcier d'éviter de disparaître avant une déposition… !_ Quelques mètres derrière, Sally Donovan, des dossiers à la main. L'inspecteur arriva devant la porte de la morgue, jeta un coup d'œil avant d'entrer. _Le dernier endroit où je n'ai pas cherché._ Il manqua de s'étouffer. Là, au milieu des tables d'autopsie…

Il fit brusquement volte-face. Attrapa Sally par les épaules :

- Donovan. On y va.

- Quoi ? Mais , chef, on n'a pas regardé dans la m…

- Ils ne sont pas là.

- Vous êtes sûr ? C'est le seul end…

- Il n'y a rien, Sally !

Souffle court. Elle le dévisagea, intriguée. Lestrade plaqua un sourire sur son visage :

- Ecoutez… on va gentiment aller attendre à la cafeteria. Je vous paie un verre. Ils vont bien finir par réapparaître. Au pire, je les convoquerais au _Yard_. On l'aura, cette foutue déposition !

Elle le suivit, perplexe.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 221b _Baker Street_, 00h03 -

John dormait. Paisible. Il serrait Sherlock contre lui, possessif, un bras autour de sa taille, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Leurs corps nus sentaient la sueur, le musc. Le sexe. Le détective sourit. Ça avait été… _fabuleux. Et le mot est faible._ Sentir John le posséder… sentir ses caresses douces, tendres. Les mots de Yuan avaient effleuré sa mémoire : « _Réponds, Sherlock… est-ce qu'il te baise comme ça… ?_ » ; son sourire s'élargit. Non. John ne le baisait pas _comme ça_. _Il me baise infiniment mieux._

Il était heureux ; plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Les blessures mettraient du temps à cicatriser, pourtant la confiance demeurait, plus solide qu'auparavant. Désormais, il savait avec certitude que l'homme couché contre lui ne l'abandonnerait pas, ne l'abandonnerait jamais. _Moi non plus, je ne t'abandonnerai pas._ En son fort intérieur, il s'était également promis de faire des efforts, de changer. _Je peux sûrement m'améliorer. Les limites de la perfection peuvent sans doute être repoussées._ Il rangea cette idée dans la catégorie « expériences à tester ».

Le _Blackberry_ glissa dans sa main_._ Prenant garde à ne pas réveiller John, il écrivit :

_Dites à mademoiselle Adler que son tir était adroit. SH_ 'Send.'

La réponse fusa :

'Bip'. _Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, _darling._ Johnny-boy s'est remis ? M_

_Je suis sûr que vous voyez. Il va on ne peut mieux. Et il s'appelle John. SH_ 'Send'.

Silence. L'agacement frustré était perceptible dans la réponse :

'Bip'. _Que les choses soient claires, Sherlock. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour vos beaux yeux. Le Dragon menaçait mon trafic. C'est tout. M_

Rire silencieux. Dans son sommeil, John raffermit sa prise.

_Bien sûr. Les affaires avant tout. SH_ 'Send'.

Le texto suivant le désarçonna :

'Bip'. _Vous aimez les boîtes à musique ? M_

_Pardon ? SH_ 'Send'.

'Bip'. _Non. Rien. N'oubliez pas ceci, chéri : je _suis_ celui qui vous tuera. Vous êtes à moi. Et à personne d'autre. M_

_Vous êtes fou. SH_ 'Send'.

Il reposa le _smartphone_, ignorant délibérément l'écran qui clignotait avec obstination. Se colla contre John. Ferma les yeux. _Douceur._ Le médecin remua, demanda d'une voix vague :

- Sherlock… qui c'était ?

- Moriarty.

Grognement.

- Il dort jamais ? Enfin… tu ferais bien – _bâillement_ – de te reposer un peu…

Baiser. John l'enlaça davantage.

- Sherlock ?

- Hm ?

- Je t'aime.

Sourire. Sherlock se contenta d'un baiser plus appuyé. Pour le médecin, cela signifait déjà beaucoup.

_Demain sera un autre jour._ Le détective ferma les yeux. S'endormit.

À l'autre bout de l'Europe, dans le coeur sombre de Vienne, une ombre se pencha sur un délicat mécanisme. Une boîte à musique.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà<strong>. C'est fini. Alors...? Triste, heureux, en colère, soulagé, frustré... quelque soit votre réaction, je serais heureuse de la connaître... et d'y apporter réponse.

**Nouvelle importante :** je ne vais pas, vous vous en doutez bien, m'arrêter là. Une prochaine aventure, dans la continuité directe de _La Chasse au Dragon_, est prévue sous peu. Elle aura pour titre **_Le Tueur aux Boîtes à musique_** : une sombre histoire de meurtre en série, à travers Londres, qui vous emmenera dans les plus hauts lieux de la musique classique... incursion également du côté de Vienne, avec un personnge mystérieux, à la solde de Moriarty : l'Artisan.

**Enfin bref...** j'espère vous retrouver dans cette prochaine histoire. En attendant, encore **MERCI pour tout. **Et très bonne nuit !

**À bientôt ! =) **


End file.
